


Afganistan

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Everybody loves John, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Sebastian, John in Afghanistan, John is a Very Good Doctor, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Obsessive Sebastian, Poor John, Prostitutes, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Sebastian loves John, Shooting, Wall Sex, War, soldier John, trap
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby nie spotkał go na wojnie... Gdyby nie spotkał go w tym namiocie... Gdyby się nie poznali... Właśnie. Gdyby...<br/>Czyli o tym, jak Sebastian zakochał się w Johnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).



☠☠☠

Upał. Przeszło czterdzieści stopni w cieniu. Bezchmurne niebo. Żar z nieba może roztopić gumę w butach, które teraz wtapiają się  
w rozżarzony piasek. W pobliżu żadnego drzewa czy kępki trawy tylko gliniane ściany budynków. Wszystkie takie same. Chociaż  
wioska nie jest duża - nie mieszka w niej nawet 200 osób - można się zgubić. Małe, kręte, puste uliczki. Ani śladu mieszkańców.  
Wszyscy pochowali się w domach, piwnicach. Wszędzie tam, gdzie było miejsce. W wiosce pozostali tylko żołnierze i ich wrogowie.

Sebastian biegł, nie zważając na to wszystko. Miał sobie za nic pot, spływający z każdego centymetra jego ciała i ból po kilkugodzinnej  
strzelaninie. Najważniejsza była adrenalina to dla niej został żołnierzem i ciężko pracował, by wyjechać na misję. Wiedział, że musi  
odnaleźć swój pluton, musi zadbać o żołnierzy i wrócić z nimi bezpiecznie do bazy. Jednak w głowie ciągle pulsowała mu jedna myśl.  
 _Zabić wrogów_. Był żołnierzem, to było jego zadanie, prawda? Owszem, jego ludzie walczyli dla wolności afgańskich cywilów, mieli  
za zadanie, zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo przed fanatycznymi talibami. Jednak Sebastian tak naprawdę nie dbał o to wszystko. Dla  
niego najważniejsze były momenty, gdy stojąc twarzą w twarz z wrogiem, widział jego przerażoną minę, a zaraz potem mógł  
pociągnąć za spust. Tak. Urodził się właśnie dla takich chwil. Żeby czuć władzę nad życiem innych.

Jednak coś było nie tak. Już ponad pół godziny sam błąkał się po wiosce i nie widział ani jednego żołnierza, czy taliba. Chociaż  
wyraźnie słyszał przeraźliwe hałasy karabinów i granatów, nie mógł dotrzeć w miejsce akcji. Kurwa! Zgubił się i nic nie mógł zrobić.  
 _Już czwarty raz mijam ten budynek. Cała akcja przelatuje mi koło nosa!_ W końcu zdecydował się ruszyć w przeciwną stronę. Czuł  
na całym ciele obrzydliwy dotyk mokrego ubrania. Rozpiął kamizelkę i mimo upału, poczuł orzeźwiający powiew powietrza.

\- Majorze! Nareszcie się pan zjawił! Już myśleliśmy, że dostał pan gdzieś i leży ranny!  
Sebastian nigdy wcześniej nie cieszył się tak na widok szeregowego Andersona. W końcu odnalazł swój oddział, który był po  
ostrzałem. Pośród świstu kul i ogromnego hałasu, żołnierze krzyczeli do siebie i wydawali rozkazy. Moran skulił się za starym  
zniszczonym murem i dał znać chłopakom, że już jest i teraz on przejmuje dowodzenie.

\- Jest ktoś ranny?!  
\- Nie, Majorze!  
\- Jak wygląda sytuacja?  
\- Jest ich około dwudziestu, mają AK i cały kosz granatów. Kryją się za tymi budynkami, ale część z nich strzela stamtąd.  
Szeregowy wskazał palcem na rów, położony 80 metrów na wschód. Jego wzrok przykuło jednak coś innego.  
\- Majorze. Powinien zapiąć pan kamizelkę.

Sebastian zignorował jego uwagę. Nie miał czasu na takie bzdury, poza tym, nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić. W momencie,  
gdy odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych żołnierzy, by wydać im rozkazy, poczuł ostry i piekący ból z boku brzucha. Spojrzał w dół  
i zobaczył na koszuli czerwoną plamę, która stawała się większa w mgnieniu oka. _KURWA!_ Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dostał w czasie akcji. Przyłożył rękę do rany i zacisnął zęby. _Nie daruję!_ Chwycił zakrwawioną dłonią  
karabin i wycelował w stronę wrogów. Nie wiedział, ile trwała wymiana ognia, zazwyczaj adrenalina robiła swoje, jednak tym  
razem, ból nie znikał. Co gorsza, stawał się nie do zniesienia. W pewnym momencie zakręciło mu się w głowie, upadł na ziemię  
i oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę. Nie przypuszczał, że tak mała i nic nieznacząca rana może sprawić taki ból.

Sebastian przyłożył drżącą i spoconą rękę do brzucha. Przez chwilę myślał, że zemdleje.  
\- Ummm...  
\- Majorze!  
\- Nic mi nie jest! Strzelać dalej! Nie dajcie skurwysynom uciec! Wybić co do jednego!

Cały jego oddział skupił swoją uwagę na talibach. Ich dowódca został ranny, ale nie mogli zignorować jego rozkazu. Tymczasem  
Moran siedział na ziemi i próbował nie krzyczeć z bólu. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał.  
-Aaahhh!

Sebastian otworzył oczy. Nie był w wiosce, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było jego ludzi, był sam. Leżał w cichym i ciemnym pokoju.  
Otaczało go orzeźwiające powietrze, słyszał cykady za oknem. _Gdzie ja jestem?_ Gdy wzrok Sebastiana wyostrzył się, dopiero  
wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że leży w swoim własnym łóżku w obozie. _Sen. Cholerny sen._ To zdarzało się bardzo często.  
Człowiek nawet po kilku dniach może pamiętać daną sytuację z wszystkimi szczegółami. Zwłaszcza żołnierz, który żyje w ciągłym  
stresie. Sebastian roześmiałby się, gdyby nie jeden irytujący szczegół. Potwory ból z prawej strony brzucha.

Teraz gdy już jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć wielką plamę na materacu. Była ciepła i lepka.  
 _Krew._ Pomimo tego, że lekarz zszył ranę, szwy musiały puścić przez noc. _Trudno_. Sebastian niechętnie wstał z łóżka, nie miał  
innego wyjścia. Jeżeli chciał jeszcze wyspać się tej nocy, musiał iść do Johna po pomoc... _John_. Moran zastygł w miejscu. Jego  
serce przyspieszyło, a oddech stał się nierówny. _John_. Przypomniał sobie tę piękną twarz. Niebieskie oczy, które migotały, pomimo  
kiepskiego światła, uśmiech, jaśniejszy od słońca. Oraz dotyk palców. Tych delikatnych i słodkich palców, które sprawiały, że cały  
ból znikał, zastępowany przez dotyk jedwabiu. Jego palce miały magiczną moc. Każdy kontakt wywoływał dreszcze i pragnienie na więcej.  
 _John_. Major nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w jego umyśle nagle pojawił się młody lekarz. Dlaczego tak reagował na tego mężczyznę?

Zawsze interesowały go wyłącznie kobiety. Nie miał nic przeciwko gejom, nie przeszkadzali mu, tak długo, jak nie zaczynali go  
podrywać. Jędrne pośladki i wielkie piersi były czymś, co kochał. Uwielbiał zanurzać dłonie w gęste, długie włosy i słychać słodkich  
kobiecych jęków. Więc dlaczego teraz nie mógł przypomnieć sobie twarzy ani jednej z nich? _John_. Znowu John. _Chryste, co się ze_  
 _mną dzieje?_ Sebastian włożył buty i szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

Na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki świtu. Chociaż wciąż było ciemno i chłodno, w oddali można było usłyszeć wystrzały  
i wybuchy. Większość ludzi spała w pokojach i wielkich namiotach, lecz stołówka i namioty lekarskie tętniły życiem. Sebastian  
przeszedł długą drogę, zanim w końcu staną w progu szpitala polowego. Jego wzrok mimowolnie zaczął szukać młodego blond  
lekarza. Nic nie wskazywało, żeby był gdzieś w pobliżu. Wokół kręciły się pielęgniarki i inni lekarze. Na łóżkach leżeli mniej lub  
bardziej ranni żołnierze i cywilne z pobliskich wiosek, którzy nie mogliby liczyć tam na pomoc medyczną.

\- Majorze? Coś się stało? - zapytała mała ruda pielęgniarka. Jej zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Sebastiana.  
Moran spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą, a później wskazał ręką na zakrwawioną koszulę. Kobieta zarumieniła się i z przepraszającym  
wzrokiem kiwnęła głową.  
\- Przepraszam, oczywiście zaraz panu pomożemy. Niech pan usiądzie, zaraz...  
\- Czy jest Podporucznik Watson? - zapytał Sebastian, nie ruszając się z miejsca, tylko krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Tak, ale musiał wyjść na chwilę. Powinien zaraz wrócić.  
\- Zaczekam na niego.  
\- Ale, Majorze. Nie możemy czekać z tą raną. Może poproszę doktora...  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwał jej Sebastian. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu się sprzeciwiał.

Pielęgniarka skuliła się, słysząc jego stanowczy i władczy ton. Wiedziała, że Major nie skrzywdzi jej, ale był potężnym i silnym człowiekiem,  
którego obawiali się nawet jego przełożeni. Coś w tym człowieku mówiło, żeby nie zbliżać się do niego zbytnio.  
\- Proszę dać mi jakąś tabletkę od bólu, zaczekam na doktora Watsona.

Kobieta nieśmiało skinęła głową i w ciszy podeszła do szafki z lekami. Wyciągając małą tabletkę, podała ją Sebastianowi, który  
połknął ją bez popijania. Spojrzał na pielęgniarkę. Stała spokojnie przed nim, patrząc w podłogę.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Och, nie, nic. Przepraszam. Tylko jeśli potrzebowałby pan czegoś, proszę mnie zawołać.  
\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby - powiedział szorstko.

Sebastian naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, jedyne o czym myślał, był John. Chciał zobaczyć słodkiego lekarza, znów poczuć  
jego palce na skórze. Chciał spojrzeć w te piękne oczy i usłyszeć delikatny, miękki głos. Nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji, żeby poflirtować  
z kobietą, jednak obecność pielęgniarki irytowała go. Chciał zostać sam i poczekać na Johna. Kobieta widząc jego kwaśną minę, szybko  
odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zostawiając go samego z jego marzeniami.

Sebastian siedział w ciszy kilka minut. Ból znikał, a jego nastrój poprawiał się z każdą chwilą. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do prowizorycznego  
okna. Na dworze było niemal jasno, pierwsze promienie słońca migotały na horyzoncie. Wśród ludzi krzątających się po dworze,  
Sebastian ujrzał Johna. Jego Johna. Stał kilkadziesiąt metrów od namiotu i rozmawiał z jakimś żołnierzem. Śmiali się i żartowali.  
Promienie słońca oświetlały jego blond głowę i oczy, które teraz lśniły od uśmiechu. Sebastian poczuł dziwne ukłucie w dole brzucha.  
Niechętnie spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że jest twardy. Ciągłe myślenie o Johnie i jego widok spowodował niekontrolowane reakcje jego ciała.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Publiczna masturbacja, czy nawet seks, nie był mu obcy, ale nigdy nie robił tego, myśląc  
o drugim mężczyźnie. Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że powodem tego nie jest kobieta. Jego erekcja stawała się coraz bardziej bolesna.  
Położył dłoń na przodzie spodni i syknął. Pilnie potrzebował uwolnienia. Nie zważając na ludzi w namiocie - lekarzy, pielęgniarki  
i pacjentów - włożył rękę do spodni i spojrzał przez okno na Johna. Jego lekarz wciąż rozmawiał z drugim człowiekiem. Po chwili  
położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się, w sposób, który wywołał ciarki na ciele Morana. Sebastian wyobraził sobie,  
że to jego dotyka ciepła i delikatna dłoń Johna.

Widział, że pozostali pacjenci patrzą na niego kątem oka. Jednak nie obchodziło go to. Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, żeby zakryć  
usta, czy uciszyć jęki. Miał gdzieś, co ludzie sobie pomyślą, albo czy będą o nim mówić za plecami. Najważniejsze było to, czego chciał.  
Obserwując Johna, jego ręka zaczęła poruszać się coraz szybciej. Nie mógł się kontrolować, stękał i sapał. W namiocie było słychać  
obsceniczne dźwięki, wydobywające się ze spodni majora. Jego mokra ręka szybko masowała gorącego penisa.

W pewnym momencie Sebastian zauważył, że John skończył rozmowę i z uśmiechem na ustach kieruje się w stronę namiotu. Nie  
przejmował się pozostałymi ludźmi, ale nie chciał, żeby John był świadkiem jego masturbacji. To było coraz dziwniejsze. Stał  
się zdesperowany, żeby zdążyć przed powrotem Johna. Jego ręka nabrała zawrotnej prędkości, a oczy obserwowały każdy ruch  
i krok lekarza. _John!_ Sebastian doszedł w ręce, sapiąc i dysząc. Sekundę później blondyn wszedł do namiotu. Major zdążył wyjąć  
rękę ze spodni. Odwrócił się w stronę Johna i uśmiechając się, otarł pot z czoła. _Cholera._

  


	2. Chapter 2

♥♥♥

Widział gwiazdy przed oczami, ale musiał skupić się na tym pięknym blondynie stojącym kilka metrów od niego. Przed chwilą doznał  
jednego z najlepszych uczuć w życiu. Orgazm był tak mocny i intensywny, że nawet po paru chwilach, czuł przyjemne skurcze. Sebastian  
widział Johna jak przez mgłę. Przyjemność wciąż pulsowała w jego ciele, słyszał pisk w uszach i szum krwi w głowie. Teraz jednak  
musiał skupić się na Johnie, który patrzył na niego z lekkim niepokojem na twarzy.

\- Majorze? Wszystko dobrze? Słyszy mnie pan?  
Sebastian zorientował się, że stał w ciszy, wpatrując się w blond lekarza. Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze i źle jednocześnie. Nie miał  
pojęcia, dlaczego jego ciało zareagowało w ten sposób na mężczyznę. Ale patrząc w te piękne niebieskie oczy i słysząc cudowny,  
delikatny głos, nie miał wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Ach, tak... wszystko dobrze. Witaj, John.  
\- Dzień dobry, Majorze. Proszę, niech pan usiądzie...  
John wskazał dłonią na najbliższe łóżko i podszedł do niego, zakładając rękawiczki.  
\- Co się stało? Wydawało mi się, że wczoraj dobrze opatrzyłem ranę.  
Lekarz pochylił się nad leżącym Sebastianem i podciągnął jego koszulę. Przykładając delikatnie palce, zaczął badać ranę.  
Major zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech. _O boże..._ Nie czuł bólu tylko cudowne palce Johna. Zmusił się, żeby wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- To nie twoja wina, wierciłem się przez noc i musiałem się o coś zahaczyć.  
\- Widzę, że stracił pan dużo krwi. Od dawna pan tu czeka?  
Sebastian nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo przerwał mu inny lekarz przechodzący obok Johna.  
\- Major czekał specjalnie na ciebie, John. Nie chciał naszej pomocy - powiedział, nie zatrzymując się, odwrócił tylko głowę i puścił  
Johnowi oczko. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią i kącikiem ust. Jednak widząc poważną minę Sebastiana, jego twarz  
zmieniła się na zaskoczoną. Serce Sebastiana waliło mu w piersi, bał się, że drugi lekarz może powiedzieć, co robił podczas czekania.

\- To prawda, majorze? Czekał pan na mnie?  
\- Tak. Wczoraj to ty mnie opatrywałeś, więc nie chciało mi się tłumaczyć po raz kolejny, co się stało i dlaczego.  
\- Ale, majorze... - John przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- To nie było najmądrzejsze posunięcie z pana strony - powiedział surowo. Sebastian był szczerze zdziwiony i pod wrażeniem  
tonu Johna. Już dawno nikt nie mówił do niego w ten sposób, tym bardziej ktoś niższy stopniem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego,  
ale dostał gęsiej skórki, słysząc stanowczy głos blondyna. Chciał zobaczyć więcej emocji, poznać każdą jego cząstkę.

\- Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne, John - powiedział spokojnie, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.  
John pokręcił lekko głową i znów nachylił się nad raną.  
\- Następnym razem, proszę dać się opatrzyć innemu lekarzowi, majorze - wymamrotał.  
 _Już nigdy nie dam się komuś innemu dotknąć. W chwili, gdy położyłeś na mnie swoje palce, stałem się twój._ Sebastian rozkoszował się  
znowu dotykiem Johna. Jednak tym razem nie zamykał oczu, obserwował każdy ruch lekarza. Jego wzrok katalogował każdy włos, pieg  
i skaleczenie. Nie zorientował się, gdy John skończył go opatrywać. Lekarz wyprostował się i ściągnął rękawiczki.

\- Gotowe. Tym razem bardziej zabezpieczyłem ranę, nie powinno być już z nią problemu.  
\- Dziękuję, John - major ujął dłoń lekarza i delikatnie ścisnął, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
Zauważył, że John stał się trochę nerwowy, ale na jego policzkach pojawiły się małe rumieńce. Lekarz odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął.  
\- To wszystko, Majorze - odpowiedział i wyrwał delikatnie dłoń z uścisku Sebastiana.

Sebastian wstał powoli z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wciąż patrzył na Johna, który sprzątał powstały bałagan.  
\- Mogę do ciebie przyjść, gdyby coś się działo? - zapytał miłym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście, Majorze - odpowiedział John, nie odwracając się do Sebastiana. Jednak major nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- John?  
Lekarz wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał za siebie.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Mówmy sobie po imieniu.  
John spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Ale...  
\- Proszę.  
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy John uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Dobrze, ale tylko, kiedy będziemy sami.  
Uśmiech Sebastiana nie mógłby być szerszy niż w tej chwili. Wpatrywał się w Johna, który wrócił do czyszczenia stanowiska.  
 _Och, John..._ Major wiedział, że już nic więcej nie zdziała, więc odważył się położyć dłoń na ramieniu Johna. Ścisnął go i bez słowa  
ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. _John._ To słowo nie dawało mu spokoju. Miał ochotę zabronić żołnierzom używania go, jakby było czymś  
świętym. Chciał, aby każdy wiedział, że tylko on może go używać i że właściciel tego imienia również należał tylko do niego.

✲✲✲

John był zmęczony. Był na nogach od 28 godzin, marzył jedynie o śnie. Po opatrzeniu rannego żołnierza postanowił wrócić do  
swojego pokoju i odespać nieprzespaną noc. Odwiesił kitel i żegnając się z pielęgniarkami, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Od czasu wizyty  
Majora Morana, nękało go przeczucie, że wszyscy w namiocie patrzą na niego i uśmiechają się pod nosem. Miał nawet ochotę podejść  
do jednego z pacjentów i zapytać, o co chodzi, ale zrezygnował. Pomyślał, że to wszystko mu się wydaje z powodu przemęczenia.

Przechodząc przez obóz, nawet nie zauważył Billa, który szybko pojawił się u jego boku.  
\- Witaj, John - powiedział wesoło, klepiąc lekarza lekko w plecy.  
\- Zmęczony? Idziesz spać?  
\- Tak, Bill. Jestem wykończony - powiedział niewyraźnie John.  
\- Nic dziwnego. Ostatnio miałeś dużo pracy.

Dwóch mężczyzn przeszło obok stołówki, ale nawet smakowite zapachy nie zachęciły Johna do wejścia. Był zbyt osłabiony i zmęczony.  
Teraz naprawdę miał wrażenie, że większość żołnierzy patrzy się na niego, ale w ogóle nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Spojrzał na Billa,  
który patrzył przed siebie, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. _Chyba naprawdę zaczynam wariować._

\- Jakieś nowe wieści? - zapytał John, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Nie. Podobno mamy wyjechać na patrol, ale dopiero za trzy dni. Jeszcze nie wszyscy się zaaklimatyzowali i potrzebują więcej czasu.  
Wiesz co ci powiem, John? Ty naprawdę jesteś jak terminator. Jesteśmy tu nieco ponad tydzień, a ty wydajesz się czuć jak w domu.  
Nawet różnica czasu nie robi na tobie wrażenia.  
\- Masz rację, dobrze się tu czuję - John uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie niż do Billa.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Co sądzisz o Majorze Moranie? - John zmienił temat.  
\- O Majorze? Hmm. Nie wiem za wiele, ale słyszałem, że to niezłe ziółko. Mówią, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny.  
Nawet jego przełożeni mają z nim problem. Wszyscy się go obawiają. Podobno kiedyś podczas jednej z akcji załapał poszukiwanego  
terrorystę i przypiął go do tyłu samochodu, ciągnąc po piasku aż do bazy. Nie wiem, ile w tym wszystkim jest prawdy, ale coś, musi  
być na rzeczy, bo żaden z jego ludzi nie chce pisnąć pary z ust.... Ale dlaczego o niego pytasz, John?  
\- Bez konkretnego powodu, po prostu przyszedł dzisiaj do namiotu i prosił o pomoc.  
\- Opatrywałeś go?  
\- Tak.

Bill spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się prowokująco.  
\- I co? Nakrzyczał na ciebie?  
\- Ha ha ha. Wręcz odwrotnie, był bardzo miły. Może nawet za bardzo - John mruknął ostatnie zdanie.  
\- Hmm... Wiesz co, John? Chyba naprawdę jesteś niewyspany - powiedział Billy z uśmiechem.

✲✲✲

Sebastian wybiegł ze stołówki. Chwilę wcześniej zobaczył jego pięknego lekarza, kierującego się w stronę prywatnych pokoi.  
Niewiele myśląc, ruszył jego śladem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, dlaczego i po co. Nie miał powodów, by zagadać Johna, jednak nie mógł się  
oprzeć. Chciał patrzeć mu prosto w oczy i słyszeć ten piękny głos. W momencie, gdy lekarz był w zasięgu jego wzroku, Sebastian  
zauważył, że w jego kierunku podchodzi inny żołnierz. W tym momencie żołądek Sebastiana skręcił się z wściekłości. Zazdrość i zaborczość  
pożerała jego ciało. Miał ochotę zbliżyć się, chwycić Johna za rękę i zaprowadzić go do swojego pokoju, gdzie nikt nie mógłby go zobaczyć.

Postanowił jednak trzymać się z tyłu. Odprowadził Johna i drugiego żołnierza praktycznie pod sam pokój. Gdyby John był sam, Sebastian  
wepchnąłby by go do środka i zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi. Zamiast tego on obserwował, jak jego John i żołnierz rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę,  
po czym blondyn wchodzi do pokoju. Major wiedział, że John musi być bardzo zmęczony. Zdążył już wypytać pozostałych żołnierzy  
o lekarza i dowiedział się wielu rzeczy. Jego ciekawość rosła z każdą chwilą, ale postanowił zostawić Johna samego. Przynajmniej dzisiaj.

✲✲✲

John nie wiedział, że był po ciągłą obserwacją. Sebastian chodził za nim każdego dnia, o każdej wolnej porze i nie spuszczał z niego  
wzroku. Blondyn powoli stawał się obsesją Morana. Myślał o nim w nocy, podczas odpraw, posiłków i czasu wolnego. John zajmował  
każdą cząstkę jego myśli. Sebastian nigdy nie czuł się tak bezbronny. Do tej pory jego umysł zajmowała wojna, lubił przemoc i uczucie  
władzy. Teraz jednak myślał o Johnie, chciał trzymać go w swoich ramionach i posiąść na każdy możliwy sposób.

Obserwował go na stołówce, podczas ćwiczeń i odpraw, przychodził do namiotu lekarskiego z byle powodu - byle na niego popatrzeć.  
Nigdy nie brakowało mu śmiałości, nie znał czegoś takiego jak strach czy niepewność, dlatego był zły na siebie, że nie ma odwagi podejść  
do lekarza i zaprosić na wspólny obiad czy kolację. Sebastian był pewny, że gdyby John był kobietą, nie miałby żadnych oporów przed  
podejściem, umówieniem się na 'randkę' - jeżeli to słowo istniało na wojnie - a na koniec na pewno udałoby mu się go uwieźć.  
Jednak tym razem nie miał ochoty na 'szybki numerek', nie chciał zakończyć znajomości po szybkim seksie. Miał dla Johna większe plany.

Kiedy więc pewnego dnia, podczas jednej z wizyt w szpitalu zaważył Johna uśmiechającego się i rozmawiającego z pielęgniarką, serce  
Sebastiana przestało bić. Czuł ogromny ból w całym ciele, przez chwilę nie miał siły, by się ruszyć. Po chwili jednak schował się za jednym  
z wielkich koszy na odpasy i zaczął ich obserwować. Pielęgniarka śmiała się i dotykała ramienia Johna, słuchając jego żartów. Jej oczy  
lśniły, gdy patrzyła na lekarza. Sebastian zacisnął pięści i warknął cicho. _Zabieraj te łapska, zdziro. John jest mój._ Poczuł, że musi  
pozbyć się tej kobiety, John był hetero, a ona rudowłosą pięknością, która widocznie była w jego typie. W głowie Sebastiana  
zaświtał pomysł. Po kilku chwilach John ujął jej dłoń i delikatnie pocałował jej palce. Kobieta zarumieniła się i zaczęła oddalać.  
John zrobił to samo. Sebastian poczekał na odpowiedni moment i wyszedł z ukrycia, kierując się w stronę uśmiechniętej kobiety.  
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział z miłym tonem.

Pielęgniarka stanęła przerażona w miejscu, patrząc niepewnie na wysokiego oficera.  
\- Dzień dobry, majorze -pisnęła cicho.  
\- Ostatnio, kiedy się widzieliśmy, nie byłem dla pani zbyt uprzejmy, Proszę mi wybaczyć.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Był pan ranny...  
\- Jednak nic nie usprawiedliwia mojego zachowania wobec tak pięknej i delikatnej kobiety jak pani - przerwał jej z uśmiechem.

Rudowłosa stała jak zaczarowana. Sebastian był wysokim i bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, pomimo swojej mrocznej i trudnej  
natury, kobiety wzdychały do niego. Kobieta zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i spojrzała w ziemię. Sebastian podszedł do niej  
i ujął delikatnie jej podbródek. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.  
\- Chciałbym to pani wynagrodzić.


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Gwiazdy na niebie oświetlały obóz Camp Bastion. W powietrzu unosił się kurz i piasek. Pomimo lata noc była bardzo chłodna,  
jednak to nie przeszkodziło cykadom w intonowaniu ich nocnej melodii. Żołnierze spali w swoich namiotach i pokojach, oficerowie  
ustalali plan działań na najbliższe akcje. W obozie panował spokój i cisza, tak bardzo potrzebna na wojnie.  
 _Chryste! Szybciej! Szybciej!_

John spał głęboko w swoim pokoju. Z samego rana on i inni żołnierze mieli rozkaz wyjazdu na patrol. Wiedział, że musi być wypoczęty.  
Był lekarzem i drugim dowódcą plutonu, odpowiadał za życie kolegów. Musiał być zdolny do walki, z tą myślą, włożył zatyczki  
do uszu i jak na prawdziwego żołnierza przystało, zasnął w mgnieniu oka.  
 _Kurwa! Ummm..._

Ciszę w obozie przerywał jedynie głuchy odgłos uderzeń. Nie był na tyle głośny, by kogoś obudzić, ale Sebastian zdawał sobie  
sprawę, że jeżeli potrwa dłużej, przyciągnie niechcianą uwagę. Zazwyczaj nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami, ale nie dzisiaj.  
Chciał jak najszybciej zaspokoić swoje potrzeby i pozbyć się problemu.  
 _Jezu, John... O kurwa!_

Major Moran stał oparty ręką o ścianę budynku. Drugą przytrzymywał nogę pielęgniarki, która oplotła go swoimi ramionami.  
Ich wspólne jęki mieszały się ze sobą. Sebastian był głęboko zanurzony w kobiecie, opartej o zimny mur. Udało mu się osiągnąć to,  
co zaplanował dzień wcześniej. Uwiódł kobietę swoim urokiem, dzięki temu miał pewność, że już nigdy więcej nie zbliży się do Johna.  
 _John..._ Sebastian przyśpieszył szorstkie ruchy, wchodząc w pielęgniarkę szybkimi pchnięciami. _John._

Nie bez przypadku wybrał to miejsce. Wiedział, że tuż za tą ścianą leży jego piękny niebieskooki blondyn. _John._ Odważny  
żołnierz i doskonały lekarz. _John._ Sebastian chciał widzieć przez ścianę, dzięki temu mógłby zobaczyć jego lekarza leżącego spokojnie  
w łóżku, podczas gdy on niemiłosiernie pieprzył tę nic nieznaczącą kobietę. Nie pamiętał nawet jej imienia. Nic nie szkodzi, i tak  
nie miał zamiaru mieć z nią więcej do czynienia. Pragnął jedynie, by zostawiła Johna. _John._

Sebastian przestał kontrolować swoje ruchy. Zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech. Był tak blisko, czuł, że już niebawem uwolni cały  
stres i desperację. _John._ Zdjął rękę z zimnego muru i przystawił ją do ust kobiety, która nie kontrolowała już swojego głosu. _John._  
Po kilku uderzeniach Sebastian doszedł intensywnie i głęboko w rudej piękności. _JOHN! John. John._ Orgazm wstrząsnął jego ciałem.  
Kręciło mu się w głowie, postawił nogę kobiety na ziemi i powoli otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zamglonymi oczami.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, przerywanej tylko przez ciężkie oddechy majora i pielęgniarki, Sebastian wyprostował się i zapiął spodnie.  
Przeczesał ręką mokre włosy i wciągnął powietrze przez nos. Spojrzał na kobietę z lekceważeniem i odwrócił się, zostawiając ją samą.  
\- Sebastian! - krzyknęła.  
\- Majorze Moran - poprawił ją Sebastian. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w miejscu, ale nie odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Czy to... Dlaczego? Zrobiłam coś nie tak...? - dopytywała ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą. Od teraz znowu jestem dla ciebie Majorem - powiedział chłodno.

Sebastian zaczął się oddalać, nie zwracając uwagi na kobietę, która stała pół naga i szlochała. Z jej oczu spływały wielkie łzy.  
\- To z powodu Johna?  
Sebastian stanął jak wryty. Nie widział, dlaczego dziewczyna poruszyła temat lekarza. Był na nią zły, nie tylko dlatego, że wypowiedziała  
jego imię, ale głównie dlatego, że zrobiła to z pogardą w głosie. Odwrócił się i pomimo ciemności dostrzegł na jej zaczerwienionej  
twarzy obrzydzenie. Podszedł szybko w jej kierunku i nachylił się nad jej twarzą w prowokujący sposób.

\- Co powiedziałaś?  
\- Nie jestem głupia, wiem, dlaczego mnie uwiodłeś i ...  
Obok jej głowy pojawiła się zaciśnięta pięść Morana. Sebastian wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego mieszasz w to Johna?  
\- A dlaczego nie? Mam prawo tak myśleć po tym, jak krzyknąłeś jego imię...  
Sebastian stał zszokowany i zdezorientowany.  
\- Ja krzyknąłem? Niby kiedy?  
Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę i prychnęła.  
\- Żartujesz sobie?  
Sebastian stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w nią, jakby chciał wniknąć jej duszę. Kobieta chwyciła ubranie i odsunęła się od ściany.  
Nie zdążyła jednak odejść za daleko, bo Sebastian chwycił ją mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
\- Mów!  
Przestraszyła się jego postawy, był niebezpieczny i wyglądał, jakby nie miał oporów przed skręceniem jej karku.  
\- Nie igraj ze mną, dziwko. Mogę bez problemu sprawić, że wylecisz z wojska, a twoja kariera pielęgniarki, też będzie zagrożona.  
Więc otwórz te piękne usta, którymi nieraz mi obciągałaś i mów, dlaczego mieszasz w to Johna!

Sebastian nie panował nad swoim głosem. Było mu wszystko jedno, najważniejsze było dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak mała  
szmata, mówi o jego Johnie takim zdegustowanym tonem. Nikt nie miał prawa, by to robić.  
\- Następnym razem... - zaczęła cichym głosem, lecz po chwili wyprostowała się i spojrzała majorowi w oczy.  
\- Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz dochodził, pamiętaj, żeby zakryć usta i nie krzyczeć tak głośno.  
Kobieta wyrwała się z jego uścisku i z nowymi łzami w oczach pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

☠☠☠

Sebastian czuł się brudny. Nie tylko ze względu na zaschnięte plamy spermy w jego spodniach, ale też ze względu na to, jak kilka  
godzin wcześniej dał się ponieść emocjom. Teraz był całkowicie świadomy tego, że musiał krzyknąć imię Johna bardzo głośno.  
Szedł w stronę wspólnej łazienki, po drodze słyszał żołnierzy rozmawiających między sobą o jakiś dziwnych odgłosach w pobliżu  
pokoi i głośnego krzyku. Sebastian czuł się dumny, dał dowód na to, że John należy do niego. Chociaż nikt o tym nie wiedział.  
Jednak świadomość, że pieprzył się z obcą kobietą, myśląc o Johnie, sprawiała, że czuł się okropnie. Chciał zmyć z siebie to uczucie.

 _Było warto, teraz ta dziwka nie zbliży się do mojego Johna._ Sebastian wszedł do jednej z łazienek, przy umywalkach stało kilku  
żołnierzy, którzy na jego widok przestali rozmawiać i stanęli na baczność. Major zignorował ich i szybkim ruchem przesunął zasłonę  
pod prysznicem. Od tak dawana wzbudzał strach w pozostałych żołnierzach, że teraz nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Ich śmieszne  
i przerażone gesty wzbudzały w nim odrazę. Nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Mężczyźni bali się jego wybuchowego i niebezpiecznego  
charakteru, uważali, że jest chodzącą bombą. Był darzony wielkim szacunkiem nawet przez przełożonych.

Wchodząc pod prysznic i odkręcając wodę, Sebastian był świadomy, że jego obecność onieśmieliła pozostałych żołnierzy.  
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy znów mógł usłyszeć gwar rozmów. Jednak nie mógł skupić się na żadnej z nich, jego myśli zaprzątał  
John. _Tak dawno go nie widziałem_. Zdejmując brudne ubrania i rzucając je w kąt, stanął pod gorącą wodą i zamknął oczy. Sebastian  
zastanawiał się, gdzie jego blond doktor jest w tej chwili, co robi i czy myśli o nim chociaż trochę. Bieg jego myśli przerwało jedno  
słowo. Watson. Sebastian otworzył oczy i probował przysłuchać się rozmowie.

\- Tak, podobno ma dostać swój pluton. Porucznik Roberts cierpi na jakąś chorobę i będzie musiał wrócić do Anglii. Watson przejmie  
po nim dowodzenie.  
\- Ja też to słyszałem. Ciekawe jak sobie poradzi nasz piękny doktor.  
\- No cóż, dzisiaj się przekonamy. Z samego rana wyjechał na partol, może Roberts pozwoli mu trochę podowodzić.

 _No tak. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? John wyjechał, a ja nie mogę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim dobrze. Cholera. Nawet nie zdążyłem_  
 _życzyć mu powodzenia, w ogóle nie zdążyłem się z nim zobaczyć._ Sebastian był na siebie wściekły. Wczorajszy dzień był dla niego  
bardzo męczący, nie dość, że musiał spędzić prawie cały dzień na analizowaniu danych i planów działań, to jeszcze ta okropna  
pielęgniarka nie dawała mu spokoju. Widział Johna tylko kilka razy, stanowczo za mało. Jedyną ulgą był niesamowity orgazm pod  
pokojem doktora. Ale to wszystko właśnie dzięki Johnowi. To on sprawiał, że Sebastian czuł przyjemne skurcze nawet w drodze  
do pokoju. Jedynym minusem było to, że po tak intensywnej nocy, Sebastian nie miał siły, by wstać i odprowadzić Johna do namiotu  
lekarskiego, jak robił to każdego dnia. Teraz pluł sobie w brodę, za brak samodyscypliny.

\- ... słodki. Czasami mam ochotę popchnąć go na ścianę i pieprzyć do nieprzytomności.  
Sebastian nadstawił ucha. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Ostatnio spojrzał na mnie tymi niebieskimi oczami i stanął mi tak szybko, że musiałem ukryć się za stołem.  
\- Gdyby Watson był kobietą, miałbym go już na sto sposobów.

Krew zawrzała w Sebastianie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak wściekły. Ci skurwiele mieli czelność mówić o Johnie w ten sposób.  
Moran nie wytrzymał, odsunął zasłonę i rzucił się na trzech żołnierzy. Byli tak zaskoczeni jego atakiem, że nie zdążyli wykonać  
jakiegokolwiek kroku czy gestu. Padli na ziemię twarzami w dół. Sebastian naciskał na ich plecy, jego oddech był głośny i chrapliwy.  
\- Majorze!? - próbował jeden z nich.  
\- Zamknąć ryje! - krzyknął Sebastian. Ledwo kontrolował swój gniew. Był tak wściekły, że nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Chwycił więc  
za leżący karabin i przystawił lufę do pleców jednego z żołnierzy. Mężczyzna wiedział, że popełnili straszny błąd, zapominając o obecności  
Sebastiana. Po obozie krążyły plotki na jego temat, mówiono, że ma dziwną obsesję na punkcie blond lekarza. Trzech mężczyzn leżało  
na zimnych kafelkach i trzęsło się ze strachu.

\- Na plecy! - usłyszeli rozkaz. Natychmiast wykonali jego żądanie, przed ich oczami stał nagi major, trzymający w dłoni karabin.  
Jego oczy były czarne ze wściekłości a szczęka zaciśnięta. Patrzył na nich z chęcią morderstwa w oczach. Major chwycił karabin  
i z dziecinną łatwością złamał go na pół. To było ostrzeżenie.  
\- Jeszcze raz usłyszę z waszych brudnych ust wzmiankę o Johnie Watsonie, zrobię to samo z waszymi karkami.  
Mężczyźnie trzęśli się ze strachu. Sebastian rzucił w ich kierunku złamany karabin i wszedł z powrotem pod prysznic, puszczając  
zimną wodę.

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

☠☠☠

\- Majorze! Szybko! Wzywają pana!  
Sebastian zerwał się z łóżka. Zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje, zobaczył plecy żołnierza, który wybiegł z jego pokoju  
z zawrotną prędkością. _Jeżeli to znowu fałszywy alarm nie wytrzymam._ Moran wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących  
na podwórze. Zobaczył zdenerwowanych żołnierzy krzątających się i biegających we wszystkie strony. Żaden z nich nie zwracał na  
niego uwagi, tylko biegł w swoją stronę. Co się stało? Nagle obok Sebastiana pojawił się Matt.  
\- Moran! Na co czekasz!? Pułkownik cię wzywa!  
\- Co się stało, Mat? - zapytał spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem dokładnie, ale podobno jest jakaś strzelanina i nasi są w pułapce.

Dla Sebastiana wszystko stało się jasne. Jego John był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Tylko jego grupa mogła wpaść w zasadzkę,  
byli młodzi i niedoświadczeni, poza tym tylko oni byli na patrolu. Reszta zespołów już dawno wróciła, a inni dopiero szykowali się  
do drogi. Moran z zawrotną prędkością ruszył w stronę głównego budynku, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych. Żołnierze widząc  
rozpędzonego i wściekłego Morana, schodzili mu z drogi. Żaden z nich nie chciał zderzyć się z tak rozszalałym Majorem.

Trzy minuty później, spocony i zasapany Sebastian, kopnął w pancerne drzwi, wbiegając do środka. Wszyscy najważniejsi oficerowie  
spojrzeli na niego z szokiem, po czym wrócili do ustalania szczegółów akcji. Nie było sensu zwracania uwagi majorowi, w takich  
sytuacjach był jak rozjuszony tygrys, który pragnął jedynie zabijać.  
\- Dobrze, że już pan jest, Majorze - powiedział pułkownik Jones.  
\- Gdzie oni są?!  
\- Spokojnie, zaraz ustalimy plan działania i pańscy ludzie będą mogli ruszyć na pomoc.  
\- Nie ma na to czasu! Wyjeżdżamy już teraz, wytyczne przyślijcie nam w czasie jazdy!  
\- Majorze! To my dowodzimy tym obozem, nie pan i pańscy...  
\- Życie pańskich żołnierzy _Johna_ jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a pan martwi się o swój autorytet?!

Sebastian podszedł do stołu, na którym stały komputery i urządzenia nawigacyjne. Żołnierze i oficerowie patrzyli na rozwścieczonego  
majora i z drżącym sercem, czekali na jego ruch. Oczy majora były czarne ze złości, zacisnął pięść i uderzył nią o stół. Komputery,  
radiostacja i inne urządzenia podskoczyły na swoich miejscach.  
\- Mam w dupie wasze rozkazy! - krzyknął Sebastian.  
\- Moi ludzie i ja wyruszamy w tej chwili!

Moran nie czekając na reakcję przełożonych, odwrócił się do wyjścia i z siłą huraganu wybiegł na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że żaden  
z oficerów nie odważy mu się przeciwstawić. Pomimo niższego stopnia, on też był dowodzącym w tym obozie i mógł podejmować  
decyzje. Tym bardziej, jeśli chodzi o życie i bezpieczeństwo Johna. Sebastian ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, jego podwładni,  
widząc zdeterminowanego dowódcę, szybko zaczęli szykować się do drogi. Znali Morana i wiedzieli, że kiedy major jest zdeterminowany,  
nikt nie może przeszkodzić mu w osiągnięciu celu. Po minucie, stali ubrani i uzbrojeni przy samochodach, czekając na Sebastiana.  
Ten pojawił się chwilę później, niosąc ze sobą tak dużą ilość amunicji, która starczyłaby dla całego garnizonu.

\- Do samochodów!  
Żołnierze zadrżeli, słysząc jego głos. Już dawno nie widzieli majora tak zdenerwowanego. Sebastian usiadł na miejscu kierowcy  
i włączając silnik, wcisnął pedał gazu. Mężczyźni, którzy nie zdążyli wsiąść do samochodu, teraz wskakiwali do środka. Major był  
w wyjątkowo kiepskim humorze, przez pierwsze dwadzieścia minut nie odzywał się, a jeżeli już otworzył usta, można było usłyszeć  
jedynie głośnie przekleństwa i krótkie rozkazy. Sześć samochodów gnało przez suchą pustynię, zostawiając za sobą unoszący się  
kurz i kamienie.

Drugi dowódca plutonu włączył radiostację. Musieli zorientować się gdzie konkretnie grupa "E" wpadła w zasadzkę, nie mogli  
zgadywać i tracić czasu.  
\- Nareszcie, Moran! Jak tylko wrócisz do obozu, będziesz miał przerąbane. Pułkownik chodzi wściekły, bo nie wykonałeś jego  
rozkazu, podważyłeś jego autorytet i wyjechałeś bez pozwolenia.

Młody strateg - Colins był bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą i nie lubił Sebastiana, dlatego przy każdej możliwej okazji dawał mu  
dowód swojej niechęci. To on obsługiwał radiostację i od niego zależało, jakie informacje przekaże. Jako jeden z niewielu, nie bał  
się Morana i bez obaw mówił mu prawdę prosto w twarz.

\- Zamknij się, Colins i mów gdzie mamy jechać! - Sebastian nie przejmował się jego groźbami.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że pow...  
\- Psiakrew! Nasi koledzy są w niebezpieczeństwie, jesteśmy jedyną drużyną, która jest w drodze i może im pomóc! Więc do kurwy  
powiedz mi gdzie mamy jechać! - Sebastian krzyczał do słuchawki.  
Po kilku sekundach ciszy usłyszał głośne wzdychanie i zrezygnowany głos Colinsa.  
\- Są w Delaram, dwadzieścia kilometrów na północny - zachód. Nasz śmigłowce są prawie gotowe, dotrą na miejsce zaraz po was.

☠☠☠

 _To jest kurwa niemożliwe!_ Wszystkie drogi do miasta były zablokowane. Na każdej ulicy paliły się opony, ubrania, kawałki drewna  
i wszystko, co było pod ręką. Dym i kurz zatruwał powietrze i ograniczał widoczność. Dzieci i kobiety biegały, krzycząc i błagając o pomoc.  
W głębi miasta można było usłyszeć wystrzały i eksplozje. _To miał być zwykły patrol!_ Sebastian wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami  
ruszył na piechotę w stronę centrum miasta. Nie zamierzał czekać na pomoc i wsparcie z obozu. _John nie może zostać dłużej sam._

Sebastian chwycił za karabin i taką ilość amunicji, jaką miał siłę dźwigać i zaczął przedzierać się przez kręte, wąskie uliczki. Pozostali  
żołnierze zostali daleko z tyłu. _John._ Sebastian nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o pięknym blond doktorze, który walczy teraz o życie.  
Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. Gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się podejrzana osoba, Sebastian nie wahał się ani chwili,  
celował w jej stronę i strzelał bez opamiętania. Gdy ofiara leżała już zakrwawiona na ziemi, major dla pewności podchodził do ciała  
i oddawał kilka strzałów w głowę.

Nie miał oporów przed patrzeniem na ofiarę i jej wyciekającym mózgiem. Wyobrażał sobie, że każdy z tych mężczyzn mógł celować  
do Johna. Czuł ulgę, że pozbywał się wrogów i potencjalnych zabójców lekarza. Nagle obok głowy Sebastiana przeleciała kula.  
Major schylił się i odwrócił w stronę wystrzału. Za zakrętem chował się niewysoki, brodaty mężczyzna z bronią w ręku. Patrzył na  
Sebastiana z morderstwem w oczach. Major nie czekając, zaczął strzelać w stronę taliba, który jednak skutecznie unikał kul.

Po kilku minutach bezsensownej strzelaniny musiał wymienić magazynek. _Czwarty. Wszystko przez tego skurwiela_. Sięgając do torby,  
Sebastian usłyszał przytłumiony, ale znajomy głos.  
\- Poruczniku! Z tyłu!  
To był głos Billa Murraya. Sebastian znał go bardzo dobrze. John i Bill często trzymali się razem, rozmawiali i żartowali. Sebastian był  
zazdrosny o każdą minutę czy sekundę, jaką Murray spędzał z Johnem. John był porucznikiem i najwyraźniej porucznikiem w  
niebezpieczeństwie. Krew zawrzała w żyłach majora. _John._ Włożył nowy magazynek i wstając, ruszył w stronę chowającego się  
taliba. Mężczyzna nie zdążył odpowiedzieć ogniem, bo Sebastian zbliżył się do niego w mgnieniu oka, nie szczędząc pocisków.

Gdy stali twarzą w twarz Moran szybkim ruchem chwycił taliba odwrócił go w stronę muru i z całej siły zaczął uderzać jego głową  
o ścianę. Po kilku uderzeniach mężczyzna już nie żył, lecz Sebastian nie przestawał. Nawet, wtedy gdy cała ściana była czerwona  
od krwi. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy z głowy mężczyzny została jedna wielka miazga.

Sebastian nie tracił ani chwili, ruszył w kierunku krzyków Billa. Skręcając za budynkiem i widząc Johna, stanął jak wryty. Jego blond  
doktor siłował się z wysokim i umięśnionym talibem. _John!_ Był cały zakrwawiony i oblepiony piaskiem. W pobliżu nie było nikogo  
poza nimi i Sebastianem, który stał blady jak ściana. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Johna w takim stanie, walczył o życie. Sebastian był  
świadomy, że blondyn jest żołnierzem, ale nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie w tak dużym niebezpieczeństwie. _Co tak stoisz?_  
 _Rusz dupę! John cię potrzebuje_! Sebastian skierował karabin w stronę wyższego mężczyzny i bez wahania pociągnął za spust.

Talib padł na ziemię. Z jego głowy zaczęła wypływać krew. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu i rozczarowaniu Sebastiana, John nie odwrócił się  
w jego stronę, tylko chwycił za leżący kilka metrów od niego karabin i ruszył przed siebie. Dopiero teraz Moran dostrzegł leżącego  
niedaleko dowódcę grupy i Billa, tamującego krwawienie. John podbiegł do nich i zaczął opatrywać rannego mężczyznę.

Sebastian nie zdążył zrobić kroku, bo usłyszał nad głową helikoptery, które krążyły nad miastem. _W samą porę._ Obok majora  
pojawili się jego żołnierze, ubrudzeni krwią i kurzem. Na ich twarzach gościł uśmiech, lecz Sebastianowi nie było do śmiechu.  
Nadal byli na terytorium wroga. John nie był jeszcze bezpieczny. Musiał jak najszybciej wyprowadzić go z tego niebezpiecznego  
miejsca. Odwrócił się do swoich żołnierzy i rozkazał im naleźć pozostałych mężczyzn z grupy 'E'.

\- John! Jesteś cały?  
Lekarz odwrócił się w jego stronę. Na widok Sebastiana jego oczy rozszerzyły się, spojrzał na Billa i leżącego dowódcę.  
\- Tak, majorze. Nic mi nie jest. Co pan tu robi?  
\- Przyjechaliśmy wam z pomocą.  
Sebastian ledwo powstrzymywał się przed objęciem Johna. _Jest cały i zdrowy, bogu dzięki._  
Jego żołnierze podeszli do leżącego mężczyzny i delikatnie podnieśli go z ziemi. John spojrzał na nich i kiwnął głową.  
Gdy został sam z Sebastianem, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Major zobaczył w jego oczach ulgę i wdzięczność.  
\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - dopytywał.  
\- Na pewno. Dziękuję - John spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego po raz pierwszy od wielu dni.  
\- Jestem pana dłużnikiem.

 

   


	5. Chapter 5

✲✲✲

John leżał na łóżku w pokoju. Był zmęczony i ciągle zestresowany. Kilka dni temu przeżył pierwszą poważną akcję w swoim życiu,  
zabił człowieka, musiał ratować życie kolegów. Wiedział, że słowo 'żołnierz' niesie ze sobą wiele trudnych momentów i decyzji,  
ale ostatnie dni były koszmarem. Ciągle miał przed oczami twarz mężczyzny, którego zabił w obronie własnej. Wiedział, że nie  
zrobił nic złego, po prostu ratował życie, miał obowiązek użycia broni. Ale... wyrzuty sumienia były ogromne. Na dodatek ich  
dowódca musiał zostać odtransportowany z powrotem do Anglii. Nie mógł dalej służyć w wojsku, przynajmniej w tej chwili.

Musiał odciąć się od tej rzeczywistości, choć na chwilę. Ale co mógł zrobić? Gdzie się rozejrzał, otaczała go ta sama smutna scenografia.  
Piasek, kurz, kilka drzew i namioty. Pełno namiotów. Jedyne co mogło go uratować to szpital. Tam czuł się pewnie i wiedział,  
że zawsze znajdzie coś do roboty. Czuł się w swoim żywiole, pomagał ludziom. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na opatrywaniu, szyciu  
i pocieszaniu rannych kolegów. Jednak nie mógł tego robić w nieskończoność.

Po powrocie do bazy, każdego dnia i w każdym momencie John czuł na sobie wzrok majora Morana. Obojętnie gdzie był, na stołówce,  
w łazience, na ćwiczeniach, nawet w namiocie lekarskim. Sebastian śledził go dosłownie wszędzie i uśmiechał się za każdym razem,  
gdy tylko John spojrzał w jego stronę. Ta sytuacja doprowadzała Johna do czystej furii, nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, bo  
ciągle czuł na plecach przeszywający wzrok Sebastiana. Zawdzięcza mu życie, ale istnieje coś takiego jak prywatność, prawda?

John westchnął głęboko. W chwili, gdy miał odwrócić się na plecy, usłyszał szybkie i nerwowe pukanie do pokoju.  
\- Proszę wejść - powiedział i podniósł głowę.  
W drzwiach pojawił się zdyszany i zaczerwieniony Bill. John widząc go w takim stanie, zmarszczył brwi i wstał z łóżka.  
\- Bill? Co się stało?  
Sierżant Murray stał oparty skulony, oparty rękami o kolana i dyszał ciężko. Spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- John, słyszałeś?  
\- O czym?  
\- Masz zostać dowódcą plutonu... - powiedział Bill między sapnięciami.

John prychnął i spojrzał podejrzliwie na przyjaciela. Bill wstał, podszedł do lekarza i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł, Bill? - zapytał blondyn i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
\- Co, nie słyszałeś? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
John stał i wpatrywał się w ciszy w Billa, który teraz uśmiechał się szeroko.  
\- Porucznik Roberts wraca do Anglii, a Pułkownik zadecydował, że nie przyjmie na jego miejsce nowego dowódcy, tylko awansuje  
ciebie. Teraz ty będziesz nami dowodził, John.  
\- Co? - zapytał John po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
\- Ale... ale co z wolnym miejscem? Muszą kogoś przysłać, prawda? - dodał.

Bill stał całkowicie zaskoczony i po kilku sekundach zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- John? Czy słyszałeś, co ci przed chwilą powiedziałem?  
\- Tak. Nie jestem głuchy...  
Teraz Sierżant roześmiał się głośno.  
\- No tak. Cały ty. Ja mówię ci, że dostałeś awans, a ty przejmujesz się wolnym miejscem w grupie... - powiedział Bill między chichotami.  
John przewrócił oczami i usiadł na łóżku. Jednak na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech.  
\- Awans z Podporucznika na Porucznika nie jest wielkim sukcesem. Poza tym Roberts przygotowywał mnie do objęcia jego stanowiska,  
więc to nie jest dla mnie zaskoczenie. Jednak martwię się o niego, nie chciałem przejmować po nim dowództwa z takiego powodu.

Bill patrzył na Johna i uśmiechnął się do niego. _Poczciwy Watson..._ Usiadł obok niego na łóżku i położył rękę na jego kolanie. John nie  
przejął się tym gestem, Bill był jego przyjacielem i nigdy nie wykazywał żadnych chęci, że chciałby czegoś więcej. Czuł się przy przyjacielu  
pewnie i bezpiecznie, niestety nie mógł powiedzieć tego o innych żołnierzach. Zwłaszcza o Sebastianie Moranie. Major od zawsze  
wydawał mu się dziwną osobą, niebezpieczną i agresywną. Chociaż nigdy nie odzywał się do Johna w negatywny sposób, lekarz czuł  
się bardzo niekomfortowo w jego obecności. Nie raz wypytywał innych żołnierzy co myślą o majorze, to czego się dowiedział, tylko  
utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że nie powinien zbliżać się do tego człowieka.

\- I jak, John? Idziesz? - głos Billa wyrwał Johna z rozmyślań.  
\- Co?  
\- Pytałem, czy idziesz do Pułkownika, bo kazał cię wezwać do jego pokoju.  
\- A tak. Już idę - powiedział John, wstał z łóżka i otworzył drzwi na zewnątrz.  
\- John?  
Lekarz zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, który wciąż siedział na łóżku i próbował ukryć śmiech.  
\- Co?  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby żołnierze do końca stracili dla ciebie głowę... załóż spodnie.  
John spojrzał w dół na swoje nogi. Stał w samych bokserkach. Widząc jego reakcję, Bill chwycił się za brzuch i zaczął się głośno śmiać.

✲✲✲

\- Pułkowniku, wzywał mnie pan?  
John stał w drzwiach i patrzył na dowódcę obozu. Wiedział, co go czeka, jednak nie czuł się z tego powodu dumny czy podekscytowany  
Porucznik Roberts został ranny, jego kariera w wojsku była skończona. John nie chciał przejąć po nim dowództwa, poza tym, nie czuł  
się pewnie, był nowy i niedoświadczony.

\- Witam, doktorze. Proszę, niech pan wejdzie - powiedział pułkownik i wskazał ręką na krzesło przed sobą.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, prawda?  
John nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwną głową. Och, tak bardzo nie chciał tu teraz być! Pułkownik widząc jego minę, złączył dłonie i spojrzał  
na lekarza miłym i spokojnym wzrokiem.  
\- John, jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach...  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi, Pułkowniku... - John zorientował się, że przerwał dowódcy i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam...  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, John. Widzę, że od kilku dni chodzisz zdenerwowany i smutny. To całkowicie normalne... Jednak jesteś świadomy,  
przed jak wielką szansą stoisz? Możesz zostać dowódcą plutonu, będziesz miał szansę nauczyć się, jak dowodzić i wydawać rozkazy,  
nie tylko je wykonywać. Całkowicie rozumiem twoje wahanie. Ale...  
\- Wiem, Pułkowniku. I zamierzam przyjąć to wyróżnienie z wdzięcznością. Jednak wolałbym dostać je z innego powodu i okolicznościach.

Pułkownik słysząc słowa Johna, odetchnął z ulgą. Podporucznik Watson był jednym z najzdolniejszych żołnierzy. Pułkownik wiedział,  
że jest najodpowiedniejszą osobą, do przejęcia dowodzenia. Wiązał z Johnem wielkie nadzieje.  
\- Pułkowniku, co z wolnym miejscem?  
\- Żołnierz, który ma dołączyć, przyleci tutaj jutro. Nazywa się Cedric Colbert, to młody, ale doświadczony strzelec. Jestem pewny, że przyda  
się w naszej jednostce - powiedział pułkownik i wręczył Johnowi plik nowego żołnierza. Lekarz otworzył go i zaczął przeglądać.  
\- Pierwotnie planowaliśmy dołączyć go do pańskiego plutonu, ale zdecydowaliśmy, że pan Colbert będzie pod opieką Majora Morana.  
Człowiek z jego drużyny dołączy do pana plutonu.  
\- Niedoświadczony dowódca i nowy żołnierz nie są dobrym połączeniem - powiedział John, podnosząc wzrok na pułkownika.  
\- Dokładnie. Ale jestem pewny, że z chęcią pozna pan nowego żołnierza, prawda?  
John nie rozumiał ani podejrzliwego tonu pułkownika, ani intencji, które nim kierowały. _Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć, co miał na myśli..._

✲✲✲

 _Chryste, ile kurzu. Mam go dosłownie wszędzie, nawet w nosie._ Młody żołnierz skulił się, gdy wysiadł z helikoptera, musiał  
uważać na śmigła i ostry piasek, który unosił się w powietrzu. Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed zatkaniem uszy, hałas był nie do  
zniesienia. Na szczęście jego podróż kończyła się w tym pięknym, słonecznym obozie Camp Bastion.

Zanim wysiadł z helikoptera, zauważył człowieka, czekającego już na niego. Miał odprowadzić go do Pułkownika, by mógł się  
zameldować. Przechodząc przez kłęby kurzu i mijając wiele namiotów, stanął w końcu przed budynkiem dowodzenia. Poprawił  
plecak na ramieniu i wszedł do środka. Minął przez krótki korytarz, zatrzymał się przed stalowymi drzwiami i zapukał.

\- Proszę wejść - powiedział Pułkownik.  
W drzwiach pojawił się młody, wysoki żołnierz z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Dzień dobry, Pułkowniku - żołnierz wszedł do środka i zasalutował.  
\- Witam. Pan Colbert?  
\- Tak jest! - powiedział mężczyzna z prawdziwą radością w głosie.  
\- Proszę, zapraszam. Wierzę, że podróż minęła bez problemów.  
\- Oczywiście, Pułkowniku. Nie mogłem się jedynie doczekać lądowania.  
\- Cieszę się, zaraz ktoś odprowadzi pana do pokoju, ale zanim to się stanie, chcę przedstawić panu dwie osoby. Może pan zwrócić  
się do nich, gdyby był jakiś problem.

Starszy sierżant Colbert rozejrzał się po pokoju, byli sami.  
\- Przedstawię panu pańskiego przyszłego dowódcę Majora Morana i Porucznika Watsona. Jest lekarzem, jeśli będzie miał pan  
jakiś problem, niech pan zwróci się o pomoc do jednego z nich.

Żołnierz kiwnął głową i zamilkł. Był bardzo skromnym i cichym człowiekiem. Nie chciał narażać się swoim nowym  
przełożonym, dlatego siedział w ciszy i czekał na przybycie pozostałych mężczyzn.  
Po kilku minutach usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna. Spojrzał na  
nowego żołnierza z dezaprobatą w oczach. Colbert nie wiedział, dlaczego wywołał taką reakcje na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Ach! Major Moran. Zapraszam - powiedział pułkownik.  
\- A gdzie doktor Watson?  
\- Minąłem go po drodze, powiedział, że zaraz przyjdzie - mruknął Sebastian.

Sebastian spojrzał na żołnierza z prawdziwą niechęcią w oczach. Mężczyzna poczuł ciarki na całym ciele, chciał zniknąć z pola widzenia.  
\- To jest Starszy sierżant Cedric Colbert, od dzisiaj będzie nowym żołnierzem w pana grupie, Majorze.  
Cedric zasalutował i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. Sebastian zignorował ją i odwrócił się w stronę pułkownika.  
\- Sir, ja i moi ludzie dajemy sobie doskonale radę sami. Nie potrzebuję...  
Sebastian nie zdążył dokończyć, bo usłyszał za sobą ciche pukanie a zaraz potem skrzypnięcie drzwi. _John._

Cedric spojrzał na mężczyznę wchodzącego do pokoju... i zamarł. Poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna przyspieszać, a gardło robi się suche.  
Niski, niebieskooki blondyn patrzył prosto w jego oczy. _Niebieskie? Nie, brązowe. A może... Sam już nie wiem._ Cedric chciał  
dotknąć tę piękną osobę, stojącą tuż przed nim, ale bał się to zrobić. Bał się dotknąć tej cudownej istoty, która wpatrywała się w niego  
czarnymi oczami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Jego słodkie cienkie usta były lekko uchylone i mokre. Cedric chciał dowiedzieć  
się, dlaczego są takie wilgotne, chciał spróbować ich smaku. Marzył, żeby dotknąć tej opalonej skóry i poczuć jej ciepło.

\- To jest Porucznik John Watson. Jest naszym lekarzem i....  
Cedric nie słuchał dalszych słów Pułkownika. _John... Cóż za piękne i proste imię. John. John... Piękny i cudowny John..._


	6. Chapter 6

♥♥♥

\- John! John, zaczekaj!  
Blond lekarz usłyszał znajomy głos, który już od dłuższego czasu nie dawał mu spokoju. Sebastian Moran chodził za nim dosłownie  
wszędzie i zawsze go obserwował. John wiedział, że dzisiejszego popołudnia nie będzie mógł uniknąć konfrontacji z majorem, obaj  
zostali wezwani przez pułkownika. Mieli zostać przedstawieni młodemu żołnierzowi, który zastępował miejsce Porucznika Roberts'a.

John stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się w stronę majora, który szedł w jego kierunku. Lekarz posłał mu mały uśmiech i odwrócił wzrok,  
patrząc pod nogi. Sebastian widząc nieśmiałość lekarza, stanął kilkanaście centymetrów od niego i schylił głowę, by mógł spojrzeć  
w jego błękitne oczy.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, John? Co się stało? - major zapytał delikatnym głosem.

John podniósł wzrok i widząc twarz Sebastiana tak blisko swojej, zarumienił się i odchrząknął. _Boże, dlaczego on to robi?_  
Sebastian wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć policzka Johna, ale ten uchylił się i cofnął kilka kroków.  
\- Przepraszam. Idzie pan do pułkownika? - John wiedział, że to pytanie jest idiotyczne, a odpowiedź oczywista, ale za wszelką  
cenę chciał zmienić temat i nastrój.

Sebastian wbił w niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się czule. Oblizał wargi i powolnym krokiem - jakby bał się spłoszyć zwierzynę - zbliżył  
się do Johna, po czym znów nachylił się nad jego uchem i szepnął.  
\- Myślałem, że będziemy mówić sobie po imieniu... John.

Lekarz zadrżał i poczuł, jak jego policzki przybierają różowy kolor. Szybko wyprostował się i udając zmartwionego, odwrócił się  
w stronę pokoi.  
\- Przepraszam, majorze. Zapomniałem czegoś z pokoju. Niech pan powie pułkownikowi, że zaraz przyjdę.  
\- Może pójdę z tobą? - zapytał zdezorientowany Sebastian.  
\- Nie! Nie, majorze. Niech pan idzie, Pułkownik nie może czekać - mówiąc to, John skręcił za najbliższy namiot.

 _Na litość Boską! Czego on ode mnie chce?_ John stał oparty plecami o jeden z dużych kontenerów. Nie miał ochoty iść do Pułkownika,  
wiedząc, że znowu będzie musiał znosić nieustanną i niepokojącą obecność Morana. Nie chciał towarzyszyć Majorowi w drodze do  
budynku dowodzenia. Najchętniej wróciłby do pokoju, jednak nie mógł zignorować rozkazu. Po kilku minutach wyprostował się  
i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę wielkiego, murowanego budynku.

W końcu stanął przed stalowymi drzwiami. _Ale dlaczego ja właściwie tutaj jestem? Dlaczego Pułkownik chce przedstawić mi nowego_  
 _żołnierza?_ John czuł, że jest traktowany inaczej przez prawie wszystkie osoby w obozie, ale do tej pory nie znalazł się nikt, kto powiedziałby  
mu dlaczego. Jednak w głębi serca podejrzewał, jaka jest prawda. _Boże, czy oni myślą, że ja jestem..._ John zarumienił się na samą myśl.  
 _Pułkownik pewnie też tak myśli, dlatego powiedział, że z chęcią poznam nowego żołnierza..._ Lekarz oblizał nerwowo wargi. Matka  
zawsze powtarzała mu, żeby tego nie robił, ale John za nic w świecie nie mógł pozbyć się tego nerwowego tiku. Zapukał cicho  
w drzwi i nieśmiało wszedł do pokoju.

W pokoju stało trzech mężczyzn. Pułkownik jak zawsze z pogodną i uśmiechniętą miną. Nie raz sprawiał, że John czuł się zakłopotany,  
ale jego pogodna natura zawsze poprawiała mu humor. Naprzeciw niego Sebastian Moran. Major stał odwrócony tyłem, ale gdy tylko  
John wszedł do pokoju, Sebastian odwrócił się i spojrzał tymi przeszywającymi oczami w jego stronę. Jelita lekarza zacisnęły się,  
widząc to spojrzenie. Trzeci mężczyzna... _Och..._ Trzeci mężczyzna był... _wspaniały..._ John zastygł w miejscu. _Zaraz, co? Wspaniały?_  
 _Nie jestem gejem, nie mogę myśleć w ten..._ Tok jego myśli przerwał blask piwnych oczu.

Wysoki, szczupły i piękny mężczyzna hipnotyzował go swoim wzrokiem. W jego piwnych oczach było widać pragnienie, ale i delikatność.  
 _Tak bardzo różnią się od oczu Morana..._ John zobaczył, jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny szybko unosi się i opada. Ma lekko rozchylone  
usta i zaparowane okulary. Okulary. John dopiero teraz zauważył niewielkie szkła na nosie żołnierza. Dodawały mu jeszcze więcej  
uroku. _Chryste, John! Nie jesteś gejem! Opanuj się!_ Lekarz zrobił wdech i odwrócił wzrok na Pułkownika, który chyba coś mówił.

\- Nareszcie jesteś z nami, Poruczniku. To jest starszy sierżant Cedric Colbert. Od dzisiaj jest pod dowództwem majora Morana, ale  
mam nadzieję, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, pan Colbert będzie mógł liczyć też na pana pomoc. Zgadza się pan, doktorze?

Zanim John spojrzał na Cedrica jego oczy powędrowały na twarz Morana. Major stał wściekły z zaciśniętymi pięściami i wpatrywał  
się w bogu ducha winnego żołnierza. _Boże, co za człowiek._ Blondyn odwrócił głowę w stronę sierżanta. Wydawało się, jakby żołnierz  
w ogóle nie spuścił z niego wzroku, ciągle stał w tym samym miejscu i wpatrywał się w Johna zza okularów.

\- Witam, jestem John Watson - powiedział John i podszedł do Cerdica wystawiając rękę na powitanie.  
Cedric zamrugał kilka razy, po czym z rozbrajającym uśmiechem chwycił dłoń Johna. Jego dłoń była niespodziewanie delikatna,  
niepasująca do żołnierza. John poczuł przyjemny i ciepły uścisk. Przyjemną chwilę przerwał Sebastian, który ostrym i oschłym  
tonem zwrócił się do Cedrica.

\- W moim plutonie nie toleruję lenistwa i spóźnialstwa. Panuje ostry rygor, jeżeli zobaczę, że się nie starasz, zrobię wszystko, żebyś  
już nigdy nie miał prawa przekroczyć progu tego obozu. Za dziesięć minut mamy zbiórkę i ćwiczenia. Radzę się pośpieszyć i zanieść  
rzeczy do pokoju. Chcę zobaczyć twoje możliwości.

Cedric oderwał wzrok od doktora w połowie wypowiedzi. Nie spodziewał się tak ostrego i nieprzyjemnego traktowania już na samym  
początku służby. Jednak nie miał prawa się sprzeciwić. Moran był jego dowódcą, widocznie bardzo ostrym. Niechętnie puścił  
dłoń Johna i zasalutował w stronę Sebastiana. Chwycił za plecak i kiwnięciem głowy pożegnał się z pułkownikiem i Johnem.

Lekarz miał na końcu języka ciętą uwagę na temat zachowania Sebastiana, ale nie odważył się jej powiedzieć. Był najniższym stopniem  
w pokoju i nie miał prawa zwracać uwagi.  
\- Czy to wszystko, pułkowniku? - zapytał, nie zwracając uwagi na Sebastiana.  
\- Tak, możesz już iść - powiedział mężczyzna i usiadł za biurkiem.  
John zasalutował, spojrzał na Morana z dezaprobatą i wyszedł z pokoju. Sebastian ruszył za nim, ale głos pułkownika zatrzymał go.  
\- Ty nie.  
Sebastian stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać, majorze.

♥♥♥

 _Moran jest okropny. Czym ten chłopak mu zawinił?_ John szedł w kierunku swojego pokoju, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.  
Jednak jego wzrok przykuł żołnierz, który rozglądał się wokół, stojąc pomiędzy namiotami. _To Cedric! Znaczy, Sierżant Colbert._  
Lekarz pokręcił głową, musiał wziąć się w garść. Jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywał się tak dziecinnie i nieodpowiedzialnie. Jednak nic  
nie mógł na to poradzić. Od samego początku poczuł sympatię do Cedrica. Czuł, że mężczyzna jest wart jego zaufania.

\- Pomóc ci? - zapytał John i podszedł do nowego żołnierza.  
Cedric widząc Johna, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach lekarz dostrzegł ulgę i radość.  
\- Jak to dobrze, że jest pan tu. Nie wiem, gdzie jest mój namiot.  
\- Grupa Majora Morana, czyli grupa "C" ma namioty w tamtej części obozu.  
John wskazał palcem na pobliskie wielkie namioty. Cedric spojrzał w ich stronę, udawał zainteresowanie. Tak naprawdę chciał spędzić  
z Johnem, jak najwięcej czasu. Spojrzał na doktora błagalnym wzrokiem.  
\- Mogę cię odprowadzić, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował John.  
\- Tak! - krzyknął Cedric.  
\- To znaczy... Bardzo chętnie - poprawił się i zamrugał nerwowo.

John podniósł kącik ust i ruszył w stronę namiotów. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, Cedric szedł tuż za Johnem i co chwila  
poprawiał nerwowo plecak na ramieniu. W końcu odważył się przerwać ciszę.  
\- Przepraszam, poruczniku. Traci pan na mnie czas - powiedział bardzo cicho.  
John zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę.  
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Wiem, że każdy potrzebuje przyjaciela w nowym miejscu...

Cedric spojrzał mu w oczy i kiwnął głową.  
\- Major chyba mnie nie lubi...  
\- Major nie lubi nikogo w obozie... Poza tym, wszyscy się go boją - John powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Nic dziwnego, jest przerażający... - Cedric zaśmiał się i spojrzał z zarumienionymi policzkami na Johna.  
\- Panie poruczniku...  
\- Mów mi John... Nie jestem twoim dowódcą.  
Cedric zawahał się przez chwilę.  
\- John... Dziękuję.

W momencie, gdy lekarz miał odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli przerażający krzyk Morana. Spojrzeli w stronę drogi i zobaczyli majora,  
który wymachiwał rękami i krzyczał na jednego z żołnierzy. Cedric odwrócił wzrok na Johna, ale ten zdążył się już oddalić, zostawiając  
go samego przed jednym z namiotów.

Major odwrócił się w stronę sierżanta i zaczął iść w jego stronę.  
\- Na co czekasz? Wchodź i odłóż plecak. Zaraz zaczynamy trening.  
Sebastian minął Cedrica i wszedł do namiotu tuż za nim. W środku na pryczach leżeli półnadzy mężczyźni, którzy na jego widok  
zaczęli się szybko ubierać. _Chyba jestem na miejscu._  
\- Ruszać dupy i jazda na dwór! - krzyknął Sebastian.  
Cedric spojrzał na swojego dowódcę. _Nie pozwolę ci mnie zniszczyć. Jeden z nas będzie musiał odejść._

✲✲✲

Gdy tylko John usłyszał przerażający głos Morana i zobaczył go krzyczącego na jednego z żołnierzy, nie marzył o niczym więcej,  
tylko o ucieczce. Chciał zamknąć się w pokoju i schować głowę pod poduszkę. Nie czuł się winny zostawienia Cedrica. Na szczęście  
zdążył odprowadzić go pod namiot, w którym miał mieszkać, a sam zniknął pomiędzy innymi. Miał nadzieję, że Moran nie będzie  
go śledził.

John wszedł do pokoju i odetchnął głęboko. Było mu żal nowego żołnierza. Wiedział, że chłopak będzie miał trudno, ale jeżeli uda  
mu się przetrwać z majorem, przetrwa wszystko. Blondyn podszedł do łóżka, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. Odwrócił się w kierunku  
ściany z lustrem i widząc swoje odbicie, podskoczył zaskoczony. _O cholera..._ Jego oczy były czarne. Źrenice całkowicie zasłoniły  
tęczówki. _Wyglądam, jakbym coś ćpał. Ciekawe dlaczego..._

 

  

 

 

✲✲✲

W moim zamierzeniu Cedric Colbert wygląda mniej więcej tak: [Cedric](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5e/71/8e/5e718e4ba665c5726ee0f8d76332943c.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

✲✲✲

\- Niech pan usiądzie, Majorze - powiedział pułkownik, wskazując ręką na krzesło przed jego biurkiem.  
Sebastian nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spędzać czasu na tej rozmowie, chciał jak najszybciej wybiec za Johnem i nie pozwolić  
Colbertowi się do niego zbliżyć. Od samego początku zauważył, jak młody żołnierz patrzy na jego Johna. W jego oczach było pełno  
pasji i pożądania. Co dziwniejsze John też wydawał się zauroczony młodym człowiekiem. To tylko sprawiało, że Sebastian miał  
ochotę zabić Colberta na miejscu, nie zważając na obecność pozostałej dwójki.

\- Nie możemy odłożyć tego na kiedy indziej, sir? - powiedział Sebastian, wciąż stojąc w miejscu.  
\- Nie, nie możemy. Siadaj - odpowiedział mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od notatek.  
Sebastian zacisnął szczękę i z wielkim hukiem usiadł na krześle. Chciał pokazać swoje zirytowanie, więc zaczął stukać palcami  
o biurko, jednocześnie wzdychając głośno. Pułkownik znał Morana zbyt dobrze i nie dał się sprowokować. Po kilku chwilach  
odłożył dokumenty i spojrzał łagodnie na majora.

\- Majorze, chyba zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że pańskie zachowanie było karygodne.  
\- Nie rozumiem, o czym pan do mnie mówi, sir. Nie widzę nic...  
\- Sebastian... - powiedział pułkownik spokojnym i delikatnym tonem.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś bardzo... impulsywnym człowiekiem i nie lubisz, kiedy coś lub ktoś przeszkadza ci w pracy. Rozumiem, że twoja  
grupa jest już zgrana i że masz nad nią pełną władzę. Jesteś bardzo dobrym dowódcą. Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem tego, co  
udało ci się do tej pory osiągnąć. Postanowiłem dołączyć Colberta o twojej grupy, bo wiem, że dobrze go wyszkolisz.  
\- Nie powinieneś go przyjmować do obozu - warknął Sebastian.

Pułkownik siedział w ciszy i przyglądał się Moranowi. Położył ręce na stole i złączył palce.  
\- O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Nie jestem tutaj po to, żeby szkolić nowicjuszy... - powiedział Sebastian, jego oczy przepełnione były złością.  
\- Chodzi o Johna, prawda? - pułkownik zapytał łagodnie. Moran zacisnął pięść, leżącą na stole i wbił wzrok w dowódcę.

Pułkownik wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.  
\- Obserwowałem go od samego początku. Jest niezwykle sympatyczną i ciepłą osobą. Ale jest też odważny i roztropny, wielu żołnierzy  
wodzi za nim wzrokiem. Nawet ty, co mnie bardzo zaskoczyło. Znam cię, Sebastian. Kiedy postawisz sobie przed oczami jakiś cel,  
zrobisz wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć. Twoim celem jest porucznik Watson, wiem o tym. Lubię Johna, dlatego ostrzegam cię, jeżeli  
zobaczę, że zaczynasz mieszać sprawy zawodowe z prywatnymi bez wahania przeniosę cię do innego obozu - tym razem ton  
pułkownika był zimy. Wpatrywał się w Sebastiana, który słuchał wszystkiego z zaciśniętą szczęką.

Moran wstał i z wściekłą miną podszedł do drzwi, ale głos pułkownika zatrzymał go.  
\- Sierżant Colbert jest pod twoją opieką, ale nie John. Jeżeli jeszcze raz podejmiesz decyzję o zlekceważeniu rozkazu któregoś z  
nas - pułkowników - i wyjedziesz z obozu bez pozwolenia, zostaniesz dyscyplinarnie wydalony z wojska.

Sebastian pociągnął za klamkę i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Jego wściekłość była dosłownie namacalna. Pułkownik wstał, podszedł do  
okna i skrzyżował ramiona. Major był niereformowalny, od samego początku sprawiał kłopoty i rzadko liczył się ze zdaniem przełożonych.  
Jednak odkąd w obozie pojawił się doktor Watson, jego zachowanie stało się jeszcze gorsze. Nie było sposobu, żeby nad nim zapanować.  
 _To nie skończy się dobrze..._

☠☠☠

_Jak on kurwa śmie?! John jest mój i nie pozwolę nikomu mi go odebrać! Tym bardziej takiemu smarkaczowi jak Colbert! Zniszczę_  
 _tego gówniarza i zmuszę go, żeby odszedł, nawet McQueen mnie nie powstrzyma. To ja jestem dowódcą grupy!_  
Sebastian szedł przez obóz. Wszyscy żołnierze ustępowali mu z drogi, widząc jego wściekłą postawę. Moran żałował, że żaden  
z nich nie był w zasięgu jego rąk. Miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć. _Dam mu wycisk, jaki popamięta do końca życia. Odechce się mu_  
 _flirtowania z moim Johnem._

W pewnym momencie nieuważny żołnierz wpadł na niego i wytrącił z równowagi. Sebastian tylko na to czekał, chwycił biedaka  
za koszulkę i rzucił o ziemię. Stanął nad nim i zaczął krzyczeć i grozić. Pozostali żołnierze pochowali się w namiotach i przez szpary  
oglądali jak ich kolega jest tratowany przez Majora Morana. Żaden z nich nie odważył się odezwać słowem. W końcu krzyki ustały  
a Moran zostawił przestraszonego żołnierza i odszedł w kierunku namiotu swojej grupy.

Chwilę później zauważył sierżanta Colberta stojącego pod namiotem. W pobliżu nie było Johna, co Sebastian przyjął z prawdziwą  
ulgą. _Nie pozwolę mu zbliżyć się do Johna._ _Od teraz jesteś pod moją obserwacją, panie Colbert._  
\- Na co czekasz? Wchodź i odłóż plecak. Zaraz zaczynamy trening - powiedział ostrym tonem w stronę nowego żołnierza.  
Wszedł do namiotu i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł przebłysk współczucia, patrząc na swoich żołnierzy. _Dzisiaj zgotuję wam piekło,_  
 _chłopaki._ Wyprostował się i przybrał najbardziej dumną postawę, na jaką było go w tej chwili stać.  
\- Ruszać dupy i jazda na dwór!

Żołnierze widząc dowódcę w wyraźnie podłym nastroju, zaczęli w zawrotnym tempie wstawać z łóżek i chwytając za koszulki,  
wybiegli na zewnątrz. Sebastian odwrócił się w stronę Cedrica i spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami. Zrobił krok do przodu,  
pochylając się nad uchem chłopaka.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w dobrej formie - powiedział szeptem i wystawiając język polizał szyję Cedrica, zostawiając długi, mokry  
pasek. Poczuł, jak chłopak zadrżał pod nim, więc odsunął się i ruszył w stronę placu ćwiczeń. _A więc tak smakujesz, kiedy się boisz._

☠☠☠

Sebastian podszedł do grupki żołnierzy stojącej na baczność. Żar lał się z nieba, powietrze było parne, a piasek gorący. Chwilę  
wcześniej Moran miał zamiar po prostu przegonić chłopaków wokół obozu, aż każdy z nich błagałby o litość. Teraz jednak postanowił  
zrobić coś więcej. Kwaśno - słony smak potu na skórze Colberta wywołał w nim skrywane dotąd pokłady okrucieństwa. _Zaczyna się_  
 _łamać, chociaż jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem. To będzie łatwizna._ Sebastian podszedł do żołnierzy i każdemu wręczył butelkę wody, ale  
coś przykuło jego uwagę. Oblizał wargi i wciągnął powietrze.

\- Czy ja kazałem wam wziąć ze sobą karabiny?! - krzyknął.  
Mężczyźni podskoczyli, słysząc przeraźliwy głos dowódcy. Każdy z nich trzymał w ręku broń, krótką wcześniej zabrał z namiotu. Zazwyczaj  
Sebastian po treningu rozkazywał im ćwiczyć strzelanie do celu. Jednak tym razem ich szef miał chyba inne plany.

\- Zapierdalać do namiotu, odłożyć broń!  
Żołnierze ruszyli biegiem. A co jeśli... W głowie Sebastiana zaświtała kolejna okrutna myśl. Odwrócił się w stronę biegnących mężczyzn  
i krzyknął na całe gardło.  
\- Przynieście plecaki!  
Sebastian wiedział, że ma kilka minut, więc szybko ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Pięć minut później wrócił z plecakiem w dłoni i zobaczył swoich żołnierzy czekających niecierpliwie na środku pola ćwiczeń.  
Każdy z nich miał na twarzy wyraz dezorientacji i strachu. _Tak, o to mi chodzi._ Wzrok Sebastiana powędrował do Colberta, który  
ku jego zdziwieniu wyglądał na najmniej zdenerwowanego. _A więc udajesz, że wszystko gra? Będziesz mnie błagał o litość._ Sebastian  
uśmiechnął się do siebie i wskazał palcem na miejsce w obozie, gdzie nie było dosłownie niczego, po czym ruszył.

Żołnierze poszli jego śladem. Minęli budynki, namioty i magazyny. Po kilkunastu minutach męczącej wędrówki Moran zatrzymał się  
i odwrócił w ich stronę. Pod jego butami zaskrzypiały kamienie, a na twarzach żołnierzy pojawił się zrozumienie.  
\- Do pełna! - krzyknął Sebastian i schylił się, żeby pakować kamienie do plecaka. Pozostali mężczyźni rozbili to samo.  
Kiedy wszystkie plecaki wypchane były po brzegi, Sebastian podszedł do każdego z nich i sprawdził ich wagę. Co ciekawe plecak Colberta  
wydawał mu się najcięższy, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

Sebastian był dowódcą grupy, gdyby chciał, mógłby wydawać rozkazy a samemu siedzieć w cieniu. Jednak miał coś do udowodnienia.  
Nie bez przyczyny był uważany za jednego z najlepszych żołnierzy w kraju, chciał pokazać innym swoją wartość. Nikt nigdy nie  
będzie miał okazji, by podważyć moje wyszkolenie. Głównym powodem jego decyzji był Colbert. _To ja jestem jedyną osobą, godną_  
 _Johna Watsona. Udowodnię to tobie i jemu._ Zdeterminowany Sebastian założył plecak i odwrócił się w stronę żołnierzy.

\- Sześć okrążeń wokół obozu, półtorej godziny. Jeżeli ktoś nie wytrzyma mojego tempa, będzie biegł jeszcze raz. Skończy dopiero  
wtedy, gdy zemdleje z wycieńczenia - major spojrzał na zegarek i odwrócił się, zaczynając bieg.  
\- Ale Majorze! Każde okrążenie to przeszło trzy i pół kilometra! - Mężczyźni krzyczeli z rozpaczą w głosie. Jednak Moran nie zwracał  
na nich uwagi, biegł przed siebie z jedną myślą. _John, słońce, udowodnię ci moją wartość._

☠☠☠

_John, robię to tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. John!_ Sebastian biegł, patrząc przed siebie. Po półtora godzinnym, zabójczym biegu  
w upalnym słońcu i z ciężarem na plecach, już niemal widział 'linię mety'. Musiał przebiec jeszcze tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów.  
Za sobą nie słyszał żadnych jęków czy kroków. Szczerze mówiąc, nic nie słyszał, w uszach huczała mu krew, a jego ciężki oddech  
zagłuszał wszystkie odgłosy z zewnątrz. Był cały mokry, pot spływał mu po całej twarzy. Był zmęczony, ale za nic w świecie nie poddałby  
się w tej chwili. _John._ Sebastian biegnąc, odwrócił głowę za siebie i zobaczył pozostałych kilkaset metrów za sobą. Byli wycieńczeni.

_Mam was._ Uśmiechnął się i znowu odwrócił głowę. Jednak dziwny dźwięk z prawej strony nie dawał mu spokoju. Zamglonymi  
z wycieńczenia oczami spojrzał w tamtą stronę. _O Kurwa!_ Tuż obok jego boku biegł zdeterminowany Cedric. Patrzył przed siebie  
i nie zwracał uwagi na zaskoczonego Sebastiana. _Ty pieprzony gówniarzu!_ Sebastian zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i ruszył przed siebie.  
Cedric nie dawał za wygraną, zbliżył się do Morana a chwilę później wyprzedził go. _Kurwa!_ Sebastian jakby nadprzyrodzoną  
mocą wyrównał się z Colbertem i kilka metrów przed metą podciął jego nogi. Młody żołnierz runął na ziemię, uderzając nosem  
o kamień. Sebastian przekroczył linię mety i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem odwrócił się do chłopaka. W momencie, gdy otworzył  
usta, przerwał mu znajomy głos.  
\- Co tu się wyprawia, Moran?!

 

                                                                     


	8. Chapter 8

✲✲✲

\- Co tu się wyprawia, Moran?!  
Spocony i zasapany Sebastian odwrócił się i zobaczył pułkownika Nathaniela McQueena, który stał w pełnym umundurowaniu i rękami  
opartymi na biodrach. Na jego twarzy było widać niedowierzanie i złość. Podszedł kilka kroków i spojrzał na leżącego na ziemi Colbera,  
mężczyzna próbował wstać, ale zachwiał się i znów upadł na gorący piasek. Wzrok pułkownika spoczął na Moranie. Sebastian wyprostował  
się i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy wyjął z plecaka butelkę wody.

W tym momencie na metę dobiegli pozostali żołnierze. Każdy z nich upadł zaraz po przekroczeniu linii, dysząc ciężko. Byli spoceni, z ich  
czoła lał się pot, jeden z nich zwymiotował prosto przed butami pułkownika. Sebastian nie zwracał na nich w ogóle uwagi, spoglądał tylko  
na Colberta, który próbował wstać, miał opuchnięty i zakrwawiony nos, ale podniósł wzrok i spojrzał wyzywająco na dowódcę. Pułkownik  
McQueen rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wykończonych żołnierzy, po czym odwrócił się do Sebastiana i zacisnął szczękę.

\- Dosyć tego, Sebastian. Pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Z jakiego powodu tym razem? To tylko ćwiczenia... - powiedział major z irytacją w głosie.  
\- O tym porozmawiamy sobie na osobności. Teraz czeka cię wizyta u pułkownika Jonesa.  
Sebastian jęknął głośno i spojrzał w niebo, nie zważając na to, że ma przed sobą osobę wyższą stopniem. Nienawidził rozmawiać, tym  
bardziej, jeśli czekała go oczywista nagana. Wiedział, że pułkownik nie odpuści mu tego, że w obecności tylu osób podważył jego autorytet  
i zignorował rozkaz. Chciał jedynie wykąpać się i pójść do Johna.

\- Pośpiesz się, Moran - powiedział pułkownik i odszedł do Cedrica. Wyciągając chusteczkę, podał mu ją i powiedział coś po cichu. Colbert  
kiwnął głową i przyłożył białą chustkę do krwawiącego nosa. Sebastian zacisnął dłonie i ruszył w stronę budynku dowodzenia.

♥♥♥

Cedric szedł przed upalny obóz, pomimo że zbliżał się wieczór, na dworze wciąż było parno i gorąco. Mimo tego był szczęśliwy.  
Bynajmniej nie z powodu zakrwawionego nosa, ale dlatego, że szedł zobaczyć Johna. Pułkownik dając mu chustkę, powiedział, że  
doktor Watson jest teraz w namiocie szpitalnym i że z pewnością mu pomoże. Nie było nic lepszego niż myśl, że cudowny lekarz  
będzie opatrywał jego zbolałą twarz. _Znów będę mógł poczuć jego delikatne palce. Być blisko niego_. Cedric uśmiechnął się i odetchnął  
głęboko. _John_. Tylko z jego powodu chciał wygrać z Moranem. No, może nie do końca, tylko dlatego, ale John był głównym powodem.  
Cedric wyczuwał dziwną atmosferę pomiędzy lekarzem a majorem już od pierwszej chwili, nie mógł się oprzeć, ale poczuł zazdrość.  
Ciekawe czy jest coś między nimi. Cedric poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Myśl o Johnie w ramionach innego mężczyzny sprawiła mu ból.

Po kilku minutach stanął przed namiotem lekarskim, wchodząc do niego, przez kilka chwil nic nie wiedział. Jego oczy musiały przyzwyczaić  
się do ciemniejszego pomieszczenia. Chwilę potem Cedric zaczął szukać wzrokiem doktora Watsona. John stał w dalszej części namiotu  
i notował coś na formularzu, odwrócił się w stronę wejścia i podnosząc oczy, zobaczył Cedrica. Zmarszczył brwi i położył notatki na  
sąsiadujące łóżko. Młody żołnierz szybko zaczął zbliżać się w jego stronę.

\- Cedric? Co ci się stało? - zapytał John zmartwionym tonem.  
\- Mały wypadek na treningu - odpowiedział, wpatrując się w blondyna błyszczącymi oczami. Widok Johna sprawiał mu tak dużo  
radości, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed objęciem go. Miał ochotę położyć rękę na jego policzku i pieścić go delikatnie. _John._

\- Usiądź proszę - John wskazał na najbliższe łóżko i chwycił łokieć Cedrica. Mężczyzna zadrżał w kontakcie i zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
Siedząc na łóżku, obserwował Johna, który założył nowe rękawiczki i sięgnął ręką, by załączyć wielką wiszącą lampę. Skierował ją  
na Cedrica i prawą ręką ujął jego twarz. Światło oślepiło żołnierza, ale nie zamknął oczu, nie chciał stracić ani sekundy, kiedy miał  
możliwość patrzeć na Johna. Lekarz zbliżył się i wszedł między rozłożone uda Cedrica. Żołnierz momentalnie zarumienił się i odwrócił  
wzrok, _O mój boże... jest tak blisko. Mogę poczuć jego zapach..._ Cedric otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał.  
John, który przyglądał się opuchniętemu nosowi, teraz odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał niebieskimi oczami prosto na Cedrica.  
\- Za co? - zapytał, mrugając.  
\- Muszę okropnie śmierdzieć...  
John zaśmiał się i serce mężczyzny przyśpieszyło.  
\- To jest teraz najmniejszy problem, naprawdę - powiedział John i wrócił do badania nosa.

Serce Cedrica waliło mu w piersi, oblizał nerwowo wargi i ku jego zdziwieniu John zrobił to samo, ale chwilę później chyba zdał sobie  
z tego sprawę, bo zarumienił się lekko. Cedric wypuścił drżący oddech i odwrócił wzrok. _Nie mogę, nie wytrzymam dłużej. Chcę go objąć,_  
 _schować nos w jego brzuchu. Chcę, żeby pogłaskał mnie po głowie._ Głos Johna wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało? - zapytał blondyn i na ułamek sekundy ich oczy się spotkały. Cedric zawahał się przez chwilę, ale wciągnął  
głęboko powietrze przez usta i odchrząknął.  
\- Biegaliśmy wokół obozu, potknąłem się i... przewróciłem, upadając na twarz.  
\- Potknąłeś się... - powtórzył John, jakby nie wierząc w jego słowa.  
Cedric z ochotą powiedziałby mu prawdę, ale nie chciał wspominać o Sebastianie. Wreszcie miał okazję, by być z Johnem sam na sam  
i nie chciał wywoływać tematu innego mężczyzny. Nie chciał, żeby John myślał o kimś innym.  
\- Tak. Wiesz, dokt... John, czasami jestem nieostrożny i gapowaty - powiedział z uniesionym kącikiem ust.  
John odwzajemnił uśmiech i zachichotał.  
\- W takim razie, dobrze, że nie miałeś na sobie okularów. Szkoda by było.  
\- Mam kilka zapasowych par - powiedział Cedric z uśmiechem.  
\- Chodziło mi, że szkoda by było twoich oczu. Są piękne... - John uświadomił sobie, co powiedział i zastygł w bezruchu.

Och, w tym momencie Cedric ledwo się powstrzymywał. Widział, jak źrenice Johna rozszerzając się i był pewny, że jego robią to samo.  
Tak bardzo chciał dotknąć blondyna, nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami. _Proszę, tylko trochę..._ Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i poczuł  
pod palcami krawędzie kitlu Johna. Bez wahania, ale z wielką delikatnością chwycił za nie i poczuł ogromną ulgę. _Dotykam go._  
Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że John wrócił do badania nosa. Na jego policzkach wciąż widniały rumieńce, ale chyba nie zauważył  
działania Cedrica. Nagle poczuł kłujący ból w nosie, syknął i zacisnął uda wokół Johna.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał blondyn. Patrzył na mężczyznę błagalnym wzrokiem. Cedric poczuł się strasznie głupio, bo sprawił, że John  
czuł się winny.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, John. Nic się nie stało - powiedział delikatnym tonem, starają się go uspokoić. John zdawał się mu uwierzyć i wrócił  
do opatrywania. Na jego twarzy było widać ulgę.  
\- To przyjemność, każdy twój dotyk jest taki delikatny, zawsze w ten sposób traktujesz pacjentów? - zapytał mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
John spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie zawsze... - szepnął. Cedric wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Przełknął ślinę i w momencie, gdy zbierał siły, by wstać, John położył  
na jego nosie zimny okład, psując intymną chwilę.

\- Twój nos na szczęście nie jest złamany. Przez kilka dni będzie opuchnięty, ale nic poza tym - powiedział John, zdejmując rękawiczki  
i odsuwając się od Cedrica. Żołnierz zamrugał zdezorientowany, słysząc formalny ton blondyna. _Co się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?_  
John chciał odsunąć się, ale dłonie Cedrica wciąż trzymały krawędzie jego fartucha. Szybko puścił blondyna, który stał z rozchylonymi  
ustami i wpatrywał się w niego. John wyciągnął dłoń, przejechał kciukiem po policzku żołnierza, uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, sięgając  
po notatki.

\- Możesz już iść do pokoju, na pewno jesteś bardzo zmęczony - powiedział John łagodnym tonem. Cedric wstał i przeczesał włosy  
lewą ręką. Nie miał ochoty wracać, zwłaszcza nie teraz. Chciał zostać z w namiocie i cieszyć się widokiem Johna.  
\- Tak szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym zostać tutaj. Mógłbym ci w czymś pomóc... - zaproponował.  
\- Nie wolałbyś iść do namiotu? Już jest ciemno, to jest twój pierwszy dzień w obozie.  
\- Proszę... - powiedział błagalnym tonem i spojrzał na Johna.  
Lekarz odetchnął głęboko i wysłał mu uśmiech.  
\- No dobrze, skoro chcesz... Ale nie możesz tutaj tak siedzieć i się obijać, wynieś te odpady do kontenera - dodał żartem.  
\- Tak jest, sir! - Cedric wyprostował się i zasalutował z uśmiechem, chwycił za leżące niedaleko worki i wybiegł z namiotu.  
John podziwiał jego zapał. W chwili, gdy mężczyzna zniknął za rogiem namiotu, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do siebie.

♥♥♥

John nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego dyżur dobiegł końca. Towarzystwo Cedrica było niebywale przyjemne. Mężczyzna zgodnie z oczekiwaniami  
okazał się duszą towarzystwa, był sympatyczny i miły. Miał poczucie humoru, nie wywyższał się i potrafił słuchać. Jego poglądy  
dotyczące wojska w pełni zgadzały się z tym, co myślał John. Lekarz czuł się przy nowym żołnierzu dobrze i swobodnie, mimo tego, że  
wyraźnie nie był mu obojętny. Cedric wiele razy posyłał mu nieśmiałe spojrzenia i uśmiechy, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, jak  
zawsze, gdy robili to inny żołnierze. John zdecydowanie czuł przyciąganie do drugiego mężczyzny, co było trochę niepokojące, ale  
i ekscytujące jednocześnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył w ten sposób na osobę tej samej płci, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał  
więcej. Chciał poczuć się adorowany przez tego pięknego mężczyznę. Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że nie raz w ciągu tych kilku godzin  
szczypał się w rękę, albo uderzał w brzuch, gdy był poza zasięgiem wzroku Cedrica. _Co ty wyprawiasz, John?!_

\- Mój dyżur się skończył. Dziękuję, za twoje towarzystwo... Cedric - powiedział John, gdy rozpinał fartuch.  
\- To była dla mnie przyjemność, John. Naprawdę.  
Żołnierz zeskoczył wesoło z łóżka i podszedł do Johna. Uśmiechnął się do niego i włożył ręce do kieszeni.  
\- Mogę odprowadzić cię do pokoju? - zapytał.  
John naprawdę czuł się źle z tym, że z jego powodu Cedric, zamiast odpoczywać, spędzał czas w namiocie szpitalnym. Odwrócił się  
w stronę mężczyzny i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie. Obaj powinniśmy odpocząć. Wracaj do namiotu, jutro porozmawiamy - powiedział John i starał się ignorować  
wyraz rozczarowania na twarzy Cedrica. Bardzo przeszkadzał mu ten widok, więc odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
Zatrzymał się i z uśmiechem spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
\- Dobranoc.

                                                


	9. Chapter 9

♥♥♥

John stał w zbiorowej łazience. Był świeżo po kąpieli, półnagi z przepasanym przez biodra ręcznikiem, nachylał się nad umywalką,  
by dokładnie widzieć swoje odbicie w lustrze. Od dwóch dni nie miał czasu i sił, by prawidłowo o siebie zadbać. Czuł się brudno, dlatego  
pomimo wolnego dnia wstał wcześnie rano i ruszył w stronę łazienek. Próbował ignorować wszystkie spojrzenia i uśmiech, które  
kierowali do niego pozostali żołnierze. Golił się, stojąc przed lustrem i rozmyślał nad tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

Nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek spojrzy na mężczyznę w inny sposób, niż jak na kolegę czy przyjaciela. Nie miał nic przeciwko gejom,  
nie szykanował ich - jak jego koledzy w szkole - i nie taktował z góry. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że każdy ma prawo kochać,  
bez względu, na jakiej to płci był jego wybranek. John zawsze wolał kobiety. To one mogły dać mu dzieci, stworzyć z nimi prawdziwą  
rodzinę, o jakiej zawsze marzył. Nie widział dużych korzyści, wynikających ze związku z mężczyzną. Zawsze myślał, że takie pary łączy  
tylko seks. No bo cóż innego jeden mężczyzna mógłby zaoferować drugiemu, prawda? Mężczyzna powinien dbać o kobietę i troszczyć  
się o nią. W przypadku dwóch mężczyzn byłoby to dziwne.

Jednak od kilku dni wszystkie te myśli nie dawały Johnowi spokoju. Był ciekawy, jak wygląda związek dwóch mężczyzn. Czy jest podobny  
do związku z kobietą? Czy mężczyźni naprawdę mogą czuć się ze sobą szczęśliwi i być w sobie zakochani? A co robią poza uprawianiem seksu?  
Czy siedzą na kanapie i oglądają filmy? Przygotowują razem posiłki i chodzą do kina? Czy okazują sobie uczucia w sposób, jaki jest mu  
znany? John nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy tych pytań. Wszystkiemu winien był... Cedric.

Starszy sierżant Cedric Colbert. Młodszy od Johna o rok. Wysoki - wyższy od Johna o głowę - szczupły ale wysportowany. Jasnobrązowe  
włosy i piękne lśniące piwne oczy, ukryte za okularami. Jego uśmiech był wprost rozbrajający. John czuł gęsią skórkę za każdym razem,  
gdy przystojny mężczyzna posyłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Właśnie... _mężczyzna_. John oparł się rękami o umywalkę i spuścił głowę.

 _Przecież nie mogę go obwiniać za to, że jest mężczyzną_. Lekarz potrząsnął głową. Od samego początku, czuł się w wojsku dobrze, miał  
znajomych i przyjaciół - którym ufał. Robił to, co kochał. Jedyne czego brakowało mu w tym miejscu, to kogoś z kim mógłby spędzać  
miło czas, budzić się z uczuciem ciepła przy boku, chciał dzielić się radością i smutkiem. Jednak to jest cena bycia żołnierzem, samotność.

Związki w armii prawie nigdy nie miały przyszłości, John wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Najlepszym dowodem była młoda pielęgniarka,  
z którą udało mu się umówić kilka razy. Pewnego dnia po prostu przestała się do niego odzywać i od tego czasu zaczęła go unikać. John  
po pewnym czasie dał jej spokój, nie miało sensu umawiać się z kobietą, która ewidentnie straciła do niego szacunek.

Jednak to wszystko było bardzo stresujące i irytujące. Był mężczyzną mimo wszystko i musiał jakoś pozbyć się ciągłego stresu panującego  
w armii. Nigdy nie traktował kobiet jak zabawek i obiektu, dzięki któremu mógł pozbyć się frustracji, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że  
kobieta nie była mu potrzebna. Co prawda pomagał sobie ręką, ale to co innego niż trzymać w ramionach druga osobę i czuć jej ciepło.

W umyśle Johna pojawił się Cedric. _Cholera_. Był zdecydowanie przystojnym mężczyzną, lekarz przyłapał sam siebie, na obserwowaniu  
młodego żołnierza, Zastanawiał się, czy jego dłonie, tak samo delikatnie obejmowałby by go w łóżku. Czy jego usta naprawdę są takie  
miękkie, na jakie wyglądają... John poklepał się po twarzy. Wojsko robi z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy. _Nic dziwnego, że po powrocie każdemu_  
 _przydzielany jest psycholog..._

Lekarz stał przed lustrem i nawet nie zauważył Sebastiana wchodzącego do łazienki. Widząc Johna, jego twarz złagodniała, rozejrzał się  
czy są sami i podszedł w stronę blondyna. Stanął obok Johna ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i oparł się dolną częścią pleców o umywalkę.  
Spojrzał na półnagiego mężczyznę, oblizując usta. John mógł niemal usłyszeć głośne bicie serca drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Dzień dobry, majorze - powiedział i wrócił do golenia twarzy.  
Sebastian wciągnął nerwowo powietrze i spojrzał na Johna z widocznym pożądaniem w oczach.  
\- Witaj, John - powiedział w końcu i znowu oblizał usta. Po chwili ciszy odchrząknął.  
\- Wyspałeś się?  
John potrząsnął głową, ale nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie w tej chwili golił przestrzeń pomiędzy nosem a górną wargą.  
\- Pytam, bo... Byłem wieczorem pod twoim pokojem, ale nie było cię. Poszedłem do namiotu lekarskiego, jednak nie zastałem tam  
nikogo poza dwoma pielęgniarkami.

John spojrzał na Sebastiana i zamrugał nerwowo. Major zadrżał, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Śledził mnie pan?  
\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu chciałem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz i spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.  
Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę i znów odwrócił się do lustra.  
\- Poszedłem sprawdzić co z moimi chłopakami. To wszystko. Musieliśmy się minąć.  
Sebastian pokiwał głową w ciszy i obserwował, jak John zmywa z twarzy resztki piany, po czym sięga po ręcznik. Po raz pierwszy miał  
okazję zobaczyć umięśnione ciało blondyna. Widział każdy ruch mięśni, każdy włos. Gdy John spojrzał na majora, Sebastian miał rumieńce  
na policzkach i rozchylone usta. Już wydawało się, że ruszy w stronę blondyna, gdy ktoś wszedł do łazienki.

\- John, jesteś gotowy? - lekarz usłyszał znajomy głos Billa i wypuścił drżący oddech. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się, chwytając  
za ubrania. Przy wyjściu odwrócił się w stronę Sebastiana.  
\- Przepraszam, majorze. Chłopaki czekają na mnie na stołówce - z tymi słowami John wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając Morana zaciskającego  
dłonie na umywalce.

♥♥♥

John cieszył się swoim wolnym dniem, pułkownik docenił jego wysiłki i dosłownie rozkazał mu odpoczywać. Dzięki temu mógł  
spędzić cały dzień na odzyskiwaniu sił, chociaż bardzo kusiło go, by odwiedzić swoich pacjentów. Na stołówce był tłok - jak co rano -  
ale udało mu się spotkać Cedrica. Mężczyzna był w doskonałym nastroju, widząc Johna, co chwila uśmiechał się i rumienił, gdy  
lekarz odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chociaż nie było im dane zjeść posiłku razem - wszystkie grupy miały rozkaz jeść w swoim towarzystwie -  
John i Cedric czuli swoją obecność. Po śniadaniu Moran zapowiedział ćwiczenia swojego plutonu pod okiem pułkownika, więc  
blondyn odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że przynajmniej przez najbliższe godziny będzie miał spokój, choć było mu żal Cedrica.

Z okna swojego pokoju John widział trenujących żołnierzy. Biegali, robili pompki i czołgali się na specjalnie zbudowanym placu.  
Wszystko oczywiście pod czujną obserwacją pułkownika. Sebastian chodził wściekły i wyżywał się na chłopakach za każdym razem,  
gdy miał do tego okazję. Najbardziej dostawało się Colbertowi, chociaż absolutnie nie miał za co. Co dziwne, Cedric przyjmował  
wszystko z niebywałą godnością, nie skarżył się i wykonywał rozkazy. John nie mógł się oprzeć, za każdym razem, gdy miał możliwość  
jego oczy wędrowały na pośladki mężczyzny i nie raz łapał się na tym, że obserwował go i oblizywał wargi jednocześnie.

W końcu wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do namiotu swojej grupy. Chłopaki wręcz przepadali za swoim nowym dowódcą. John  
czuł się lubiany i potrzebny, więc postanowił spędzić resztę dnia ze swoim plutonem. Każda okazja, by pogłębić relację ze swoimi  
żołnierzami była cenna. Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, chociaż John czuł się trochę przygnębiony. Mimo że otaczali go koledzy,  
chciał zobaczyć się z Colbertem, ku swojemu zdziwieniu tęsknił za jego żartami i z chęcią posłuchałby jego ciekawych opowiadań.

Wieczorem ciągle siedział w namiocie swojej grupy.  
\- Hej, poruczniku. Kiedy wyjedziemy, na jakiś partol? Trochę się nam już tu nudzi - powiedział średniego wzrostu brunet. Stał obok  
swojego łóżka i ćwiczył bicepsy.  
\- Nie wiem. Z samego rana pójdę zapytać pułkownika, jeśli tak bardzo chcecie pobiegać z bronią i narażać tyłki - powiedział John  
i rzucił damę karo na stół. Granie w karty było jedną z tych rozrywek, które sprawiały mu przyjemność. Siedział przy wielkim drewnianym  
stole wraz z siedmioma pozostałymi żołnierzami. Każdy z nich był w doskonałym humorze.  
\- Tu nie chodzi, żeby się narażać. Tu chodzi o adrenalinę, sir - dodał inny żołnierz, leżący na łóżku i przeglądający gazetę pornograficzną.  
\- Tak, wiem. Ja też z chęcią pojechałbym na patrol albo jakąś akcję.  
\- Akurat pan nie może narzekać na nudę, sir - odezwał się żołnierz siedzący przy stole.  
Pozostali żołnierze spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli podejrzanie chichotać. John nie dał się sprowokować, ale chciał wiedzieć, co sądzą  
o jego sytuacji.  
\- Co macie na myśli? - zapytał niewinnie.  
\- Nieźle pan sobie igra z majorem, sir. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie widział, że major Moran skakał wokół kogoś tak, jak skacze wokół pana,  
starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
\- I to dotyczy nie tylko majora - wtrącił się drugi żołnierz.  
\- Nie mam absolutnie pojęcia, o czym mówicie. Ja z nikim nie igram, tym bardziej z Moranem - powiedział John, udając oburzonego.  
\- Taa... Jasne - żołnierze zaczęli go przedrzeźniać. Lekarz zarumienił się, ale zaczął śmiać się z pozostałymi.  
\- Chyba mamy gościa - powiedział żołnierz leżący na łóżku. Nawet nie oderwał wzroku od gazety, tylko wskazał skinieniem głowy  
na postać stojącą przy wejściu do namiotu. John od razu rozpoznał tę sylwetkę. _Cedric._ Wstał i podchodząc do Colberta, starał się  
ignorować głośne gwizdy i chichoty za swoimi plecami.

Podszedł do wyższego żołnierza, który był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach, patrzył w ziemię i przestępował  
z nogi na nogę. Przez chwilę John myślał, że stało się coś złego, ale Cedric uśmiechnął się do niego i wszystkie obawy zniknęły.  
W momencie, gdy wciągnął powietrze i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, przerwał mu cichy i nerwowy głos Colberta.  
\- Przepraszam, John, że ci przeszkadzam... ale masz może chwilę?  
\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi, Cedric. Co się stało? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

John zaczął się martwić. Widział jak bardzo Moran starał się zamęczyć młodego żołnierza. Był zły na majora, a jednocześnie czuł  
się dziwnie dumny z wytrzymałości Cedrica.  
\- Nie, nic mi nie jest... po prostu... chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział sierżant drżącym głosem.  
\- Zgaduję, że na osobności.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Johna błagalnym wzrokiem. Lekarz ledwo powstrzymywał uśmiech. _Uroczy._  
\- Dobrze. Chodźmy do mojego pokoju. Tam nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał - powiedział John i ruszył w stronę drewnianych pokoi.  
Najbardziej obawiał się Morana, nie chciał, by się wtrącił, bądź co gorsza, podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Cedric odezwał się, jakby czytając  
w jego myślach.  
\- Major jest na patrolu w najciemniejszej części obozu... Sam pułkownik zaproponował mu to z samego rana - Cedric nie mógł się  
powstrzymać i zaczął się śmiać, John dołączył do niego. _Więc to dlatego był taki wściekły od rana._

Po kilku minutach weszli do pokoju Johna. Lekarz zamknął za sobą drzwi, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Cedrica. Żołnierz miał zaczerwienione  
policzki i oddychał nerwowo, nie patrząc na blondyna. W końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego lśniącymi oczami.  
\- John... ja...  
Lekarz chciał dać mu czas i stał w ciszy. Cedric odchrząknął.  
\- John, chyba wiesz dlaczego tutaj jestem, prawda?  
\- Zaczynam się domyślać - powiedział John i spuścił wzrok na podłogę.  
\- Ja... John, proszę. Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę, że od samego początku nie jesteś mi obojętny... - Cedric zatrzymał się, a John słysząc  
jego słowa, zadrżał nieznacznie. Wypuścił nerwowo powietrze, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę.  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteś gejem. Wybacz mi, ale wypytałem kilka osób i oni powiedzieli mi o tym. Jednak dajesz mi mieszane sygnały  
i ja naprawdę nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie chcę się dłużej oszukiwać i robić sobie nadziei, dlatego proszę. Powiedz  
mi wprost, że nic między nami nie będzie. Tylko dzięki temu będę mógł przestać o tobie myśleć w romantyczny sposób... Tylko  
dzięki temu, będę w stanie się zmusić, by nie zakochiwać się w tobie jeszcze bardziej... - ostatnie zdanie dodał szeptem.

W pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana tylko przez dźwięki z dworu. John i Cedric nie patrzyli na siebie, każdy z nich stał spięty  
z drżącym oddechem. John myślał, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Wiedział, że Colbert jest w takim samym stanie. Mężczyzna stał  
na środku pokoju, a jego czoła spływał pot. John podniósł wzroki i ich oczy spotkały się po raz pierwszy od wyznania.

\- Cedric... - zaczął John, Colbert wiedział już, czego powinien się spodziewać i mimowolnie odwrócił wzrok.  
\- ...wybacz mi, ale... Jeszcze przez kilka dni będziesz musiał żyć w tej niepewności...  
Cedric spojrzał na Johna z niedowierzaniem. _Co to znaczy? Czy John...? Byłem pewny, że potraktuje mnie tak jak pozostałych..._ John  
zrobił krok w jego stronę i chwycił go delikatnie za łokieć.  
\- Daj mi trochę czasu na decyzję.

 

  


	10. Chapter 10

✲✲✲

\- Nad czym tak dumasz, Moran? Planujesz zwiać z woja albo po prostu rozmyślasz nad sensem życia?  
Sebastian usłyszał znajomy głos Mata, ale nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Mężczyzna szedł wolnym krokiem, trzymając jedną  
ręką karabin, a drugą schowaną w kieszeni spodni. Posłał Sebastianowi złośliwy uśmieszek i w końcu stanął obok niego.

Było późno w nocy, światła w centralnej części obozu nie docierały w to miejsce. Jedynie liczne gwiazdy na niebie oświetlały pustą  
smutną rzeczywistość. Było dosyć chłodno i cicho. Sebastian stał pod drzewem, oparty jedną nogą o wielki głaz. Między zębami  
trzymał wypalony papieros i wpatrywał się w stronę gór za ogrodzeniem. Dla postronnej osoby mogłoby się wydawać, że nic się  
nie dzieje, ale Mat zbyt dobrze znał Sebastiana i wiedział, że jego kolega nie jest w najlepszym humorze - jak zwykle.

\- Pułkownik przysłał mnie tutaj i kazał cię pilnować. Wie, że mnie nie pozbędziesz się tak łatwo, jak tych dwóch pozostałych.  
Sebastian zmuszony przez pułkownika, do patrolowania tej części obozu wściekł się do tego stopnia, że zastraszył jednego z żołnierzy,  
który mu pomagał. Kiedy zastąpił go drugi, omal nie doszło do bójki. Pułkownik zdecydował wysłać do pomocy Mata, który jako  
jeden z nielicznych dogadywał się majorem.

\- A więc, powiesz mi, o czym tak myślisz? - zapytał Mat, spuścił głowę i zobaczył pod butami Sebastiana kilkanaście wypalonych papierosów.  
\- Zamknij się. Chcę zostać sam - Moran odezwał się po raz pierwszy, ale wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z czegoś w oddali.  
Mat chciał poprawić mu humor i wyciągnął z kieszeni nową paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął dłoń i podał ją Moranowi. Sebastian  
spojrzał na małe pudełko i po prostu zabrał mu je bez podziękowania. Szybko otworzył i drżącymi palcami wyciągnął jeden papieros,  
wkładając go do ust i zapalając. Zrobił głęboki wdech i po kilku sekundach wypuścił dym z płuc. Wydać było, że trochę się rozluźnił.

Stali w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, po czym Mat usiadł na ziemi, tyłem do ogrodzenia, odłożył karabin na bok i potarł oczy. Sebastian  
był nieobecny, a to znaczyło tylko jedno. Rozmyślał nad jakimś problemem, którego wcześniej nie doświadczył. Po kilku minutach  
obok butów Mata upadł wypalony papieros, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Moran już zapala następnego.

\- Moran, nie pal tyle...  
\- Morda w kubeł! Muszę palić, kiedy myślę - powiedział Sebastian i oparł przedramiona na kolanie ugiętej nogi. Mat westchnął.  
Po kilkunastu następnych minutach i wypalonych papierosach Sebastian zmrużył oczy i odezwał się jakby do siebie.  
\- Nie jest dobrze, Mat.  
Żołnierz podniósł wzrok i wpatrywał się w majora w milczeniu.  
\- Mam cholerny problem i nie wiem jak go rozwiązać.  
\- Może tak jak zawsze...? - powiedział Mat i oparł się o drzewo.  
\- Siłą i przemocą nic nie zdziałam. Ta sprawa jest bardzo delikatna.  
\- A więc chodzi o Watsona - wtrącił się mężczyzna jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
Zapadał cisza, Sebastian przyłożył papierosa do ust i zrobił głęboki wdech.  
\- Tak. Chodzi o Johna.

Mat zrozumiał wszystko. Sebastian od samego początku zachowywał się bardzo delikatnie, jeżeli chodziło o Johna Watsona. Nigdy  
nie powiedział o nim złego słowa i nie pozwalał na to innym. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby Moran użył siły w stosunku do blondyna,  
więc musiał rozwiązać ten problem - bez względu na to, o co chodziło - innym sposobem.

\- O co konkretnie chodzi?  
Sebastian wypuścił dym z ust i ponownie się zaciągnął.  
\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułem. Cały czas o nim myślę, dosłownie bez przerwy. Chcę złapać go w ramiona  
i całować na oczach wszystkich, żeby wiedzieli, do kogo należy. Chcę trzymać go w pokoju i obsługiwać go, żeby nie musiał już z niego  
wychodzić i spędzać czas z innymi ludźmi. Mam ochotę pozabijać wszystkich, którzy się do niego zbliżają. Najbardziej Colberta...  
Kurwa! Ten smarkacz działa mi na nerwy jak nikt inny! - Sebastian zawahał się przez chwilę.  
\- Chcę położyć Johna na miękkim łóżku i kochać się z nim całymi dniami. Chcę zostawić ślady na jego ciele i spać zanurzony w nim,  
aż po nasadę, żeby wiedział, do kogo należy.  
\- W takim razie po prostu go wydymaj i wtedy zobaczysz, czy nadal będziesz tak myślał... - powiedział Mat i natychmiast tego pożałował,  
gdy Sebastian chwycił go za kamizelkę, popchnął na drzewo i zaczął dusić. Jego oczy były czarne ze złości. Wygiął głowę Mata pod dziwnym  
kątem i dyszał ciężko.

\- Ty pierdolony...  
\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - krzyczał Mat, starając się odciągnąć rękę Morana od swojej szyi.  
\- Gdybym chciał, mógłbym skręcić ci kark jednym ruchem... - szepnął major z zaciśniętymi zębami.  
Mat wiedział, że w każdej chwili może stracić życie. Przegiął i doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego zamknął oczy i modlił się o litość.  
Po kilku chwilach Sebastian popchnął go mocniej na drzewo, opuścił rękę i odchodząc, stanął przed ogrodzeniem.  
Potarł twarz dłońmi i wypuścił drżący oddech. Mat trzymał się za bolące gardło i usiał na kamieniu, kaszląc.

\- Przepraszam, Moran... Ale zawsze ci to pomagało... Porządne dymanko i znowu byłeś sobą.  
\- Tym razem jest inaczej, Mat. Nie chcę mu tego robić... Nie mogę i nie potrafiłbym. Szanuję go i chcę, żeby on poczuł to samo, co ja  
czuję do niego...  
\- A co ty do niego czujesz? - zapytał Mat i odwrócił się w stronę stojącego Morana. Sebastian nie odzywał się, wyciągnął nowego  
papierosa i zapalił go drżącą ręką.  
\- Dzisiaj o mały włos się na niego rzuciłem. Wystarczyło, że zobaczyłem jego nagie ciało i prawie straciłem panowanie nad sobą.  
Całe szczęście przerwał nam Murray. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym coś mu zrobił. Strzeliłbym sobie w głowę, gdyby John  
cierpiał z mojego powodu. To jest niebezpieczne, Mat. Moje pożądanie rośnie z każdą minutą i nie wiem jak to zatrzymać.

Sebastian oparł głowę o ogrodzenie.  
\- Potrzebuję kobiety, muszę pozbyć się tego napięcia, żeby nie skrzywdzić go.  
Matowi było szkoda Sebastiana, jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Podszedł do niego i poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł do burdelu, ale tutaj coś takiego nie istnieje. Może jakiś żołnierz cię zadowoli? - zachichotał Mat.  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się i westchnął głośno.  
\- Chcę tylko Johna, żadnego innego faceta. Jeżeli już, to jakąś małą kobietkę. Ale to nie pomaga za dużo. Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy nie  
mogłem znaleźć Johna, poderwałem jakąś z centrum dowodzenia. Nawet nie pamiętam, jak się nazywa.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zabraknie nam kobiet w obozie - zażartował Mat i spojrzał za ogrodzenie.  
\- Co to jest? - zapytał i Sebastian podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Pomimo mroku mogli dostrzec jakiś ruch, kilka kilometrów dalej. Teren był płaski, więc Sebastian od razu zorientował się, o co chodzi.  
W stronę obozu, pod osłoną nocy, kierowało się kilka, może kilkanaście samochodów, ciągnąc za sobą jakiś sprzęt.  
\- Biegnij do McQueena! - powiedział Sebastian, nie odrywając wzroku od ciężarówek.  
\- A co jeśli go nie znajdę? - zapytał Mat, który zdążył już przebiec kilka kroków.  
\- To zawiadom Jonesa! Obojętnie kogo! - krzyknął zirytowany major.  
\- Będziemy mieli towarzystwo.

☠☠☠

**_"Daj mi trochę czasu na decyzję."_ **

Te słowa wciąż rozbrzmiewały w głowie Cedrica. Szedł przez obóz z uśmiechem na twarzy. _To nie może być prawda. John poważnie_  
 _będzie chciał to rozważyć._ Colbert nie mógł w to uwierzyć, szedł w stronę namiotu i rozmyślając, nawet nie zauważył żołnierzy  
biegających wokół niego. W pewnym momencie został potrącony w ramię przez jednego ze swoich kolegów z plutonu.  
\- Cedric, gdzieś ty był?  
\- Co? Co się dzieje? - powiedział, wyrwany z głębokich rozmyślań.  
\- Czeka nas walka, talibowie się zbliżają... - odpowiedział żołnierz i odbiegł w kierunku głównej bramy obozu.

Cedric stanął w miejscu. _John._ Odwrócił się, ale w tym momencie na jego ramieniu pojawiła się dłoń pułkownika Jonesa.  
\- Panie Colbert... Powinien być pan z drużyną...  
\- Sir! - krzyknął Cedric z ulgą i odwrócił się w stronę pułkownika.  
\- Ktoś powinien zawiadomić Johna! To znaczy... porucznika Watsona. On...  
\- Proszę się o to nie martwić. Już wydałem rozkazy i porucznik jest już w namiocie lekarskim. A teraz proszę dołączyć do grupy - powiedział  
pułkownik i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę budynków dowodzenia. Cedric poczuł ulgę, ale nadal martwił się o Johna, chciał być przy  
nim, jednak to było w tej chwili nie możliwe. Pobiegł więc co namiotu, zabrał ze sobą broń, kamizelkę oraz hełm i ile sił w nogach  
pobiegł w kierunku swojej grupy. Po kilku minutach był na miejscu.

Obóz niemal z każdej strony otoczony był wysokim murem, uniemożliwiający wtargnięcie do środka. Talibowie wybrali jednak  
tę stronę, w której obóz oddzielony był od pustkowia jedynie siatką i drutem kolczastym. Dlatego to właśnie tam przydzielane były  
patrole każdej nocy. Gdy Cedric przybył na miejsce, zobaczył kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy chowającymi się za ustawionymi samochodami  
i prowizorycznym murem. Po drugiej stronie siatki, kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, talibowie strzelali w ich stronę, również schowani za  
pojazdami. Cedric szukał wzrokiem swojej grupy i po chwili zauważył charakterystyczną sylwetkę swojego dowódcy.

Sebastian klęczał na ziemi i strzelał w kierunku wrogów. Cedric niewiele myśląc, podbiegł do niego na ugiętych nogach i chował  
się za samochodem tuż obok niego. Sebastian nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności Colberta.  
\- Co z Johnem?  
Cedric musiał wytężyć słuch, bo przez przelatujące pociski i wszechobecny hałas ledwo słyszał głos Morana. Jednak od razu  
zorientował się, o kogo pytał jego dowódca.  
\- John jest w namiocie lekarskim i przygotowuje się na przyjęcie rannych. Jest bezpieczny w tej części obozu! - krzyknął.  
Sebastian nie odpowiedział, zmienił magazynek w karabinie i na chwilę odwrócił się w stronę Colberta.  
\- To dobrze - powiedział z widoczną ulgą na twarzy, po czym znowu zaczął strzelać. Chwilę później Cedric dołączył do niego.

Wymiana ognia trwała kilka minut, w międzyczasie sześciu żołnierzy zostało poważnie rannych i szybko przetransportowanych  
do szpitala. Co jakiś czas obok wojskowych samochodów wybuchały granaty, w powietrzu unosił się kurz i zapach prochu.  
\- Nie rozumiem ich! - krzyknął Cedric.  
\- Przecież wiadomo, że nic tutaj nie zdziałają! Mamy przewagę a za chwilę w powietrze wzbiją się nasze samoloty i zabiją ich  
w ciągu minuty!  
\- Tu nie chodzi o przeżycie! - powiedział głośno Sebastian i wyciągnął zza paska kolejny magazynek.  
\- To są samobójcy, sprawdzając nasze przygotowanie i przy okazji zbierają informacje! Liczą na to, że przynajmniej jeden z nich  
przeżyje i przekaże wszystko, czego się dowiedział swoim dowódcą. Ale ja na to nie pozwolę! Wybiję ich wszystkich co do jednego!

Sebastian wychylił się zza samochodu i zaczął strzelać jak opętany. Cedric nie mógł poradzić, ale poczuł respekt do dowódcy i zadrżał  
na myśl, że traktuje to jak świetną zabawę. _Świr._ Poprawił hełm i wyprostował się, celując z broni w stronę przeciwników.  
Po kilku kolejnych minutach usłyszał charakterystyczny szum śmigieł. _Nareszcie!_ Odwrócił się w stronę obozu i zaczął wypatrywać  
samolotów. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Sebastian schował się za samochodem i przeładował broń.

Moran wbił wzrok w nielicznych już talibów i zauważył, że jeden z nich, słysząc nadlatujące samoloty, wyciągnął z samochodu  
RPG i wycelował w ich stronę. Odwrócił wzrok na Cedrica, który wciąż stał tyłem do ogrodzenia. Jego oczy znów spotkały taliba,  
celującego prosto w jego żołnierza. _Kurwa mać!_ Sebastian niewiele myśląc, wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił tył kamizelki Cedrica, ciągnąc  
go na ziemię. Mężczyzna ledwo zdążył się uchylić, przed lecącym tuż nad jego głową pociskiem. Upadł na piasek z hukiem, nie wiedząc,  
co się dzieje. Spojrzał na majora, który patrzył na niego wściekłym wzrokiem i zaciśniętymi zębami.

Chwilę później pociski z samolotów i helikopterów zaczęły strzelać do kilku ocalałych talibów. Mężczyźni wsiedli do samochodów  
i zaczęli uciekać w kierunku gór. Jedna z ciężarówek wybuchła w połowie drogi, druga zaś zaczęła dymić i wyskoczył z niej ostatni  
talib. Sebastian nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu uciec. Wspiął się na samochód, za którym krył się do tej pory i wycelował w kierunku  
mężczyzny. Musiał skupić swój wzrok, na chwilę zamknął mocno oczy. Podniósł broń, zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów.

Talib był już niemal u celu. Wystarczyło jeszcze kilka metrów i mógłby ukryć się za górami. Sekundę później leżał martwy na chłodnym  
piasku z kulą w plecach. Cedric spojrzał na Morana, który stał wyprostowany z bronią, która wciąż dymiła od wystrzału. Strzał  
z takiej odległości był niesamowity, Colbert po raz kolejny poczuł duży respekt przed swoim dowódcą. Sebastian zeskoczył z samochodu  
z uśmiechem na ustach, zarzucił karabin na plecy i zaczął iść w kierunku obozu, nie zaważając na nikogo. _John._

 

  


	11. Chapter 11

✲✲✲

Sebastian szedł przez obóz i chociaż słońce zaczęło dopiero wyjawiać się zza horyzontu, panował chaos. Żołnierze biegali w kółko,  
każdy był zajęty wykonywaniem rozkazów. Jednak Moran nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi, martwił się jedynie o Johna i chociaż wiedział,  
że miejsce, w którym był, było daleko od pola walki, chciał mieć pewność, że jego lekarz był cały i zdrowy. Nie przejmował się swoimi  
ludźmi, pozostałymi żołnierzami i swoim stanem. Musiał zobaczyć Johna i to w tej chwili.

Major przechodząc obok jednego z murowanych budynków, zobaczył, że był on uszkodzony z jednej strony. Od razu zorientował się,  
że budynek został trafiony pociskiem z RPG. Krew w nim zawrzała, zacisnął pięści i zazgrzytał zębami. Skoro pocisk dotarł aż tu, John  
był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Namiot lekarski stał niecałe sto metrów dalej, nie był osłonięty przez żadne ogrodzenie, czy mur.  
Sebastian przyspieszył kroku i po chwili stał już w namiocie. Przystanął na chwilę, rozglądając się dokładnie.

W środku panował wielki ruch. Pielęgniarki krzątały się wokół łóżek, na których leżeli mniej i mocniej zranieni ludzie. Wszyscy mieli  
na sobie kamizeli i hełmy - to obowiązkowe w czasie ataku. Sebastian wiedział, że John najprawdopodobniej przeprowadza operację,  
więc ruszył w głąb namiotu, omijając biegające wokół pielęgniarki i w końcu stanął przed pomieszczeniami, w których odbywały się  
operacje. Nikt nie śmiał mu przeszkodzić, widząc jego minę i postawę, wszyscy chodzili mu z drogi.

Po kilku minutach bezskutecznych poszukiwań zagadnął jedną z pielęgniarek, która właśnie przechodziła obok.  
\- Gdzie jest doktor Watson? - zapytał, zasłaniając jej przejście ręką. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i szybkim ruchem ręki wskazała  
pokój po prawej stronie długiego korytarza.  
\- Pomieszczenie A3.  
Sebastian bez podziękowania zaczął iść we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Majorze! Ale nie może pan tam wejść! Trwa operacja! - krzyknęła pielęgniarka i szybko dogoniła go. Sebastian nie zwracał na nią  
uwagi, musiał zobaczyć, że John jest cały i nic mu nie grozi. W końcu stanął przed pomieszczeniem i przez foliowe okno dostrzegł  
blondyna. John stał bokiem i przeprowadzał operację. Jak wszyscy miał na sobie kamizelkę, a spod hełmu spływał mu pot, był  
cały we krwi. Sebastian zamarł, ale uświadomił sobie, że te wielkie czerwone plamy, nie należą do Johna. Miał ochotę wejść  
do środka, chwycić blondyna w ramiona i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko jest już dobrze. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Majorze, musi pan stąd wyjść - Sebastian usłyszał obok siebie cichy głos pielęgniarki, która wpatrywała się w niego brązowymi oczami.  
\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać - odpowiedział i znów spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Sir, to nie jest miejsce na rozmowy. Doktor Watson jest bardzo zajęty i wątpię, czy będzie miał dla pana czas.  
Sebastian wiedział, że to prawda. John stawiał ratowanie życia innych ponad wszystko, już nie raz miał okazję się o tym przekonać.  
Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- W porządku. Ale proszę mu powiedzieć, że czekam na zewnątrz - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem.  
\- Zrozumiałam - pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i obserwowała, jak zmęczony i zabrudzony Sebastian wychodzi z namiotu.

Sebastian stanął w wejściu i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że talibowie musieli być bardzo dobrze przygotowani do walki. Pomimo  
dużej odległości od ogrodzenia, tutaj też były dowody na stoczoną walkę. Wokół panował chaos i chociaż żołnierze już zdążyli zrobić  
porządek, w niektórych miejscach na piasku, wciąż widniały czerwone plamy od krwi, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach prochu.

Major usiadł na ziemi, ściągnął karabin, położył go obok siebie i oparł się plecami o namiot. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie. Sebastian  
przetarł oczy i oparł głowę na rękach. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie musiał czekać na Johna, ale nie miało to dla niego absolutnie  
żadnego znaczenia. Widok pięknych niebieskich oczu wynagradzał mu wszystko.

Nie mógł jednak całkowicie skupić się na blondynie. Przeszkadzał mu w tym gwar rozmów i kroków oraz adrenalina, która cały czas  
buzowała mu w żyłach. Po pewnym czasie poczuł, że ktoś stuka go zimną butelką w przedramię. Podniósł głowę i zajęło mu kilka  
sekund, aż w końcu jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasnego otoczenia. Zobaczył przed sobą Mata, który trzymał w dłoni butelkę wody.

\- Masz, pij - powiedział mężczyzna i wyciągnął dłoń z napojem w stronę Sebastiana.  
Major chwycił butelkę i jednym szybkim ruchem wypił całą jej zawartość. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo był spragniony.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Mat i dosiadł się obok.  
\- Siedzisz już tu jakiś czas. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało - dodał, patrząc przed siebie i upijając łyk wody ze swojej butelki.  
\- Czekam na Johna... - powiedział Sebastian.  
\- Cztery godziny? - Mat nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego rozbawienia.  
\- Co?  
\- Jest jedenasta. Siedzisz już tutaj od czterech godzin...  
Mężczyźni siedzieli w milczeniu, nie patrzyli na siebie. Sebastian odchylił do tyłu głowę i cieszył się ciepłym słońcem na swojej twarzy.  
\- Ty naprawdę bardzo go lubisz... Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś był dla kogoś tak łagodny i cierpliwy.  
Moran uśmiechnął się i wciąż siedział z zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- John Watson jest... wyjątkowy.  
Mat odwrócił głowę w stronę Sebastiana i zaczął chichotać.  
\- Zakochałeś się w nim, czy co?

Zaskoczony Moran otworzył oczy i spojrzał na drugiego żołnierza. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.  
Mat widząc jego minę, wytrzeszczył oczy i wstał z ziemi, otrzepując się z piasku.  
\- O dwunastej pułkownik Jones i McQueen organizują spotkanie dla dowódców. Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że ty też musisz się  
tam pojawić... - powiedział Mat, zmieniając niewygodny temat.  
\- Nie przyjdę, dopóki nie upewnię się, że z Johnem jest wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział major i znów odchylił głowę, zamykając oczy.  
Drugi mężczyzna westchnął głośno i oparł ręce na biodrach.  
\- Rozumiem... No nic. Idę coś zjeść... Nie siedź tu za długo, bo inaczej dostaniesz udaru i twój piękny lekarz będzie musiał cię ratować.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się i usłyszał, jak Mat odchodzi, zostawiając go samego. _"Zakochałeś się w nim?"_ , to pytanie nie dawało mu  
spokoju. Moran nigdy nie był zakochany, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Owszem, czuł pożądanie i cieszył się z towarzystwa  
drugich osób, ale te uczucia szybko przemijały. Po kilku 'spotkaniach' męczył się i po prostu znikał. Z Johnem było inaczej. Blondyn  
sprawiał, że nie tylko pragnął chwycić go w ramiona, ale chciał też troszczyć się o niego i dać mu to, co najlepsze.

To było całkowicie nowe uczucie. Szacunek i troska. Sebastian nie wiedział, że ktoś kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wywołać w nim takie  
uczucia. Co dziwniejsze, nie były one niepożądane. Nie chciał, by zniknęły, chciał je pielęgnować i pokazać Johnowi, że jest w stanie dać  
mu to, czego zapragnie. Jednak John był bardzo uparty i trudno było się przebić przez jego twardą postawę.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się do siebie. Był doskonale wyszkolonym żołnierzem, odznaczał się niebywałą cierpliwością. Był przekonany,  
że dzięki niej, prędzej czy później, John wpadnie w jego ramiona, a wtedy będzie w stanie pokazać mu wszystkie jego uczucia.  
Moran usłyszał znajome kroki, które zbliżały się do namiotu. Jego żołądek zacisnął się z wściekłości, doskonale wiedział, kim był  
mężczyzna, który szedł w jego stronę. _Colbert_. Sebastian otworzył oczy i jego wzrok spotkał Cedrica.

Było widać, że żołnierz nie zamierza z nim rozmawiać, ale Moran nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by jego przeciwnik przestąpił próg  
namiotu. Doskonale wiedział, z jakim zamiarem mężczyzna przyszedł w to miejsce.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał spokojnym, ale władczym tonem.  
Cedric stanął w miejscu i spojrzał na dowódcę. Sebastian widział, że mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru z nim rozmawiać.  
\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z Johnem, to chyba nie jest zabronione, sir? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
\- John jest zajęty. A dla ciebie nie John tylko porucznik Watson...  
Cedric spojrzał w ziemię.  
\- Idź stąd. Odpocznij.  
\- Ale...  
\- To jest rozkaz - Sebastian dodał ostrzejszym tonem. Młody żołnierz zacisnął zęby, ale postanowił nie dać za wygraną.  
\- Pułkownik Jones czeka na pana, sir. Kazał mi panu przekazać, że ma pan przyjść do budynku dowodzenia tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
\- To moja sprawa. A teraz proszę wykonać mój rozkaz, sierżancie i wrócić do swojego pokoju.

Cedric westchnął głęboko i zrobił krok w stronę dowódcy. Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, w której trzymał jabłko.  
\- Proszę, niech pan to da doktorowi. Pewnie będzie umierał z głodu po tylu godzinach...  
Sebastian wziął jabłko i spojrzał Colbertowi głęboko w oczy.  
\- W porządku. A teraz proszę wracać.  
Młody żołnierz wyprostował się, zasalutował i z widoczną niechęcią odszedł w kierunku namiotów.

✲✲✲

John wyszedł z namiotu kilka godzin później. Sebastian cierpliwie siedział i czekał na niego. W momencie, gdy zobaczył zmęczonego  
doktora, wstał i zbliżył się z uśmiechem na ustach. Blondyn był blady, miał worki pod oczami i wyglądał bardzo źle. Serce Sebastiana  
aż zacisnęło się, widząc Johna w takim stanie. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i spojrzał w oczy z troską na twarzy.

\- John? Dobrze się czujesz?  
Lekarz zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale nie patrzył w oczy majora.  
\- Tak, po prostu jestem bardzo zmęczony...  
Sebastian podał mu jabłko i poczuł, jak zimne palce Johna delikatnie musnęły jego ręki. Zadrżał i powoli uniósł podbródek lekarza,  
zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- John...  
Blondyn wyrwał głowę z miękkiego uścisku.  
\- Przepraszam, majorze. Pójdę do swojego pokoju... - powiedział i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku drewnianych pokoi. Sebastian nie miał  
zamiaru, zostawić Johna samego w takim stanie. Bał się, że przemęczony lekarz może zemdleć w każdej chwili. Odprowadził go, aż  
pod same drzwi. Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę majora i kiwnął głową.  
\- Dziękuję, sir. Za jabłko i odprowadzenie do pokoju... - powiedział John niewyraźnie.

_Jaki słodki..._ Sebastian ledwo powstrzymał się przed objęciem Johna. Najchętniej wszedłby z nim do pokoju i siedział przy jego  
łóżku, jednak musiał zadowolić się zmęczonym uśmiechem, który dostał od blondyna.  
\- Prześpij się, John. Zasługujesz na odpoczynek...  
Lekarz spojrzał na Sebastiana zamglonymi oczami.  
\- Pan też powinien odpocząć... To była męcząca noc i dzień...  
Moran chciał wyciągnąć rękę i pogłaskać Johna po policzku, ale lekarz odwrócił się i wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając Sebastiana na  
zewnątrz. Major podrapał się po głowie i po chwili ruszył w stronę budynku dowodzenia.

✲✲✲

Moran siedział przy pustym stole i stukał palcami o blat, czekając na pułkownika Jonesa. Spotkanie przeznaczone dla dowódców  
dawno się skończyło, ale Jones nalegał na rozmowę z Sebastianem. Major niechętnie zgodził się na prośbę pułkownika, był jednak  
bardzo zmęczony i marzył o śnie. Zazdrościł swoim chłopakom, chciał wślizgnąć się do łóżka i zamknąć piekące oczy.

Pułkownik Jones nie kazał na siebie długo czekać. Po kilku minutach pojawił się w pokoju i usiadł naprzeciw Morana, który obserwował  
każdy jego ruch. Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie, Sebastian westchnął niecierpliwie.  
\- Na początek chciałem panu pogratulować... - zaczął pułkownik.  
\- Pułkowniku, jestem zmęczony. Proszę przejść do rzeczy.  
Jones oblizał wargi i oparł przedramiona na stole.  
\- Nasze satelity odkryły obóz nieprzyjaciela dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd. Według naszych obserwacji, ukrywa się tam kilkunastu  
mężczyzn - talibów - którzy czekają na powrót tych, którzy zaatakowali nas dzisiaj. Nie mają samochodów, wiec będą czekali na  
pomoc z zewnątrz. Nie możemy stracić takiej okazji, postanowiliśmy z samego rana zaatakować ich i wykraść informację, które  
zdążyli zdobyć. Wiem, że pan i pana pluton jesteście zmęczeni, ale moim obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie pana o naszych planach.  
\- Oczekuje pan ode mnie, że zgłoszę się na ochotnika i polecę pozbyć się wrogów...?  
\- Nie... Chodzi o to, że pańska grupa jest jedną z najbardziej doświadczonych i gdyby była możliwość... Chciałem wysłać do walki  
grupę pana Watsona, ale porucznik został ranny i...

Sebastian momentalnie wstał ze swojego miejsca. Serce waliło mu w piersi.  
\- Co? Jak to został ranny? Nic o tym nie wiem!  
Pułkownik wyciągnął rękę, by uspokoić majora. Ten jednak zaczął chodzić nerwów po pokoju.  
\- Podczas ataku, eksplozja w pobliżu namiotu, była tak duża, że doktor Watson przewrócił się i uderzył o coś głową. Nie mogę  
wysłać go w takim stanie na akcję, tym bardziej że jest potrzebny tutaj, jako lekarz. Sam pan rozumie...

Moran stanął w miejscu i zacisnął pięści. John był w niebezpieczeństwie, John został ranny. Ktoś zrobił krzywdę jego Johnowi.  
Sebastian nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Wcześniej był gotów oddać udział w misji innej grupie, ale teraz ta sprawa stała się jego  
prywatną zemstą. Nie było mowy, żeby zostawił to w rękach innego dowódcy. Odwrócił się do pułkownika.  
\- Ja i moja grupa będziemy gotowi z samego rana.

♥♥♥

John stał z założonymi rękami i obserwował, jak żołnierze z grupy Morana przygotowują się do odlotu. Wiedział, co było ich  
zadaniem, w głębi serca zazdrościł Moranowi udziału w misji. Jednak był świadomy, że to właśnie tutaj, w obozie jego obecność  
była potrzebniejsza. Wśród mężczyzn dostrzegł Cedrica, który pomagał wnosić amunicję do helikopterów.

Młody żołnierz zobaczył Johna i po wniesieniu jednej ze skrzyń, ruszył w jego stronę.  
\- Witaj, John - powiedział z uśmiechem. Lekarz wyprostował się i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Widzę, że Major nie daje wam czasu na odpoczynek...  
\- Tak... Przyszedł w środku nocy i zakomunikował, że rano wylatujemy - powiedział Cedric z uśmiechem.  
Przez kilka chwil zapadła cisza.  
\- Cedric... Nie musisz lecieć, jeśli nie chcesz. Mogę porozmawiać z pułkownikiem...  
\- John... - przerwał mu młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Naprawdę nie musisz. Jestem żołnierzem i to moja praca. Poza tym... Jak mógłbym potem spojrzeć ci w twarz?  
\- Ale jesteś tu nowy, Cedric. Ja...  
\- Martwisz się o mnie?

John zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał młodemu mężczyźnie w oczy.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - zapytał cicho. Zapadała niezręczna cisza, przerwana jedynie rozmowami pozostałych żołnierzy i odgłosami  
amunicji, pakowanej do helikopterów. Cedric patrzył na Johna z wypiekami na twarzy. Blondyn odchrząknął i oblizał wargi.  
\- Chodź ze mną na moment - powiedział lekarz, odwrócił się i zniknął za wielkimi kontenerami. Cedric podążył za nim.  
Kiedy mężczyźni byli poza zasięgiem ciekawskich oczu, John stanął w miejscu, wyprostował się i spojrzał na Colberta wzrokiem dowódcy.  
\- Pocałuj mnie.

 

   


	12. Chapter 12

♥♥♥

\- Pocałuj mnie.  
Cedric nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Wpatrywał się w Johna, który stał dumnie z rękami schowanymi za plecami. Na policzkach  
blondyna ujawniły się delikatne rumieńce, co dodawało mu jeszcze większego uroku. Młody żołnierz był zaskoczony, ale nie chciał  
dać lekarzowi możliwości wycofania się, więc postanowił działać. Powoli zbliżył się do niższego mężczyzny i spojrzał mu głęboko w  
oczy. Niebieskie oczy Johna wpatrywały się w niego z niesamowitą intensywnością.

Sierżant był o przeszło głowę wyższy od blondyna, pochylił się więc i jego twarz była teraz tylko kilka centymetrów od twarzy drugiego  
mężczyzny. John zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, wypuścił nerwowo powietrze przez usta i opuścił wzrok na ziemię. Cedric chciał go  
dotknąć, ale bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, John ucieknie albo zaprotestuje. Najwolniej jak potrafił, obniżył głowę, ich usta dzieliły milimetry.  
Oddechy mieszały się ze sobą. Młody żołnierz delikatnie złapał między usta dolną wargę Johna. Dotyk był tak niepozorny, że lekarz  
musiał zastanowić się przez chwilę, co się dzieje. Zamknął oczy.

Stali tak przez kilka sekund. W końcu Cedric odsunął swoje suche usta - ale nie na długo. Szybkim ruchem oblizał spierzchnięte wargi  
i ponownie chwycił w pocałunku usta Johna. Tym razem dotyk był bardziej zdecydowany. Colbert podniósł obie dłonie i położył  
opuszki palców na dolnej szczęce Johna. Blondyn zadrżał trochę, ale to Cerdic był tym, który trząsł się z podniecenia. Wkrótce  
poczuł na swoich barkach ręce Johna, nie odpychały go, lecz po prostu upewniały o jego obecności.

Młody żołnierz był coraz śmielszy, pogłębił pocałunek i zaczął ssać dolną wargę lekarza, wywołując u niego ciche westchnienie.  
Po chwili wysunął koniec języka, przejeżdżając delikatnie pomiędzy wargami, prosząc o wejście. Zanim jednak John otworzył usta,  
zza kontenerów dobiegł przeraźliwy hałas, który tak bardzo wystraszył obu mężczyzn, że odskoczyli od siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Co ty kurwa robisz?! - głos Sebastiana Morana niósł się po okolicy.  
\- Przepraszam, sir! - odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy.  
Cedric spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się, oboje byli zaczerwienieni. Po krótkiej chwili lekarz odchrząknął i wyprostował beżową  
koszulę. Colbert przejechał ręką po włosach i oblizał wargi.  
\- Powinieneś już iść. Lepiej nie denerwować majora jeszcze bardziej - powiedział John.  
Cedric kiwnął głową. Żałował, że ich pierwszy pocałunek skończył się tak szybko, ale wciąż miał na ustach smak Johna, a to dawało  
mu wielką satysfakcję. Czuł jak jego serce, wciąż bije z nieprawdopodobną szybkością. Ostatni raz spojrzał na blondyna, uśmiechnął  
się i wolnym krokiem ruszył na płytę lotniska.

\- Cedric...? - głos Johna zatrzymał go w miejscu. Słysząc jego imię, wypowiadane z taką delikatnością, młodego żołnierza przeszedł  
dreszcz. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że lekarz wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Wrócisz... prawda? - powiedział John z wyraźnym niepokojem. Serce Cedrica zatrzymało się na chwilę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się,  
podszedł do blondyna, chwycił go za ramiona i złożył na jego czole delikatny pocałunek. Obietnica.  
\- Wrócę.

John odprowadził Cedrica kilka kroków i stanął za kontenerem. Nie chciał widzieć się z Moranem, więc starał się nie być w zasięgu  
jego wzroku. Widział, jak jakiś młody żołnierz i kilku jego kolegów zbierało z betonu wysypane granaty i wkładali je do leżącej obok  
metalowej skrzyni. Nad nimi stał Sebastian ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i obserwował ich ruchy. Po chwili do grupki dołączył Cedric,  
ukląkł obok skrzyni i pomagał pakować wysypane granaty. W pewnym momencie niezauważalnie odwrócił głowę i mrugnął do  
chowającego się za kontenerem Johna. Na szczęście nikt poza nimi nie zauważył tego i John był pewny, że przynajmniej dzisiaj,  
nie będzie musiał męczyć się ciągłą uwagą Morana.

Po kilku minutach pluton majora Morana wsiadł do jednego z helikopterów. Do pozostałych wsiadła grupa 'A' i 'J'. Trzy maszyny  
wzbiły się w powietrze i w ciągu sekundy leciały już w stronę obozu wroga. John obserwował, jak trzy małe kropki znikają za  
górami, gdy nagle poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył pułkownika Jonesa, który z lekkim uśmiechem  
na ustach obserwował odlatujące helikoptery.

\- W końcu dzień wolny, John? - zapytał pułkownik, nie patrząc na lekarza.  
\- Nie do końca, sir.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Muszę iść sprawdzić co się dzieje w szpitalu. Tylu ludzi zostało wczoraj rannych... - odpowiedział John i spojrzał przed siebie.  
\- Hmm...  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą po przerwał starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Ale z tego, co wiem, na razie jesteś wolny, prawda?  
John spojrzał na dowódcę niepewnym wzrokiem, pułkownik odwrócił głowę i po raz pierwszy jego oczy spotkały lekarza.  
\- Tak, sir.  
\- Może w taki razie... Chciałby pan zobaczyć, jak przebiega akcja z naszego punktu widzenia?  
\- To znaczy...  
\- Chodź, John. Poobserwujemy sobie chłopaków z góry - powiedział pułkownik i odwrócił się w stronę obozu. John dołączył do niego  
i po kilku minutach oboje weszli do budynku dowodzenia.

John nie myślał, że tak szybko będzie miał okazję obserwowania akcji na żywo. Wszystkie helikoptery były wyposażone w kamery,  
a ponadto, zdjęcia satelitarne nadawały obraz. W pokoju na wielkim ekranie było widać doskonale wszystkie ruchy i szczegóły.  
John stanął obok pułkowników i bacznie obserwował pracę ludzi w pokoju. Każdy z nich doskonale wiedział, co ma robić. _Dokładnie_  
 _jak w szpitalu_. Po chwili z radia John usłyszał znajomy głos Morana.

\- Tu alfa zero jeden, jesteśmy niecałe pięć kilometrów od celu. Prosimy o rozkazy, odbiór.  
Pułkownik McQueen podszedł do radia.  
\- Tu echo zero zero. Po wylądowaniu przeszukać teren i obserwować obóz, odbiór.  
\- Tu alfa zero jeden, zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru.

John spojrzał na pułkownika Jonesa, który spokojnie obserwował ekran. Po chwili dołączył do nich McQueen i trzech mężczyzn stało  
w ciszy, skupionych na rozwoju akcji. Dwie minuty później John ponownie usłyszał głos Sebastiana.  
\- Tu alfa zero jeden, jesteśmy na miejscu, widzimy obóz, odbiór.  
\- Tu echo zero zero. Zająć miejsca i czekać na rozkazy, odbiór...  
W czasie, gdy pułkownik McQueen rozmawiał z Moranem, drugi z dowódców zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Johna.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby major był tak uległy i zdyscyplinowany... Chyba musimy panu podziękować, poruczniku.

John odwrócił wzrok i starał się zignorować ostatnią uwagę dowódcy. Po paru minutach Pułkownik McQueen wydał rozkaz ataku,  
lekarz obserwował każdy ruch na ekranie. Widział ludzi biegających i chowających się za skałami, wybuchy pocisków. Starał się  
rozpoznać któregokolwiek z żołnierzy, ale niestety obraz satelitarny nie był na tyle ostry, by mu się udało. Walka ciągnęła się  
w nieskończoność. John był podekscytowany, jednak bał się o kolegów. Nie chciał być świadkiem ich śmierci. Co innego walczyć  
na żywo a co innego obserwować wszystko w bezpiecznego pokoju i mieć świadomość, że nic nie można zrobić, by pomóc.

Po godzinie miał dość. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie stresował się tak, jak w tej chwili. Musiał wyjść, oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich  
czarnych myśli. Spojrzał błagalnie na pułkownika Jonesa.  
\- Sir? Czy mogę wrócić do swoich obowiązków?  
Dowódca wydawał się nieco zaskoczony, ale był na tyle doświadczonym dowódcą i potrafił rozpoznawać myśli żołnierzy, że bez  
cienia pretensji kiwnął głową i lekko uśmiechnął się do lekarza.  
\- Oczywiście. Chciałem się tylko panu jakoś odwdzięczyć. Może pan już wracać do pacjentów, poruczniku.  
John zasalutował i wyszedł z pokoju z ciężkim sercem. Cieszył się, że nie musi dalej oglądać tych męczących scen, ale wciąż nie dawała  
mu spokoju jedna rzecz. Cedric. Blondyn nie mógł spokojnie stać i patrzeć, jak osoba, która jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej pocałował  
go z takim szacunkiem, teraz walczy o życie. _Zaraz oszaleję_. John stanął w miejscu, ścisnął nasadę nosa, zamknął oczy i po chwili ruszył  
w stronę szpitala.

✲✲✲

John wciągnął się w wir pracy. Nie miał nawet czasu coś zjeść, bo w szpitalu o jego pomoc prosili zarówno pacjenci, jak i inny koledzy  
po fachu. Nie zauważył, nawet kiedy na dworze zrobiło się ciemno. Właśnie sprzątał po sobie, gdy poczuł na swoich barkach uścisk  
ciepłych rąk. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Cedrica, który stał za nim i uśmiechał się, jakby przed chwilą przeżył coś niesamowitego.

\- Cedric! - John nie mógł zapanować nad swoim głosem. Bardzo ucieszył się, widząc młodego żołnierza całego i zdrowego.  
\- Wróciłem - szepnął Colbert i wpatrywał się w lekarza delikatnym wzrokiem, wciąż ściskając jego barki.  
Pozwolił Johnowi się odwrócić i gdy stali w końcu naprzeciw siebie, Cedric chwycił blondyna za łokieć i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Jak się dziś masz?  
\- Żartujesz? To powinienem o to zapytać. Jesteś cały? Wszystko w porządku? - John dopytywał i szukał wzrokiem jakichś śladów na ciele  
żołnierza. Cedric uśmiechnął się i wypuścił nerwowo powietrze przez usta.  
\- Nic się nikomu nie stało. Odzyskaliśmy wszystkie wiadomości z ich obozu i zlikwidowaliśmy go - powiedział z ulgą w głosie.  
\- A teraz... Czy możemy...? - Cedric szeptał i powoli zbliżał twarz do Johna. Chciał go pocałować, nie wiedział dlaczego, może przez  
ciągłą adrenalinę, może przez pożądanie, jakie poczuł, gdy wszedł do namiotu i zobaczył Johna porządkującego rzeczy. Jednak John  
odwrócił głowę i wyrwał się z jego uścisku.  
\- Przepraszam... Czy możemy porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności? - zapytał i spojrzał w podłogę.

Cedric stał trochę zdezorientowany, jednak wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Wyprostował się i zrobił krok do tyłu.  
\- Oczywiście. Może pójdziemy do...  
\- Zostańmy tutaj - przerwał mu John.  
\- Nie chcę wychodzić ze szpitala, muszę z tobą porozmawiać, a na zewnątrz pewnie czeka na mnie Moran - dodał.  
\- Major jest w gabinecie pułkownika. Nie będzie cię dzisiaj nękał - powiedział Cedric, wpatrując się w lekarza.  
John kiwnął głową.  
\- Dobrze... W takim razie chodźmy do mojego pokoju.

♥♥♥

John zamkną drzwi do swojego pokoju i powoli odwrócił się w stronę Cedrica, który stał na środku pomieszczenia. Lekarz przeczesał  
jedną dłonią włosy i wskazał gestem, by drugi mężczyzna usiadł na jego łóżku. Gdy sierżant usiadł, John chwycił za oparcie krzesła,  
postawił je przed Cedrickiem i zajął miejsce. Przez kilka chwil zapadła niezręczna cisza, lekarz chwycił swoje kolana i wyprostował  
się nerwowo, młody żołnierz obserwował go, ale również był bardzo spięty. W końcu blondyn odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że nic ci się nie stało, Cedric. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się denerwowałem... na dodatek świadomość, że nie  
mogę ci pomóc... - John przerwał i odchrząknął, patrząc pod nogi. Cedric chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
\- Kiedy cię nie było, miałem dużo czasu, by przemyśleć to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu tych kilku dni...  
Młody żołnierz wciągnął powietrze, nie miał odwagi, by się poruszyć. Wiedział, że to jest moment, gdy jego życie się zmieni, przynajmniej  
miał taką nadzieję. Czekał cierpliwie, aż John zbierze się na odwagę i wyzna, co czuje.

\- Myślałem o tobie... Bardzo dużo. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem i, pomimo że ja nie jestem gejem, od samego początku poczułem do  
ciebie przyciąganie. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Dzisiaj rano chciałem sprawdzić, jak to jest... czy dałbym radę... - John przerwał,  
wciągnął nerwowo powietrze i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam, Cedric... Ale nie nic z tego nie będzie... To jest okrutne i nie fair w stosunku do ciebie... Wiem o tym i przepraszam cię z całego  
serca. Dałem ci nadzieję, nawet pocałowałem cię, a teraz odrzucam cię w taki prymitywny sposób... Naprawdę przepraszam...

Po raz kolejny zapadła potworna cisza. Mężczyźni nie patrzyli na siebie, ich oddechy były ciężkie. John czuł, jak jego serce bije mu mocno  
w piersi. Jakiś czas później poczuł przed sobą ruch i zanim zdarzył podnieść głowę, zobaczył Cedrica, który klęczy przed nim i trzyma go  
za obie ręce. W oczach młodego żołnierza pojawiły się łzy, ale próbował zatrzymać je za wszelką cenę. Jego ręce trzęsły się, a oddech  
był nieregularny. Wyciągnął drżącą rękę i podniósł podbródek Johna, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- John... - szepnął, nie zabierając ręki.  
\- Czy aż tak bardzo obrzydził cię mój pocałunek?  
John nie mógł się opanować i prychnął. W tym samym momencie zrobiło mu się głupio i spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na Colberta.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie... To było... dobre - powiedział i musiał ugryźć się w język, by ukarać się za to słowo. Pocałunek był więcej niż dobry,  
był doskonały. John nigdy nie myślał, że całując drugiego mężczyznę, może czuć się tak dobrze.  
\- Co o mnie myślisz, John? - zapytał delikatnym tonem Cedric. Na jego twarzy było widać ulgę po słowach Johna.  
Lekarz odwrócił wzrok, ale ciepła ręka Colberta wciąż pozostawała na jego policzku, więc znów spojrzał na żołnierza.  
\- Od pierwszego momentu, gdy cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Cedric. Nie wywyższasz się, słuchasz,  
co inni mają do powiedzenia, jesteś miły i zabawny. Lubię cię...

Colbert przesunął się, chwycił twarz Johna w swoje ciepłe ręce i zbliżył twarz. Patrzył na blondyna ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Więc co stoi na przeszkodzie? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem.  
John nie próbował odepchnąć drugiego żołnierza, po prostu siedział i oddychał nerwowo. Czując ciepło na twarzy, nie mógł zmusić się  
do odpowiedzi. Czuł się tak dobrze i źle jednocześnie.  
\- Cedric, nie chcę cię traktować, jak sex- kolegi, z którym mogę się pieprzyć, kiedy najdzie mnie taka ochota a później odrzucić w kąt.  
Nie jestem tego typu osobą. Chcę się kiedyś ożenić, mieć dzieci, być szczęśliwym. Nigdy tak nie będzie, jeśli będę musiał żyć ze  
świadomością, że wykorzystałem kogoś dla swojego widzi mi się. To nie byłoby fair...

John próbował powstrzymać się przed płaczem, wzrok Cedrica wypalał w nim dziurę, jednak nie był to wzrok pogardy. Cedric patrzył  
na niego z miłością. Teraz mógł dokładnie wyczuć, jak młodszy mężczyzna trzęsie się, a jego ręce pocą.  
\- John... nie możemy przewidzieć, co stanie się w przyszłości... Jutro jeden z nas może zostać postrzelony i zginąć. Może być też tak,  
że za kilka lat wrócimy do Anglii zakochani w sobie i postanowimy być ze sobą na stałe. Nie chcę zmuszać cię do niczego. Powiedz jedno  
słowo, a zostawię cię i obiecuję, że już nigdy nie poruszę tego tematu. Ale proszę, skoro nie odpycham cię i nie czujesz się przy mnie  
źle... daj mi szansę. Błagam.

Serce Johna biło z nieprawdopodobną prędkością. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i poczuł jak Cedric powoli wchodzi pomiędzy jego rozszerzone  
kolana, by dostać się bliżej.  
\- John, daj mi szansę. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Nie będę niczego oczekiwał. Po prostu pozwól mi stać u twego boku.  
Lekarz nie miał dłużej sił się opierać. Widok klęczącego żołnierza, który tak desperacko próbuje powstrzymać łzy i który mówi  
do niego takie rzeczy, był nie do odparcia. John wiedział, że prędzej czy później może zranić Cedrica. Jednak postanowił na razie  
o tym nie myśleć. Spojrzał żołnierzowi prosto w oczy i kiwnął głową.

   

 


	13. Chapter 13

✲✲✲

\- Sir, czy naprawdę moja obecność tutaj jest konieczna? Jutro zdam raport z akcji, dzisiaj chciałbym pójść już do swojego pokoju.  
Sebastian przyglądał się pułkownikowi Jonesowi i szybko stukał stopą o ziemię. Kilka chwil wcześniej wrócił z akcji i chociaż, nie była  
ona zbyt wymagająca czy niebezpieczna - jak na jego standardy - czuł się zmęczony. Ponadto, nie widział Johna cały dzień, to było  
dla niego jak tortura. Blondyn zajmował każdą część jego umysłu, nigdy nie dawał mu spokoju. Cierpiał jeszcze bardziej, jeśli nie miał  
możliwości porozmawiania lub po prostu zobaczenia się z nim. Niebieskie oczy i szczery uśmiech prześladowały go niczym cień.

\- Oczywiście nie wymagam od pana zdania raportu. Ledwo co pan wrócił. Chciałem porozmawiać o czymś innym.  
Pułkownik Jones zajął swoje miejsce za stołem. Spoglądał na Sebastiana spod grubych czarnych brwi. Był dziwnie dumny z majora,  
już dawno nie widział go tak posłusznego. _Wszystko dzięki Watsonowi._ Pułkownik nie chciał psuć nastroju, ale nie był pewny, czy  
Sebastian pamiętał o jednej rzeczy, która na pewno nie była mu na rękę.

\- W takim razie, o co chodzi? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony major i wciągnął szybko powietrze przez usta.  
\- Sebastian, pamiętasz, co jest za dwa dni?  
Major uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Hmm... Sobota? Twoje urodziny? A może talibowie mają jakieś święto i zapraszają nas na herbatkę?  
\- Nie, chodzi o ciebie - przerwał mu Jones. Widział, że Sebastian nie jest w nastroju do pogadanek, więc postanowił przejść do rzeczy.  
\- Za dwa dni wracasz do Anglii.  
\- Co?! - Sebastian krzyknął i próbował wstać z krzesła, ale zatrzymała go dłoń pułkownika.  
\- Nie pamiętasz?  
\- O czym?!  
\- Twoja przepustka. Przymusowy urlop. Każdy go ma, nawet ty. Nie mów mi, że nie pamiętałeś?

Sebastian wstał ze swojego krzesła i zaczął chodzić nerwowo po pokoju. Kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Jak mógł zapomnieć  
o tym głupim przepisie? Przecież był majorem, mógł decydować czy chce wracać do kraju, czy walczyć dalej.  
\- Nie chcę wracać! Nikt mnie nie zmusi! Muszę zostać na miejscu i pilnować...  
\- Sebastian, uspokój się, przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie obejdziesz przepisów. Musisz wyjechać na te dwa miesiące do Anglii, a potem  
wrócić. Jesteś majorem i dowódcą grupy, nie martw się, nawet jeśli nie chciałbyś wracać, kierownictwo zmusi cię do powrotu do  
Afganistanu. Nie masz się o co martwić, naprawdę.

 _Nie mam się o co martwić?! Jak mam wyjechać i zostawić Johna w obozie?! Nie wytrzymam tyle bez niego. To on jest powodem,_  
 _dla którego codziennie rano wstaję i biorę się do pracy. Dzięki niemu mam cele i plany. To wokół niego kręci się cały mój świat._  
 _Jak mam go teraz opuścić?! Nie ma mowy!_ Sebastian wplątał palce w swoje włosy i pociągnął we wszystkie strony.

\- Nie mogę wyjechać. Zwłaszcza nie teraz i na tak długo.  
\- Nic ci na to nie poradzę.  
\- Nie zostawię Johna samego w niebezpieczeństwie! Muszę wiedzieć gdzie jest i co robi! Zawsze. Inaczej wariuję z niepokoju...  
\- Tak jak myślałem... - powiedział pułkownik i westchnął głęboko. Spojrzał na Sebastiana, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
\- Nie mogę spuścić go z oka. Johna... i Colberta.  
\- Sierżanta? A czym ci on zawinił? - zapytał zdziwiony pułkownik. Moran nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął szczękę.

 _Łazi za moim Johnem krok w krok. Ledwo odwrócę wzrok, a ten szczeniak już jest przy nim. Nie mogę się na to godzić. Nie pozwolę,_  
 _żeby John myślał o kimś innym niż o mnie. I na pewno nie pozwolę, żeby ten gówniarz zawrócił mu w głowie. John jest mój._  
 _Nie pozwolę go sobie odebrać._ Głos pułkownika Jonesa przerwał jego myśli.

\- Wiesz, i tak będziesz musiał wrócić do Anglii. Nie jesteś jeszcze pułkownikiem i nie możesz zrezygnować z przepustki... Ale możesz  
ją skrócić.  
\- Co? Jak... jak to zrobić? - zapytał Moran z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Napisz list do generała. Albo do kierownictwa. Napisz, że musisz skrócić urlop, bo... coś tam. Jeżeli wymyślisz dobry powód, mogą skrócić  
twój przymusowy urlop do dwóch tygodni.

W oczach Sebastiana pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Wiedział, że w wojsku panują ostre i rygorystyczne zasady i nie ma sił, by się im  
sprzeciwić. Jednak po tym, co usłyszał od pułkownika, poczuł ulgę na sercu. Wciąż jednak było mu ciężko, bo musiał opuścić Johna,  
jednak dwa miesiące a dwa tygodnie to jest różnica. Był świadomy, że nie ma dużo czasu, musiał czym prędzej napisać list i wysłać  
go do Anglii. Jego urlop zaczynał się za dwa dni i miał nadzieję, że mail będzie na tyle szybki, że kierownictwo zdąży podjąć decyzję.

Pożegnał się z pułkownikiem i wyszedł za zewnątrz. Pomimo że było już późno i miał do napisania długi list, musiał zobaczyć się z  
Johnem. To było dla niego naturalne i oczywiste. Musiał zobaczyć się z tą piękną istotą, posłuchać jego głosu i przekonać się, że  
lekarz istnieje naprawdę, a nie jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. Bolała go jedna rzecz. Od kilku dni, blondyn nie miał dla niego  
w ogóle czasu, cały czas go unikał, zwodził. Serce Sebastiana pękało za każdym razem, gdy widział obojętność blondyna.

Jednak tym razem postanowił, że nie da się spławić. Musiał wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę, pretekst, by John spędził z nim więcej  
czasu. Po chwili wpadł na pomysł. Wyciągnął zza paska ostry nóż - był jak jego przyjaciel, nigdy go nie zawiódł w czasie walki - podciągnął  
koszulę i bez cienia wahania dźgnął się płytko w miejsce, gdzie John dotykał go po raz pierwszy. Stara rana po postrzale leczyła się  
bardzo dobrze, ale Sebastian nie dbał o to. Musiał coś zrobić, by lekarz się nim zajął. Gdyby musiał, bez wahania zraniłby się bardziej,  
odciął ucho, palec albo nawet całą rękę, jeśli John zaopiekowałby się nim. Dotyk blondyna działał silniej niż morfina. Jego zapach  
był jak środek uspokajający.

Z rany zaczęła cieknąć krew, była ciepła i lepka. Sebastian nie przejmował się tym, lubił jej konsystencję. Schował nóż i przyklepał  
ranę koszulą, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju Johna. _Na pewno mi pomoże._

✲✲✲

John nie wiedział, czy był szczęśliwy, czy zrozpaczony. Nie mógł opanować swoich emocji. Zgodził się na związek z Cedrickiem.  
Związek? Tak naprawdę niczego nie ustalili, nie wiedział, czy są parą, czy sex - kolegami. Cedric nie naciskał na niego, chciał  
jedynie być z nim i cieszyć się jego towarzystwem - może w inny sposób niż inni żołnierze. John nie wiedział, jak to wszystko  
miało wyglądać. Wiedział jedynie, że przy młodym żołnierzu czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, czuł się sobą. Cedric dawał mu  
swobodę i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. John wiedział, że gdyby poprosił, mógłby wtulić się w silne ramiona Colberta, a ten nie  
oczekiwałby niczego w zamian. Byłby szczęśliwy móc trzymać go w swoich ramionach. Tak, Cedric Colbert był dobrym człowiekiem.

Zaraz po tym, jak John zgodził się na... to, co ich łączyło, widział, że młody żołnierz ma ochotę skakać z radości. Chciał go objąć i pocałować.  
Jednak powstrzymał się i jedynie przytulił Johna i schował nos w jego szyi. Lekarz bez wahania zaczął głaskać jasnobrązowe  
włosy żołnierza, przyszło mu to bardzo naturalnie i czuł się z tym dobrze. Uśmiechnął się, po czym bardzo delikatnie odsunął Cedrica od  
siebie. Musiał przespać się z tą decyzją i poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Colbert jakby znając jego myśli, postanowił nie naciskać  
na niego więcej tej nocy. Odsunął się, chwycił dłoń blondyna i pocałował ją od wewnętrznej strony, zamykając przy tym oczy.

Nie było słów, tylko głębokie spojrzenia. Porozumiewali się w myślach. To było dla Johna całkowicie nowe doświadczenie. Chwilę  
później stał już sam w pokoju. Obserwował przez okno jak Cedric odchodzi do swojego namiotu. Lekarz zamknął oczy i próbował  
sobie przypomnieć delikatny dotyk ust żołnierza na swoich wargach. Sam dziwił się, jak bardzo pragnął powtórki.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. _Zapomniał czegoś?_ John bez wahania pociągnął za klamkę. W drzwiach stał major Moran.  
Uśmiechnął się do Johna, ale na jego twarzy był wyraz bólu. Dopiero teraz lekarz zauważył świeżą krew na koszuli Sebastiana.  
\- Majorze! - John szybko pociągnął Morana za rękę do pokoju. Nie zauważył, jak mężczyzna zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.  
\- Witaj, John.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał blondyn i wyciągnął z szafki małą apteczkę. Ukląkł obok Morana, który zajął miejsce na krześle.  
\- Mały wypadek w czasie akcji...  
\- To dlaczego nie poszedł pan od razu do namiotu szpitalnego? - John nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia. Podciągnął koszulę Sebastiana  
i zaczął go opatrywać. Major oblizał wargi i obserwował każdy jego ruch. Trząsł się i John miał wrażenie, że zaraz się na niego rzuci.  
\- Musiałem porozmawiać z pułkownikiem. Poza tym to ty jesteś moim lekarzem.  
\- Majorze, jakiś czas temu rozmawialiśmy o tym, że musi pan przyjąć pomoc innych... Ja nie zawsze będę w pobliżu.

John wrócił do opatrywania rany. Widział, że coś było nie tak, w końcu to trudna sztuka, dostać dwa razy w dokładnie to samo miejsce.  
Wolał jednak pracować w ciszy, nie chciał pytać i słuchać wyjaśnień. Po kilku minutach usłyszał obok swojego ucha cichy głos majora.  
\- Nie widziałem cię tak długo... Tęskniłem...  
Blondyn podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Sebastian patrzył na niego zamglonymi oczami i czerwonymi policzkami.  
\- Majorze, musi pan wrócić do pokoju - powiedział John i wyprostował się, po czym ściągnął rękawiczki.  
\- Jest pan zmęczony i plecie bzdury. Rana jest już opatrzona i zaklejona. Nie się pan prześpi...  
Sebastian otworzył usta, ale John nie dał mu nic powiedzieć.  
\- To jest zalecenie lekarza. Jeżeli pan chce, jutro sprawdzę ranę, a teraz niech pan już wraca do siebie.

Sebastian nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego rozczarowania. Chciał spędzić z Johnem o wiele więcej czasu, ale lekarz wydawał się  
być w wyjątkowo kiepskim nastroju. Major wstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli podszedł do drzwi z blondynem u boku. Zanim jednak  
Wyszedł, odwrócił się w stronę Johna i nachylił się nad jego uchem.  
\- Jutro porozmawiamy na spokojnie.

♥♥♥

\- Cedric. Cedric, obudź się...  
Młody żołnierz usłyszał znajomy głos i powoli otworzył oczy. Zobaczył Johna, który unosił się obok łóżka i lekko potrząsał jego  
ramieniem. Musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie rano, bo wokół było ciemno a pozostali żołnierze w namiocie, wciąż spali.  
W pierwszym momencie, Cedric pomyślał, że musiało stać się coś bardzo złego, skoro John przyszedł go obudzić. Momentalnie  
zerwał się z łóżka i wciągnął powietrze, by zapytać, co się stało, ale jedna dłoń Johna wylądowała na jego ramieniu a druga na ustach.

\- Cii... Nic nie mów, bo ich obudzisz... - John rozejrzał się po namiocie, by sprawdzić, czy wszyscy śpią. Po chwili odwrócił się stronę  
Cedrica, nachylił się nad nim i zabrał rękę z jego ust.  
\- Wyjeżdżamy. Ja i moja grupa - powiedział szeptem. Cedric zmarszczył brwi, nie był pewny czy usłyszał prawidłowo.  
\- Co? Co się stało? Gdzie jedziesz?  
\- Wybłagałem u pułkownika wyjazd na patrol... - powiedział John i usiadł na łóżku mężczyzny.  
\- Ale przecież jeszcze wczoraj... - Cedric podniósł głos ze zdziwienia, ale John ponownie zakrył mu usta.  
\- Mówiłem ci bądź ciszej... - lekarz wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał drugiemu żołnierzowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Muszę na chwilę wyjechać z obozu. I nie, nie z twojego powodu... - John od razu starał się uspokoić Cedrica.  
\- Wieczorem był u mnie Moran, zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Trochę się przestraszyłem... Zaraz po jego wyjściu poszedłem do  
pułkownika i on znalazł mi miejsce, które już dawno nie było patrolowane. Powiedział, że mogę wyjechać z samego rana. Nie chcę  
widzieć się z Moranem, bo nie wiem, dlaczego on się tak zachowuje. Może z powodu stresu, nie wiem... Wrócimy dzisiaj wieczorem  
albo jutro rano. Przyszedłem cię uspokoić i powiedzieć, że mnie nie będzie.

John zdjął rękę z ust Cedrica. Mężczyzna nie był zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał. Patrzył w podłogę i się dąsał.  
\- Odprowadzisz mnie? - zapytał rozbawiony John. Sierżant spojrzał na niego i kiwnął głową.  
Wstał z łóżka, najciszej jak potrafił, chwycił za leżące w pobliżu ciężkie buty i trzymając je w rękach, ruszył z Johnem na zewnątrz.  
Stojąc przed namiotem, włożył buty i spojrzał na zegarek. 4:20. Jego oczy spotkały Johna, który go obserwował.  
\- Chodźmy, chłopaki pewnie już czekają - powiedział lekarz i odwrócił się w stronę wielkich parkingów.

Pięć minut później dotarli na miejsce. Żołnierze z plutonu Johna krzątali się wokół i pakowali do samochodów najpotrzebniejsze  
rzeczy. Gdy zobaczyli swojego dowódcę, zasalutowali mu i wrócili do pracy. John odwrócił się w stronę Cedrica.  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, wrócimy wieczorem albo jutro rano. Nie daj się sprowokować Moranowi, bo wydaje mi się, że nie jest  
w najlepszym humorze. Dbaj o siebie, Cedric...

John wiedział, że jest to zwykły patrol, jednak teraz, gdy miał do kogo wracać, był bardziej zdenerwowany. Bał się o siebie,  
swoją grupę i o Cedrica. Nie chciał zostawiać go samego w obozie. Gdyby mógł, zabrałby go ze sobą.  
\- John, chodź na chwilę...  
Cedric pociągnął lekarza za jeden z większych samochodów. John doskonale wiedział po co, jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to - _TAK!_  
Ukryli się za pojazdem i stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Ich oczy spotkały się i dopiero teraz blondyn uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo pragnie  
dotyku drugiego mężczyzny. Dotyku Cedrica. Po paru chwilach napiętej ciszy, mężczyźni bez słowa ruszyli na siebie, wpadając sobie  
w objęcia i łącząc usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie wiele myśląc, John wplątał palce we włosy żołnierza. Cedric objął plecy lekarza  
i przyciągnął go do siebie z całej siły. Blondyn otworzył usta i gdy ich języki spotkały się po raz pierwszy, mężczyźni jęknęli jednocześnie.

To było lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. John chciał pożreć Cedrica, zapamiętać jego smak. Przejął władzę nad pocałunkiem. Ssał, lizał  
i pieścił językiem usta Colberta. Jednocześnie jego dłonie kierowały głową mężczyzny. Ruszał nią na wszystkie strony. Mężczyźni  
sapali i jęczeli sobie do ust. Cedric całkowicie poddał się działaniom Johna, trzymał go blisko swojego ciała i cieszył się pocałunkiem.  
Po chwili lekarz poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, potrzebował powietrza. Próbował odsunąć się lekko, ale Colbert przyciągnął go bliżej.

John uśmiechnął się do pocałunku i ostatnim ruchem przygryzł dolną wargę Cedrica, wywołując u niego głośny jęk. Mężczyźni  
oderwali się od siebie, ale wciąż stali w swoich objęciach. Obaj byli zasapani, czerwoni a ich oczy były zamglone z pożądania.  
Lekarz pogłaskał policzek żołnierza i pochylił się, ssąc ranę na wardze. Poczuł na języku smak krwi. Nie chciał zrobić krzywdy Colbertowi,  
jednak mężczyzna chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, bo uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy.

\- Wrócisz? - szepnął młody żołnierz. John zachichotał.  
\- Wrócę...  
Cedric niechętnie rozluźnił uścisk i pozwolił Johnowi cofnąć się dwa kroki. Zanim jednak ponownie ruszyli w stronę reszty plutonu,  
Colbert chwycił brodę lekarza i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Będę czekać.

 

  


	14. Chapter 14

✲✲✲

\- Podobno pluton porucznika Watsona wyjechał na patrol z samego rana... - powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, siedzący przy stole.  
\- Mają wrócić dopiero jutro rano... - dodał drugi z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Ciekawe co tak nagle. Nie słyszałem, żeby grupa "E" miała w najbliższym czasie jechać coś patrolować...  
Kilkunastu mężczyzn dyskutowało w tętniącej życiem stołówce. Jak zwykle rano panował tam duży ruch, żołnierze z różnych grup  
krzątali się wokół z tacami, rozmawiali i śmiali się w swoim towarzystwie. Cedric jednak siedział zatopiony w swoich myślach. Nie  
zareagował, nawet gdy pozostali koledzy z jego grupy raz za razem chcieli zwrócić jego uwagę. Nic nie mogło odciągnąć go od Johna.  
Zaraz po wyjeździe grupy porucznika z bazy, wrócił do swojego namiotu, jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Martwił się o blondyna bardziej  
niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz gdy mógł w końcu trzymać go w ramionach, każde nawet najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo, traktował jak  
zagrożenie życia. Chciał zamknąć Johna w pokoju i chronić przed całym światem. Przed Moranem...

Jak na zawołanie do namiotu wszedł major. Miał czerwone oczy, był blady i wyglądał na wymęczonego. Gdy tylko zauważył swój pluton,  
zaczął zbliżać się z okropnym wyrazem twarzy. Mat - żołnierz z innej grupy - podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę, by poklepać go po plecach,  
ale Moran złapał go za szyję, uniósł lekko w górę i wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Zejdź mi z drogi, zasrańcu! - warknął i odrzucił biednego mężczyznę kilka metrów w bok. Mat upadł na stoliki, a wokół zapanowała  
cisza. Wszyscy obserwowali majora, ale po chwili wiedząc, że może im się dostać za to, że się gapią, wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Sebastian szedł dumnym krokiem w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli jego żołnierze. Mężczyźni wstali i zasalutowali mu. Major  
obserwował ich spod zmrużonych oczu i stał w milczeniu. Po chwili skinął głową, by usiedli. Żaden z nich nie ośmielił się pisnąć  
słowem, siedzieli w ciszy i czekali, aż ich dowódca powie to, co miał do powiedzenia.

\- Po śniadaniu chcę was widzieć na polu treningowym. Jak już pewnie wiecie, jutro po południu wracam do Anglii na pieprzony przymusowy  
urlop. Wczoraj wróciliśmy z akcji, ale wiem, że dowództwo podczas moją nieobecność, przejmie kapitan Ford, a on jest... - Sebastian nie  
chciał denerwować się bardziej, dlatego postanowił milczeć i nie mówić na głos tego, co myślał o kapitanie.  
\- Dzisiaj wymęczę was tak, że wystarczy do mojego powrotu... Jeżeli usłyszę chociaż jedno jęknięcie, postaram się, żebyście trafili pod  
dowództwo pułkownika Willsona.

Mężczyźni zadrżeli na sam dźwięk tego słowa. Pułkownik Willson i major Moran bez problemu mogli konkurować ze sobą, jeżeli chodziło  
o sadyzm i nienawiść do całego świata. Sebastian spojrzał na Colberta, który nawet nie starał się, unikać jego wzroku.  
\- Nie jedzcie za dużo, bo i tak wszystko zwrócicie... - powiedział Moran z zaciśniętą szczęką. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z namiotu.

Pół godziny później, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami grupa "C" stała gotowa na placu treningowym. Wiedzieli, że czeka ich ciężki dzień,  
zabrali ze sobą tyle butelek wody ile mogli i czekali w upalnym słońcu, na przybycie ich dowódcy. Sebastian wyszedł zza namiotów  
i wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do plutonu. Wszyscy oprócz Cedrica nie mieli pojęcia, co wywołało u Morana taki podły nastrój.  
Sebastian wyglądał naprawdę źle, ponadto trzymał się za prawy bok. Na jego koszulce pojawiła się mała plama krwi, ale jak zwykle  
postanowił to zignorować.

\- Przynieśliście ze sobą wodę, to dobrze. Nie będziecie już mieli okazji dzisiaj, żeby wrócić na stołówkę...  
Sebastian podszedł do Cedrica i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, po czym uniósł kącik ust. Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił za mostek okularów  
Colberta i powolnym ruchem ściągnął je z jego nosa.  
\- Nie będą ci potrzebne. Pod koniec treningu i tak niewiele będziesz widział...  
Major złożył okulary i wciąż wpatrując się w młodego żołnierza, włożył je do kieszeni swoich spodni.

✲✲✲

\- O rany... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po co tu przyjechaliśmy... - powiedział Bill. John uśmiechnął się i szedł przed siebie.  
\- Nie marudź... Lepsze to niż siedzenie na tyłku w obozie.  
Bill nie odpowiedział, szedł obok Johna z karabinem w ręku i obserwował otoczenie. Reszta grupy była rozproszona po okolicy,  
ale lekarz dokładnie znał położenie każdego z jego ludzi. Patrolowali pusty kawałek przestrzeni i chociaż wokół nie było absolutnie  
nikogo i niczego, John wiedział, że muszą zachować ostrożność. Najbardziej obawiał się min. Każdy krok stawiał spokojnie i ostrożnie.

\- Poza tym, chłopaki pomału wariowali z bezczynności... Musiałem ich na chwilę wyrwać.  
\- Wiesz, John... Chociaż stęskniłem się już za wymianą ognia, mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie wystrzelę ani jednej kuli...  
John uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i razem z nim ruszył w kierunku gór.

✲✲✲

Pułkownik Jones obserwował przez okno swojego biura trenujących żołnierzy. Już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego widoku, jednak  
zawsze dziwił się, skąd Moran brał pomysły na tak rygorystyczne i męczące treningi. Zachowywał się, jakby chciał zamęczyć ich lub  
złamać ich wolę. Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać i to było bardzo niepokojące. Ponad pół dnia mężczyźni biegali i trenowali  
w pełnym słońcu, jednak żaden z nich nie ośmielił się nawet pisnąć słowa. Jones stał z krzyżowanymi ramionami i wzdychał głośno.

\- Może powinniśmy zainterweniować?  
Pułkownik odwrócił głowę i zobaczył obok siebie McQueena, który dołączył do niego i również zaczął obserwować żołnierzy.  
\- Lepiej zostawić to tak jak jest - odpowiedział i spojrzał przed siebie.  
\- Moran zamęczy tych chłopaków... - powiedział McQueen spokojnym tonem.  
\- Dajmy mu spokój... Jutro po południu wraca do Anglii i jest wściekły. Poza tym, taki trening jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził...

Pułkownik McQueen stał w ciszy, nawet nie spojrzał na swojego kolegę.  
\- On nie jest pod moim dowództwem, ale miej na niego oko. Sam wiesz, do czego jest zdolny...  
Z tymi słowami mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Jonesa, wpatrującego się Sebastiana.

✲✲✲

Sebastian postawił swoją stopę na plecach Cedrica i mocno przycisnął go do ziemi. Mężczyzna starał się oddychać prawidłowo, ale  
nie mógł, był wykończony, ubranie kleiło mu się do spoconego ciała. Jego oczy były zamglone ze zmęczenia. Nawet nie próbował się  
powstrzymywać i sapał głośno, co tylko dawało Moranowi więcej satysfakcji. Pozostali mężczyźni również leżeli na chłodnym piasku  
i starali się złapać powietrze. Byli w podobnym stanie co Colbert, jednak to nie oni byli głównym celem działań Morana.

Na dworze panowała ciemność, było grubo po dwudziestej trzeciej i chociaż zimne, suche powietrze ochładzało ciała zmęczonych  
żołnierzy, nie poprawiało to ani trochę ich samopoczucia. Spędzili cały dzień, trenując w upalnym słońcu, pod baczną obserwacją  
Sebastiana, nie mieli ani chwili przerwy, poza uzupełnianiem płynów. Modlili się, aby to piekło skończyło się jak najszybciej.

Major pochylił się nad zmęczonym Colbertem, jeszcze mocniej wcisnął go w ziemię. Cedric sapał z otwartymi ustami, zimny  
piasek przykleił się do prawej strony jego twarzy, wszedł mu do ust i oczu.  
\- Panie Colbert... - zaczął Sebastian cichym tonem.  
\- ...mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy trening pokazał panu, do czego jestem w stanie się posunąć, jeśli kogoś naprawdę nie lubię. A ciebie  
nie znoszę z całego serca. Ostrzegam cię jak kolega z armii... Nie zbliżaj się do Johna podczas mojej nieobecności. Mam swoich ludzi  
w obozie i jeżeli dowiem się, że kręciłeś się wokół niego, będziesz tego żałował do końca życia.

Colbert uśmiechnął się mimo woli i poczuł na swoich plecach większe ciśnienie. Sebastian pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, prawie ukląkł  
na Cedricu i szepnął mu nad głową.  
\- Naprawdę nie dbam o to, czy wylecę z wojska. Wiesz o tym... Dla mnie liczy się tylko John. Zrobię dla niego wszystko i nie powstrzymam  
się przed usunięciem takiego problemu, jak ty.  
\- Nie boję się ciebie - powiedział Cedric, ale jego głos został zduszony przez piasek.  
\- W takim razie, co ty na to...  
Colbert poczuł kolano na swoich plecach. Ból był nie do zniesienia, ledwo łapał powietrze, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Sebastian  
zbliżył usta do jego ucha i szepnął, najciszej jak potrafił.  
\- ...będę pieprzył Johna na twoich oczach, żebyś w końcu zrozumiał, do kogo należy. Jak to brzmi? Hmm? Chcesz zobaczyć, jak topię  
kutasa w jego pięknym tyłku i jak krzyczy moje imię, kiedy rżnę go do nieprzytomności?

Sebastian poczuł jak Cedric drży pod nim.  
\- Nie... nie zrobisz tego - powiedział cicho żołnierz, a Moran zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Naprawdę? Czy nie mówiłem, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko?

Zapadła cisza. Major nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy sierżanta, ale był pewny, że mężczyzna jest przerażony. Czuł to, kiedy trzymał kolano  
na jego plecach. Mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu, jego ciało zrobiło się lodowate. Wydawało się, że nie oddycha. Sebastian podniósł się  
z ziemi i w tym momencie, usłyszał za sobą, czyjeś kroki.

\- Sir, przyszła odpowiedź z kierownictwa, dotycząca pańskiego urlopu - powiedziała potężnie zbudowana kobieta i czekała na reakcję  
Morana. Major szybko odwrócił się w jej stronę, ale zanim ruszył w kierunku budynków, odezwał się do swoich żołnierzy.  
\- Cztery okrążenia wokół obozu i możecie wracać do namiotu.  
Po tych słowach oddalił się z kobietą, zostawiając mężczyzn na zimnym piasku.

♥♥♥

Wśród kurzu unoszącego się w powietrzu John dostrzegł bramy obozu. Był środek dnia, było parno i duszno, nie słyszał niczego poza  
warkotem silników. Po zimnej nocy i chłodnym poranku w końcu zbliżał się ze swoim plutonem do obozu. Przemierzyli długą drogę  
i chociaż nie spotkał ich żaden niespodziewany atak, John czuł się zmęczony jak rzadko kiedy. Pragnął jedynie spotkać się z Cedrickiem,  
a później wziąć kąpiel i pójść spać. W momencie, gdy samochody przekroczyły bramę, poczuł się jak w domu.

Traf chciał, że brama znajdowała się w pobliżu małego lotniska, z którego odlatywali i przylatywali nowi żołnierze. Wychodząc z samochodu,  
John dostrzegł majora Morana stojącego tuż obok jednego z helikopterów. Na jego widok, na twarzy Sebastiana pojawił się uśmiech  
i wyraz ulgi, John nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Chcąc nie chcąc podszedł do majora i zasalutował.

\- Sir?  
\- Och, John. Tak się cieszę, że udało nam się spotkać przed moim wylotem - powiedział Sebastian z prawdziwą ulgą w głosie.  
\- Gdzie pan leci? - zapytał lekarz i zajrzał za plecy Morana, oglądając wnętrze helikoptera.  
\- Na przepustkę... Niestety... Muszę zostawić obóz - _ciebie_ \- na dwa tygodnie...  
\- Dwa tygodnie? A czy urlop nie trwa zwykle dwa miesiące? - John spojrzał pytająco na Sebastiana.  
\- Kierownictwo skróciło moją przepustkę - powiedział Moran z uśmiechem na twarzy. John pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.  
\- Zanim wylecę, chciałbym ci coś dać, John.  
Sebastian wyciągnął zza paska swój ukochany nóż i podał go lekarzowi.  
\- Weź go. Tobie przyda się bardziej.  
John zawahał się przez chwilę, ale po chwili wziął prezent z ręki Morana i uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.  
\- Dziękuję, majorze.

Dwadzieścia minut później był już w swoim pokoju, próbował zachowywać się normalnie, ale cieszył się z nieobecności Morana, nawet  
jeśli miało go nie być tylko przez dwa tygodnie. Szybko chwycił czyste ubranie i ruszył w kierunku łazienek. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim  
wyszedł spod prysznica, musiał pozbyć się piasku z ciała, a to było dosyć czasochłonne. Ogolił się, przebrał i wyszedł z łazienki. Był  
naprawdę głody i spragniony, wiedział, że powinien odmeldować się o przełożonych, ale głód był silniejszy. _Poza tym i tak pewnie wiedzą,_  
 _że już wróciliśmy i wszystko jest dobrze._ John szedł przez obóz w kierunku stołówki, cały czas szukając wzrokiem Cedrica. Nigdzie nie  
mógł go znaleźć, chociaż był pewny, że sierżant powinien już wiedzieć o jego powrocie. John zmarszczył brwi.

Po zaspokojeniu głodu nieobecność Cedrica wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Niewiele myśląc, ruszył w stronę namiotu grupy 'C', mając  
nadzieję, że jego... przyjaciel tam będzie. Rozejrzał się wokół, jednak nigdzie nie było śladu Colberta, pozostali żołnierze leżeli na  
swoich łóżkach. Jeden z nich na widok Johna podniósł się i podszedł do porucznika, trzymając coś w rękach. Zasalutował.

\- Nie wiecie może, gdzie jest sierżant Colbert? - zapytał John.  
\- Sir. Wczoraj mieliśmy mały trening i Cedric nie wytrzymał tempa. Musieli zabrać go do szpitala, jest pod kroplówką.  
John przełknął ślinę i zastygł w miejscu. Przeczuwał, że mogło zdarzyć się coś złego, natychmiast musiał sprawdzić, co się stało.  
\- Od kiedy tam jest?  
\- Zasłabł w nocy podczas biegu...  
John wciągnął powietrze przez nos i odwrócił się na pięcie, lecz głos żołnierza zatrzymał go.  
\- Sir. Czy może pan mu to dać?  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął w stronę Johna rękę, w której trzymał zabrudzone okulary Cedrica. Lekarz spojrzał na nie i delikatnie chwycił  
za oprawki, po czym wyszedł z namiotu.

 _Cholera no._ John wszedł do szpitala i zatrzymał jedną z pielęgniarek, pytając gdzie leży pacjent Colbert. Kobieta wskazała ruchem ręki  
na jeden z odosobnionych pokoi. Lekarz szybko podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę. W pokoju stało kilka łóżek, na trzech z nich  
leżeli śpiący żołnierze, jednym z nim był Cedric. Był blady i wyglądał na wychudzonego, miał zamknięte oczy. Serce Johna zatrzymało  
się na ten widok. Po cichu poszedł wolnym krokiem w kierunku mężczyzny i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego głowie.

Cedric momentalnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał z ulgą na Johna, po czym uśmiechnął się. Jego zimna dłoń dotknęła ręki lekarza,  
który teraz głaskał go po włosach. Colbert chwycił jego dłoń i przystawił ją do swoich ust. Pocałował ją, a w jego oczach pojawiły się  
łzy. John zaczął pieścić policzek sierżanta, ale w momencie, gdy pochylił się, by go pocałować, Cedric odsunął się jak oparzony.

Lekarz stał zszokowany i nie wiedział co zrobić, wpatrywał się w Colberta, który teraz wycierał łzy. Spojrzał na Johna przepraszającym  
wzrokiem, jakby błagał o wybaczenie. Wskazał palcem na zasłonę. Blondyn pociągnął za materiał i zasłonił łóżko Cedrica, izolując ich  
od pozostałych. W tym momencie Colbert wyciągnął obie dłonie w stronę Johna. Lekarz usiadł na łóżku i wtulił się niepewnie w  
objęcia żołnierza. Sierżant przytulił go z całej swojej siły.  
\- Przepraszam, John. Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że nic ci się nie stanie - powiedział zachrypniętym i ledwo słyszalnym głosem.  
John odsunął się i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał zdziwiony.  
Colbert zawahał się przez moment, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Nic takiego, John... - odpowiedział i spojrzał wymownie na usta lekarza.

John zrozumiał, o co chodzi, chwycił twarz Colberta w dłonie i pocałował go. To nie był zaborczy pocałunek, lecz czysty i delikatny.  
Ich języki nie dotykały się, John skubał wargi Cedrica i pozwalał mężczyźnie robić to samo. Sierżant chwycił doliną wargę lekarza  
i zgniótł ją pomiędzy swoimi ustami. Po chwili mężczyźni oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.  
\- Witaj z powrotem.

 

   


	15. Chapter 15

✲✲✲

John miał dużo zajęć, musiał odmeldować się u pułkownika, sporządzić raport z patrolu i sprawdzić co się dzieje u jego pacjentów.  
Jednak naprawdę nie chciał zostawiać Cedrica samego, pomimo że mężczyzna był osłabiony i ospały, John był szczęśliwy, że mógł z  
nim rozmawiać. Siedział na brzegu łóżka i cieszył się towarzystwem młodego żołnierza. Po pewnym czasie odezwał się w nim lekarz  
i mimo swoich niechęci, zmusił się do wstania z miejsca. Wciąż rozmawiając z Cedrickiem podszedł do tacy z lekami, wyciągnął strzykawkę  
i po napełnieniu jej wrócił do Colberta. Włożył igłę go wenflonu i wstrzyknął zawartość do żyły sierżanta.

\- Co to jest, John?  
\- Środek nasenny, musisz się przespać.  
\- Nie, nie chcę spać, John. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział z lekkim wyrzutem Cedric.  
\- Odpocznij, obiecuję, że kiedy się obudzisz, spędzimy razem resztę dnia.  
John położył dłoń na głowie Cedrica, mężczyzna czuł się już powoli senny, ale zdołał uśmiechnąć się do lekarza.  
\- W porządku. Ale lepiej tu bądź, bo inaczej nie dam ci spokoju - powiedział żartobliwym tonem.  
John nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Czekał, aż żołnierz zaśnie i po cichu wyszedł z sali.

W pierwszej kolejności postanowił pójść do kierownictwa, wiedział, że pułkownik pewnie już na niego czeka. Gdy tylko wszedł do  
pokoju, McQueen przywitał go z uśmiechem na twarzy. John zasalutował i usiadł za stołem naprzeciw pułkownika.  
\- Dobrze, że już pan wrócił, poruczniku. W kafeterii spotkałem sierżanta Murray'a, powiedział mi, że patrol minął bez problemów.  
\- Tak, sir. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że w tamtej okolicy kręcą się talibowie. Przy okazji przepraszam, że przychodzę dopiero teraz.  
\- Nie, nie szkodzi, poruczniku. To nie jest pilna sprawa, poza tym jest pan też lekarzem i założę się, że pańskie sumienie nie pozwoliło  
panu na bezczynność. Był pan w namiocie szpitalnym, prawda?  
\- Tak jest, sir. Na szczęście wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- A co z tobą, John? - zapytał pułkownik i nachylił się lekko nad stołem.  
\- Słucham? - blondyn nie rozumiał pytania.  
\- Jak ty się czujesz? John jestem świadomy tego, jak bardzo starasz się wypełniać swoje obowiązki, ale nie zapominaj o sobie, zrozumiałeś?  
Nie chciałbym stracić takiego lojalnego człowieka jak ty, więc proszę, dbaj o siebie.

John kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu, wiedział, że pułkownik ma rację. Był tak zajęty pacjentami i swoim plutonem, że czasami zapominał  
o własnych potrzebach. Bez tracenia dalej czasu, zaczął zdawać ustny raport z patrolu. Po kilkunastu minutach wyszedł z biura McQueena  
i już miał zamiar wrócić do szpitala, gdy przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę i kilka minut później wszedł do  
namiotu grupy 'C'.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, jak ludzie majora Morana korzystają z jego nieobecności. Leżeli na swoich łóżkach, czytali gazety i  
wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych. Widząc porucznika Watsona, próbowali wstać, ale John zatrzymał ich ruchem ręki. Nie miał  
zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Jeden ze stojących żołnierzy poszedł do niego i zasalutował.

\- Sir? Możemy w czymś pomóc? - zapytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Tak właściwie przyszedłem tu po jedną rzecz. Po okulary sierżanta Colberta, czy wiesz może, gdzie są?  
Szczupły brunet skinął głową i podszedł do łóżka Cedrica, po czym wyciągnął spod niego torbę z ubraniami i rzeczami. Otworzył ją  
i po paru sekundach intensywnego szukania, udało mu się znaleźć oprawkę a w niej skromne okulary.

\- O te panu chodziło? - zapytał mężczyzna i podał Johnowi pudełko.  
\- Tak, dziękuję.  
\- A tak właściwie to, jak on się czuje?  
\- Skoro jesteście tacy ciekawi, możecie iść go odwiedzić - odpowiedział John i schował okulary do kieszeni.  
\- Byłem w szpitalu, ale nie mogłem go znaleźć.  
John spojrzał na żołnierza spod brwi. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć w jego słowa, jednak postanowił nie drążyć tematu. _Pewnie_  
 _wpadła mu w oko jakaś pielęgniarka i zapomniał o koledze..._

\- Sierżant ma się coraz lepiej, pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj do was wróci.  
Na twarzy żołnierza było widać ulgę. John odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się i wrócił do mężczyzny.  
\- Nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie, dlaczego tylko sierżant Colbert zasłabł podczas treningu. Przecież jest równie silny i wytrzymały  
co wy, nawet jeśli jest tutaj nowy.  
\- To przez jego dumę i upór - powiedział brunet i uniósł kącik ust.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Cedric uwielbia rywalizować, zwłaszcza z majorem. Za nic nie chce pokazać, że jest gorszy.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem... - powiedział spokojnie John i skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Od samego początku major traktuje Cedrica... inaczej. Zawsze go obserwuje i mamy wrażenie, że stara się go złamać. Wczoraj,  
zanim odszedł do biura dowodzenia, rozkazał nam przebiec cztery okrążenia wokół obozu, byliśmy wykończeni i nie mieliśmy  
absolutnie na to siły, ale Cedric uparł się i postanowił wykonać rozkaz. Budynek dowodzenia jest w samym środku obozu i nie  
ma nawet mowy, żeby major mógł nas dopilnować, dlatego dziwiliśmy się Cedricowi, że mimo to chce pobiec. Pod koniec trzeciego  
okrążenia upadł i lekarze musieli zabrać go do szpitala.

John stał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciskał wargi. Wiedział, że pomiędzy Moranem a Cedrickiem panują napięte stosunki, ale  
nie miał pojęcia, że do tego stopnia. Nie winił sierżanta za upór, ale był trochę zły, mimo wszystko każdy powinien znać swoje  
granice. Nerwowo kiwnął głową i wrócił do szpitala.

Zajrzał do pokoju, w którym leżał Cedric i dwóch innych żołnierzy. Sierżant spał głęboko i John zauważył, że mężczyzna nabrał więcej  
kolorów, już nie był taki blady. Lekarz mimowolnie pogłaskał go po głowie, ale po chwili wyprostował się i wyszedł z pokoju. Środki  
nasenne były dosyć silne i wiedział, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim młody żołnierz się obudzi. Postanowił zająć się pacjentami.

✲✲✲

Cedric otworzył zaspane oczy, czuł się o niebo lepiej niż rano. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale domyślił się, że dosyć jest późno,  
bo niebo za małym oknem było czarne, nie było na nim ani jednej gwiazdy. Rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że jest w sali sam, jego  
koledzy, którzy zajmowali łóżka obok, zostali wypisani i wrócili do swoich grup. Cedric poczuł się samotny, ale nie trwało to długo,  
bo drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł John, który niósł w rękach jakieś ubrania. Na twarzy żołnierza pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Och, Cedric. Tak myślałem, że niedługo się obudzisz. Przyniosłem ci spodnie i T-shirt, żebyś nie musiał wracać do namiotu  
w koszuli szpitalnej. Jak się czujesz? - zapytał John i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.  
Colbert przetarł oczy i ziewnął.  
\- Całkiem nieźle. Dziękuję, John.  
Uśmiechnął się do lekarza, ale zauważył, że coś było nie tak, bo blondyn był poważny i smutny.  
\- John? Co się stało? - zapytał i ich oczy się spotkały. Po chwili napiętej ciszy John oblizał usta i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Cedric... jak długo zamierzasz to ciągnąć?  
\- Ciągnąć co? - Sierżant był zdezorientowany i zamrugał nerwowo powiekami.  
\- Rywalizację z Moranem. Wiem już, dlaczego zemdlałeś, twój rozbity nos był też z tego powodu. Rozumiem, że twoja duma, nie pozwala  
ci, się poddać, ale dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy ci na wygranej? O co chodzi? Dlaczego ty i Moran tak bardzo się nie lubicie?

Cedric milczał i tarł nerwowo ręce. Nie chciał patrzeć na Johna, ale w końcu podniósł wzrok.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - zapytał cicho.  
Lekarz wpatrywał się w niego bez zrozumienia przez jakiś czas. W pewnym momencie zaśmiał się gorzko i przyłożył palce do oczu.  
\- Jak mogłem być taki głupi... - powiedział do siebie.  
\- Chodzi o mnie... Jestem nagrodą dla tego, który złamie się jako ostatni...  
John wstał z krzesła i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Cedric poczuł, że serce mu się zatrzymało, pobladł i przez ułamek sekundy nie wiedział, co się stało. Szybko wstał z łóżka i zdążył  
zatrzasnąć drzwi, zanim John pociągnął za klamkę.  
\- John! Jak możesz myśleć w ten sposób?! - zapytał z desperacją w oczach.  
\- A nie jest tak? - John starał się brzmieć neutralnie, ale w głębi czuł się naprawdę źle.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Na litość boską. Skąd ten pomysł?! Naprawdę myślisz, że traktuję cię jak rzecz, nagrodę? John, jesteś dla mnie  
naprawdę ważny, będę to powtarzał tak długo, aż mi uwierzysz. Owszem, rywalizuję z Moranem, ale nie żeby cię zdobyć. Chcę mu  
udowodnić, że...  
\- Że? - zapytał John, Cedric podszedł do niego i chwycił twarz blondyna w swoje ręce.  
\- Że nie jesteś niczyją własnością, a twój szacunek, troskę i miłość, można starać się zdobyć w inny sposób, niż zastraszanie i przemoc.  
Jeżeli mi pozwolisz, będę starał się ze wszystkich sił, żeby to osiągnąć.

John stał w miejscu i nie patrzył na Cedrica. Chciał mu wierzyć, nie miał powodu, żeby sądzić, że młody mężczyzna kłamie. Od samego  
początku czuł, że jest szczery w stosunku do niego, poza tym wiedział, że prowodyrem tego wszystkiego na pewno był Moran. Po paru  
chwilach spojrzał Colbertowi w oczy, dostrzegł w nich strach, tęsknotę i szczerość. Powoli oplótł talię mężczyzny i westchnął głęboko.

\- W porządku. Wierzę ci, ale jeśli okaże się, że mnie okłamałeś...  
Cedric wypuścił nerwowy oddech, uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Johna bliżej.  
\- Tak, wiem... pożałuję do końca życia.

Mężczyźni stali w swoich objęciach przez kilka minut, po czym John rozkazał sierżantowi zmienić ubranie. Wyszli z namiotu i udali się  
do stołówki, oboje byli głodni i spragnieni. Po drodze nie poruszali tematu Morana, za co i John i Cedric byli sobie nawzajem wdzięczni.

\- A właśnie... - John przerwał im w czasie dyskusji i sięgnął do swojej kieszeni.  
\- ... czyste okulary. Tamte poprzednie są strasznie brudne i pęknięte w jednym miejscu - dodał i wręczył Cedricowi oprawkę.  
Sierżant uśmiechnął się, założył okulary i spojrzał na lekarza.  
\- Dzięki, John. Teraz widzę o wiele lepiej, każdy detal - powiedział i nachylił się lekko nad Johnem, po czym puścił mu oczko. W tym  
momencie poczuł na swoim brzuchu łokieć blondyna.

♥♥♥

\- John?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Jesteś wegetarianinem? - zapytał Cedric.

Siedział naprzeciw lekarza w stołówce i obserwował każdy jego ruch. Blondyn spojrzał na niego i uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytał.  
\- No bo... - Cedric wskazał palcem na tacę Johna, która leżała na stole.  
\- Chleb i dżem? Nie masz ochoty na mięso? Musisz być głodny, a wątpię, czy tym się najesz.  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się i zdarł wieko z małego pojemnika z dżemem, po czym rozsmarował czerwoną maź na chlebie.  
\- Zawsze lubiłem dżem, jest w tym coś złego? - zapytał.  
Cedric zachichotał i oparł głowę na ręce. Zapomniał o swoim jedzeniu i obserwował Johna. Lekarz zrobił kęs, a jego oczy spotkały Colberta.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- O nic - powiedział cicho sierżant. John zmarszczył brwi, ale postanowił zignorować dziwne zachowanie Cedrica. Po chwili poczuł ciepło  
obok swojej łydki. Zorientował się, że noga mężczyzny ociera się o niego, momentalnie zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, chociaż bardzo  
próbował to ukryć. Odchrząknął nerwowo, ale nie odsunął nogi, już dawno nie czuł się w ten sposób, chciał, żeby to uczucie trwało dłużej.

John chciał cieszyć się towarzystwem Cedrica dłużej, jednak jego organizm odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Po godzinie spędzonej na stołówce  
i rozmowie z 'przyjacielem' poczuł, że musi pójść do swojego pokoju. Zgodził się, żeby młody żołnierz go odprowadził. Szli przez obóz  
ramię w ramię, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Zauważył, że po każdym cielesnym kontakcie, Cedric wypuszczał nerwowo powietrze i unikał  
jego wzroku. Mimo wszystko wydało mu się to bardzo zabawne i postanowił kusić go jeszcze bardziej. Co jakiś czas niby przypadkiem  
trącił go ramieniem lub muskał jego dłoń swoimi palcami. Za każdym razem musiał gryźć się w język, gdy widział reakcję mężczyzny.

W końcu stanął przed swoim pokojem, miał zamiar pożegnać się z Cedrickiem w drzwiach. Otworzył je, wszedł do środka, ale zanim  
zdążył odwrócić się całkowicie w stronę sierżanta, poczuł na swoich ramionach dłonie Colberta. Mężczyzna delikatnie wepchał go do  
pokoju, zatrzasnął drzwi i chwilę później John poczuł, jak jego usta zostają pożerane w namiętnym pocałunku.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Zamknął oczy, poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie, jego kolana ugięły się pod nim i musiał  
chwycić tył koszuli Cedrica, by nie upaść na ziemię. Jęknął do pocałunku. Sierżant złapał twarz Johna i niezbyt delikatnie wepchnął  
język do jego ust, teraz to on dominował, ale mimo swojej siły i przewagi nie chciał zrobić lekarzowi krzywdy. Mimo pocałunku pełnego  
pasji i pożądania wiedział, że nie może dać się ponieść. Ssał język Johna i cieszył się każdym stęknięciem blondyna.

Zwiedzał językiem usta niższego mężczyzny i masował palcami jego włosy. John oddał się mu całkowicie, pozwalał sobą kierować i aktywnie  
odpowiadał na pocałunek. W pewnym momencie Cedric chwycił dłoń lekarza i położył ją na przodzie swoich spodni. Wypukłość mówiła sama  
za siebie. Był gorący i pulsujący. Oderwał usta od Johna i złączył ich czoła. Obaj sapali ciężko, lekarz przełknął głośno ślinę, a jego ciało  
zesztywniało.

\- Spójrz, John, co ze mną robisz... To twoja wina - szepnął wesoło Cedric i na sekundę ponownie chwycił usta Johna.  
\- Jak masz zamiar mi z tym pomóc?  
Lekarz położył dłonie na piersi żołnierza, wepchnął mu język do ust i zaczął pchać do tyłu w kierunku drzwi. Cedric był trochę zdziwiony  
ruchem lekarza, martwił się, że zrobił coś złego, ale poczuł, że John uśmiecha się do pocałunku. W momencie, gdy myślał, że uderzy plecami  
o drzwi, porucznik chwycił za klamkę i otworzył je. Sekundę później Cedric stał na zewnątrz, chociaż jego usta wciąż były połączone z Johnem.

Lekarz ostatnim ruchem polizał jego dolną wargę i odsunął się do tyłu. Stał w przejściu i wpatrywał się zamglonym wzrokiem w Cedrica. Był  
wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.  
\- Cóż... to nie moja wina, że reagujesz w ten sposób. Ale dzisiaj będziesz musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam - powiedział z uśmieszkiem.  
Colbert starał się go dostrzec zza zaparowanych okularów, warknął cicho i w momencie, gdy chciał rzucić się na Johna ponownie, po jeszcze  
jeden pocałunek, lekarz zacisnął pięść na jego koszuli, pociągnął do przodu i zmiażdżył ich usta. Sekundę później odsunął się i puszczając  
mu oczko, chwycił za klamkę.  
\- Dobranoc - powiedział i zatrzasnął drzwi przed zaskoczonym Cedrickiem.

 


	16. Chapter 16

✲✲✲

W Anglii każda pora roku wydaje się taka sama, poza drobnymi różnicami temperatury. Nic więc dziwnego, że Sebastian po powrocie  
czuł się, jakby czas w Anglii się zatrzymał. Niezależnie od tego, kiedy przypadał jego urlop, wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Był środek  
nocy, gdy w końcu stanął na chłodnym lotnisku Heathrow, wokół panował ziąb i padał delikatny deszcz. Torby w ręku i na plecach nie  
poprawiały jego samopoczucia. Czuł się zmęczony, zirytowany i najchętniej znowu wsiadłby do samolotu i wrócił do ciepłego Afganistanu.  
Do Johna... Niestety rzeczywistość była inna, musiał spędzić dwa tygodnie w ponurej Anglii.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, zapalił papierosa i ruszył przed siebie. Musiał znaleźć hotel na czas swojego 'urlopu'. Owszem, mógłby  
zatrzymać się w swoim rodzinnym domu, ale szczerze mówiąc, nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Miał swoje własne życie, poza tym rodzina  
nie popierała jego decyzji, nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Zaczęło się, to kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat i postanowił wstąpić  
do wojska, ojciec był wściekły, a matka płakała całymi dniami.

Sebastian zamówił taksówkę i kazał zawieźć się do najbliższego hotelu. Kierowca ruszył przed siebie i po kilkunastu minutach dotarli  
na miejsce. Wychodząc z samochodu, wzrok Majora przykuł duży świecący napis 'Copthorne Tara Hotel London Kensington', który  
wyróżniał się na czarnym tle bezgwiezdnego nieba. Nie czekając długo, wyciągnął z taksówki swoje rzeczy, zapłacił kierowcy i wszedł  
do środka imponującego budynku.

\- Pokój z dużym łóżkiem i łazienką - powiedział Sebastian, gdy stanął przed piękną kobietą w recepcji.  
\- Przepraszamy, ale nie mamy wolnych pokoi. Z samego rana powinno się coś zwolnić, jeżeli pan zechce poczekać...  
Major nie czekał dłużej, rzucił na ladę zwitek banknotów, kobieta zaniemówiła i spojrzała nieśmiało na Sebastiana. W momencie, gdy  
otworzyła usta, zza jej pleców pojawił się kierownik hotelu, podszedł do lady, uśmiechnął się do Morana i zabrał pieniądze.  
\- Witamy w Copthorne Tara Hotel. Z chęcią zaprowadzę pana do pokoju... - powiedział mężczyzna i wskazał ruchem ręki na pobliską windę.

Sebastian i kierownik hotelu ruszyli przed siebie, zostawiając w tyle zszokowaną kobietę. Gdy w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami pokoju,  
mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń z kluczykiem i wręczył go Moranowi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzi pan czas w naszym hotelu - powiedział z zawodowym uśmiechem i wrócił do windy.  
Nie czekając długo, major otworzył drzwi. Pokój nie był za wielki, ale odosobniony i cichy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzucała się w oczy zaraz  
po wejściu, było wielkie dwuosobowe łóżko z białą pościelą. Naprzeciw stała komoda a na niej telewizor. Sebastian położył na ziemię  
swoje torby i rzucił się na łóżko. Położył ramię na oczy. Musiał spędzić w tym miejscu dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie z dala od Johna.  
To było najgorsze. Świadomość, że nie będzie mógł go widywać, a każdy pieprzony żołnierz będzie miał okazję, by się do niego zbliżyć.  
Wiedział, że jeżeli będzie o tym myślał, to prędzej czy później oszaleje. _Kurwa..._

♥♥♥

\- Ze śmietanką czy bez?  
John aż podskoczył zszokowany, gdy usłyszał obok swojej głowy głos Cedrica. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mężczyzna trzyma w ręku kubek  
i uśmiecha się do niego. Oboje stali w kafeterii, była zdecydowanie mniej zatłoczona niż stołówka. Na dodatek nie obowiązywał tu  
regulamin, mówiący, że każdy główny posiłek żołnierze powinni spożywać w swoich grupach. Cedric był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że  
właśnie tutaj spotkał Johna.

\- Bez. Śmietany akurat zabrakło - odpowiedział John z uśmiechem.  
\- Mogę oddać ci swoją kawę, John.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Poza tym ty słodzisz a ja nie.  
John chwycił za swój kubek i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, Cedric zrobił to samo i zajął miejsce naprzeciw lekarza. Zdjął okulary  
i położył je na stole. Pomiędzy nim a blondynem panowała wygodna cisza, oboje czuli się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, więc  
nie zmuszali się do rozmowy. John czuł na sobie wzrok Cedrica, ale nie spojrzał na niego, nadal nie był pewny, jak powinien się zachować  
po tym, co stało się kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- John, przepraszam. Poniosło mnie wczoraj, nie powinienem się tak na ciebie rzucać. Ale... Sam jesteś trochę sobie winny.  
John zachichotał i w końcu spojrzał na młodszego żołnierza. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Cedric ma rację.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, zmieniając temat.  
\- W porządku. Dzisiaj spałem jak zabity, to dzięki tobie, bo pozbyłem się ciśnienia przed pójściem do łóżka - powiedział Colbert z uniesionym  
kącikiem ust. John przewrócił oczami na oczywistą aluzję i zrobił łyk kawy. Spojrzał za plecy Cedrica i chwilę później zarumienił się.

\- John? Wszystko okej?  
\- Co? Ach, tak.  
\- A więc masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?  
\- Muszę zdać pisemny raport, później nasza grupa ma ćwiczenia. Aha, i pułkownik Jones chce zamienić ze mną kilka słów wieczorem. A ty?  
\- Ja mam dzień wolny... Myślałem, że spędzimy go razem - powiedział smutnym tonem Cedric.  
John poklepał go po dłoni, rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym młody żołnierz odprowadził lekarza aż pod same drzwi gabinetu  
pułkownika. Miał ochotę go pocałować, ale wciąż miał w pamięci słowa Morana i bał się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Mimo wszystko rozejrzał  
się wokół, by sprawdzić, czy są sami, pochylił się i cmoknął lekarza szybko w policzek. John uśmiechnął się i wszedł do pokoju.

Mimo że lekarz nie widział Cedrica, był pewny, że młody żołnierz obserwuje go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Niestety czuł się  
obserwowany nie tylko przez niego, odkąd Moran wyjechał z obozu, pozostali żołnierze czuli się pewniej, jakby znowu odzyskali szansę.  
John starał się to ignorować, jak kilka tygodni wcześniej, zanim poznał majora. Teraz stał na dworze i skupiał się wyłącznie na treningu.

\- Sir, może już wystarczy? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy z jego plutonu. Był spocony i zasapany.  
\- Nie marudźcie, musimy być w formie. Poza tym cieszcie się, że nie jestem Moranem - John dodał z uśmiechem.  
On i jego grupa ćwiczyli już od kilku godzin, na szczęście niebo było przykryte przez białe chmury, a temperatura była znośna jak na połowę  
czerwca. John wiedział, że wojna to nie wakacje i zawsze trzeba być przygotowanym na atak i niebezpieczeństwo. Z tą myślą rzucił się w wir  
treningu, zapominając o wszystkim.

Wieczorem tego samego dnia leżał w swoim pokoju na łóżku i dokładnie studiował [prezent od majora](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/94/8f/6e/948f6e2da4a6a665282c6805073b44f0.jpg). Znał ten nóż doskonale, wiedział,  
że Moran nie rozstawał się z nim nawet na sekundę, zawsze miał go przy sobie. Dlatego nie mógł zrozumieć, co kierowało Sebastianem  
w chwili, gdy dał mu swój 'skarb'. Nóż był piękny, niemal absurdalny. Nie pasował do takiej osoby jak Moran. Ktoś włożył dużo serca do  
wykonania tego ostrza, dużo serca, uczuć a przede wszystkim miłości. John nie mógł powiązać tego wszystkiego z Sebastianem.

W chwili, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, usłyszał pukanie. Odłożył nóż na stolik obok i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Cedric?  
Sierżant stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i opierał się o framugę. Widząc Johna, uśmiechnął się szeroko i serdecznie.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
Lekarz przesunął się i pozwolił młodemu żołnierzowi wejść do środka. John podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę cukierków,  
którą dostał od siostry, zanim wyjechał do Afganistanu. Odwrócił się, by poczęstować Cedrica, lecz w tym samym momencie utonął  
w ramionach sierżanta. Wyższy mężczyzna objął go i schował nos w jego blond włosach. John był przez krótką chwilę zszokowany,  
ale odrzucił cukierki na łóżko i przytulił się do ciepłej piersi żołnierza.

Mimo że nie raz już się całowali i przytulali, John wciąż nie mógł się przełamać, by pozwolić sobie na coś więcej. Nie był przyzwyczajony  
do myśli, że drugi mężczyzna może sprawić mu przyjemność podobnie jak kobieta. Potrzebował czasu i wiedział, że Cedric jest tego świadomy.  
Poczuł, jak Colbert wdycha zapach jego szamponu i zacieśnia uścisk. John mimowolnie zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Nie śpieszmy się - szepnął w gardło drugiego mężczyzny. Cedric zadrżał, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi wibracje i położył jedną dłoń na tył  
głowy Johna, po czym zaczął głaskać jego włosy.  
\- Obiecałem ci, John - mruknął i pocałował lekarza w czoło.  
Stali w swoich objęciach i cieszyli się sobą przez kilka minut. John słyszał spokojne bicie serca Colberta, po jakimś czasie czuł, że czegoś  
mu brakuje. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał Cedricowi prosto w oczy, po czym wspiął się na palce, przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze  
sierżanta, zwilżając ją. Delikatnie dmuchnął w jego stronę, wywołując ciarki na skórze mężczyzny.

\- John... - odezwał się Cedric zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- ... nie drocz się ze mną.  
Lekarz zapragnął więcej, znów pochylił się w jego stronę i tym razem chwycił spuchniętą dolną wargę między swoje zęby. Usłyszał jęk  
Cedrica i zaczął podgryzać jego usta. Żołnierz nie wytrzymał, jedną ręką przyciągnął Johna do siebie, drugą położył na tyle jego szyi  
i utopił język w jego gardle. Lekarz na początku zaczął się wyrywać, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, jak oddycha się przez nos w czasie  
pocałunku. Pozwolił sobą kierować. Zamknął oczy i dyszał głośno, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna pożerał go i to dosłownie.

Język Cedrica zwiedzał każdy zakamarek jego ust, był zdecydowany i pewny siebie. Po chwili oderwał się od lekarza i spojrzał na jego  
twarz. John był czerwony, jego oczy były zamglone i sapał. Cedric nie wytrzymał, zniżył głowę i przyssał się do szyi lekarza, wywołując  
u niego syknięcie. Zaczął ssać miejsce tuż za jego uchem, później chwycił między zęby płatek ucha i bawił się nim swoim językiem.  
John odchylił głowę do tyłu, mężczyzna wykorzystał okazję i zaczął lizać spód brody i jabłko Adama. John nie mógł się powstrzymać,  
jęknął nisko, gdy poczuł gorący język na wrażliwym miejscu swojej szyi. Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

Coś twardego zaczęło ocierać się o jego pachwinę. Zrozumiał, że dzieje się to, czego próbował uniknąć przez jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
Jednak było mu dobrze. Inaczej niż z kobietą, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że gorzej. Cedric był zdecydowany i silny, jego usta były  
natarczywe i pewne, kobiety zazwyczaj pieściły go delikatnie, jednak podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Colbert rządził jego ciałem.

\- Mieliśmy się nie spieszyć... - powiedział zasapany i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Jednak Cedric chyba wziął sobie jego słowa do serca, bo momentalnie oderwał usta od jego skóry i zamrugał zdezorientowany.  
Jego okulary były zaparowane, ale John mógł bez przeszkód zobaczyć jego rozszerzone źrenice. Colbert sapał ciężko i w momencie,  
gdy otworzył usta, żeby przeprosić, odsunął się od lekarza. Ten jednak momentalnie zacieśnił uścisk wokół talii żołnierza.  
\- Nie pozwoliłem panu odejść, sierżancie... - powiedział John. Próbował zachować powagę, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić i uniósł  
kącik ust.

 _Ty mały złośliwcu._ Cedric złapał Johna za pośladki i zmiażdżył ich erekcje. Pochylił się do przodu, wpychając swój język z powrotem  
w ciepłe usta lekarza. John przyciągnął go bliżej, jęczeli i ocierali się o siebie. John zdecydowanie mógł wyczuć długość penisa Colberta,  
która pulsowała w jego spodniach i prosiła się o ulgę. Czuł, że on sam też niedługo zacznie błagać o litość. Chciał sięgnąć ręką między  
nich i przyspieszyć przyjemność, jednak uścisk na jego pośladkach był zbyt silny. Wiedział, że da rady wyrwać się Cedrickowi.

Mimo że dzieliło ich od łóżka kilka kroków, żaden z nich nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Oderwanie się od siebie byłoby zbyt wielką  
stratą. Stali w swoich objęciach, ocierali się o siebie jak w amoku. Ich jęki przenikały przez ściany. Cedric czuł, że jego bielizna jest już  
nieprzyjemnie mokra, z jego czoła spływał pot. W momencie, gdy pomyślał, że nic nie jest w stanie go odciągnąć od Johna, słyszał pukanie  
do pokoju. On i lekarz stanęli jak zamrożeni. John z wielką niechęcią wyszedł z uścisku Cedrica i spojrzał na niego.

 _Cholera jasna._ Młody żołnierz starł pot z czoła i przeczesał włosy, John zrobił to samo. Cedric ukrył się w ciemnym rogu pokoju, a lekarz  
podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę.  
\- John, przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, ale pułkownik Jones cię szuka - powiedział rudy mężczyzna stojący w przejściu. John próbował  
uspokoić swój oddech i kiwnął głową.  
\- Dzięki, Bill. Zaraz do niego pójdę.

Kiedy John zamknął drzwi, odwrócił się Cedrica. Mężczyzna siedział na łóżku, ale uśmiechnął się do lekarza.  
\- Wybacz mi, Cedric...  
Sierżant nie miał siły wstać, jego nogi trzęsły się z pożądania i bólu. Chciał podejść do Johna i objąć go, ale wiedział, że na tym by się nie  
skończyło. Zamiast tego kiwnął głową i obserwował, jak John zabrał z krzesła swoje rzeczy. Lekarz stanął w drzwiach, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie  
w jego stronę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Colbert siedział jeszcze przez jakiś czas w ciemnym pomieszczeniu i próbował zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Dopiero po paru minutach był  
w stanie wstać z łóżka. Coś przykuło jego wzrok, podszedł do stolika i chwycił za leżący na nim piękny zdobiony nóż. Znał go doskonale.  
To właśnie nim kilka dni wcześniej Moran dźgnął go w ramię. Cedric zastanawiał się, dlaczego ostrze leży sobie tak spokojnie w pokoju Johna.

 _A więc chcesz go sobie zaznaczyć? Niezależnie od tego, co zrobisz, John i tak nie zmieni swojego stosunku do ciebie. Jesteś po prostu złym_  
 _człowiekiem, Moran. Musisz w końcu zrozumieć, że John nie zniży się do twojego poziomu._ Cedric odłożył nóż na stolik i wyszedł z pokoju.

                                            


	17. Chapter 17

✲✲✲

Środek nocy, jedyne odgłosy to hałasy przejeżdżających samochodów. Pokój oświetlony przez jaskrawe światło latarni, która stoi  
samotnie pośród ciemnej ulicy w centrum Londynu. Na stoliku obok łóżka leży wyciszony telefon, w pewnym momencie jego ekran  
rozbłyska. Dźwięk wibracji rozlega się w pokoju, przerywając ciszę. Odgłos jest za głośny, jakby ktoś w środku dnia włączył syreny.  
\- Halo?  
\- To ja. Przyjdziesz?

Na twarzy pięknej brunetki pojawił się uśmiech. Kobieta była zaspana i bardzo zaskoczona telefonem, ale niemniej ucieszył ją znajomy  
głos po drugiej stronie. Usiadła wygodnie na łóżku, oparła się plecami o zagłówek i zaczesała włosy za ucho.  
\- Och, kotku. Jak zwykle taki bezpośredni... - powiedziała szeptem. Usłyszała głośne westchnienie zniecierpliwienia.  
\- Copthorne Tara Hotel. Pokój 307.  
Brunetka zachichotała cicho.  
\- Nawet ze mną nie poflirtujesz? - zapytała uwodzicielsko.  
\- A dlaczego miałbym? Przecież obojgu nam zależy tylko na jednym.  
\- Jeżeli tak, to dlaczego nie zadzwonisz po dziwkę?  
\- Właśnie dzwonię.

Kobieta nie mogła się opanować i musiała zakryć usta, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Sebastian Moran był taki jak zwykle, dzwonił,  
kiedy miał ochotę i nie zważał na nikogo. Mimo że znała go już od lat, nigdy nie mogła oprzeć się jego szorstkiemu i bezwzględnemu  
charakterowi. Był niebezpieczny i to właśnie pociągało ją w nim najbardziej.  
\- A co dostanę w zamian?  
\- Ja pierdolę... Przyjedziesz czy nie?

Brunetka spojrzała w bok na swojego śpiącego męża. Mężczyzna nie był niczego świadomy, śnił głęboko. Kobieta pogłaskała go  
delikatnie po włosach. Po kilku sekundach ciszy wciągnęła powietrze przez nos.  
\- Będę za godzinę.

✲✲✲

Sebastian usłyszał pukanie, była czwarta rano, wiedział, że nie mógł to być nikt inny. Podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę.  
Na korytarzu stała brunetka, miała piękne kręcone włosy, brązowe oczy, pełne usta. Jej zgrabną figurę zasłaniało obszerne futro,  
które nosiła z dumą. Na widok półnagiego Sebastiana uśmiechnęła się i odsłoniła ciało.  
\- Jestem, wedle twojego życzenia...

Major chwycił ją za rękę, zatrzasnął drzwi i popchał piękną kobietę na łóżko. Chwilę później leżał na niej i szybko pozbywał się jej  
ubrań. Brunetka śmiała się w głos i oddawała się pieszczotą. Zszokowana otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy poczuła w sobie twardy penis  
Morana, już dawno nie widziała go tak zdesperowanego, wyglądał, jakby chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się stresu i ciśnienia. Kilka minut  
później doszedł w niej głęboko, przez moment wydawało się jej, że usłyszała z jego ust imię podobne do 'John'. Sebastian położył  
się obok i oddychał głęboko.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że wróciłeś... - powiedziała i przewróciła się na bok, po czym zaczęła kreślić wzory na spoconej piersi majora.  
\- Muszę wytrzymać tu dwa tygodnie - odpowiedział zasapany i zakrył oczy ręką.  
\- Hmm... Nie wiem, czy będę mogła poświęcić ci tyle czasu.  
\- To nie tak, że mam tylko ciebie.  
\- Jak okrutnie... To dlaczego zadzwoniłeś do mnie pierwszej?  
\- Bo byłaś najbliżej, a nie chciało mi się czekać na inną - odpowiedział szczerze.

Brunetka uszczypnęła go w sutek. Sebastian zdjął rękę z oczu i podskoczył zaskoczony.  
\- Kurwa! Co robisz?!  
\- Należało ci się - odpowiedziała i zaatakowała szyję Morana swoimi zębami. Sebastian jęknął cicho, po czym pociągnął ją za włosy.  
\- Co u tego kurdupla? - zapytał z ciekawością.  
Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się, po czym pokazała mu dłoń.  
\- Wyszłam za niego.

Sebastian uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Chyba powinienem powiedzieć, gratuluję...  
\- Ale? - zapytała za uśmiechem.  
\- Ale tak szczerze, to gówno mnie to obchodzi... - powiedział i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szklankę wody. Kobieta  
ściągnęła z siebie resztę ubrań i rozciągnęła się wygodnie na wielkim łóżku. Bacznie obserwowała Morana, który zdejmował zużytą  
prezerwatywę.  
\- Dlaczego zostajesz w Anglii tylko na dwa tygodnie?  
\- A po co miałbym zostawać dłużej?  
\- Oni naprawdę nie mogą się bez ciebie obejść, co? - zachichotała i przewróciła się na brzuch, eksponując jędrne pośladki.  
\- To nie z ich powodu... - odpowiedział Sebastian, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wstała z łóżka. Podeszła do Morana, po czym przyłożyła dłoń do jego dużego penisa i zaczęła masować.  
\- Jak ma na imię? - zapytała za uśmieszkiem. Sebastian zmrużył oczy, ale nie odsunął się z jej uścisku.  
\- Nie interesuj się. Jesteś tu, tylko żeby się pieprzyć, nie muszę ci się spowiadać - powiedział zirytowany major.  
\- Niech zgadnę... Hmm... Może coś na J? Jak John? - zapytała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Sebastian wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Och, nie martw się, ja nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś nazywał mnie tak nazwał - dodała i miażdżyła usta Morana swoimi.

✲✲✲

\- Co z twoim chłoptasiem? - zapytał Sebastian, gdy siedział naprzeciw kobiety w eleganckiej jadalni w hotelu. Wokół nich kręciło się  
wiele osób, było gwarno, w tyle grała stylowa muzyka. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na uprawianiu seksu, zarówno major, jak i kobieta  
umierali z głodu.  
\- Gdybym cię nie znała, powiedziałabym, że się martwisz...  
Sebastian popatrzył na kobietę spod brwi i wbił widelec w mięso na talerzu. Brunetka znała to spojrzenie i mimowolnie uniosła  
kącik ust. Doskonale wiedziała, że Moran nie dbał o nikogo, ale nie mogła się oprzeć, by się z nim nie podroczyć.  
\- Zostawiłam mu notatkę, że przyjaciółka poprosiła mnie o pomoc.  
\- Myślisz, że ci uwierzy? - Sebastian zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
Kobieta nachyliła się nad stolikiem w jego stronę.  
\- To idiota...  
\- Ale ma pieniądze - dodał Moran, a brunetka w odpowiedzi puściła mu oczko.

Po obiedzie znów udali się do pokoju, nie zdążyli nawet otworzyć drzwi, gdy stali już w połowie nadzy. Ich splątane języki walczyły  
o przewagę. Po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi kobieta popchała Sebastiana na łóżko i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Szybko ściągnęła przez głowę  
białą bluzkę, a pośladkami zaczęła drażnić erekcję Morana.  
\- Pomyśl o nim... Chcę zobaczyć, jak krzyczysz jego imię... - powiedziała uwodzicielsko i połączyła ich usta.

✲✲✲

Wśród ciemności i kompletnej ciszy, John słyszał jedynie swój ciężki oddech i tupot dwóch par butów. Wraz z innym żołnierzem  
patrolował tę część obozu, która jeszcze niedawno została zaatakowana przez talibów. Chociaż ogrodzenie zostało odbudowane,  
a kierownictwo obozu powzięło odpowiednie środki ostrożności, patrole były niezbędne, by utrzymać bezpieczeństwo i zapewnić  
spokój wśród żołnierzy. Noc była spokojna i chociaż nic nie zapowiadało niczego złego, John czuł, że ta noc będzie inna. Miał przeczucie,  
że tej nocy coś się wydarzy, próbował zachować spokój, wyostrzył swoje zmysły do granic.

\- Jak sobie radzisz, Joe? - zapytał lekarz, przerywając napiętą ciszę.  
\- Na początku było mi trudno, ale teraz już przyzwyczaiłem się do takiego życia - odpowiedział średniej budowy mężczyzna.  
\- To dobrze... Gdybyś miał jakieś problemy...  
\- Tak, wiem, sir...mogę się do pana zwrócić o pomoc... Jest pan świetnym dowódcą - powiedział szczerze Joe.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdyby był to ktoś inny, poczułby się niepewnie, jednak wiedział, że jego towarzysz nie miał złych  
intencji. Miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci, dlatego nie było mowy o dwuznaczności jego odpowiedzi.

Szli w ciszy, w pewnym momencie minęła ich druga para żołnierzy, którzy patrolowali ten sam teren. John czuł się pewniej, gdy miał  
świadomość, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa, nie będzie musiał czekać długo na pomoc. On i Joe skierowali się w część, gdzie rosło wielkie  
drzewo. Był to punkt odniesienia. To miejsce napawało go nieznanym strachem, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Wielkie samotne drzewo  
z głazem obok pnia i ogrodzeniem tuż obok, wywoływało w nim gęsią skórkę.

\- Sir! - żołnierz stanął jak wryty i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Kompletnie zapomniałem!  
\- Co się stało, Joe? - lekarz patrzył niepewnie na mężczyznę, nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało w nim takie wielkie emocje.  
\- Moja żona... Ona... Ja umówiłem się z nią dzisiaj, że porozmawiamy przez internet... - powiedział Joe zrezygnowanym tonem.  
\- ... tak dawno się z nią nie widziałem...

John nie mógł patrzeć na minę żołnierza, jego serce nie pozwalało mu, aby zmuszać go do dalszego patrolu. Spojrzał na mężczyznę  
i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Wróć do obozu, Joe.  
Kiedy żołnierz popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, John kontynuował.  
\- To tylko patrol, a twoja żona nie widziała cię już przeszło miesiąc. Idź. Tylko przyślij tu kogoś w zastępstwie...  
Joe wyprostował się i zasalutował z uśmiechem, po czym pobiegł w stronę centrum obozu.

John został sam, stał pod wielkim drzewem i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że jest zostawiony sam sobie, z dala od ludzi. Musiał przezwyciężyć  
swój niezrozumiały strach, nie mógł dać ponieść się emocją. Zacisnął szczęki, chwycił karabin mocniej w dłoni i skupił swój wzrok na  
przestrzeni za ogrodzeniem. Czekał na żołnierza, który miał dołączyć do niego i pomóc mu patrolować tę część obozu.

 

 _Kilka godzin wcześniej..._  
_John siedział cierpliwie w pokoju pułkownika Jonesa. Nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu pułkownik go szukał, ale skoro pomimo tak późnej_  
_godziny był potrzebny, musiało być to coś ważnego._  
_\- Przepraszam, poruczniku, że wezwałem pana tak późno do mojego biura... - powiedział Jones i usiadł naprzeciw Johna._  
_\- Nic nie szkodzi i tak nie spałem, sir._  
_\- John, jesteś jednym z dowódców i potrzebuję twojej opinii... Mamy problemy z kierownictwem. Chcą, żebyśmy wzmocnili ochronę_  
_tej części obozu, która została ostatnio zaatakowana. Jednak nie możemy tego zrobić, bo nie mamy wystarczająco dużo materiału, musimy_  
_czekać na pomoc amerykanów. Do tego czasu musimy znaleźć sposób, by zabezpieczyć ogrodzenie i zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo._  
_Masz jakiś pomysł jak to zrobić?_  
_\- Moglibyśmy zwiększyć liczbę patrolujących żołnierzy i postawić strażników._  
_\- Dokładnie taki mamy plan. Dobrze wiedzieć, że myślimy tak samo. Jednak jest problem... Potrzebujemy ochotników do patrolowania_  
_a od ostatniego ataku, nikt nie chce tego robić... Czy mogę liczyć jakoś na pana pomoc?_

 _John nie wahał się ani chwili, zawsze lubił wyzwania i chociaż jeszcze nie miał okazji, by patrolować tej części, nie mógł się już doczekać._  
_\- Oczywiście, sir! Ja i moi ludzie z chęcią weźmiemy pierwszą zmianę._  
_Lekarz pożegnał się z pułkownikiem i ruszył w stronę namiotu swojego plutonu. Jego grupa była bardziej niż chętna. Byli nowi i głodni_  
_akcji więc bez przeszkód chwytali każdej okazji, by poczuć w żyłach niebezpieczeństwo. Pomimo wolnego dnia, każdy zgłosił się do_  
_pomocy w patrolowaniu. John i Joe ruszyli jako pierwsi, kilka godzin później mieli zostać zmienieni przez drugą grupę. Jednak w_  
_momencie, gdy John zbliżył się do podejrzanego drzewa na pustkowiu, jego zapał osłabł, a determinację zastąpiła niepewność i strach._

 

Chwila obecna.  
Piasek, wszędzie piasek. Po kilku minutach stania i wpatrywania się bezimenną scenerię, oczy Johna zmęczył się, jednak lekarz nadal  
stał dumnie i wypatrywał niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości, nie myślał o niczym innym, chciał jedynie,  
by ktoś już do niego dołączył. W tej chwili podziwiał snajperów, którzy nieraz przez kilka godzin musieli siedzieć w miejscu i wpatrywać  
się w określony punkt. Teraz miejsce i czas były dla niego męką. Znowu minęło kilka minut, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. W chwili,  
gdy John stwierdził, że dalsze wpatrywanie się w dal przysporzy go o atak serca, poczuł na swoich ramionach silne dłonie. Uścisk był  
nieustępliwy i chociaż trwało to wszystko bardzo krótko, John wiedział, że jest w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Mężczyzna za nim  
był najwyraźniej bardzo silny, lekarz nie mógł liczyć na pomoc innych, musiał poradzić sobie sam.

 

    


	18. Chapter 18

 ♥♥♥

\- Szybko, bo zaraz wróci!  
\- Cicho bądź, lepiej stój na czatach.  
\- Cholera, ale będą jaja!  
Trzech żołnierzy stało przy łóżku Cedrica. Już od dawna planowali wywinąć mu jakiś kawał, aż w końcu jeden z nich wpadł na genialny  
pomysł. Im mógł dać okazję do niezłej zabawy, a ofierze - w tym wypadku Colbertowi - mimo wszystko również mógł spodobać się  
efekt końcowy. Ciągłe towarzystwo samych mężczyzn i stres spowodowany wojną sprawiało, że człowiek potrzebował jakiejś rozrywki.  
Tym razem ofiarą żartów miał paść nowy żołnierz, mimo tego, że był lubiany wśród swoich kolegów.

\- Ej, dobra! Wystarczy, bo nam jeszcze wykituje - powiedział jeden z nich.  
\- Bez obaw. W końcu i tak pójdzie z tym do Johna... A nasz piękny blondyn jest lekarzem - drugi żołnierz był wyraźnie zadowolony.  
\- Ale nie przesadź, bo zajedzie nam naszego lekarzynę...  
Mężczyźni zaczęli chichotać niekontrolowanie. W końcu zakręcili butelkę wody, do której wcześniej dodali kilka rozkruszonych tabletek  
i odstawili ją na stolik obok łóżka. Mieli szczęście, bo kilka chwil później do namiotu wszedł Cedric i niczego nie świadomy uśmiechnął  
się do kolegów. Ci starali się zachowywać normalnie.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Colbert i położył się na łóżku.  
\- Tak sobie rozmawiamy... Nudno bez Morana, prawda? W obozie panuje cisza, nikt się nie wydziera, dni są jakieś takie nijakie...  
\- Tęsknicie za nim? - zapytał nieco zaskoczony Cedric i wyciągnął spod łóżka gazetę, po czym zaczął ją przeglądać.  
\- Za nic w świecie... Po prostu stwierdzam fakty. Camp Bastion bez Morana to nie ten sam obóz. Ale zdaje się, że wszyscy są zadowoleni  
z jego nieobecności... - żołnierz zamilkł. Chciał zobaczyć reakcję Colberta na jego dalsze słowa.  
\- ... zwłaszcza porucznik Watson.

Nazwisko ukochanego wywołało oczekiwaną reakcję. Cedric podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale zaraz wrócił do lektury.  
Pozostali mężczyźni musieli powstrzymać się przed śmiechem, w tym samym momencie sierżant wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił za stojącą  
na stoliku butelkę wody. Żołnierze z niecierpliwością czekali na ostatni ruch. Gdy Cedric wziął kilka łyków i odstawił wodę, postanowili  
przejść do następnej części planu.  
\- Podobno Jones poprosił porucznika Watsona, żeby wraz ze swoją grupą patrolował tę część obozu, którą ostatnio zaatakowano.

Słowa ponownie zwróciły uwagę Cedrica. Momentalnie pojawiła się przed nim okazja, by móc spędzić z Johnem dodatkowe godziny,  
tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Co prawda bał się, że ktoś może ich śledzić, ale patrol był doskonałą wymówką, żeby nie wzbudzać  
niczyich podejrzeń. Szybko wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z namiotu, nieświadomie zostawiając za sobą rozbawionych kolegów.

Nie widział się z blondynem niemal cały dzień, chociaż bardzo próbował znaleźć czas. Każdy z nich był zajęty, miał swoje obowiązki  
i zadania. Ich oczy spotykały się jedynie na stołówce, więc nie mieli nawet możliwości porozmawiania o tym, co wydarzyło się w  
pokoju Johna. Cedric pragnął go dotknąć, pocałować, za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, przypominał sobie ciepło lekarza, jego miękkie  
usta i wzrok pełen pożądania. Colbert westchnął głośno na samo wspomnienie i ruszył do pokoju Johna.

Niestety pomimo pukania, w pokoju nie było nikogo. _Może wziął pierwszą zmianę?_ Cedric nie zastanawiał się długo, drugim miejscem,  
do którego mógł pójść John, był w szpitalu lub namiocie swojej grupy. Szpital odpadał, bo czekał go patrol, więc na pewno nie koncentrował się  
teraz na pacjentach. Po kilku minutach młody sierżant stał pod namiotem grupy 'E'.  
\- Colbert? Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. Cedric znał go dobrze, bo mężczyzna był przyjacielem jego Johna.  
\- Wybacz... Podobno macie dzisiaj patrol - powiedział sierżant i obserwował, jak Bill Murray podchodzi w jego stronę. Mężczyzna stanął  
przed nim i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała złych emocji.  
\- Tak, patrolujemy tę nieszczęsną część. John i Joe poszli jako pierwsi...

Cedric spojrzał za plecy Billa, pozostali żołnierze w ogóle nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Jedni spali, inni zajmowali się swoimi sprawami.  
Colbert był za to bardzo wdzięczny, jego wzrok wrócił do Murraya. Wiedział, że może mu ufać, jako jednemu z niewielu.  
\- Jak długo już tam są?  
\- Od jakiejś godziny, jeszcze trzy i zmienimy ich. Czemu pytasz?  
\- A nic, tak się zastanawiałem... - Cedric nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo do namiotu wbiegł zasapany Joe.  
\- Chłopaki! Czy mógłby mnie ktoś zastąpić?  
\- Joe? Co się stało? - zapytał zaskoczony i nieco zdezorientowany Bill, który stał obok Cedrica.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Zapomniałem, że muszę coś zrobić i porucznik zwolnił mnie wcześniej, ale muszę znaleźć zastępstwo.

Colbert nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Miał przed sobą doskonałą okazję, która aż sama prosiła się o wykorzystanie. Bez zbędnego  
marnowania czasu wybiegł z namiotu.  
\- Odpoczywajcie! Ja się tym zajmę! - krzyknął, gdy przekroczył próg.  
Wrócił do swojego namiotu i zignorował wszystkie dziwne spojrzenia, które dostał od kolegów. Nie wiedział, co ich tak bardzo ciekawi.  
Chwycił za swój karabin, hełm i kamizelkę, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku 'przeklętej części obozu'. W drodze poczuł, że  
jego serce przyspieszyło w dziwny sposób, a skóra stała się bardziej wrażliwa. _To pewnie dlatego, że zaraz spotkam się z Johnem._

W końcu dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył lekarza, który stał tyłem do obozu i skupiał swój wzrok na czymś za ogrodzeniem. Gdy Cedric zobaczył  
jego drobną, ale silną postać, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Chciał go dotknąć jak najszybciej. Podszedł do blondyna najciszej, jak mógł  
miał nadzieję, że John nie był świadomy jego obecności. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnął dłonie i złapał lekarza na ramiona.  
Poczuł, jak ciało blondyna spina się pod jego dotykiem. Szybko zbliżył usta o szyi blondyna, by złożyć na niej pocałunek, lecz w tym samym  
momencie lekarz chwycił obiema rękami jego prawe przedramię, pochylił się do przodu i przerzucił go przez swoje drobne plecy.

Cedric leżał oszołomiony na ziemi i nie wiedział, co się stało. Wszystko trwało ułamki sekund. Nie zdążył nawet nabrać powietrza, gdy  
coś ostrego i zimnego zaczęło naciskać na jego krtań. Spojrzał oszołomionymi oczami na Johna, który klęczał nad nim i przyciskał go jedną  
ręką do ziemi, a w drugiej trzymał mały wojskowy nóż. Dopiero po paru chwilach lekarz uświadomił sobie, co się stało.

\- Cedric? - zapytał, wypuszczając nerwowo powietrze.  
\- John... Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.  
\- Chryste...  
John odstawił nóż od szyi Cedrica i zasłonił oczy dłonią. Młody sierżant czuł się winny, że przestraszył lekarza, powoli usiadł na chłodnym  
piasku i pogłaskał blondyna po policzku. John oddychał ciężko, ale spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę i wtulił twarz w jego ciepłą rękę.

\- Co ty tu robisz do jasnej cholery? - zapytał porucznik, gdy już trochę się uspokoił.  
\- Usłyszałem, że potrzebne było zastępstwo, więc postanowiłem pomóc - powiedział Cedric, który wciąż pieścił twarz lekarza.  
\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz, Cedric. Od samego początku patrolu miałem dziwne przeczucia, a teraz wziąłem cię za taliba...  
\- Czyli mówisz, że mam szczęście... - powiedział sierżant i uśmiechnął się. Lekarz uniósł jedną brew.  
\- A żebyś wiedział. Mógłbym cię zabić w każdej chwili.  
\- Wiem... - szepnął Cedric, po czym pochylił się do przodu i skradł usta Johna w powolnym pocałunku. Po chwili mężczyźni oderwali  
się od siebie, lekarz wstał z ziemi i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Colberta.

\- Trudno, sam tego chciałeś. Teraz musisz tu ze mną zostać jeszcze przez trzy godziny.  
Cedric nie wyglądał, jakby się tym przejmował, co więcej uśmiechał się szeroko i zaraził tym samym Johna. Stali pod wielkim drzewem.  
Po chwili lekarz ruszył przed siebie, ale zatrzymał się i kiwnął głową na znak, by młody żołnierz dołączył do niego. Szli w milczeniu przez  
jakiś czas, wokół nich słychać było jedynie cykady i stłumione odgłosy z obozu, w połowie drogi minęli drugą parę patrolujących.  
Zatrzymali się na odpoczynek przy małych kontenerach.

\- Czemu jesteś taki cichy Cedric? - zapytał John. Zauważył, że Colbert obserwował go cały czas.  
\- Ach, to nic takiego... - odpowiedział, ale wiedział, że nie przekonał lekarza, bo zatrzymał się i zaczął przyglądać się jego twarzy.  
\- Jest ciemno, ale widzę, że nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Nie kłam i powiedz co ci jest - John użył swojego najbardziej wojskowego tonu.  
Cedric milczał długo, ale po chwili odpowiedział.  
\- Ci kretyni musieli dodać mi coś do jedzenia albo wody.  
\- Co? Kto ci dodał i czego?  
\- Od samego początku robimy sobie drobne kawały w grupie, wiesz, żeby nie zwariować... Dzisiaj moja woda smakowała jakoś  
dziwnie, pewnie dodali do niej czegoś...

John podszedł do sierżanta, położył dłoń na jego czole i spojrzał na niego z widoczną troską. Serce Cedrica biło nieprawdopodobnie  
szybko, gdy poczuł rękę lekarza na swojej skórze, wypuścił drżący oddech, a na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zamknął oczy  
i rozkoszował się dotykiem ukochanego.  
\- Cedric, wróć do namiotu...  
Colbert momentalnie otworzył oczy, nie chciał opuszczać Johna. Nawet nie było takiej opcji.  
\- John. Nie ma mowy.  
\- Ale Cedric...  
Lekarz nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo jego przyjaciel zwinął się z bólu i upadł na kolana. John szybko ukląkł obok i położył dłoń  
na plecach Cedrica. Ten spojrzał na niego zamglonymi oczami i schował twarz w szyi niższego mężczyzny.  
\- John, pomóż mi...

Lekarz momentalnie wstał i pociągnął do góry sierżanta, chciał zaprowadzić go do szpitala, bo nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje z jego  
przyjacielem. Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić krok, Cedric chwycił go za ramiona kamizelki i zbliżył usta do prawego ucha blondyna.  
\- Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc, John... - tym momencie Colbert przycisnął swoją erekcję do nogi Johna, który zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

Oczywiście Cedric bez żadnych problemów mógł poradzić sobie z tym problemem sam, jednak jego głos był tak bardzo przepełniony  
tęsknotą i błaganiem, że John mimo wszystko zapragnął mu pomóc. Byli sami, w ciemnej części obozu, obok nich stały kontenery.  
Tutaj byli prawie bezpieczni, nie groziło im większe niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak sumienie Johna nie dawało mu spokoju.  
\- Cedric... Jesteśmy na otwartej przestrzeni. Nie możemy...  
Colbert polizał ucho lekarza i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął do niego swoje ciało.  
\- Błagam, John... - szepnął.

Lekarz zadrżał nieznacznie i po chwili wahania, włożył dłoń do spodni Cedrica. Gdy po raz pierwszy dotknął jego penisa, Colbert  
poczuł, jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. _Chryste panie... John!_ Mężczyźni stali w swoich objęciach i starali zachowywać się jak  
najciszej. Lekarz masował twardego i mokrego penisa sierżanta, który trząsł się i stał z mocno zamkniętymi oczami. Grube palce  
Johna nawet nie próbowały go drażnić, lekarz od razu przeszedł do rzeczy i masował Colberta szybkimi i twardymi ruchami, ku jego  
ogromnej uldze. Młodszy mężczyzna zaczął niekontrolowanie sapać, jego ciężki oddech łaskotał blondyna w szyję. W pewnym  
momencie ciało mężczyzny wykonało gwałtowny ruch i John poczuł między swoimi palcami ciepłą lepką ciecz.

John powoli wyciągnął dłoń i poczuł, jak wiatr owiewa jego mokrą skórę. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał na ręce czyjejś spermy, ale  
o dziwno nie czuł się z tym niewygodnie. Świadomość, że to on był powodem, dla którego Cedric doszedł a tym bardziej że to  
właśnie był Cedic, była dla niego miła. Nie obrzydzało go to, położył czystą dłoń na tył głowy Colberta i powoli pogłaskał go po włosach.  
\- W porządku? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Zmęczony sierżant podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Johna zza zaparowanych okularów. Jego usta były suche, z czoła lał się pot i chociaż  
ciemność nie pozwalała zobaczyć za wiele, lekarz był pewny, że mężczyzna przed nim był cały czerwony. Colbert nie odpowiedział,  
zamiast tego jego wzrok powędrował na usta Johna, po czym zdecydowanie i namiętnie zaczął go całować. Blondyn poddał się temu  
i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później odsunął twarz i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dasz radę być ze mną do końca patrolu?  
\- John... Zrobię wszystko, żeby zostać dzisiaj z tobą. Dam radę, ale to może się powtórzyć...  
Lekarz wspiął się na palce i pocałował kącik ust Colberta.  
\- Wiem -powiedział i mimowolnie puścił mu oczko.

 

                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienia...


	19. Chapter 19

♥♥♥

Dwóch mężczyzn spacerowało powolnym krokiem w ciemnej części obozu. Pod ich stopami skrzypiał piasek, a niebo oświetlały  
liczne gwiazdy. Gdyby nie szum w oddali i odgłosy ciężarówek mogłoby się wydawać, że nie są na wojnie. Jednak po tak długim  
okresie przebywania w jednym miejscu, przyzwyczaili się do otoczenia i zdawali się nie słyszeć tych wszystkich rzeczy, które u  
zwykłego cywila mogłyby wywołać atak paniki. Szli spokojnie i obserwowali otoczenie w poszukiwaniu niechcianych intruzów.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Cedric. Znamy się już jakiś czas, a ja nic nie wiem o twojej rodzinie, ani gdzie się wychowywałeś...  
\- Nie ma nic ciekawego w mojej przeszłości, naprawdę... - odpowiedział młody żołnierz, lecz jego ton wydawał się dla Johna zbyt  
dziwny, jakby bał się wracać pamięcią do tamtych czasów.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie mów. Po prostu byłem ciekaw...

Mężczyźni kontynuowali marsz w ciszy. John udawał, że nie było tematu, nie chciał zmuszać Cedrica do zwierzeń, jednak ten po  
pewnym czasie przerwał milczenie.  
\- Urodziłem się w małym miasteczku Cahore w Irlandii. Mieszkałem tam jakiś czas z rodziną, po czym mój ojczym wysłał mnie do  
Londynu na studia. Już wcześniej miałem podwójne obywatelstwo, więc bez namysłu zaciągnąłem się do brytyjskiej armii... Gdybym  
tylko mógł, zrobiłbym to wcześniej...  
\- Co się... - John był bardzo ciekawy, co miał na myśli jego przyjaciel, lecz postanowił nie naciskać go za bardzo. Wiedział, że jeśli Cedric  
będzie chciał, sam mu opowie.  
\- Straciłem ojca, kiedy miałem niecałe pięć lat. Spadł z klifu... Co prawda nie wiem w jakich okolicznościach, ale po tym incydencie był  
uważany w naszej wiosce za bohatera. Nigdy nie pytałem mamy, co się wtedy wydarzyło... Zresztą ona i tak rzadko wspominała ojca.  
Jakiś czas później poznała jakiegoś przyjezdnego z Walii. Wprowadził się do nas i próbował zastępować nam ojca... Przynajmniej tak  
wmawiała nam mama. Tak naprawdę to był zwykłym draniem, który może i kochał naszą matkę, ale mnie i mojego młodszego brata  
nienawidził. Często musiałem bronić się przed jego atakami, bronić siebie i brata. Kiedy dorosłem, ojczym wysłał mnie do Anglii, bo  
stracił nade mną panowanie, już nie byłem małym chłopcem, który... - Cedric zamilkł na chwilę.  
\- Niestety musiałem zostawić wszystko i nawet nie wiem co się teraz dzieje w moim rodzinnym domu. Jedynie mój brat pisze do  
mnie czasami listy, ale czuję, że nie chce powiedzieć mi wszystkiego.

John szedł przed siebie i nie odzywał się słowem. Bardzo przeżywał słowa Cedrica, chciał go jakoś pocieszyć. Nagle poczuł chęć złapania  
go za rękę. _Głupi jesteś? Nie zachowuj się jak dziewczyna, jesteście dorosłymi mężczyznami!_ Zwalczył pokusę, ale zbliżył się do Colberta.  
Dotykali się ramionami, jednak żaden z nich nie powiedział słowa. W pewnym momencie minęli drugą parę patrolujących i Cedric  
odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Obiecałem sobie, że kiedy zarobię odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy, to na najbliższej przepustce pojadę do Cahore i zabiorę stamtąd  
mojego brata. Wynajmę mu mieszkanie w Londynie i załatwię jakąś pracę.

John spojrzał ukradkiem na Cedrica. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy usłyszał, jak młody żołnierz dba o swoją rodzinę, nagle poczuł  
się bardzo dumny z niego i z tego, że może iść z takim człowiekiem ramie w ramię. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos młodego mężczyzny.  
\- John?  
\- Wybacz... Co mówiłeś?  
\- Powiedziałem, że bardzo chciałbym zabrać cię tam ze sobą. Chciałbym pokazać ci Irlandię i miejsce, gdzie dorastałem. A może, proszę  
o zbyt wiele? - zapytał Cedric z niepewnością w głosie. John podniósł jedną brew, rozejrzał się wokół i chwycił przód kamizelki Colberta.  
Pociągnął młodego sierżanta w dół, a sam wspiął się na palce, po czym szybko cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo - powiedział z uśmiechem i znów ruszył przed siebie. Cedric stał w miejscu zaskoczony, po chwili potrząsnął  
głową i dogonił oddalającego się Johna. Nie mógł się oprzeć, chciał dotknąć blondyna, musiał poczuć jego skórę. Nie wiedział, czy to  
przez działanie tabletek, czy po prostu przemawiały przez niego te silne uczucia, ale musiał upewnić samego siebie, że to nie sen.  
Bez namysłu chwycił dłoń Johna i nie zwracał uwagi na wielkie zaskoczenie na twarzy lekarza.

\- Cedric? Nie wygłupiaj się - powiedział z niepewnym uśmiechem i starał się delikatnie wyrwać rękę, jednak uścisk zaciskał się  
z każdym ruchem. Wiedział, że ma wiele możliwości, żeby się uwolnić, jednak nie skorzystał z żadnej z nich. Po prostu szedł w ciszy  
i modlił się, żeby nikt ich nie przyłapał. W końcu dotarli pod wielkie drzewo, miejsce, które wywoływało u Johna gęsią skórkę.  
Cedric niechętnie puścił jego dłoń i spojrzał w niebo. Lekarz zrobił to samo. Na chwilę oboje zapomnieli o niebezpieczeństwie  
i wpatrywali się w migoczące gwiazdy. Widok był niesamowity, niebo w tej części świata jest niebywale czyste, a noce nigdy nie  
przypominają tych w dużych miastach.

Cedric nieśmiało spojrzał na wpatrzonego w gwiazdy lekarza. Poczuł ciepło rozpływające się w jego ciele, wypuścił cicho drżący  
oddech. Białe, chłodne światło oświetlało twarz Johna, jego oczy wyglądały niesamowicie, a cera wydawała się srebrna.  
\- John, twoje oczy błyszczą się, mogę zobaczyć w nich odbijające się gwiazdy - szepnął Cedric. Lekarz mrugnął powoli i odwrócił  
wzrok na Colberta, który stał nad nim i pochylał się w jego stronę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sierżant położył dłoń obok jego  
głowy. John cofnął się delikatnie i jego plecy uderzyły o pień drzewa. Chciał zareagować, odepchnąć Colberta i stanowczo sprzeciwić  
się jego działaniom. Nie byli w bezpiecznym miejscu, co więcej mieli zadanie, musieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo innym żołnierzom.  
Jednak te piękne zamglone oczy sierżanta, które patrzyły na niego z takim pożądaniem, nie pozwoliły mu odezwać się słowem.

Obserwował jak młody mężczyzna powoli, ale zdecydowanie pochyla się w jego stronę i jak jego usta zostają pożerane w namiętnym  
pocałunku. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy i jęknął w usta żołnierza. Po chwili poczuł te same usta na swojej szyi, zęby na wrażliwej skórze  
tuż za uchem, gorący oddech i dłoń na swoim biodrze. Ciało Cedrica przylgnęło mocno do niego, słyszał głośne bicie serca. W uszach  
szumiała mu krew a miejsca, w których Colbert zostawił mokre ślady, owiewało zimne powietrze.

Niemal zatracił się w tym wszystkim. Jedna ostatnia przytomna komóra, krzyczała do niego i ostatecznie przekonała, że to, co robią,  
jest co najmniej nieodpowiednie. Próbował odepchnąć Cedrica, jednak żołnierz chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował głęboko,  
po czym upadł na ziemię i złapał go mocno za biodra. John wytrzeszczył oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje.  
\- Cedric! - niemal krzyknął.  
\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytał ściszonym tonem i rozejrzał się wokół.  
Sierżant nie odpowiedział, nawet nie spojrzał w górę. Zbliżył twarz do erekcji w spodniach lekarza i zaczął pieścić go swoimi ustami.  
\- Ja pierdolę, Cedric! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - John starał się brzmieć groźnie, ale musiał zakryć usta dłonią.  
Colbert dyszał ciężko i przygryzał wypukłość w spodniach blondyna. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął odpinać jego pasek. Ręce mu się  
trzęsły, a oczy zaczęły łzawić, nie wiedział nawet z jakiego powodu. Ignorował protesty Johna i szybko opuścił jego spodnie a zaraz  
potem bieliznę. Penis lekarza był twardy z błyszczącym płynem na końcu. Cedric poczuł, jak jego policzki zaczynają się palić, zamrugał i oblizał  
wargi, po czym wziął w usta słony czubek. Uda Johna zaczęły drżeć, lekarz stał z mocno zamkniętymi oczami i dłonią zasłaniającą usta.  
Z całych sił starał się zachować ciszę.

Colbert przejechał językiem po całej długości grubego penisa i wziął go w usta. Usłyszał nad głową głośne stęknięcie. Zaczął ssać i lizać  
spód członka Johna. Niekontrolowane jęki i stęknięcia upewniały go, że jego ukochany odczuwa wielką przyjemność. Szybko rozpiął  
swoje spodnie wolną ręką i zaczął się masować. Zauważył, że John próbował panować nad sobą, mimo to wykonywał małe i płytkie  
wepchnięcia do przodu, wpychając penisa w gardło Cedrica. Colbert masował siebie prawą ręką, a lewą pieścił udo lekarza. John wiedział,  
że nie potrwa to już długo, pochylił się do przodu i oparł przedramię o plecy sierżanta. Po chwili poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w dole  
brzucha, nie zdążył nawet ostrzec drugiego mężczyzny i trysnął głęboko w jego gardło. Sierżant zakrztusił się, ale nie wypuścił go ze swoich  
ust, czekał aż ostatnia fala orgazmu minie. Ostatnim ruchem polizał już zmiękczonego penisa i spojrzał w górę. Lekarz wyglądał pięknie.  
Był czerwony, jego oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej, czoło świeciło od potu i dyszał ciężko. Cedric zlizał z kącika ust resztę spermy.

\- John, chyba pobrudziłem twoje buty...  
Na lewym bucie lekarza widniał biały, lepki pasek. Pomimo że kręciło mu się w głowie, Colbert wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę  
i wytarł swoją spermę z blondyna. Zanim skończył, poczuł mocniejsze klepnięcie po głowie. Położył dłoń na bolącym miejscu i  
spojrzał w górę. John nie miał zbyt zadowolonej miny, wyprostował się i ubrał. Przez chwilę między nimi panowała napięta cisza.  
Cedric nawet nie odważył się spojrzeć lekarzowi w oczy. Schował penisa do spodni i potarł twarz.

\- Chodźmy, mamy jeszcze godzinę patrolu - usłyszał cichy i o dziwo spokojny głos Johna. Podniósł wzrok, jednak lekarz ruszył już przed  
siebie. Colbert trzymał się kilka kroków za jego plecami. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu niczego tak nie żałował. Bał się, że przez swoje nierozsądne  
zachowanie stracił Johna, jego zaufanie, szacunek. Bał się, że już nigdy nie będą mogli rozmawiać tak jak wcześniej.  
\- John, ja...  
\- Masz zakaz całowania mnie - przerwał mu lekarz i wciąż szedł przed siebie. Cedric stanął w miejscu, zbladł i poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności  
skręcając się z rozpaczy. John odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł z poważną miną. Wyciągnął dłoń i starł zaschniętą plamę spermy z brody  
Cedrica, po czym spojrzał mu głęboko w przepełnione bólem oczy.  
\- Nie całuj mnie, dopóki nie wyszorujesz porządnie swoich zębów. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty kosztować swojej spermy - powiedział i musiał  
odwrócić się szybko, żeby ukryć uśmiech, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie a później ulgę na twarzy sierżanta.

✲✲✲

\- Kotku, muszę się zbierać. Mój mąż koniecznie chce się ze mną widzieć - powiedziała kobieta, gdy pakowała swoje rzeczy do małej torebki.  
\- Jakby co, to dzwoń. Tobie nie potrafię odmówić - dodała i pocałowała czubek głowy Sebastiana, który siedział na brzegu łóżka i palił papierosa.  
\- Nikomu nie potrafisz - mruknął i wciągnął głęboko dym w płuca.  
\- Ale tylko dla ciebie jestem w stanie przejechać w nocy całe miasto.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się w drzwiach i posłała mu buziaka w powietrze. Wyszła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Moran siedział jeszcze przez jakiś  
czas na łóżku, chwilę później wstał i wszedł do łazienki. Najchętniej już teraz zadzwoniłby po jakąś nową panienkę, ale miał sprawy do załatwienia,  
musiał kupić kilka rzeczy i porozmawiać z paroma osobami. _To dopiero niecałe dwa dni... Kurwa. John, tęsknię za tobą, słońce_. Sebastian  
niechętnie ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Głód dał mu o sobie znać, spędził w łóżku wiele godzin i musiał nadrobić stracone kalorie.

Wszedł do nieco zatłoczonej jadalni i usiadł przy jednym ze stołów. Miał ochotę na mięso, dużo mięsa. Czekał go trudny dzień, a nic nie  
poprawiało mu humoru tak, jak krwisty kawałek mięsa na talerzu. Kiedy w końcu kelner przyniósł mu jego porcje, Sebastian całkowicie  
skupił się na pięknym widoku na stole. Nie przejmował się nikim, jednak z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu czuł się obserwowany.  
Starał się to ignorować, ale po pewnym czasie nie wytrzymał, podniósł głowę i zaczął rozglądać się za powodem jego niekomfortowego  
samopoczucia. W prawym rogu sali dostrzegł mężczyznę, który bez skrępowania obserwował go. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Sebastian miał  
dziwne przeczucia. Zwykle zignorowałby takiego człowieka albo podszedł i zapytał, czy ma jakiś problem, jednak tym razem czuł się  
dosłownie zahipnotyzowany przez to spojrzenie. Nawet na sekundę nie spuścił wzroku, obserwował, jak drugi mężczyzna wstaje ze  
swojego miejsca i podchodzi do jego stolika. Mężczyzna był podobnego wzrostu, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, dopiero kiedy  
stanął przed Sebastianem, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Mógłbym się dosiąść? - zapytał głębokim głosem. Moran czuł się w dziwny sposób zaintrygowany zachowaniem mężczyzny. Kiwnął  
głową i wskazał na krzesło przed sobą.  
\- Jest pan na urlopie? - zapytał mężczyzna, gdy usiadł. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i odchylił się do tyłu.  
\- Niech pan na mnie tak nie patrzy. Od razu wiedziałem, że jest pan wojskowym. Do tego potrzebującym...  
\- Potrzebującym? - zapytał Moran z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Potrzebuje pan czegoś, a ja mogę to panu dać. Właściwie sprzedać.  
Major siedział w milczeniu i wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Wydaje się pan zdecydowanym i rozsądnym człowiekiem. Jestem pewny, że mój asortyment się panu spodoba. Spotkajmy się o  
szesnastej przed hotelem. Pokażę panu to, co mam najlepszego.  
Sebastian zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Zgoda.

 

     


	20. Chapter 20

  ✲✲✲

 _Po cholerę tu stoję. Teraz wcale nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, powinienem był odmówić..._ Sebastian Moran czekał przed hotelem  
na mężczyznę, który zagadał do niego kilka godzin wcześniej. Było chłodno i jak zwykle padał drobny deszcz, innymi słowy pogoda  
była okropna. _Cóż, może przynajmniej to, co chce mi sprzedać, poprawi mi humor._ Sebastian wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki paczkę  
papierosów, włożył jeden do ust i zasłaniając go drugą ręką przed deszczem, zapalił końcówkę. Wciągnął głęboko dym do płuc i  
odchylił głowę do tyłu. _John, kochanie, tęsknię za tobą._ Chociaż jego pożądanie zostało ostatnio dobrze zaspokojone, w głębi serca  
czuł się jak zdrajca i oszust. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Za każdym razem, gdy trzymał w ramionach kobietę, myślał tylko i wyłącznie  
o pięknym blond doktorze, który siedział teraz w niebezpiecznym Afganistanie. Mimo że jego umysł należał wyłącznie do Johna,  
ciało krzyczało o ulgę. Wiedział, że przynajmniej na razie będzie musiał skorzystać z pomocy innych kobiet. _Już wkrótce, John._ Był  
przekonany, że dzięki swojej wytrwałości zdobędzie lekarza, jego ciało a co ważniejsze serce.

Nagle poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Mężczyzna obok stał w ciszy i zapinał płaszcz, nie patrzył na Sebastiana. Moran spojrzał  
na niego i rzucił wypalonego papierosa na chodnik.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał, a z jego ust wydostał się biały, gęsty dym.  
\- Pięć przecznic stąd jest taki mały sklep, chciałbym cię tam zabrać i pokazać co mam - powiedział wysoki mężczyzna i pociągnął  
nosem z zimna. Nie czekał na odpowiedź Morana, tylko wystawił rękę, by złapać taksówkę. Po chwili tuż obok nich zatrzymał się  
czarny samochód. Sebastian bez słowa ruszył za mężczyzną i usiadł obok niego na wygodnym fotelu.

Jechali w ciszy przez kilka minut. Moran obserwował, jak małe krople deszczu spływają po szybie, zostawiając za sobą cienki, mokry  
pasek. _Ciekawe jak wygląda twarz Johna, kiedy płacze. Na pewno jest piękny..._ Nagle zauważył, że samochód zatrzymał się na rogu,  
obok jakiegoś małego zielonego sklepu. Mężczyzna obok niego zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wyszedł, Sebastian zrobił to samo.

\- A J Bells? To twój sklep? - zapytał Moran i wszedł za mężczyzną do małego, eleganckiego pomieszczenia.  
\- Należy do mojego kolegi. Oficjalnie - odpowiedział i zdjął z siebie płaszcz, po czym odłożył go na stojące za ladą krzesło.  
\- A nieoficjalnie? - dopytywał major.  
\- Jest mój.  
Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i rozpiął kurtkę. Zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, wokół za szybami wisiały wszelkiego rodzaju bronie,  
noże i inne niebezpieczne rzeczy.

\- Wygląda jak muzeum... - Moran powiedział cicho, jednak mężczyzna usłyszał go i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wpadło ci coś w oko?  
\- Masz tu broń raczej dla koneserów, nie dla żołnierzy... Gdybym się zmusił, to mógłbym coś wybrać, ale...  
\- Nie martw się, to jest tylko na pokaz - przerwał mu mężczyzna i wyszedł zza lady. Sebastian skrzyżował ramiona i obserwował go.  
\- Ta część sklepu jest dla ludzi, którzy sądzą, że znają się na broni i chcą mieć w swojej kolekcji najbardziej bezcenne okazy. Korzystam  
z ich naiwności i sprzedaję im tak drogo, jak mogę. Dla osób takich jak ty mam coś specjalnego. Chodź ze mną.

Sebastian ruszył za mężczyzną, który zniknął na zapleczu. Zeszli schodami w dół, za ciężkimi pancernymi drzwiami czekał ich ciemny  
korytarz i kolejne drzwi. Moran kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, był zwolennikiem zwykłych rozwiązań i nigdy nie rozumiał osób,  
które dbały o każdy szczegół, cokolwiek by dotknęli. Po krótkiej chwili stanęli przed ostatnimi drzwiami. Mężczyzna otworzył je i zapalił  
światło w chłodnym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy oczy majora przyzwyczaiły się już do jasności, zobaczył wokół siebie pełno nowoczesnej broni.  
Dokładnie taką, jaka była w jego guście. Nielegalne kolekcje, limitowane egzemplarze niedopuszczone przez rząd, wszystko to, co go  
interesowało, wisiało tuż przed nim na wyciągnięcie ręki. Z błyskiem w oku spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Teraz mi się podobasz - powiedział z uśmiechem i podszedł do pierwszego karabinu. Bez pytania chwycił go w dłonie, zaczął cieszyć się  
jego ciężarem, podziwiał kolor i każdy detal. Uwielbiał wojnę, uwielbiał broń. Czuł się jak dziecko zamknięte w krainie zabawek.  
\- Nawet nie pytam o cenę...  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i obserwował, jak Sebastian dotykał i pieścił każdą broń.  
\- Ten jest piękny - Sebastian zabrzmiał, jakby mówił do siebie. Podszedł do wiszącego karabinu snajperskiego. Jego serce zabiło mocniej  
na widok czarnego zabójcy, który bez problemu mógłby odebrać życie komuś z odległości przeszło trzech kilometrów.  
\- Znasz się na broni, prawda?  
\- To moja pasja - odpowiedział Moran, który celował z karabinu prosto przed siebie. Mężczyzna obserwował go jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
\- Jest twój.

Sebastian spojrzał na niego zszokowany, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszał.  
\- Co? Oszalałeś? Ta broń kosztuje więcej, niż zarobię przez całą moją karierę w wojsku, a ty tak po prostu chcesz mi ją dać?  
\- Nie chcesz?  
Moran parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jesteś szalony...! Podobasz mi się coraz bardziej, kolego.

✲✲✲

\- Nadal jesteś zły o ostatni patrol, John? - zapytał Colbert ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem zły... - powiedział spokojnie blondyn i kontynuował porządkowanie rzeczy w jednej z odgrodzonych sal szpitalnych.  
\- ...po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś. Dopiero kiedy wróciłem do pokoju i ochłonąłem, zdałem sobie sprawę,  
w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie byliśmy i co mogło się stać.  
\- John, bardzo cię przepraszam, masz rację. To było bardzo nie na miejscu...  
\- Nie na miejscu? Cedric, byliśmy na służbie, w nocy na niestrzeżonym terenie. W każdej chwili mogliśmy dostać kulkę od ukrytego  
taliba, co gorsza, naraziliśmy swoich kolegów w obozie, to było więcej niż nie na miejscu...

Cedric stał oparty o framugę i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Nie miał odwagi, by spojrzeć lekarzowi w oczy, wiedział, że blondyn miał  
rację. Nic nie usprawiedliwiało jego zachowania, co prawda był pod działaniem jakichś leków, ale wystawił na niebezpieczeństwo  
Johna i siebie. _Przez twoje głupie zachowanie John był narażony. Następnym razem muszę się powstrzymać za wszelką cenę. Nie_  
 _wybaczę sobie, jeśli przeze mnie mojemu Johnowi spadnie chociaż jeden włos z głowy._

\- Masz rację. Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam...  
W sali zapanowała cisza, jednak na ustach Colberta po chwili zagościł nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie minę taliba, który zobaczyłby, jak jeden żołnierz ssie drugiemu?  
Mimo że John stał tyłem do drzwi i nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, sierżant widział, jak jego ukochany trzęsie się ze śmiechu.  
\- Och, no cóż. W takiej sytuacji wydaje mi się, że byłby za bardzo zszokowany, żeby pociągnąć za spust. Może to będzie nasza tajna  
broń. Co, John? - zapytał z uśmiechem Cedric.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Wolę radzić sobie z niebezpieczeństwem w tradycyjny sposób - powiedział lekarz i odwrócił się w stronę sierżanta.

Jednak ten zobaczył, że mimo uśmiechu na twarzy porucznik nie jest w dobrym humorze.  
\- John? Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.  
Blondyn wciągnął głęboko powietrze i uszczypnął grzbiet nosa.  
\- Prawie tęsknię za Moranem.  
\- Co? - zapytał szeptem Cedric. Z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew i stał blady, wpatrując się w Johna.  
\- Nie, nie w tym sensie... - szybko uspokoił go lekarz.  
\- ... tylko, kiedy go nie ma, mam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej. Pozostali chyba czują, że są bezpieczni, bo co chwila wpatrują się we  
mnie, mrugają do mnie, a nawet kilka razy ktoś wymacał mój tyłek... Czuję się jak dziewczyna.  
\- W takim razie, od dzisiaj ja będę twoim Moranem.

Cedric podszedł do Johna od tyłu i objął go mocno ramionami. Stali tak przez jakąś chwilę, po czym Colbert pocałował ucho lekarza  
i odwrócił go do siebie przodem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały batonik i wręczył go Johnowi.  
\- Rano przyszły paczki z Anglii. Twoją zaniosłem do pokoju, ale wiem, że będziesz tu do późna, więc postanowiłem dać ci coś na poprawę  
humoru - powiedział zadowolony sierżant, John wziął baton z uśmiechem.  
\- Niestety nie przysłali dżemu...  
Lekarz zmrużył oczy, uniósł kącik ust i uderzył Cedrica pięścią w brzuch. Colbert zgiął się w pół, ale chichotał.  
\- Muszę wracać, John. Dzisiaj mamy trening a ja nie mogę wypaść z rytmu.  
Młody mężczyzna stanął w drzwiach.  
\- W końcu moja księżniczka jest napastowana przez napalonych żołnierzy i muszę ją chronić - Cedric mrugnął w stronę wkurzonego Johna  
i z szerokim uśmiechem zniknął za drzwiami .

✲✲✲

Było już późno w nocy, mimo to Sebastian i mężczyzna siedzieli w zadymionym barze i pili piwo. Panowała wesoła i luźna atmosfera,  
Moran czuł się bardzo swobodnie w towarzystwie drugiego człowieka, nie przeszkadzało mu nawet, że nie zna jego imienia.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem przyjmiesz prezent - powiedział mężczyzna i zrobił łyk z kufla.  
\- Jasne. Nie odpuszczę tego karabinu, tym bardziej, jeśli dajesz mi go za free.  
Sebastian z chęcią zabrałby prezent ze sobą do hotelu, jednak po namyśle stwierdził, że nie ma co z nim zrobić, ani gdzie przechować.  
Z ciężkim sercem odmówił i po kolejnej godzinie wyszli ze sklepu. Skierowali się prosto do najbliższego baru, Moran miał ochotę  
poznać bliżej tego niezwykłego człowieka, który od razu przypadł mu do gustu.

\- A więc... Po co te wszystkie podchody? Ukrywasz się przed kimś, dlatego nie chcesz prowadzić tego sklepu osobiście?  
\- Każde takie miejsce jest starannie i regularnie kontrolowane a ja nie chcę, żeby rząd mieszał się w moje sprawy i miał moje dane.  
\- Masz coś na sumieniu?  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale nie chcę zaczynać ciemnych interesów, wiedząc, że tajne służby wiedzą o mnie więcej, niż powinny. To trochę  
kłopotliwe - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Czym się jeszcze zajmujesz? - zapytał Sebastian z papierosem w ustach.  
\- Mam kilka podobnych sklepów za granicą, poza tym handluję różnymi 'białymi' rzeczami, mam znajomości z niebezpiecznymi osobami,  
którym nie raz wyświadczyłem przysługę. Znam się na tym, co robię. Jutro wylatuję do Azji, dlatego tak bardzo zależało mi na spotkaniu  
z tobą przed wylotem.  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, kim jestem i dlaczego mi zaufałeś?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Od urodzenia mam zdolność do 'czytania' ludzi. Wiem, o czym myślą i co nimi kieruje. Od razu, kiedy cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że  
dogadam się z tobą, dlatego postanowiłem cię zagadać...  
\- ...poza tym przeszukałem twój pokój, kiedy zabawiałeś się z tą brunetką w windzie - dodał z uśmiechem.

Sebastian uniósł kącik ust, podobał mu się sposób działania i myślenia tego mężczyzny. Czuł, że w przyszłości może mieć z niego pożytek.  
\- To jak ona się nazywa? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go niski głos.  
\- Kto?  
\- Ta, którą zostawiłeś i o której myślisz przez cały czas. Nie da się nie zauważyć... Człowiek taki jak ty nie zakochuje się szybko, więc  
to musi być dla ciebie naprawdę ważna osoba.

Moran uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o Johnie. _Muszę wyglądać jak kretyn. To wszystko twoja wina, słońce._  
\- John. Porucznik John Watson. Stacjonujemy w tym samym obozie - powiedział major i przystawił papierosa do ust.  
\- Facet? Jesteś... - mężczyzna nie krył swojego zdziwienia.  
\- Nie jestem. Uwielbiam kobiety, zawsze tak było. Jednak John... Pragnę go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zawładnął mną i od pierwszej  
chwil, gdy go zobaczyłem, nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. Jego niebieskie oczy prześladują mnie nawet w snach.  
\- Zakochałeś się w nim?  
\- Nie znam tego uczucia, ale kiedy myślę o nim, ty wydaje mi się, że tak. Tak, kocham go.  
\- Jednak sypiasz z innymi...  
\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać, ale moje ciało potrzebuje uwolnienia. Jednak kiedy pieprzę te kobiety  
jedyne, o czym myślę, to o Johnie. Kiedy mam go przed oczami, dochodzę tak mocno, że niemal tracę przytomność...  
\- Człowieku... Masz totalnego fioła na punkcie tego żołnierza...

Zapanowała cisza. W barze grała muzyka, ludzie rozmawiali ze sobą. Mimo to Sebastian słyszał głośne bicie swojego serca, chciał  
zobaczyć Johna, dotknąć go i poczuć jego zapach. Samo myślenie o nim sprawiało mu ból.  
\- Do końca urlopu zostało ci jeszcze trochę czasu, więc... - mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni portfel i wyciągnął z niego wizytówkę.  
\- ... te dziewczyny umilą ci czas. Zrobią wszystko, o co je poprosisz. Oczywiście, musisz się nastawić na to, że stracisz sporo pieniędzy.

Mężczyzna wstał od stołu z uśmiechem.  
\- Wybacz, muszę załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze jutro rano na śniadaniu, zanim wylecę.  
Sebastian kiwnął powoli głową i odchylił do tyłu na krześle.  
\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał i przechylił głowę. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego przez jakiś moment, po czym bez słowa wyjął z  
portfela kolejną wizytówkę i położył ją na stole. Moran wziął do ręki leżącą karteczkę i szybko przeczytał nazwisko. Spojrzał w górę,  
lecz mężczyzny nie było już w barze. Jego wzrok znów powędrował na czarne litery, elegancko wydrukowane na białej wizytówce.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać, Brandon Gray.

 

   


	21. Chapter 21

✲✲✲

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem żołnierzem? - zapytał Sebastian, gdy siedział naprzeciw przystojnego mężczyzny i popijał czarną kawę.  
\- Mówiłem ci już... przeszukałem twój pokój - odpowiedział Brandon i uśmiechnął się w stronę Morana.  
Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli w eleganckiej, ale ruchliwej restauracji w hotelu. Obok nich krzątały się piękne kelnerki, inni goście zajęci byli  
rozmowami przy swoich stolikach, a w oddali grała cicha i spokojna muzyka. Pomimo że oboje nie wiedzieli o sobie za dużo - oprócz tego,  
co sami opowiedzieli - czuli się w swoim towarzystwie bardzo komfortowo. Popijali kawę i starali się nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi.

\- Nie masz wielu rzeczy. Myślałem, że żołnierze przywożą ze sobą jakieś kule, które utknęły w ciele przyjaciela i są dla nich talizmanem  
albo zęby ludzi, których zabili...  
Sebastian nie mógł się opanować i zachichotał.  
\- ... tymczasem ty masz tylko ubrania, jedną parę butów i kilka paczek papierosów.  
\- Nie jestem sentymentalny, jeżeli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Nie kolekcjonuję pamiątek po trupach i nie mam zbyt wielu kolegów w bazie.  
\- Hmm... A co z bronią? Zgaduję, że kazali ci ją zdać w jakimś magazynie i czeka, aż wrócisz.  
\- Takie są przepisy - powiedział Sebastian i zaczął bawić się fusami na dnie filiżanki.  
\- Ale ty nie dbasz o przepisy - Brandon mrugnął w stronę Morana ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Sebastian uniósł kącik ust.  
\- Mógłbym bez problemów zabrać karabin ze sobą, ale nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. Noże mi wystarczą.  
\- Nie widziałem w twoich rzeczach ani jednego noża... - powiedział Brandon i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

Moran od razu pomyślał o swoim pięknym żołnierzu. _John..._ Oddałby mu wszystko, byleby tylko lekarz spojrzał na niego w inny sposób.  
Tak bardzo chciał już wrócić i spojrzeć w jego piękne niebieskie oczy. Wiedział, że jego nieobecność da pozostałym więcej możliwości,  
jednak miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej nóż, który podarował blondynowi, będzie ich powstrzymywał, przed zbytnim zbliżaniem się do niego.

\- Miałem piękny, zdobiony nóż...  
\- I co się z nim stało?  
\- Oddałem go komuś - dodał Sebastian po dłuższej chwili zawahania. Brandon jakby wiedział, o kogo chodzi, bo uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
\- Co on w sobie takiego ma, że tak za nim szalejesz?

Zazwyczaj Sebastian nie odpowiedziałby na to pytanie. Czuł się bardzo zaborczy o Johna i nie chciał dzielić się wiedzą o nim z kimkolwiek  
innym. Chciał, by John należał tylko do niego i żeby tylko on miał możliwość podziwiania swojego ukochanego. Jednak z drugiej strony chciał  
pokazać go światu, chciał, żeby każdy mógł zobaczyć, że to on jako jedyny może trzymać tego wspaniałego człowieka w swoich ramionach.  
Nie rozumiał swoich uczuć i nie wiedział do końca, jak może sobie z nimi poradzić.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem. Po raz pierwszy tak się czuję. Zawsze liczyły się dla mnie tylko kobiety... te łatwe i szybkie. Szukałem  
jedynie przygodnego seksu, dla ulgi i pozbycia się stresu. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem Johna... On... nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy  
w życiu chcę się kimś zajmować i opiekować. Martwię się o niego cały czas i z radością zabiłbym każdego, kto ośmiela się z nim rozmawiać.  
Chciałbym po prostu... żeby był mój.

Brandon słuchał słów Morana z uniesioną brwią i skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza i miał ochotę poklepać drugiego  
mężczyznę po plecach, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego zrobił łyk kawy.  
\- I ty nie jesteś sentymentalny? - zapytał z ironią. Sebastian spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- John jest wyjątkowy. Nie dbam o nikogo ani o nic innego.  
\- Co zrobisz, kiedy okaże się, że on nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć?  
Major siedział przez chwilę w ciszy. Zacisnął mocno dłoń na filiżance, jakby bał się analizować słowa drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie poddam się, zrobię wszystko, żeby go zdobyć - odpowiedział po cichu, nie podniósł wzroku, tylko wpatrywał się w stół.  
Brandon westchnął i po chwili spojrzał na drogi zegarek na swoim lewym nadgarstku.  
\- Muszę się już zbierać. O czternastej mam samolot do Chin, a muszę się jeszcze spakować.  
Wysoki mężczyzna wstał z miejsca i zasunął za sobą krzesło, po czym spojrzał na Sebastiana. Major siedział przy stole i wciąż rozmyślał  
nad tym, co usłyszał. Nigdy wcześniej nie brał na poważnie możliwości, że John może nie odwzajemnić jego uczuć, albo co gorsza,  
odrzucić go. To było dla niego nie do przyjęcia, gdy myślał o tym, jego serce zatrzymywało się, a na czole powstawały krople potu.  
Brandon widząc, że jego rozmówca w ogóle nie zwraca na niego uwagi, odwrócił się w stronę windy.

✲✲✲

Moran wrócił do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Był wściekły, musiał się jakoś rozerwać. Chwycił za telefon i wykręcił numer z wizytówki,  
którą dostał od Brandona noc wcześniej. Po dwóch sygnałach usłyszał w słuchawce ponętny głos. Od razu wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy wyda  
znaczną ilość pieniędzy, jednak nie dbał o to. Musiał się zabawić, a jeżeli oznaczało to wydatek, nie miał nic przeciwko.

Zamówił na wieczór jedną z najdroższych 'panien do towarzystwa' jaka była wolna. Do tego czasu miał jeszcze kilka godzin, więc postanowił  
się przespać, by zebrać jak najwięcej sił. Ułożył się wygodnie na wielkim łóżku i chwilę później zasnął. Śniła mu się wojna, John ścigany przez  
jakichś mężczyzn z meczetami. Nie chcieli zrobić mu krzywdy, po prostu gonili go dla zabawy. _Uciekaj, kochanie!_ W momencie, gdy jeden z mężczyzn  
wyciągnął rękę, by złapać Johna za kołnierz, Sebastian usłyszał pukanie. Zerwał się z łóżka, był cały spocony, trząsł się ze strachu.

Ktoś ponownie zapukał do drzwi. Moran podszedł do nich na miękkich nogach i niezbyt delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę. Jego oczom ukazał  
się Brandon z torbą na plecach i małym pudełkiem w dłoni. Na widok Sebastiana zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co się stało, Seb? - zapytał powoli, jakby bał się, że w innym wypadku jego nowy kolega nie zrozumie.  
Moran starł z czoła pot i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nic. Coś mi się śniło...  
Drugi mężczyzna obserwował go przez jakąś chwilę w ciszy, po czym odchrząknął i wyciągnął w jego stronę pudełko.  
\- Prezent. W ramach... nowej przyjaźni.  
Sebastian zabrał niepewnie pudełko z rąk Brandona i kiwnął głową.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział oschle. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu sytuacji i kompletnie nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować.  
\- No nic... Muszę już iść. Daj mi znać, jak znowu będziesz miał przepustkę.

Mężczyzna poprawił torbę na swoim ramieniu i zasalutował w zabawny sposób, po czym zniknął w windzie na końcu korytarza. Sebastian  
stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, patrząc na prezent. Zamknął drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. _Co to kurwa może być?_ Ostrożnie i niepewnie  
zaczął rozpakowywać pudełko. Spośród papieru wyłonił się czarny nóż z małą notatką. 'Może i brzydki, ale robi krzywdę. Sprawdziłem'.

✲✲✲

Zajrzał wszędzie. Do namiotu lekarskiego, kafeterii, w pokoju, był nawet w budynku dowodzenia, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Johna.  
_Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, gdzie nie byłem._ Cedric ruszył w stronę placu treningowego i ku jego uldze, zobaczył sylwetkę ukochanego.  
John stał na środku placu i wydawał rozkazy, używając swojego bardzo dowódczego tonu. Żołnierze wokół niego biegali z wypiekami  
na twarzy, ich spocone ubrania kleiły się do ciał.

Wokół placu siedzieli inni, przypadkowi mężczyźni, którzy z uśmiechami oglądali zaistniałą sytuację. O dziwo żaden z żołnierzy, który  
trenował, nie należał do grupy Johna. Cedric dostrzegł wśród siedzących osób, jednego z przyjaciół lekarza i usiadł obok niego. Bill  
siedział na piasku z ugiętymi i szeroko rozłożonymi nogami. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Colbert i spojrzał na ćwiczących mężczyzn, lecz po chwili nie mógł się oprzeć i zaczął obserwować ukochanego.  
\- Tych dwóch dostawiało się do Johna i w końcu nie wytrzymał - powiedział Bill z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
\- Pewnie teraz tego żałują - dodał Cedric z uśmiechem.  
\- Już od dłuższego czasu John planował dać im nauczkę. Jest wyższy stopniem, dlatego muszą go słuchać. Mam nadzieję, że dadzą mu w końcu  
spokój, bo ostatnio chodzi jakiś zły.

Cedric i Bill obserwowali, jak blondyn bez wahania i współczucia wydaje coraz bardziej wymagające rozkazy. W pewnym momencie  
lekarz odwrócił się w ich stronę i widząc sierżanta, po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Colbert poczuł jak serce mu rośnie  
na ten widok. Chciał podbiec i pocałować Johna. Chciał pokazać, że jemu jedynemu wolno to robić.

Po godzinie obaj mężczyźni padli na ziemię jak nieżywi, a John z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wrócił do swojego pokoju. Cedric  
podążył jego krokiem, ale tuż przy kontenerach poczuł na swoim ramieniu silny uścisk. Chwilę później stał przyparty do muru, z łokciem  
na swojej szyi. Trwało to chwilę, zanim zorientował się, że to ten sam mężczyzna, który kilka minut wcześniej trenował na polu ćwiczebnym.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Cedric zduszonym tonem, gdy próbował odciągnąć przyciskające go ramię.  
\- Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem - głos mężczyzny był przepełniony nienawiścią i gniewem.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wiem co łączy ciebie i Johna. Widziałem, jak na siebie patrzycie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz...  
\- Ciekawe jak zareaguje Moran, kiedy się dowie, że pieprzysz jego lekarza - powiedział mężczyzna z ironicznym uśmiechem.  
\- To ty pieprzysz głupoty! Mnie i Johna nic nie łączy! On i ja...  
\- Jak myślisz? Komu ten świr uwierzy? On ma fioła na tym punkcie, bez problemu da się przekonać, że położyłeś swoje łapska na Johnie.

Cedric wiedział, że mężczyzna ma rację. Sebastian był przewrażliwiony, jeżeli chodziło o lekarza. Każdy, kto choćby spojrzał na niego  
w dziwny sposób, musiał liczyć się na gniew ze strony majora. John był jego oczkiem w głowie. Colbert nie był pewny, czy mężczyzna  
przed nim wie o ich związku, a jeżeli tak to ile, ale nie mógł ryzykować. Zwłaszcza że w głowie wciąż miał słowa Morana, w których  
groził, że skrzywdzi Johna. Sierżant nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał chronić swojego ukochanego.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał po raz kolejny.  
Mężczyzna zwolnił uścisk na jego szyi i zaczął mu się przyglądać.  
\- Nasz piękny lekarz jest poza moim zasięgiem, ale ty...  
Cedric poczuł na swojej twarzy szorstkie palce, które starały się delikatnie go głaskać. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się niedobrze, chciał  
uciec do Johna, jednak wiedział, że nie miałby szans z tym potężnym mężczyzną. Musiał przetrwać i zrobić wszystko, by uchronić  
ukochanego przed gniewem Morana.

\- Jesteś nawet ładny, kiedy zdejmiesz te okulary - powiedział żołnierz i wolnym ruchem ściągnął je z nosa Colberta.  
\- Zawrzyjmy układ. Zrobisz wszystko, co ci rozkażę, a ja w zamian zostawię Johna w spokoju i nie powiem Moranowi o waszym związku.  
Serce Cedrica biło w piersi ze zdwojoną siłą. Patrzył na przytrzymującego go żołnierza i przełknął głośno ślinę, która zwilżyła jego  
zaschnięte gardło. W życiu nie czuł się tak zdegustowany i zniesmaczony, jednak dobro Johna było najważniejsze. Powoli skinął głową.

✲✲✲

Naga kobieta rozciągała się na flanelowej pościeli, jej smukłe ciało wtapiało się w miękki materac. Sebastian siedział zamyślony na skraju  
łóżka i palił papierosa. Nagle poczuł wokół swoich ramion delikatny uścisk, kobieta zawiesiła się na nim z uśmiechem i zaczęła szeptać do ucha.  
\- Och, skarbie. Byłeś niesamowity... Taki wytrzymały. Zróbmy to jeszcze raz - powiedziała uwodzicielsko.  
Jej czarne kosmyki łaskotały Morana w szyję, lecz ten siedział zanurzony w swoich myślach.

 _"Będę pieprzył Johna na twoich oczach, żebyś w końcu zrozumiał, do kogo należy"._ Na samo wspomnienie swoich słów Sebastian robił  
się chory. Czuł się fatalnie, nie dlatego, że byłby w stanie to zrobić - bo nie byłby - ale dlatego, że takie słowa w ogóle wyszły z jego ust.  
W tamtym momencie nienawidził się za to, ledwo udało mu się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy. Wiedział, że inaczej Colbert nie  
zostawiłby Johna w spokoju. Musiał go nastraszyć, by mieć pewność, że młody żołnierz nie będzie próbował zbliżyć się do blondyna,  
wiedząc, co może się stać.

\- No chodź, jeszcze raz, ty bestio...  
Szyja Morana została zaatakowana przez usta kobiety, lecz pozostał niewzruszony na jej działania. Dziwił się, jak bardzo ciężko mu  
dojść będąc z kobietą, dopiero gdy pomyślał o Johnie, jego ciało zaczynało reagować w prawidłowy sposób. Wyrwał się z uścisku  
brunetki i stanął przed oknem.

\- Na stole leży twoja zapłata - powiedział, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, wstała z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać.  
\- Wiesz... Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie prosiłam o powtórkę, ale jeśli będziesz chciał, zadzwoń do mnie. Ciebie obsłużę nawet bez pieniędzy.  
Sebastian zapalił kolejnego papierosa i wpatrywał się w ciemne ulice Londynu. Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał, że kobieta schowała należną  
jej zapłatę i otworzyła drzwi.  
\- Do której obsługujecie klientów? - zapytał z papierosem w ustach.  
\- Przez całą noc, a dla takich jak ty, to i w dzień.  
\- Przyślij tu jakąś swoją koleżankę... - powiedział i zaciągnął się.  
\- ...najlepiej blondynkę. Powiedz jej, że mam specjalną prośbę i może dużo zarobić.  
Brunetka spojrzała z uśmiechem na Morana i wyszła z pokoju.

✲✲✲

Sebastian czekał niecierpliwie na kolejną prostytutkę. Nie ubierał się, nie kąpał. Chciał jak najszybciej przekonać się, czy jego pomysł  
będzie działać. Gdy usłyszał, że ktoś stoi za drzwiami, szybko podbiegł do nich i pociągnął za klamkę. Na zewnątrz stała mała długowłosa  
blondyna ze zniewalającymi oczami. Moran zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym wpuścił do pokoju.

W czasie, gdy kobieta stała nieśmiało przy łóżku, Sebastian otworzył kolejną paczkę papierosów i spojrzał na blondynkę.  
\- Ile jesteś w stanie zrobić za trzy tysiące funtów? - zapytał spokojnie.  
Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy i zaniemówiła. Wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną.  
\- Za taką sumę jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko - powiedziała po chwili.  
Major obserwował ją uważnie, ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę stołu i rzucił na łóżko czarny przedmiot. Blondynka spojrzała na nóż,  
a w jej oczach pojawił się strach.  
\- Tnij - Sebastian powiedział twardo. Oczy młodej kobiety migały między majorem a ostrzem leżącym na pościeli. W końcu zobaczyła  
dużą kupkę banknotów, lądującą obok noża. Chwyciła za niego i spojrzała pytającym wzrokiem na Morana.  
\- Włosy. Na krótko.

  


	22. Chapter 22

♥♥♥

**Półtora tygodnia później...**

  
Chociaż Sebastian siedział w samolocie, jedenaście tysięcy kilometrów nad ziemią, już mógł wyczuć w nozdrzach specyficzny, ale  
piękny i tak uspokajający zapach Afganistanu. Wreszcie wracał do domu, miejsca, do którego należał. Pobyt w Londynie przedłużał  
mu się niemiłosiernie, każdego dnia marzył o powrocie. Znów chciał poczuć palące słońce na twarzy, suche powietrze w płucach  
i drapiący piasek między stopami. Chciał wrócić do swoich towarzyszy, atmosfery panującej nigdzie indziej, lecz tylko w wojsku.  
W końcu chciał zobaczyć ukochanego...

Tak, ukochanego. Kochał Johna. Miał wiele czasu na przemyślenia, wiele okazji do przetestowania swojego uczucia. Za każdym razem,  
gdy trzymał w ramionach jakąś osobę, nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o Johnie. Po wszystkim czuł się fatalnie jak zdrajca. To John był  
jedynym, którego chciał trzymać w ramionach i całować. To John był tym, który śnił się mu każdej nocy i którego imię krzyczał, gdy dochodził.  
Już nic nie miało dla niego znaczenia, nie ukrywał swoich uczuć i pragnień. Wszystkim, czego chciał, był John.

Samolot nie był duży, w końcu niewiele osób decyduje się na lot do tak niebezpiecznego kraju, jak Afganistan. Było już ciemno, gdy  
maszyna podchodziła do lądowania. Sebastian nie mógł dostrzec z góry kompletnie niczego. Jakby leciał nad głęboką przepaścią.  
Pod nim nie świeciły żadne światła, dopiero na lotnisku dostrzegł pierwsze oznaki cywilizacji. _Wreszcie!_

Wrócił o dzień wcześniej, niż zaplanowano, ale tuż po wyjściu z samolotu czekał na niego helikopter przysłany z bazy. Szybko wrzucił  
do niego swój skromny bagaż i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Helikopter wzbił się w powietrze i leciał w kierunku obozu Camp Bastion.  
Po godzinie lotu Sebastian zobaczył na odludziu, pomiędzy górami znane mury i budynki. Pomimo panującego mroku i bardzo późnej  
godziny, w obozie panował dziwny jak na tę porę ruch.

\- Co się stało?! - krzyknął Moran w stronę pilota, by przekrzyczeć hałas śmigieł.  
\- Afgańczycy znów ostatnio nas zaatakowali, ale nic się nie stało. Przepędziliśmy ich w ciągu godziny. Chłopaki sprzątają bałagan,  
bo niedługo ma przyjechać inspekcja z góry, a nie mamy dużo czasu! - pilot krzyczał, podczas gdy zbliżał się maszyną do obozu.

Sebastian zrobił się blady. Podczas gdy on zabawiał się z prostytutkami, jego ukochany John walczył z talibami.  
\- Czy... Nic się nikomu nie stało?! - zapytał pełen niepokoju.  
Pilot spojrzał w jego stronę, zmierzył go wzrokiem, uniósł kącik ust i odwrócił wzrok przed siebie.  
\- Porucznikowi nic nie jest! - krzyknął.  
\- Z tego, co wiem, cały czas siedział w namiocie szpitalnym, poza tym, miał świetną ochronę. Nie tylko pan się o niego martwi, sir!

Sebastianowi nie spodobało się ostatnie zdanie, zmrużył oczy i spojrzał za okno po swojej prawej stronie. Jednak po chwili zrozumiał,  
że musi być wdzięczny osobom, które próbują chronić Johna. To dzięki nim, jego ukochany nie był w większym niebezpieczeństwie.  
Jednak był całkowicie przekonany, że tylko on może zapewnić lekarzowi odpowiednią opiekę.

Po kilku minutach pilot ostrożnie posadził maszynę na ziemi, wzbijając tym samym w powietrze ogromną ilość piasku i kurzu. Major  
wysiadł, chwycił za swój bagaż, zarzucił go na plecy i szybkim ruchem ruszył w kierunku centrum obozu. Żołnierze, których spotkał  
po drodze, wydawali się zaskoczeni jego widokiem, lecz Moran jednym gestem rozkazał im, by trzymali gęby na kłódkę i nikomu nie  
mówili o jego powrocie. Chciał zrobić Johnowi niespodziankę z samego rana.

Gdy w końcu wszedł do swojego pokoju, odetchnął głęboko. Oparł się plecami o drzwi i zamknął oczy. _Jestem w domu. John, kochanie..._  
 _Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć..._ W ciągu sekundy zdecydował. Wyprostował się, zostawił  
rzeczy w pokoju i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Pokój Johna był tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, Sebastian nie mógł czekać dłużej. Postanowił  
zobaczyć ukochanego w tej chwili. Jego serce biło szybko na samą myśl o nim, o tym, że już za moment zobaczy pięknego lekarza.

Sebastian stanął przed drzwiami do pokoju, w którym spał jego porucznik. Położył dłoń na klamce i najciszej jak potrafił, pociągnął  
drzwi do siebie. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny. John był świetnie wyszkolonym żołnierzem i nawet przez sen potrafił wyczuć niechcianą  
obecność. Jednak Sebastian był bardziej doświadczony i przebiegły, doskonale wiedział, jak działać, by nie wszcząć alarmu.

Zwolnił oddech i bicie serca, jego ruchy przypominały kota, był zwinny, bezszelestnie wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Przez wpadające przez okno zimne światło księżyca dostrzegł Johna, leżącego spokojnie na łóżku. Sebastian zatrzymał się w miejscu  
i po raz kolejny starał uspokoić reakcje swojego organizmu. Po trzech minutach podszedł do ukochanego, z każdym krokiem jego serce  
przyspieszało. W końcu stanął obok łóżka, był tak blisko, że mógł bez przeszkód zobaczyć, jak światło pada na długie rzęsy Johna, które  
zostawiają cień tuż pod jego oczami. Lekarz w czasie snu wyglądał, jakby nie żył. Jego oddech był płytki, pierś ledwo unosiła się i opadała.  
Żaden mięsień w jego ciele nie drgnął. Moran przez chwilę musiał aż przyjrzeć się dokładniej, żeby być pewny, że ukochany wciąż oddycha.

Gdy był już całkowicie przekonany, że lekarz śpi głęboko, Sebastian ukląkł na jedno kolano i zbliżył twarz do twarzy Johna. Teraz mógł  
wyczuć jego zapach, lekki zapach potu pomieszany ze słodkim zapachem szamponu. Usta blondyna wydawały się zbyt kuszące, by można  
by je było zignorować. Major z szalejącym sercem i drżącym oddechem zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Jego wargi lekko muskały wąskie usta  
Johna, Sebastian bał się wykonać ostatni ruch z obawy, że jego ukochany się obudzi, jednak po chwili pożądanie wzięło górę nad rozumem.

Powolnym ruchem położył swoje usta na Johnie. Czuł na nich ciepło, chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Powietrze z nosa Johna łaskotało  
Morana w lewy policzek, zmieszane zapach sprawiały, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Sam nie wiedział, jak długo klęczał tak, ciesząc się dotykiem  
ukochanego. W chwili, gdy zdecydował, że musi już się wyprostować, John zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Oddał pocałunek.

Mimo że było to bardzo krótkie i ledwo namacalne, Moran był przekonany, że został pocałowany przez Johna. Lekarz naparł do przodu ustami  
i cmoknął go, po czym jego głowa znów bezwładnie opadła na poduszkę. Sebastian spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i mimowolnie uśmiechnął  
się sam do siebie. Chwilę później wstał z podłogi, wciąż wpatrując się w lekarza. Poczuł, że ma gęsią skórkę, a na samą myśl o pocałunku,  
jego penis zaczął reagować. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, dlatego mimo niechęci wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił do siebie.

♥♥♥

John wstał z łóżka bardzo wczesnym rankiem. Dzisiaj czekał go pracowity dzień w szpitalu, jednak miał nadzieję, że pomimo tego będzie miał  
okazję, by porozmawiać z Cedrickiem. Mężczyzna od tygodnia zachowywał się dziwnie, co nie dawał spokoju lekarzowi. Nie miał pojęcia,  
co mogło odpowiadać, za nastrój młodego żołnierza. Przed wyjściem z pokoju John chwycił za czyste ubrania i skierował się do łazienki.

Po prysznicu stał przed lustrem. Ogolony i w dobrym humorze właśnie wyciskał pastę na szczoteczkę, gdy w odbiciu za sobą zobaczył  
znaną mu twarz. Zacisnął dłoń na uchwycie i tylko dzięki temu, nie upuścił szczoteczki, jednak pasta na niej wleciała do zlewu. Jego ciało  
było napięte w jednej sekundzie, wpatrywał się w oczy Sebastiana Morana, który z rozbrajającym uśmiechem stał tuż za nim. Wszystkie  
włosy na półnagim Johnie stanęły w dęba.

\- Sir... - lekarz odezwał się jako pierwszy. Jego głos był zachrypnięty i cichy.  
\- Witaj, John - Moran opowiedział z pomrukiem.  
\- Co... co pan tutaj robi? Zaskoczył mnie pan.  
Na ustach Sebastiana pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna, major zrobił krok w jego stronę, jego ubranie muskało  
plecy lekarza. Sebastian pochylił się do przodu, wziął z umywalki pastę i powolnym ruchem wycisnął zawartość na pustą szczoteczkę.  
John obserwował każdy jego ruch, gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył, że Moran wbijał w niego swój wzrok.

 _Cholera, John! Weź się w garść! Czego ty się boisz?_ Lekarz wyprostował się, uniósł podbródek i odwrócił się w stronę Morana z wypiętą  
piersią. Stali twarzą w twarz. Oczy majora powędrowały do ust Johna, który nerwowo je oblizał.  
\- Słyszałem, że ostatnio znowu zaatakowano obóz... Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.  
\- Taa... - John próbował skupić się na swojej odpowiedzi, ale nie mógł. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, na co patrzył Sebastian i to  
sprawiało, że czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Oczy wyższego mężczyzny ani na chwilę nie opuszczały wąskich ust Johna.

\- Stęskniłem się, John. A ty? - zapytał major szeptem.  
Lekarz zamrugał nerwowo, ale nie chciał pokazać, że czuje niepokój. Na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc... Jestem nawet zadowolony, że pan wrócił... - odpowiedział.  
Zaskoczony Sebastian podniósł wzrok, John mógł przysiąc, że na chwilę zobaczył nikłe rumieńce na policzkach majora.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał cicho. Oparł dłoń na umywalce, tuż obok talii blondyna.

Lekarz kiwnął głową. Ku jego zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że twarz Morana niebezpiecznie zbliża się do jego. Momentalnie włożył sobie do  
ust szczoteczkę i z lekkim uśmiechem odwrócił się w stronę lustra. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok majora, ale postanowił to zignorować.  
Energicznie szczotkował zęby i patrzył na swoje odbicie. Sebastian nachylił się nad jego uchem.  
\- Porozmawiamy później... - szepnął i wyszedł z łazienki.

✲✲✲

 _Chryste, litości... John jest jeszcze bardziej seksowny i pociągający, czy mi się wydaje? Przez jego zadziorność o mało go nie pocałowałem._  
Sebastian szedł w kierunku namiotu swojej grupy z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Postanowił zrobić swoim żołnierzom wcześniejszą pobudkę.  
Zawsze, gdy miał dobry humor, 'odbijało' się to na jego ludziach.

Wkroczył do namiotu spokojnym krokiem, rozejrzał się wokół. Żołnierze spali w swoich łóżkach, byli całkowicie nieświadomi nie tylko jego  
obecności, co tego, że w ogóle wrócił do obozu. Podczas gdy byli zanurzeni w swoich snach, Moran myślał, jak obudzić ich w najbardziej  
efektywny sposób. Stanął na środku pokoju i z uśmiechem wyciągnął zza paska pistolet. Podniósł go do góry, wycelował w niebo i pociągnął  
za spust. W namiocie rozległy się dwa głośnie wystrzały. Żołnierze momentalnie wyskoczyli ze swoich łóżek, niektórzy wręcz z nich wypadli.  
Przestraszeni hukiem zaczęli szybko ubierać się i rozglądać za swoimi karabinami.

Moran z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem patrzył, jak jego ludzie panikują, ale po chwili zdają sobie sprawę, co się dzieje. Patrzyli na niego  
z niedowierzaniem. Sebastian roześmiał się głośno i schował pistolet.  
\- Dobrze widzieć, że jesteście w formie!  
\- Sir! Miał pan wrócić dopiero jutro!  
\- Czy coś nie tak? - zapytał z podejrzeniem. Mężczyźni spłoszyli się i uspokoili.  
\- Nie, sir. Cieszymy się, że już pan wrócił.  
\- To dobrze. Od dzisiaj znowu się za was biorę... A teraz szybko! Zbierać się i na stołówkę!

Żołnierze zaczęli ubierać się, mamrotali pod nosem różne rzeczy, lecz Moran nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Brakowało mu jednego żołnierza.  
Colberta. _Gdzie ten smarkacz?_ Jak na zawołanie do namiotu wszedł Cedric. Miał lekko załzawione oczy, wypieki na policzkach i rozczochrane  
włosy. Na widok Morana zmieszał się, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała normalny wyraz.  
\- Witam, witam - powiedział Sebastian i zbliżył się do młodego sierżanta.  
\- Sir... - Cedric wyprostował się i wyzywająco spojrzał w oczy majora.  
\- Gdzie to się podziewałeś tak wcześnie rano? O tej porze każdy jeszcze śpi...  
\- Musiałem coś załatwić, sir. Gdybym wiedział, że już pan wrócił, pośpieszyłbym się...  
 _Czyli nie widział się z Johnem._ Sebastian dziwił się, jak wielką ulgę poczuł na samą myśl.

✲✲✲

Im dłużej John rozmyślał nad zachowaniem Cedrica, tym bardziej był zły. Humor z samego rana popsuł mu Moran i teraz z każdą godziną  
czuł się gorzej. Właśnie opatrywał jednego z pacjentów, gdy przez małe okienko w namiocie zobaczył idącego Colberta.  
\- Przepraszam, zaraz wrócę - powiedział do mężczyzny leżącego na łóżku i szybko wybiegł.  
\- Cedric!

Młody żołnierz uśmiechnął się na widok lekarza i stanął w miejscu. Obserwował, jak porucznik zbliżał się do niego z niewesołą miną.  
\- John? Co się stało?  
\- Co się stało? To ja powinienem o to zapytać - powiedział John i stanął przed młodym żołnierzem ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.  
\- Nie rozumiem - Cedric był zdezorientowany, rozejrzał się wokół i w tym samym momencie poczuł, jak chwyta za przedramię  
i zaczyna ciągnąć za kontenery obok namiotu.  
\- Od tygodnia mnie unikasz. Udajesz, że nic się nie dzieje, ale nawet mnie nie dotykasz... - John ściszył głos.  
\- ...nie całujesz... - dodał szeptem.

Serce Colberta biło tak głośno, że John bez problemu mógł je usłyszeć. Sierżant pobladł i nie patrzył mu w oczy. Lekarz wyszczerzył  
zęby, chwycił w obie pięści przód koszuli Cedrica i popchnął go na jeden z kontenerów.  
\- Ty skurwysynie! Dostałeś to, czego chciałeś i teraz udajesz, że nic się nie stało... I pomyśleć, że uwierzyłem w te twoje wszystkie  
słodkie słówka... Co więcej, zgodziłem się na 'związek' z mężczyzną! To był mój największy błąd... - John mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Z każdym słowem Cedric robił się coraz bledszy. Pod koniec nie wytrzymał i chwycił twarz Johna w swoje ręce.  
\- John! O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym w stanie cię tak oszukać?  
\- Nie wiem! Ty mi powiedz!  
John puścił koszulę Colberta i chciał się cofnąć, ale dłonie na jego twarzy mu na to nie pozwoliły.  
\- To nie jest tak, jak myślisz, John... To nie jest tak... Proszę, poczekaj do wieczora i wszystko ci wyjaśnię... - Cedric mówił błagalnym tonem.  
Lekarz wyrwał się z uścisku i ruszył w stronę namiotu lekarskiego.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał dobrą wymówkę... - powiedział zgryźliwie.  
\- ...przyjdź wieczorem do mojego pokoju. To jest rozkaz - dodał, nie patrząc na sierżanta i zniknął za namiotem.

   


	23. Chapter 23

✲✲✲

\- Moran! Do jasnej cholery! Wiedziałem, że to ty!  
W stołówce rozległ się donośny głos Pułkownika Jones'a, który zdecydowanym krokiem zbliżał się do grupy Sebastiana. Zapanowała  
cisza, wszyscy skupiali swoją uwagę na majorze i jego dowódcy. Moran wstał powoli z uśmiechem i wyprostował się, gdy Jones stanął  
przed nim ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Robisz to specjalnie, żeby mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, czy po prostu za nic sobie masz przepisy?! - krzyczał wyraźnie zdenerwowany  
pułkownik. Pozostali ludzie z grupy Morana stali i patrzyli na swojego dowódcę jak zahipnotyzowani.  
\- Ledwo wracasz z urlopu i nie dość, że nie meldujesz się w centrum dowodzenia, to jeszcze urządzasz sobie poligon między namiotami!  
I nie szczerz się tak! W tej chwili do mojego gabinetu! - powiedział pułkownik i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Sebastian stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu z pełnym uśmiechem. Chwycił za leżące na stole jabłko, puścił oczko stronę swojej grupy  
i ruszył za pułkownikiem. Usłyszał za sobą swoich żołnierzy, którzy krzyczeli w jego stronę i dopingowali, by nie poddawał się łatwo.  
W końcu Sebastian wszedł do gabinetu pułkownika, który stał przy oknie i obserwował co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

\- Siadaj, Moran - rozkazał drętwym tonem.  
\- Co się panu stało, sir? Nie cieszy pana mój powrót? - zapytał Sebastian i usiadł przed biurkiem. Jones spojrzał na majora, zmrużył oczy  
i wydął usta, po czym zajął swoje miejsce.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że używanie broni w centrum obozu jest zabronione - powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Wiem, wiem... - Sebastian odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.  
\- ...ale tak się cieszę, że już wróciłem... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać!  
Pułkownik oparł bezwładnie ręce na blacie i westchnął. Wiedział, co było prawdziwym powodem świetnego samopoczucia Sebastiana.  
_Biedny John. Z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego..._

\- Sebastian, posłuchaj... - odezwał się Jones i potarł twarz.  
\- ... za kilka dni będziemy mieli gości w obozie. Przyjadą do nas ludzie z Howz-e-Madad, Kandahar, Camp Leatherneck i jeszcze kilku  
z głównej bazy z Anglii. Do tego czasu musimy posprzątać to miejsce, po ostatnim ataku. Wszystko jest na mojej głowie, więc proszę  
cię, chociaż przez te kilka dni mnie nie denerwuj. Bądź grzeczny i nie wchodź mi w drogę... Później znowu będziesz mógł być sobą - Jones  
powiedział to wszystko błagalnym tonem, Sebastian aż uniósł brew.  
\- Chciałbym zrobić na naszych gościach dobre wrażenie, a nie uda się to, jeżeli nie będziemy współpracować.

Ku irytacji pułkownika Moran wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął papierosa. Po chwili zapalił go i spojrzał na Jonesa.  
\- Dobra, postaram się być grzeczny - powiedział, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.  
Pułkownik odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Oczywiście wiesz, że twoje zachowanie w stosunku do porucznika Watsona również musi się zmienić? Przynajmniej na czas wizyty - dodał,  
gdy zobaczył minę majora.  
\- Daj temu biedakowi, chociaż chwilę oddechu.  
\- Tego obiecać nie mogę - powiedział szorstko Sebastian i wypuścił dym w stronę sufitu.

♥♥♥

 _Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że pozwalam się pieprzyć innemu żołnierzowi dla jego własnego dobra? Kocham go, ale nie mogę powiedzieć_  
_mu prawdy. Na pewno nie pozwoliłby mi się więcej dotknąć i zbliżać, co więcej mógłby mnie znienawidzić..._  
Cedric szedł w stronę pokoju Johna powolnym krokiem, starał się wymyślić dobrą wymówkę i czuł się chory na samą myśl, że będzie  
musiał okłamać ukochanego. Jednak nie miał innego wyboru.

Od przeszło tygodnia był szantażowany i wykorzystywany przez wielkiego, wiecznie spoconego mężczyznę, który groził, że powie Moranowi  
o związku Johna i Colberta. Cedric nie wiedział, jak dużo wie ten żołnierz, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by Sebastian spełnił swoje wcześniejsze  
słowa. Musiał chronić Johna, dlatego pozwalał się wykorzystywać.

Bardzo się starał, żeby ukochany nie miał o niczym pojęcia, jednak chcąc nie chcąc jego zachowanie zmieniało się. Unikał lekarza, bo bał  
się, że ten widząc jego wygląd i czując inny zapach, zacznie coś podejrzewać, lub, co gorsza, wysnuje błędne wnioski. Jednak teraz był w bardzo  
złej sytuacji. Wiedział, że zranił Johna i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Młody sierżant stanął w końcu przed drzwiami do pokoju ukochanego i zapukał niepewnie. Usłyszał kroki i zaraz potem zobaczył Johna,  
który bez słowa wpuścił go do środka. Stali w milczeniu, atmosfera była ciężka, Cedric słyszał swój głośny i nerwowy oddech. Lekarz podszedł  
do małego okna i założył dłonie za plecy. Był późny wieczór i chociaż był środek lata, chłód w dworu przenikał do pokoju.

\- Cedric, przepraszam cię za mój poranny wybuch. Miałem spotkanie z Moranem i później odbiło się na tobie... Jednak ja naprawdę nie wiem,  
dlaczego twoje ostatnie zachowanie, aż tak bardzo się zmieniło.  
John odwrócił się i spojrzał Colbertowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Rozczarowałem cię w jakiś sposób? Nie jestem taki, jak myślałeś? A może po prostu już cię znudziłem? - zapytał spokojnie.  
Cerdic podszedł do lekarza powolnym krokiem. Musiał ukryć łzy, tworzące się w jego oczach. Chwycił obie dłonie ukochanego i przyłożył je  
do swoich ust. Zaczął całować je z delikatnością i szacunkiem.

\- Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie, John. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie był dla mnie tak ważny, jeszcze nikogo nie darzyłem tak wielkim  
szacunkiem i miłością. Kocham cię z całego mojego serca i nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć tego, że sprawiłem, że tak się czujesz...  
\- Kochasz mnie? - zapytał John. Cedric dopiero teraz zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzy lekarza.  
\- Oczywiście. Myślałem, że już to wiesz - odpowiedział nieco zdezorientowany.

John zamrugał i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć? I w takim razie, dlaczego mnie unikałeś?  
\- Bo...  
Oddech Cedrica przyśpieszył. _Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć! Znienawidzi mnie!_  
\- Bo się bałem.  
\- Czego?  
\- Że nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać i w końcu mnie znienawidzisz - Cedric ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Nie rozumiem...  
\- Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, moje serce przyśpiesza, zaczynam myśleć o tobie jeszcze intensywniej i mam ochotę cię dotykać, całować  
i pieścić. Zawsze wydaje mi się, że nie będę w stanie się powstrzymać i zaatakuję cię nawet w obecności innych żołnierzy. A wtedy ty na pewno  
znienawidziłbyś mnie... Dlatego cię unikałem.  
\- Czyli... czyli nadal mnie pragniesz? - zapytał John, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź.

Cedric spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Jego usta pieściły delikatnie palce lekarza, a gorący oddech owiewał wnętrza dłoni.  
Po chwili John wyrwał ręce i złapał twarz sierżanta.  
\- Ty idioto! - powiedział podniesionym tonem i rzucił się na Colberta.  
Ich usta spotkały się w pocałunku pełnym pożądania. John nie pozwolił Cedricowi na ani jeden ruch, bo momentalnie wepchnął język w jego  
ciepłe wnętrze. Zszokowany mężczyzna nie wiedział, co się dzieje, kręciło mu się w głowie, zapomniał złapać oddech. Po chwili jednak zaczął  
walczyć z lekarzem o kontrolę. Ich języki tarły się o siebie, dłonie zatapiały w ciało, jakby starały się zdobyć dowód ich pasji. Oboje dyszeli  
i sapali, lecz żaden nawet na chwilę nie starał się przerwać pocałunku.

W końcu Cedric - który był znacznie silniejszy i wyższy - podniósł lekarza za uda, przeszedł kilka kroków i rzucił go na łóżko. John nie zdążył  
zareagować, bo momentalnie poczuł na sobie ciężar drugiego mężczyzny. Jego usta zostały pożarte przez natarczywego sierżanta, który  
wplątał dłonie w krótkie i miękkie blond włosy.

John potrzebował powietrza, zdołał odwrócić twarz w lewo, po czym osamotnione usta Cedrica zaatakowały jego szyję. Lekarz jęknął głośno.  
\- Cholera - wycharpiał blondyn. Nie był w stanie trzymać otwartych oczu, chciał walczyć o przewagę, ale nie miał sił.  
Cedric przyssał się do szyi Johna i w tym samym momencie podniósł jego koszulkę. Po raz pierwszy poczuł ciepło ciała pod swoimi dłońmi.  
Zniżył głowę i zaczął bawić się prawym sutkiem lekarza, podczas gdy jego palce śledziły mięśnie na opalonym brzuchu. Porucznik odepchnął  
mężczyznę, usiadł i zaczął odpinać swój pasek. Colbert zrobił to samo ze swoimi spodniami. Wkrótce ich erekcje owiało zimne powietrze.

Młodszy mężczyzna rzucił się na ukochanego i znów połączył ich usta. John oddychał ciężko przez nos. Spocone ciała ocierały się o siebie,  
penisy zrobiły się nieprawdopodobnie twarde. John zdołał włożyć ręce pod koszulę Colberta i wbił paznokcie w jego plecy. Cedric chwycił  
ich erekcje w dłoń. Jego długie palce idealnie owinęły się wokół ich penisów.

W pokoju mieszały się ciężkie oddechy, sapanie i odgłos skrzypiącego łóżka. John chciał się ruszyć, lecz Cedric przylgnął do niego tak mocno,  
że nie był w stanie nawet unieść bioder.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Cedric wprost do ucha lekarza, który zadrżał z podniecenia.  
\- Kocham cię - powtórzył i przyśpieszył ruchy ręką. Oboje jęknęli sobie w usta.

**Puk, puk, puk.**

Colbert zamarł, słysząc odgłos dobiegający zza drzwi. Oderwał twarz od Johna i wpatrywał się mu głęboko w oczy.  
-John? Jesteś tam?  
Sierżant zacisnął zęby ze złości. _Pieprzony Moran..._ Zobaczył, że John również nie jest zadowolony z wizyty. Lecz na twarzy lekarza pojawiła  
się panika. Colbert momentalnie pomyślał o tym samym. _Zamknęliśmy drzwi?_  
\- John? - Sebastian stał bardzo blisko drzwi, jakby nadsłuchiwał odgłosów z wewnątrz. Chwycił za klamkę i przekręcił ją. Cedric i John zastygli  
w bezruchu, ich ciała zrobiły się lodowate. Usłyszeli, jak Moran popycha drzwi, lecz blokada zadziałała. Pokój był zamknięty.

\- John? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Jesteś w środku? Śpisz?  
Cedric poczuł falę wściekłości i euforii. To sprawiło, że krew znów zaczęła krążyć w jego żyłach, a pożądanie wzrosło do granic wytrzymałości.  
Rzucił się na Johna, chwytając jego usta. Ciepła dłoń ruszała się ze zdwojoną energią. _John jest mój, Moran! To ja trzymam go w ramionach!_  
Lekarz zaczął odpychać Colberta, wyglądał na bardzo zszokowanego, lecz Cedric chwycił jego ręce, przypiął je nad blond głową i złączył usta.  
Zaparł się brudnymi butami o białą pościel i zaczął się poruszać. Ich penisy ocierały się pomiędzy sobą a napiętymi brzuchami.

W międzyczasie, zza drzwi wciąż mogli usłyszeć słowa Sebastiana, który niczego nie świadomy, mówił łagodnym tonem.  
\- John, stęskniłem się za obozem i tobą. Jeżeli nie śpisz, proszę, otwórz drzwi...  
Przygnieciony lekarz próbował odwrócić głowę, ale Cedric przewidział jego ruch. Chwycił dolną wargę między swoje zęby i warknął cicho.  
John zamarł, poczuł się jak zwierzyna upolowana przez drapieżnika. To sprawiło, że podniecił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego orgazm zbliżał się  
niebezpiecznie. Musiał użyć całej swojej siły, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie jutro, John - powiedział Sebastian. Cedric słyszał kroki oddalające się od pokoju. W tym samym momencie poczuł ciepłą,  
lepką ciecz na swoim brzuchu. John jęknął głęboko i uniósł biodra. Colbert doszedł sekundę później, wywrócił oczami, a gdy ostatnia fala  
orgazmu minęła, upał na ukochanego. Oboje leżeli spoceni, oddychali głośno i próbowali wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Cedric... Na litość boską... - wysapał cicho John.  
\- ... chcesz, żebym dostał zawału?  
Młody mężczyzna podniósł się na prawym łokciu z małym uśmieszkiem. Zaczął dziobać ustami brodę Johna, aż w końcu jego wargi musnęły  
ucho lekarza.  
\- Ja też mogę jutro do ciebie przyjść? - zapytał zadziornie.  
\- Spróbuj nie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

✲✲✲

\- Ale masz paskudną minę...  
Sebastian właśnie nalewał sobie kawy do kubka, gdy tuż obok niego stanął Mat. Przyglądał się Moranowi z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nic - major odpowiedział szorstko. Niższy mężczyzna nie chciał prowokować go jeszcze bardziej, więc stał obok w ciszy. Chwilę później  
dołączył do nich pułkownik Jones. Spojrzał na minę Sebastiana i zachował dla siebie gorzką uwagę na temat jego wyglądu.  
\- Majorze... Chyba wiem, jak poprawić ci humor.

Moran nie spojrzał na dowódcę, tylko siorpał kawę, oparty o blat w kafeterii. Pułkownik rozkazał zostawić ich samych i w momencie,  
gdy Mat odszedł do stolika, Jones dołączył do Sebastiana.  
\- Otrzymałem nowy rozkaz z góry. Mamy eskortować gości w drodze do naszego obozu.  
\- I to ma mi niby poprawić humor? - zapytał z przekąsem major. Pułkownik wciągnął powietrze głośno przez nos i wyprostował się.  
\- Dla większego bezpieczeństwa postanowiłem, że wyślę dwie grupy. Twoją i jeszcze jedną... możesz wybrać którą.  
W oczach Morana pojawiła się iskierka zadowolenia. Jones wywrócił oczami na widoczną radość Sebastiana.  
\- Czyli postanowione. Grupa "C" i grupa "E". Jutro z samego rana porozmawiam z porucznikiem Watsonem, czy się zgadza.  
\- Nie kłopocz się, ja się tym zajmę - powiedział major i z uśmiechem dokończył kawę.

    


	24. Chapter 24

✲✲✲

Letnia woda spływała po jego nagim ciele, ochładzając spieczone od słońca plecy i twarz. Sebastian stał z zamkniętymi oczami pod  
prysznicem i chociaż był już późny poranek, nie spieszył się i w znakomitym humorze pozwalał otaczać się orzeźwiającą bryzą. Nocą  
śnił o Johnie, to sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej nie mógł doczekać się ich wspólnej misji. Myślał o blondynie każdego dnia, od momentu,  
gdy otworzył oczy aż do ich zamknięcia w nocy. Każda minuta spędzona z ukochanym była dla niego błogosławieństwem.

Właśnie szykował się do wyjścia, gdy usłyszał rozmowę dwóch żołnierzy, całkowicie nieświadomych jego obecności.  
\- Szkoda, że porucznik Watson jedzie razem z grupą "C". Wolałbym, żeby został w obozie...  
\- No co ty? Nie ma mowy, że Moran zostawi go samego, jeśli ma okazję go ze sobą zabrać.

Sebastian przewrócił oczami i chwycił za wiszący ręcznik. Ile to już razy przyłapał innych żołnierzy na rozmowie o Johnie? Ile już razy  
musiał używać siły, by pokazać, że nie mają prawa poruszać tematu jego ukochanego? _Żadna informacja nie jest tajna w tym obozie,_  
 _ci faceci zawsze przychodzą plotkować do łazienki... gorzej niż baby._ Major spokojnie owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i wyszedł spod prysznica.

Jego wzrok momentalnie spadł na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy na jego widok speszyli się i ucichli. Moran podszedł do najbliższego z nich,  
mężczyzna z każdym krokiem cofał się, do momentu, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o zaparowaną i mokrą ścianę.  
\- Sir... ja naprawdę - zaczął żołnierz, patrząc w podłogę.  
\- Ciii... Wiem, wiem - Major starał się go uspokoić udawanym spokojem.  
\- Przecież nie rozmawialiście o niczym złym, prawda? Chcę was tylko ostrzec, że jeżeli usłyszę od was choćby jedno słowo źle świadczące  
o Johnie, albo o waszych zboczonych myślach, urwę wam jaja i wsadzę w dupę.

Dłoń majora uniosła brodę mężczyzny, który stał spocony i nie śmiał się odezwać.  
\- Zrozumiano? - zapytał spokojnie.  
\- Tak jest, sir.  
Sebastian puścił twarz żołnierza, odwrócił się i spojrzał na jego kolegę. Niski brunet stał z oczami wlepionymi w podłogę, był cały blady.  
Moran cieszył się z tego, jak wielkim respektem i strachem darzą go pozostali żołnierze. Z lekkim uśmiechem ubrał się i wyszedł.

Szukał Johna w całym obozie, blondyn jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było go ani w swoim pokoju, ani w szpitalu. W końcu Sebastian  
postanowił sprawdzić ostatnie miejsce, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć lekarza. Po kilku minutach marszu zobaczył Johna w części obozu,  
zaatakowaną przez talibów kilka dni wcześniej. Blondyn i kilku innych mężczyzn ustawiał nowe umocnienia wzdłuż obozu.

Z nieba lał się żar, wszyscy byli spoceni i zmęczeni. Jednak na twarzy Johna widniał uśmiech, nie widział Sebastiana, który zbliżał się do  
niego żwawym krokiem. Właśnie miał podnieść dużą metalową konstrukcję, zaparł się i zebrał całą siłę. O dziwo w momencie, gdy szarpnął,  
zdziwił się, jak niewiele potrzebował siły. Odwrócił lekko głowę i zobaczył mocne dłonie Morana, który bez wysiłku pomagał mu trzymać  
konstrukcję. Major uśmiechał się do Johna i obserwował zdziwienie na jego twarzy.

\- Majorze! Co pan tu robi? - zapytał lekarz i mimowolnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc.  
\- Nie trzeba, jak widać, radzę sobie świetnie...

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez jednego z budowniczych, który wydawał wskazówki. Po chwili do pomocy przyszli inni żołnierze,  
Sebastian i John oparli się plecami o kontener i odpoczywali. Lekarz odchrząknął nerwowo.  
\- Majorze, dziękuję...  
\- Nie ma za co, John - powiedział Moran, ale poczuł w sercu niesamowite ciepło, słysząc słowa ukochanego. Już dawno nie słyszał ich z jego ust.  
\- Nie o to chodzi... - przerwał mu blondyn.  
\- ... dziękuję, że zaproponował pan moją grupę pułkownikowi Jones'owi. Ten wyjazd naprawdę jest mi potrzebny. Już dawno nie byliśmy  
na patrolu i powoli wariujemy w obozie, musimy się stąd wyrwać. Ja i moja grupa.

John nie patrzył na Morana, stał oparty o kontener i unikał jego wzroku. Sebastian chciał chwycić jego twarz i zmusić go do spojrzenia mu  
w oczy. Zamiast tego oparł dłoń o twardą ścianę tuż nad swoją głową, a drugą położył na swoim biodrze. Obserwował profil ukochanego.  
\- John, tak naprawdę chciałem zrezygnować z tego pomysłu, bo tutaj jesteś bezpieczniejszy. Ale nie jestem w stanie znieść myśli, że w razie  
czego nie będę w stanie cię obronić. Wolę mieć cię przy sobie...

Lekarz spojrzał na majora z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Sir, jestem żołnierzem, liczę się z niebezpieczeństwem, ale głupio mi, kiedy ktoś aż tak bardzo się o mnie troszczy.  
\- Tak, wiem. Całkowicie cię rozumiem, John. Jednak nie mogę przestać się martwić, dlatego w czasie wyjazdu, proszę cię, żebyś słuchał  
wszystkiego, co mówię.  
\- To oczywiste. Jest pan moim dowódcą... - przerwał mu blondyn.  
\- Chcę, żebyś traktował mnie jak przyjaciela, John. W obozie i poza nim. Wiem, że nie raz będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Jesteś doskonałym  
dowódcą i mądrym żołnierzem, liczę na ciebie.

Porucznik kiwnął głową. Czuł się trochę nieswojo, ale o dziwo słowa Morana podniosły go na duchu. Od kilku dni był bardzo spięty, nie mógł  
się odnaleźć, liczyło się dla niego każde dobre słowo lub gest. Zdziwił się, że nawet obecność Sebastiana sprawiała mu nawet niewielką radość.  
Zdziwiony swoimi uczuciami, potrząsnął głową i wrócił do pracy.

Po południu John wrócił do namiotu szpitalnego, w którym spędził niemal cały dzień. Widział się z Cedrickiem podczas przerwy na obiad i kolację.  
Chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz czuł na sobie wzrok Morana. Sebastian o dziwno nie podchodził do niego, jakby bał się mu zepsuć humor.  
Obserwował go z oddali i śledził każdy jego ruch.

Na całe szczęście, jakimś sposobem lekarzowi udało się wrócić do pokoju, bez zawiadamiania o tym Morana. Trochę przestraszył się, gdy usłyszał  
pukanie do drzwi, jednak użyło mu, gdy zobaczył, że to nie major, lecz Cedric. Wpuścił młodego żołnierza do środka i chwilę później, mężczyźni  
wpadli sobie w ramiona. Podobnie jak noc wcześniej walczyli o dominację i podobnie wygrał Colbert.

Starali się być cicho, żaden z nich nie chciał wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Nikt nie wiedział, co działo się w małym pokoju za zamkniętymi  
drzwiami. Po niecałej godzinie klamka przekręciła się, lecz drzwi ani nie drgnęły. W pokoju John i Cedric dzieli ostatnie pocałunki, jakby bali  
się oddzielić. W końcu John oderwał się od ust sierżanta i spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi i puścił mu oczko.  
Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony, lecz nie wyszedł z pokoju. Wychylił głowę za próg, rozejrzał się, po czym cmoknął lekarza w usta  
i szybkim krokiem wrócił do namiotu.

John rzucił się na łóżko, wciąż czuł na swoim brzuchu zaschnięte resztki spermy. Jednak był zbyt zmęczony - i zadowolony - dlatego zamknął oczy  
i zasnął, nieświadomy swojego uśmiechu.

☠☠☠

Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, było wilgotno, chmury zasłaniały słońce, dzięki czemu nie było tak upalnie. Wczesnym rankiem pułkownik Jones,  
pułkownik McQueen oraz dwóch innych dowódców obozu zorganizowało spotkanie w centrum dowodzenia. Sebastian i John wraz z zastępcami,  
siedzieli za dużym stołem i zapoznawali się z planem.

Wielki monitor na ścianie pokazywał szczegóły i cele. Wszystko było perfekcyjnie zaplanowane.  
\- Tak więc... O 9:45 z obozu wyruszą cztery samochody pod dowództwem majora Morana, zaraz po nich cztery samochody porucznika Watsona.  
Nasi goście będą czekać na was w Kandahar, to niecałe dwadzieścia kilometrów na południowy wschód. Ale... - pułkownik przerwał i odwrócił  
się do dowódców grup. John oderwał wzrok od mapy i spojrzał na McQueena.

\- Doszły nas słuchy, że talibowie dowiedzieli się o naszych planach i planują atak, dlatego pojedziecie inną trasą. O wiele dłuższą, ale miejmy  
nadzieję bezpieczniejszą - pułkownik ponownie stanął przed monitorem, wyciągnął wskaźnik i pokazał dokładną trasę.  
\- Pojedziecie na za zachód, po czym skręcicie na południe i zawrócicie. W ten sposób ominiecie najczęściej uczęszczane drogi. Niestety  
zajmie to więcej niż dzień, więc noc będziecie musieli spędzić na pustyni. Pamiętajcie, żadnego spania w samochodach. Zresztą znacie  
procedury... A teraz najważniejsze, kiedy będziecie eskortować naszych gości, zachowajcie szczególną ostrożność. Zameldujcie, kiedy będziecie  
na miejscu, a wyślemy helikoptery, które będą was osłaniać. Jakieś pytania?

Sebastian siedział w ciszy i bawił się papierosem, John pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie zbierajcie się, za pół godziny wyjeżdżacie.  
Major i porucznik pożegnali się z dowódcami i ruszyli do swoich grup. Po drodze Sebastian złapał Johna za łokieć i nachylił się, patrząc mu  
głęboko w oczy.  
\- John, pamiętaj. Gdyby coś się działo, szukaj mnie i nie oddalaj się ani na centymetr. Zresztą i tak cały czas będę miał cię na oku.  
\- Majorze... - lekarz był wyraźnie zirytowany.  
\- ... niech pan nie przesadza. Potrafię o siebie zadbać - dodał i uwolnił się z uścisku Morana.

O 9:45 osiem samochodów było gotowych do podróży. Żołnierze byli obładowani amunicją i zapasami, każdy z nich miał hełm, kamizelkę,  
a w dłoni trzymał naładowany karabin. John podobnie jak Sebastian czekał, aż wszyscy ludzie z jego grupy będą już w samochodach.  
W końcu rzucił okiem na wsiadającego Cedrica i zajął swoje miejsce. Nie był zdenerwowany, cieszył się, że w końcu będzie mógł oderwać  
się od rzeczywistości w obozie. Miał wokół siebie kolegów, przyjaciół i Morana, który obserwował go cały czas. Lekarz zasalutował przez  
okno w stronę pułkownika McQueena i kazał ruszać.

Kurz i piasek uniosły się w powietrze. Żołnierze z pozostałych grup obserwowali, jak osiem samochodów jedzie przez pusty teren, a później  
znika za górami. John odwrócił się w fotelu, by sprawdzić, w jakim stanie są jego ludzie. Żołnierze w samochodzie śmiali się i żartowali, żaden  
z nich nie zdawał się zbytnio przejmować. W końcu lekarz spojrzał na kierowcę i włączył radiostację. Po kilku sekundach szumu usłyszał  
znajomy głos Morana.

\- Nareszcie, John. Od teraz się nie wyłączaj. Chcę mieć z tobą cały czas kontakt, jeżeli coś będzie się działo, melduj.  
Lekarz wywrócił oczami, mógłby się założyć, że Cedric zrobił to samo. Młody sierżant jechał w tym samym samochodzie co jego dowódca.  
Sebastian chciał mieć sierżanta pod stałą obserwacją. John znał stosunki obu mężczyzn i nie był zadowolony z tej decyzji, chociaż cieszył  
się, że jako dowódca swojej grupy, nie musiał jechać w tym samym samochodzie co Moran. Westchnął i oparł rękę na opuszczonej szybie.  
Po niecałych piętnastu minutach ponownie usłyszał Sebastiana.

\- John? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Na litość boską - lekarz mruknął pod nosem i nacisnął przycisk nadawania.  
\- Majorze... wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Właśnie ustalam z kierowcą ważną sprawę, czy mogę wyłączyć na chwilę radiostację,  
bo nie mogę się skupić?  
\- Absolutnie nie. Muszę mieć pewność, że nic się nie dzieje, muszę słyszeć twój głos...

John spojrzał za siebie, gdy usłyszał za plecami chichoty pozostałych żołnierzy. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się ze wściekłą miną.  
\- Sir. Naprawdę potrzebuję minuty spokoju. Obiecuję, że później włączę radio. Proszę.  
Sebastian milczał, ale John wiedział, że dopiął swego. Słowo 'proszę', musiało zadziałać na majora.  
\- Zgoda, ale tylko na chwilę - lekarz usłyszał oczekiwaną zgodę. Wyłączył radio i zamknął oczy.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo spał, ale obudził się momentalnie, gdy samochód stanął w miejscu. Tego typu sytuacje były stanowczo zakazane,  
żołnierze nie mieli prawa zatrzymywać się w czasie drogi, nawet jeśli byli pod ostrzałem. Zatrzymana w jednym miejscu kolumna samochodów  
była zbyt łatwym i kuszącym celem dla wrogów.

John otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że z pojazdu na samym początku wychodzi Sebastian i zbliża się do nich szybkim krokiem. Nie zdążył pociągnąć  
za klamkę, bo Moran już otworzył drzwi z jego strony. John patrzył na majora zdezorientowany, nie wiedział, co się dzieje.  
\- Majorze? Co się stało? Dlaczego stoimy?  
\- Jak mogłem jechać dalej, jeśli nie dajesz znaku życia? - powiedział Sebastian i odwrócił wzrok na kierowcę, po czym wskazał na niego placem.  
\- Włącz radiostację, jeżeli naciśniesz czerwony guzik, wrócisz do obozu na piechotę - dodał ostro, lecz wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, gdy znów  
spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej.

John kiwnął głową, musiał powstrzymać się, by nie tupać ze złości nogą o podłogę. Czuł się jak małe dziecko, które potrzebuje ciągłej  
opieki rodziców. Trzasnął mocno drzwiami i rozsiadł się w fotelu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Obserwował, jak Sebastian wraca do  
swojego samochodu, lecz w momencie, gdy był od niego kilka metrów, John usłyszał metaliczny odgłos z boku samochodu.

Na początku nie miał pojęcia, co to było, jednak zorientował się, kiedy pozostali żołnierze zaczęli ewakuować się i chować za kolumną  
pojazdów. Tak jak przypuszczał, stojące w miejscu i bezbronne auta były zbyt wielką pokusą dla talibów. Zaatakowali znienacka,  
strzelając z prawej strony. John nie miał dużo czasu na reakcję, schylił się, by kule przelatujące przez okna, nie zraniły go. Wyczołgał  
się z samochodu przez miejsce kierowcy i ukrył za maszyną.

Wokół świszczały kule, żołnierze krzyczeli do siebie, było słychać przeładowywanie broni. Osiem samochodów, stojących jeden za  
drugim na pustej drodze. John modlił się, by nie była to zbyt dopracowana zasadzka i żeby wrogowie nie zaatakowali ich z drugiej  
strony. Szybko odbezpieczył karabin i wycelował w stronę talibów. Trwała wymiana ognia. Kule przelatywały nad głowami żołnierzy,  
odbijały się od karoserii. W oddali słyszał Morana, który dowodził swoimi ludźmi. John skupił się na swojej grupie, zgarbiony zdołał  
przedostać się aż na sam koniec, by wesprzeć chłopaków. Wydawali się bardzo spięci i nerwowi, ale widząc ich dowódcę, uspokoili  
się a ich odwaga wzrosła dwukrotnie.

John znalazł szparę między karoserią, dzięki której mógł obserwować, skąd dochodzą strzały. Ich wrogowie byli na tyle blisko, by  
można ich było zlikwidować z innej broni. Porucznik wrócił pochylony do swojego samochodu, po drodze poklepując żołnierzy po  
plecach, dodając im otuchy. W końcu zdołał otworzyć boczne drzwi i wydostać wielką skrzynię z granatami. Wyciągnął jeden z nich.

\- Bill! - krzyknął, chcąc przekrzyczeć okropny hałas. Obok niego pojawił się rudy żołnierz.  
\- Kiedy powiem ci 'już', osłaniaj mnie z tamtej strony!  
Drugi mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową. John czekał na odpowiedni moment, spojrzał przez szparę i zamarł. Zobaczył  
taliba, mierzącego w ich samochód z granatnika. Lekarz wiedział, że nie zdąży wstać i rzucić w jego stronę, nie zdąży nawet krzyknąć.  
Wszystko było stracone, pomimo odległości doskonale widział, jak palec mężczyzny pociąga za spust.

   


	25. Chapter 25

☠☠☠

Minęła przeszło godzina, a nie dostał od Johna żadnej wiadomości. Porucznik obiecał, że odezwie się niebawem, lecz radio milczało.  
Sebastian obgryzał nerwowo paznokcie i naciskał przyciski w radiostacji, po chwili odchylił się w fotelu i wyjrzał za okno samochodu.  
Rozglądał się, jakby czegoś szukał, w pewnym momencie odwrócił się w stronę kierowcy z poważną miną.  
\- Zatrzymaj się - powiedział szorstko.  
\- Ale... majorze! Nie mogę tego zrobić. Złamię przepisy - kierujący żołnierz był bliski paniki, bał się wściekłości Morana.  
\- Zatrzymaj się! - krzyknął Sebastian.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, lecz nic nie powiedział. Major nie wytrzymał, przełożył nogę nad skrzynią biegów  
i przygniótł swoją stopą hamulec. Żołnierz, którego noga ugrzęzła pomiędzy pedałem a ciężkim butem Sebastiana, syknął z bólu.  
Samochód gwałtownie zatrzymał się w miejscu, major wyszedł z niego pewnym i szybkim krokiem, po czym chwilę później stał już  
przy pierwszym pojeździe grupy "E" - pojeździe Johna.

Cedric zakładał okulary, które wskutek gwałtownego hamowania zsunęły mu się z nosa, gdy usłyszał donośny głos dowódcy, który  
krzyczał na kierowcę samochodu. _Biedny John, nie ma ani chwili spokoju..._ Colbert rozejrzał się wokół i niemal roześmiał się, gdy zobaczył  
reakcję pozostałych żołnierzy na zachowanie Morana. Kręcili głowami i przeklinali pod nosem.

Tymczasem Sebastian wracał do swojego samochodu. Usłyszał, jak John trzasnął głośno drzwiami, wiedział, że ukochany nie był w dobrym  
nastroju, ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by nie mieć z nim kontaktu. Odwrócił się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na lekarza, gdy coś uderzyło w bok  
jednego z pojazdów, zaraz później rozległy się kolejne wystrzały. Jeden z pocisków utkwił w karoserii tuż obok nogi Sebastiana, żołnierze  
ze wszystkich samochodów zdążyli schronić się za nimi i dopiero teraz Moran zorientował się, że stał w miejscu i obserwował Johna, który  
szybko schylił się i wyczołgał z pojazdu przez siedzenie kierowcy.

Major poczuł na swoim ramieniu uścisk i zaraz potem, ktoś zaciągnął go za samochód. Szybko chwycił karabin, ale nie zdołał wychylić się  
i oddać ani jednego strzału, bo wrogowie ani na chwilę nie przestawali strzelać. Hałas był przeraźliwy, karoseria rozpryskiwała się pod  
gradem kul. Oczy Morana zaczęły szukać Johna, lekarz krążył między różnymi samochodami. Sebastian widział, jak porucznik wydawał  
rozkazy, już miał ruszyć w jego stronę, lecz kule latały niebezpiecznie blisko. Został zmuszony, do obserwowania sytuacji.

W międzyczasie wydawał rozkazy swoim żołnierzom, chciał zorganizować jakiś atak, lecz w tym momencie cała jego uwaga była skupiona  
na Johnie. Chciał podbiec do niego, zasłonić swoim ciałem i zaprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce. Po raz kolejny odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na  
pięknego blondyna. John wyciągał z samochodu jakąś skrzynię, Moran od razu zorientował się, co planuje zrobić jego ukochany.

 _On oszalał!_ Szybko spojrzał na przeciwników i zamarł. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Jeden z talibów trzymał w dłoniach rakietnicę wycelowaną  
prosto w samochód, za którym krył się John. Nie było czasu na dalsze myślenie, Moran wstał i nie przejmując się swoim bezpieczeństwem  
i przelatującymi obok kulami, skierował karabin wprost w przeciwnika.

W momencie, gdy Afgańczyk pociągnął za spust, jedna z kul trafiła go wprost w tętnicę szyjną. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię, krew tryskała z rany  
bez opamiętania. Pocisk, który udało mu się wystrzelić, ostatecznie nie uderzył w samochód, lecz kilka metrów przed nim, wzbijając w powietrze  
ogromną ilość piasku. W grupie talibów zapanował chaos, jedni zaczęli uciekać, inny starali się zaciągnąć rannego mężczyznę w bezpieczne  
miejsce. Sebastian poczuł chęć krwi, z głośnym okrzykiem wyskoczył zza samochodu i wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami, którzy widząc, że mają  
przewagę, ruszył na wrogów, strzelając na oślep.

Tymczasem John leżał na ziemi i zasłaniał uszy. Piszczało mu w głowie, nie wiedział, co się stało. Spojrzał zamglonymi oczami na Billa, który  
ku jego uldze, był cały i wstawał z ziemi. Porucznik poczuł obok siebie znajomy zapach, dotknęły go znajome dłonie i w końcu usłyszał  
znajomy głos. Głos, który pragnął usłyszeć najbardziej. Cedric klęczał nad nim i z wyrazem pełnym lęku, wzywał jego imię.

\- John... John... John, słyszysz mnie?  
Z każdą sekundą słuch blondyna poprawiał się, w końcu spojrzał na Colberta i uśmiechnął się. Młody żołnierz odetchnął z widoczną ulgą,  
pomógł lekarzowi usiąść, po czym chwycił go mocno za przód kamizelki, przyciągnął do siebie i nie rozglądając się, połączył szybko ich usta.  
John, który był bardzo zaskoczony, próbował wstać, ale mocne ręce Cedrica przytrzymały go w miejscu. Sierżant spojrzał mu ostatni raz w oczy  
i wyprostował się, z miną pełną determinacji wybiegł zza samochodu i dołączył do szarżującego Morana.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas po okolicy rozchodziły się strzały, lecz robiło się coraz ciszej, a żołnierze zaczęli wracać do pojazdów. John wyszedł, by  
sprawdzić, jaki wiele mają strat. Samochód, za którym się ukrywał, był pognieciony z prawej strony, miał wybite szyby, a spod jego maski unosił  
się dym. Pozostałe pojazdy również były podniszczone, lecz nie w takim stopniu. John wiedział, że miał szczęście. Gdyby pocisk z granatnika  
nie uderzył w piasek przed nimi, teraz z całą pewnością by już nie żył.

Zaczął rozglądać się za pozostałymi żołnierzami. Sebastian wraz ze swoim oddział wracał, po dogonieniu i zabiciu resztki wrogów. W momencie,  
gdy zobaczył Johna, podbiegł do niego i niemal chwycił go w ramiona. Zaczął szukać wzrokiem skaleczeń na ciele lekarza. Po chwili dołączył do  
niego Cedric. Sierżant stał za Moranem, na jego twarzy było widać ulgę. Uśmiechnął się do Johna, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- John! Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! O mało nie zginąłeś! - krzyknął Sebastian i chwycił barki lekarza.  
Porucznik, który jeszcze nie odzyskał do końca słuchu, spojrzał na dłoń Morana. Spod rękawiczki wypływała mu krew. John chwycił jego dłoń  
i znalazł głęboką ranę pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym prawej ręki.  
\- Sir... Musimy to opatrzyć w tej chwili. Takie rany są zmorą lekarzy... - John powiedział spokojnie i cicho, nie patrząc na majora. Zaprowadził  
Sebastiana do samochodu i wyciągnął apteczkę. Pozostali żołnierze zajmowali się porządkowaniem rzeczy i sprawdzaniem stanu pojazdów.  
Krzątali się wokół, zbierali rozrzucone naboje i karabiny. Cedric stał przy Johnie i starał się mu nie przeszkadzać.

Tymczasem Sebastian zapomniał o całym świecie. Nie przejmował się obecnością Colberta oraz tym, że z jego rany leciała krew. Najważniejszy  
w tym momencie, był dotyk Johna. Jego ukochany z niesamowitą delikatnością opatrywał skaleczoną dłoń i starał się nie sprawiać mu bólu.  
Moran poczuł, jak jego serce wypełnia ciepło, patrzył na Johna i cieszył się każdą sekundą.

\- Majorze, ta rana nie wygląda najlepiej. Nie mam tutaj takich narzędzi jak w obozie...  
\- To nic, John. To tylko draśnięcie...  
\- Draśnięcie? Ma pan w dłoni dziurę na wylot... To nie jest draśnięcie - lekarz spojrzał na Morana spod rzęs, był trochę zirytowany ignorancją  
dowódcy. Sebastian już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwał mu jeden z żołnierzy.  
\- Sir... Udało się nam zlikwidować usterki w samochodzie, ale gdy sprawdzaliśmy radiostację, przez przypadek połączyliśmy się z obozem i  
usłyszeli, co się stało... Chcą z panem rozmawiać.

Sebastian zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał informować dowódców o tym ataku, chciał wykonać misję i spędzić z Johnem jak najwięcej czasu.  
\- W porządku, majorze. Już skończyłem pana opatrywać... - odezwał się John, który chował zakrwawione opatrunki do torby.  
\- ... musi pan poprosić o zgodę na powrót - dodał, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz, którą mógł zrobić major.  
Moran przesunął się na siedzenie z przodu i włączył radiostację. Usłyszał zmartwiony głos pułkownika Jonesa i westchnął głęboko.

Tymczasem John spojrzał na dziwnie cichego Colberta, który ewidentnie starał się coś przed nim ukryć.  
\- Cedric? Co się stało? Jesteś ranny?  
\- Nie - odpowiedział krótko, lecz nie patrzył na lekarza. Blondyn nie uwierzył w jego słowa i zaczął oglądać go z każdej strony, był pewny,  
że młody żołnierz coś przed nim ukrywał. Po chwili znalazł stróżkę krwi, która wypływała spod koszuli na dolnej części pleców Cedrica.

\- Nie? A to, co ma być? - zapytał formalnym i nieco podrażnionym tonem. Ku zdziwieniu Colberta, John dosłownie zdarł z niego kamizelkę  
kuloodporną - łamiąc tym samym przepisy - popchnął go na siedzenie i podniósł koszulkę do góry. U dołu pleców zobaczył poszarpaną  
ranę, wyglądała jak draśnięcie.  
\- Jak to się stało? - zapytał John i momentalnie zaczął opatrywać Cedrica. Colbert stał pochylony i oparty przedramionami o jeden z foteli  
w samochodzie. Przyglądał się Moranowi, który siedział rząd dalej i prowadził ożywioną dyskusję z pułkownikiem.  
\- Dostałem, kiedy biegłem do ciebie.

John przerwał na chwilę opatrywanie Colberta, po czym jego ruchy stały się bardziej delikatne.  
\- Przebiegałem pochylony między samochodami i nagle poczułem na plecach piekący ból.  
\- Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego nie zostałeś w miejscu? - zapytał cicho John. Czuł się winny, że to z jego powodu, jego przyjaciel był ranny.  
\- Jak mogłem zostać na miejscu? Byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, musiałem coś zrobić...  
\- A niby co by to dało? Jaki miałeś plan? Chciałeś zasłonić mnie swoim ciałem? - lekarz nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co plecie, lecz  
milczenie Cedrica mówiło samo za siebie. John podniósł głowę i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na odwróconą twarz Cedrica.  
\- Ty naprawdę chciałeś to zrobić...

Irytacja w głosie pułkownika była doskonale słyszana, Sebastian wywracał oczami i zdenerwowany wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że wszystko gra... - powiedział i podpalił papierosa.  
\- Do jasnej cholery! Mów w tej chwili, jakie macie straty i czy ktoś jest ranny! - Jones wybuchnął po drugiej stronie.  
Moran odwrócił się i spojrzał na pochylonego i opatrywanego Colberta. John słysząc podniesiony głos pułkownika, wyprostował się i czekał  
na odpowiedź majora.  
\- Nikt nie jest ranny, samochody są w porządku. Kontynuujemy misję - powiedział i szybko wyłączył radiostację. Lekarz nie mógł uwierzyć  
w to, co się stało. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Morana. _Jak on może być aż tak nieodpowiedzialny?_

Pół godziny później, kolumna samochodów znów zaczęła ruszać. Pomimo protestów i prób dyskusji, Sebastian nie zmienił swojego zdania,  
nie włączył też radia. John nie odzywał się do niego, we wszystkich samochodach panowała napięta atmosfera. Po kilku godzinach jazdy  
zapadła noc, wokół panowała całkowita ciemność, żołnierze byli zmęczeni i głodni. W końcu major zdecydował się na postój.

Samochody zjechały z drogi. Pomimo ataku, wykonali część zadania - odjechali do wyznaczonego wcześniej miejsca - i dzięki temu mogli  
przespać się, odpocząć. Znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce, rozstawili samochody, by osłaniały ich z jednej strony. Z drugiej bezpieczeństwo  
gwarantowały im strome wzgórza. Sebastian wydał rozkaz, żołnierze złapali za łopaty i zaczęli kopać długie rowy do spania.

Dzięki temu, nawet jeśli zostaliby zaatakowani, samochody ochroniłyby ich od kul, a dzięki okopom nie zostaliby ranni przez odłamki.  
Niedługo potem, zgłosili się pierwsi ochotnicy do przejęcia warty. Ku niezadowoleniu Sebastiana, John niemal momentalnie chwycił za  
karabin i oddalił się od śpiących. Był wyraźnie wściekły, dlatego Moran postanowił nie denerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Ruszył z innym  
żołnierzem w drugim kierunku, a pozostałym nakazał odpoczynek.

Wokół panowała absolutna ciemność i cisza. Sebastian palił jeden papieros za drugim, wciąż przeżywał atak z rana. Kompletnie stracił  
rozum, gdy zobaczył taliba, celującego prosto w jego Johna. Rzadko zachowywał się rozsądnie, ale jego reakcja w tamtym momencie  
zaskoczyła nawet jego samego. Nie myślał, że będzie w stanie wystawić się niemal na pewną śmierć, byleby tylko uchronić kogoś przed  
niebezpieczeństwem. Nie byle kogo - Johna. Najpiękniejszego, najodważniejszego i najlepszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał.  
_Mój John. Mój piękny i wspaniały John._

Minęły dwie godziny i postanowił wrócić do reszty. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że John i jego towarzysz jeszcze nie wrócili.  
Sebastian obudził kolejną parę i sam miał udać się na poszukiwania Johna, gdy nagle zobaczył wracającego lekarza. Poczuł ulgę w sercu  
i szybko położył się na przygotowanym wcześniej miejscu. Czekał z nerwowym oddechem na ukochanego.

Jednak ku jego rozczarowaniu, John ominął go i skierował się prosto do Cedrica, który również kładł się na piasku.  
\- John... - szepnął Sebastian, w sposób słyszalny dla lekarza. Blondyn odwrócił się, lecz stał w miejscu.  
\- Dołącz do mnie - powiedział Moran i rozłożył śpiwór.  
\- Już mam miejsce, majorze - odpowiedział i spojrzał na zaskoczonego Cedrica, który również czekał na Johna.  
\- Poruczniku, to jest rozkaz - tym razem ton Sebastiana był ostrzejszy. Blondyn zacisnął pięści, odwrócił się i sztywnym krokiem zaczął  
zbliżać się do majora. Ten z zadowoleniem na ustach patrzył, jak lekarz niewygodnie układa się obok niego i próbuje nie wybuchnąć.

To był najlepszy moment dla Sebastiana od kilku dni. Miał ukochanego na wyciągnięcie ręki, dzięki światłu księżyca, doskonale widział  
każdy szczegół jego twarzy, czuł ciepło skóry i tętno serca. Po paru minutach lekarz czuł się na tyle zirytowany, że odwrócił się do Morana  
plecami, to jednak nie zepsuło mu humoru. Zbliżył twarz do włosów Johna na tyle, by go nie dotykać i zasnął, czując piękny zapach szamponu.

   


	26. Chapter 26

✲✲✲

Napięta atmosfera dawała się we znaki wszystkim. Panowała cisza, jeśli nie licząc głośnych silników i odgłosów włączonej radiostacji.  
Samochody gnały przed siebie, żołnierze nie zwracali uwagi jeden na drugiego, każdy siedział w napięciu i rozglądał się za widok za  
własnym oknem. Z samego rana dało się wyczuć przytłaczającą atmosferę, John chodził z zaciśniętą szczęką a Sebastian - który doskonale  
rozumiał dlaczego - starał się schodzić mu z drogi. To wszystko miało wpływ na pozostałych żołnierzy.

Przed samym wyjazdem lekarz zmienił opatrunki na plecach Cedrica, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa. W nocy nie zmrużył oka, był niewyspany  
i podrażniony. Colbert nie miał pojęcia, jak poprawić mu humor, co chwila posyłał Johnowi nieśmiałe i delikatne uśmiechy, lecz nie  
zadziałało. Co chwila dało się słyszeć wśród żołnierzy, że wszystkiemu jak zwykle był Moran. Sebastian udawał, że niczego nie słyszał  
i po niespełna półgodzinie rozkazał, aby wszyscy przygotowali się do dalszej podróży.

Osiem samochodów zmierzało do ostatniego celu misji. John modlił się, by nie spotkała ich już żadna niespodzianka, chciał jak najszybciej  
wrócić do obozu. Nie miał już ochoty oglądać majora i znosić jego zachowania. Całe szczęście mimo włączonego radia, Sebastian ani razu  
nie skontaktował się z nim, za co John był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny.

\- Zbliżamy się do Kandahar - w odbiornikach wszystkich samochodów rozległ się szorstki głos Sebastiana.  
_Całe szczęście._ John spojrzał na kierowcę i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, jak  
mają się pozostali jego żołnierze, atmosfera rozluźniła się nieco, pojawiły się też żarty i chichoty.

Tymczasem w pierwszym samochodzie Cedric odezwał się do Sebastiana.  
\- Pułkownik kazał nam zameldować, kiedy będziemy dojeżdżać.  
Moran ze wściekłą miną odwrócił się do tyłu i spojrzał na siedzącego tuż za nim sierżanta.  
\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać, Colbert. Doskonale wiem, co mam robić - warknął, po czym chwycił ze złością za radiostację.  
Ustawił nadawanie tak, by połączyć się z obozem Camp Bastion.  
\- Tu echo zero trzy, zbliżamy się do celu.

Przez kilka chwil nikt się nie odezwał i w momencie, gdy Sebastian miał powtórzyć meldunek, usłyszał głos McQueena.  
\- Tu alfa zero zero, zrozumiałem... Zaraz wyślemy helikoptery. Bez odbioru.  
Tak krótka rozmowa zdziwiła nieco Morana, spodziewał się reprymendy, krzyków, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Co więcej, po drugiej  
stronie nie odpowiedział ten pułkownik, co powinien, jednak postanowił się tym nie przejmować.

Dziesięć minut później, samochody zjechały z drogi i ustawiły się w miejscu, gdzie mieli czekać na swoich gości. Żołnierze jeden po  
drugim zaczęli wychodzić z pojazdów i rozciągać obolałe mięśnie. Atmosfera była już całkowicie rozluźniona, mężczyźni palili papierosy,  
rozmawiali i śmiali się w małych grupkach. Byli w najbezpieczniejszej części miasta, więc nie bali się o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

Sebastian stał przy jednym z samochodów i palił. Na masce pojazdu rozłożył mapę i dokładnie ją analizował, lecz kątem oka obserwował  
Johna, który rozmawiał z Cedrickiem i zmieniał mu opatrunek. _Przeklęty Colbert... Załatwię cię, gnojku. Zmuszę, żebyś odszedł. John będzie_  
_mój, nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że uda ci się go zdobyć._ Z każdą minutą nienawiść i złość Morana rosła. _Skręcę ci kark, jeżeli będziesz się_  
_tak z nim spoufalać._ W końcu nie wytrzymał i ruszył w kierunku mężczyzn, lecz kiedy był już niespełna u celu, nad jego głową przeleciał  
dobrze znany mu helikopter. Zaraz po nim drugi i - ku jego zaskoczeniu - zobaczył [chinook'a](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing_CH-47_Chinook). _Co jest kurwa?_

Po wylądowaniu piloci wszystkich trzech maszyn przywitali się z nieco zaskoczonymi żołnierzami, Sebastian ruszył w ich kierunku.  
Na jego widok, jeden z pilotów rozłożył ręce w geście powitania i z szerokim uśmiechem czekał na majora.  
\- Co jest? Co tutaj robi chinook? Jakaś zmiana planu, czy co? - zapytał podniesionym głosem i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Och, Sebastian! Jak miło cię widzieć całego i zdrowego...  
\- Nie pierdol głupot, tylko mów, co się dzieje - zapytał wkurzony major i niemal nie rzucił się na wyraźnie rozbawionego pilota.  
\- Ha ha ha... Przez ciebie musieliśmy zaprowadzić Jonesa do szpitala. W życiu nie widziałem, żeby się tak pieklił! To było nawet zabawne,  
teraz masz przesrane, Moran. Ha ha ha!

John spojrzał nieco zszokowany na mężczyznę.  
\- Co się stało pułkownikowi? Dlaczego?  
\- Nic poważnego, po prostu musieli dać mu coś na uspokojenie, bo kiedy wasz major się rozłączył i nie dawał oznak życia, Jones wpadł  
w szał. Kazał nawet dzwonić do kierownictwa, by w trybie natychmiastowym zawiesić Morana.

Sebastian czuł na sobie wściekły wzrok Johna.  
\- Zamknij się, Moris! Ani słowa więcej! - wybuchnął po chwili. Nie chciał, by jego ukochany był na niego jeszcze bardziej zły.  
\- Rozkazał nam przylecieć i zabrać gości chinook'iem...  
\- Co? Żartujesz sobie? To, po jaką cholerę Jones kazał nam się tu tłuc przez dwa dni, skoro teraz tak po prostu ich stąd zabierzecie?  
Mężczyzna uniósł dłonie.  
\- Nie wiem, takie dostaliśmy rozkazy. Pogadasz z pułkownikiem po powrocie.

Sebastian nie wytrzymał, wrócił do swojego samochodu i zaczął palić jednego papierosa za drugim. _Popierdoliło ich wszystkich!_  
Minuty mijały, lecz jego złość nie słabła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Jones najpierw wydał im rozkaz, a później bez konsultacji zmienił zdanie.  
_Co będzie, jeśli w drodze powrotnej ktoś nas zaatakuje? Jeśli coś stanie się Johnowi? Może powinienem go namówić, żeby również wrócił_  
_do obozu helikopterem? Nie, to nic nie da. On jest zbyt uparty. A może po prostu wsadzę go siłą do chinook'a?_ Jednak Sebastian momentalnie  
wyrzucił ten pomysł z głowy. Wiedział, że to wywoła u Johna jeszcze większą złość.

Nie zauważył, nawet gdy obok nich pojawiło się kilka nowych samochodów. Dowódcy i obserwatorzy z Howz-e-Madad, Camp Leatherneck  
oraz kilka postronnych osób z Anglii, witało się z Johnem i jego grupą. W sumie niemal ponad dwadzieścia osób. Moran wyszedł z samochodu  
z ponurą miną i chcąc nie chcąc również musiał przywitać się z gośćmi. Po kilku minutach uprzejmości, piloci odpalili chinook'a, w którym  
siedzieli już dowódcy i wznieśli się w powietrze, po czym ruszyli w kierunku obozu Camp Bastion.

Zaraz po nim w drogę ruszyło osiem samochodów pod osłoną dwóch helikopterów. Sebastian próbował połączyć się z obozem, lecz sygnał  
był zagłuszony przez śmigła. Pilotom udało się powiadomić dowództwo, że wracają, a goście już są w drodze. Moran zamknął oczy i modlił się,  
by wrócić jak najszybciej.

✲✲✲

W obozie Camp Bastion trwało oficjalne powitanie gości, wszyscy żołnierze, dowódcy, lekarze zebrali się w centralnej części obozu.  
Nie zabrakło również kucharzy i zwykłych cywilów, którzy zostali zaproszeni. Pułkownik Jones i McQueen próbowali robić dobrą minę  
do złej gry, jednak i jeden i drugi z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na przyjazd samochodów, dowodzonych przez Morana i Watosna.

Godzinę po rozpoczęciu ceremonii, przez bramy obozu wjechały wyczekiwane samochody. Żołnierze stojący na straży na widok Sebastiana  
zaczęli uśmiechać się między sobą. Major doskonale wiedział, co to oznaczało, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść na ceremonię, za nic miał sobie  
zdanie dowódców i najchętniej już teraz wróciłby do swojego pokoju. Jednak jak zwykle wszystkie decyzje podejmował, biorąc pod uwagę  
swojego ukochanego. Wiedział, że John - jako wzorowy żołnierz - mimo zmęczenia nie pozwoli sobie na zlekceważenie panujących zasad.  
Mimo niechęci ruszył z pozostałymi na ceremonię powitania.

Grupa 'C' i 'E' ustawiła się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Niemal natychmiast John poczuł obok siebie obecność pułkownika Jonesa. Pomiędzy  
głośnymi oklaskami i echem z mikrofonu, usłyszał spokojny głos.  
\- Dobrze, że już wróciliście, poruczniku. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pan ranny, bo z tego, co wiem, to mieliście małą przygodę po wyjeździe  
z obozu. Niestety Sebastian nie był na tyle uprzejmy, by powiedzieć coś więcej...  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku, pułkowniku - powiedział John, nie chciał poruszać tematu Morana. Po chwili milczenia, Jones znów nachylił  
się nad uchem lekarza.  
\- Chcę cię osobiście przeprosić za to całe nieporozumienie w Kandahar. To sprawa pomiędzy mną a majorem, nie chciałem, żeby to odbiło  
się na pozostałych żołnierzach i tobie.  
\- Nie musi się mi pan tłumaczyć, sir. Doskonale pana rozumiem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać w spokoju. Chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka spraw.  
John kiwnął głową i spojrzał przed siebie na wystąpienia pozostałych dowódców.  
\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam -powiedział Jones i również skupił swoją uwagę na ceremonii.

Tymczasem Moran stał kilkanaście metrów dalej i wściekał się na samą myśl, że John jest tak daleko i nie może usłyszeć, o czym rozmawia  
z pułkownikiem. Wiedział, że Jones miał o nim złe zdanie, lecz bał się, że ukochany może zacząć myśleć jak dowódca. Ani myślał, skupiać się  
na ceremonii, w głowie już układał sobie rozmowę z pułkownikiem. Czuł, że czeka go duża przeprawa, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.  
Zależało mu jedynie na dobrych relacjach z Johnem.

Zaraz po zakończeniu powitania odnalazł wzrokiem Jonesa, który wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Sebastian ruszył jego śladem, chciał mieć  
tę rozmowę jak najszybciej za sobą. Wszedł do biura i bez słowa rozsiadł się w fotelu. Pułkownik był blady, stał tyłem i łykał jakieś proszki  
na uspokojenie, wkrótce odwrócił się i nie patrząc na Morana zajął swoje miejsce. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Od jutra wyjeżdżasz na tygodniowy patrol w drugiej części prowincji. Pojedziesz tam z grupą 'B', bo twoi chłopcy zasłużyli na odpoczynek.  
Po powrocie zmienisz pokój i co noc będziesz patrolował obrzeża obozu - ton pułkownika był spokojny, lecz zmęczony.

Sebastian patrzył na niego jak na wariata, po czym parsknął śmiechem i wyciągnął papierosa.  
\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział po prostu.  
\- To nie podlega dyskusji.  
\- Dopiero co wróciłem z misji, to wbrew przepisom...  
\- A od kiedy to dbasz o przepisy? - tym razem Jones niemal krzyknął. Spojrzał na Morana, który dmuchnął dymem w jego stronę.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że mam w dupie wszystkie te zasrane przepisy i zasady... Co innego ty...

Pułkownik siedział w ciszy i przyglądał się majorowi. Już dawno stracił nadzieję, że uda mu się zmienić zachowanie Morana, powoli  
tracił też siły, by z nim walczyć.  
\- Wykonasz to zadanie albo twoje miejsce zajmie porucznik Watson. On pomimo zmęczenia nie zignoruje rozkazu.

Oczy Sebastiana zaświeciły się ze złości, zgasił świeżo co zapalony papieros o stół i nachylił się nad nim.  
\- John jest zmęczony i słaby. Nie pozwolę, żeby znów znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, przynajmniej, teraz kiedy jest w takim stanie.  
Co z ciebie za dowódca, że chcesz wysłać go w tej sytuacji na patrol pięćdziesiąt kilometrów stąd? Nie zgadam się na to!  
\- Albo ty, albo on... - odpowiedział Jones i odchylił się w fotelu, Był pewny, że Sebastian nie pozwoli, by John wyjechał z obozu.

\- Jesteś niepoważny, Moran. Nawet nie wiesz, ile przepisów złamałeś wczoraj, jak bardzo źle postąpiłeś. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś  
nienormalny, ale nie sądziłem, że do tego stopnia. Prosiłem cię, żebyś chociaż na okres tej wizyty zachowywał się normalnie, ale nasi  
goście nawet nie zdążyli dojechać do obozu, a ty już dałeś popis.  
\- Więc chcesz się mnie pozbyć z obozu? - zapytał Sebastian i wstał z fotela, po czym uderzył pięściami o blat.  
\- Tak. Inaczej jak boga kocham, uduszę cię własnymi rękami... Nie chcę cię widzieć już w tym tygodniu. Jutro o ósmej masz być gotowy  
do drogi - powiedział pułkownik i obserwował Morana, który bez słowa ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

✲✲✲

\- Boli? - zapytał lekarz, nachylając się nad Cedrickiem.  
\- Nie, John. Nie boli - odpowiedział sierżant i posłał blondynowi zniewalający uśmiech. Porucznik pokręcił głową i w dobrym nastroju  
kończył opatrywać Colberta.

Cieszył się z powrotu, bo tylko tutaj miał odpowiednie narzędzia, by zająć się raną przyjaciela. Na szczęście nie wdało się zakażenie i wystarczyło  
tylko dokładnie przemyć postrzał i zaaplikować zastrzyk. Starał się być jak najdelikatniejszy, bo widział ból na twarzy Cedrica. Był ostatnio zły  
i niepotrzebnie wyładowywał złość na niewinnym Colbercie, czuł się przez to fatalnie. Teraz chciał to naprawić.

Po zabandażowaniu rany, zdjął rękawiczki i nachylił się nad przyjacielem.  
\- Gotowe. A teraz poproszę o zapłatę - powiedział uwodząco. Na twarzy Cedrica pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję, doktorze.  
Sierżant oparł się na ręce, odwrócił głowę i chwycił wargę Johna pomiędzy swoje usta. _Chryste, jak ja za tym tęskniłem._ Ich pocałunek był  
powolny i zmysłowy. Cieszyli się sobą. Żaden nie chciał przejąć kontroli, nie wypychał języka, po prostu dzielili pocałunki. Po chwili John  
oderwał się jako pierwszy, lecz dłoń Cedrica zatrzymała go w miejscu.  
\- Jeszcze trochę. Chcę więcej - powiedział szeptem, co zmusiło lekarza do poddania się. Chciał rzucić się na Colberta, jednak pamiętał o jego  
ranie na plecach. Położył rękę na jego szyi i pogłębił pocałunek. Ta chwila trwałaby znacznie dłużej, lecz do namiotu - który był pusty - weszła  
mała grupka osób. John i Cedric oderwali się od siebie.

\- A oto nasz szpital. Jeden z najnowocześniejszych. Wiele obozów zazdrości nam wyposażenia... i lekarzy - powiedziała z uśmiechem młoda  
kobieta, która oprowadzała nowo przybyłych gości.  
\- O! A to jest doktor Watson! Znakomity lekarz i wspaniały człowiek - powiedziała, wskazując na Johna.  
\- Możemy panu przeszkodzić? - zapytała nieśmiało.

John kiwnął głową i przykrył nagie plecy Cedrica zwiewnym kocem. Grupka osób zbliżyła się, wśród nich John rozpoznał dowódcę z obozu  
Howz-e-Madad, którego poznał kilka godzin wcześniej w Kandahar. Mężczyzna wyjątkowo przypadł mu do gustu.  
\- Jaki widać, porucznik Watson jest tak dobrym lekarzem, że wszyscy jego pacjenci są już zdrowi - odezwała się żartobliwie kobieta.  
\- Wszyscy oprócz jednego - powiedział jeden z gości i uśmiechnął się w stronę Cedrica.  
\- Tak, ale pan Colbert już wraca do siebie - John odwrócił się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym przekazem - _czekaj na mnie w_  
 _moim pokoju_. Cedric momentalnie wstał z łóżka, a jego twarz świeciła się z radości.  
\- Tak jest, sir! - zasalutował i wybiegł z namiotu.

\- Jest pan doskonałym doktorem, poruczniku - powiedział zadziornie jeden z gości.  
\- Doktorem i dowódcą. Widziałem, jak radzi sobie pan z plutonem. Taki żołnierz przydałby się w naszym obozie - wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał  
na Johna z intensywnością w oczach.  
\- Och, widzę, że między panami bardzo iskrzy - powiedziała kobieta i wokół rozległy się śmiechy.  
\- No już, już. Chodźmy dalej. Panie Sholto, zapewniam pana, że John z pewnością znajdzie dla nas później więcej czasu.  
Blondyn spojrzał na wysokiego blondyna. Na ustach majora Sholto pojawił się szczery uśmiech, po chwili odwrócił się i dołączył do reszty grupy.

  


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział wiąże się bezpośrednio z piątym rozdziałem "Powrotu Niechcianego".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienia... Niestety, praca...

☠☠☠

Piętnastu żołnierzy z grupy "C" i tyle samo z "A", siedziało w jednym z chinook'ów. Lecieli kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią z oszałamiającą  
prędkością. Zbliżali się do miasteczka Sangin, oddalonego niecałe 50 kilometrów od obozu Camp Bastion. Z samego rana dowództwo obozu  
zostało poinformowane o ataku talibów na mieszkańców tamtejszej ludności, z powodu współpracy z brytyjskimi żołnierzami.

Cedric nie mógł się skupić, jego myśli krążyły wokół ostatnich wydarzeń. W ciągu ostatnich czterech tygodni jego związek z Johnem nie  
posuną się ani trochę do przodu, Co więcej, wydawało się, że stanął w miejscu. Po wyjeździe gości, ukochany Cedrica pogrążył się całkowicie  
w pracy, przyjmował pacjentów niemal non stop. Coraz częściej również wyjeżdżał na patrole. Zdarzało się, że nie widział Johna przez dwa  
dni, lub więcej. Jednak kiedy już mieli możliwość spotkania się, wszystko wydawało się normalne. John pozwalał się obejmować, całować,  
lecz coraz trudniej można było zobaczyć uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Młody sierżant bał się pytać o powód, bał się tego, co może mu powiedzieć jego ukochany. _Czyżby znudził się mną? Może zdał sobie sprawę,_  
 _że nasz związek nie ma przyszłości i chce zerwać, ale boi się mnie zranić? Mimo wszystko John jest najbardziej czułą i dobrą osobą, jaką znam._  
Cedric potrząsnął głową, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Kochał Johna z całego serca, nie mógł znieść myśli o rozstaniu.

\- Dobra, posłuchajcie! - w samolocie rozległ się donośny głos Morana, który wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Mój pluton dzieli się na dwie części. Jedna, pod moim dowództwem, zajdzie miasto od północy, druga, którą pokieruje porucznik Firley  
zacznie od południa.  
\- Moje grupy zajmą się wschodem i zachodem - powiedział, równie donośnie dowódca grupy "A".  
\- Nie oszczędzać talibów, oni wiedzą, że przybędziemy i ani przez chwilę nie sądźcie, że okażą wam litość - dodał Sebastian.

Kilka minut później helikopter transportowy wylądował u podnóża miasta, zostawiając tam pierwszą część oddziałów, w tym grupę  
Cedrica. Młody sierżant ruszył za dowódcą na południe. _Skup się, Colbert! Inaczej to się źle skończy! Przecież chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć_  
 _Johna! Skup się, skup!_ Cedric beształ się w głowie, nie mógł opędzić się ze złych myśli. Żałował, że nie spędził z Johnem więcej czasu,  
jedynie przed wyjazdem ukochanego na patrol udało im się podzielić pocałunkami, po czym John zostawił go z obietnicą powrotu.

Już niemal sto metrów od wioski dało się usłyszeć karabiny maszynowe, krzyki kobiet i dzieci. W niektórych miejscach unosił się dym,  
domu stały w płomieniach. Żar z nieba roztapiał gumę w butach, a obecny w powietrzu piasek wpadał w oczy. Mimo okropnych warunków  
żołnierze parli naprzód, by obronić niewinnych obywateli przed furią talibów.

W końcu grupa dowodzona przed porucznika Firley'a dotarła pod ogrodzenie wioski. Niestety przeciwnicy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę  
z ich obecności i byli przygotowani. Otworzyli ogień w zaskoczonych żołnierzy, którzy zdążyli schować się w pobliskie zaspy i porzucone  
samochody. Trwała wymiana cisów, kule przelatywały na głowami, wokół wybuchały granaty. Z głębi wioski dochodziły coraz głośniejsze  
i bardziej zdesperowane krzyki. Pomimo oporu, po długiej walce żołnierzom udało się przedostać przez ogrodzenie, ujrzeli przed sobą  
labirynt wąskich przejść, wokół wznosiły się wysokie mury. Podzieleni w pary, ruszyli z przygotowanymi karabinami.

\- Cedric, pilnuj tyłu! - krzyknął Philip, który razem z nim przeszukiwał jedną z uliczek. Zgodnie z poleceniem młody sierżant przystawił  
broń do twarzy, wycelował przed siebie i osłaniał kolegę z tyłu. W pewnym momencie tuż za rogiem, który minęli, wyskoczył ukryty talib,  
lecz nie zdążył pociągnąć za spust. Szybka reakcja i palec Cedrica posłał kulę wprost w głowę mężczyzny, który runą na ziemię. Kilka metrów  
dalej, usłyszeli krzyki tuż nad ich głowami. Ktoś celował z okna prosto w nich, jednak i tym razem sierżant wykazał się szybkością i opanowaniem.

Zdarzało się, że z domów wybiegały kobiety, bądź dzieci. Podbiegały do żołnierzy i błagały o ratunek. W każdym takim przypadku, Cedric  
osłaniał ich swoim ciałem i wciąż zachowując czujność, prowadził w bezpieczne miejsce. Colbert i Philip kontynuowali marsz w głąb wioski.  
Żaden z nich nie mógł zliczyć, ile osób zginęło z ich ręki, talibowie jakby mnożyli się znikąd. Wychodzili z każdej dziury, a każdy z nich  
uzbrojony był w niebywałą liczbę granatów i broni. Tuż przy wyjściu z kolejnej uliczki, Cedric usłyszał za plecami okropny krzyk kolegi.

\- Kurwa mać!  
Młody sierżant momentalnie odwrócił się i zobaczył Philipa, opartego o mur i trzymającego się za prawą kostkę.  
\- Dostałem! - krzyknął żołnierz, lecz nie panikował. Oparł się na ramieniu Colberta i wstał o własnych siłach.  
\- Dasz radę iść?  
\- Jasne!  
\- Przejmij tyły - rozkazał Cedric i ruszył przed siebie.

Szli powoli i ostrożnie. Młody sierżant co chwila odwracał się i sprawdzał, jak trzymał się jego kolega. Talibowie wciąż atakowali, niekiedy  
ich kule przelatywały tuż obok dwójki żołnierzy, jednak chwilę później już nie żyli, trafieni przez celne oko Colberta. _John, kochanie! Wrócę,_  
 _obiecuję! Nie pozwolę im nas rozdzielić... nie im._ Zdeterminowany Cedric przyspieszył kroku, zmuszając Philipa do większego wysiłku.

Po niemal godzinie krążenia wśród wąskich i niebezpiecznych uliczek udało im się dostać do centrum wioski. _To ich rynek?_ Wieki płaski teren  
otoczony wokół wysokimi budynkami i czymś przypominającym studnię na środku, był zapełniony ludźmi. Byli tam zarówno żołnierze, miejscowa  
ludność, jak i talibowie, wzięci w niewolę. _Pewnie dowódcy._ Cedric nie wątpił, że mężczyzn czeka straszny koniec z rąk Morana.

Jak na zawołanie, z jednej z przeciwległych uliczek wyszedł Sebastian ze swoją grupą. Podszedł do siedzących i związanych talibów, po czym  
chwycił jednego za przód ubrania, podniósł z ziemi i zaczął krzyczeć mu prosto w twarz. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się prowokująco, co spowodowało  
u majora jeszcze większą złość. Cedric nie mógł usłyszeć, o co pytał Sebastian, lecz po jego minie mógł się domyślić, że pyta o ilość talibów  
w wiosce. Mężczyzna wciąż nie odpowiadał, a na sam koniec, splunął majorowi prosto w twarz.

Cedric opuścił głowę i spojrzał w dół. Doskonale wiedział, co będzie dalej. Chwycił Philipa mocniej w pasie i ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku  
pozostałych żołnierzy. Wciąż nie patrzył na Morana, lecz słyszał głośne uderzenia i jęki mężczyzny. Po chwili do rannego Philipa podbiegł  
lekarz wraz z dwoma innymi i zaprowadził cierpiącego żołnierza w bezpieczne miejsce.

Cedric wyprostował się i w końcu spojrzał na Sebastiana. Jego dowódca miał atak furii, bił ledwo przytomnego taliba. Pięści Morana były  
całe zakrwawione, podobnie jak twarz. Jego oczy przepełniła chęć morderstwa, nie panował nad sobą. W tej chwili dla Cedrica wszystko  
stało się jasne. _To nie mnie John unika..._ Jak grom z jasnego nieba, sierżant uświadomił sobie, pewne rzeczy. John nie zmienił swojego  
zachowania po wyjeździe gości, lecz dwa tygodnie wcześniej. _Po przyjeździe z misji. Widział, na co stać Morana, jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny._  
 _John boi się go i unika jak tylko może. Wie, że Sebastian jest nieobliczalny..._ Krew zawrzała w Colbercie. Już znał prawdziwy powód dziwnego  
zachowania ukochanego. John obawiał się Morana, chciał zniknąć mu z oczu, lecz tym samym mimowolnie unikał też Cedrica.

Młody sierżant spojrzał z nienawiścią na dowódcę, który podnosił się z ziemi. Był cały zakrwawiony, mężczyzna pod nim leżał martwy.  
Pozostali żołnierze próbowali odciągnąć Morana, krzyczeli coś, jednak Cedric nie słyszał nic, poza głosem w swojej głowie. _Nie pozwolę,_  
 _by z twojego powodu, związek mój i Johna się rozpadł. Nie pozwolę, żeby się ciebie bał._

Myśli Colberta musiały uwidaczniać się na jego twarzy, bo Sebastian spojrzał na niego i wytrzeszczył zęby.  
\- Czego tak stoisz, Colbert? Coś ci się nie podoba?  
\- To twoja wina... - powiedział i chwycił mocniej karabin w prawej dłoni. Sebastian zmarszczył oczy i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Doskonale  
wiedział, o czym mówił młody sierżant. John był jedynym powodem, dla którego obaj byli tak zawzięci. Reszta mężczyzn nie zwracała na  
nich uwagi, zajmowali się opatrywaniem rannych i pilnowaniem więźniów. Spór Sebastiana i Cedrica pozostał niezauważony.

\- Moja wina? Niby dlaczego?  
\- On boi się ciebie... Wie, że jesteś na tyle niebezpieczny, że możesz i jemu zrobić krzywdę.  
\- Ty skurwysynie. Mówiłem ci już, co się stanie, jeśli nadal będziesz się wtrącał między nas.  
\- John jest moim... przyjacielem. Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić - Cedric starał się zachować panowanie nad sobą, lecz trząsł się ze złości.  
\- Czyli nie zależy ci na życiu. Jesteś gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko? - zapytał Sebastian i powoli podniósł karabin. Wycelował prosto  
w spokojnego Cedrica. Pozostali żołnierze nie zdążyli zareagować.  
\- Nawet umrzeć... - powiedział Colbert.  
Sebastian stał z karabinem przystawionym do policzka, uniósł kącik ust i... pociągnął za spust. Wokół rozległ się strzał, dla Cedrica czas  
zwolnił, przed oczami mignęły mu wszystkie chwile z ukochanym, każdy pocałunek, każde słowo. Serce zatrzymało mu się w momencie  
wystrzału, lecz nawet nie mrugnął, wciąż wpatrywał się zdecydowanym wzrokiem w Sebastiana. Dosłownie widział kulę lecącą w jego  
kierunku. Poczuł, jak pocisk przelatuje tuż bok jego ucha, po chwili usłyszał za sobą uderzenie o ziemię.

Zamrugał nerwowo oczami i odwrócił się za siebie. Na gorącym piasku leżał martwy talib, który trzymał w dłoni pręt. Był dosłownie kilka  
kroków od Colberta, krew z jego głowy tryskała wokół. Nie miał przy sobie broni, lecz zdesperowany, postanowił ostatni raz wykonać  
polecenie Allaha i zabić niewiernego tym, czym miał. Kula Sebastiana uratowała Cedrica w ostatnim momencie.

Młody sierżant dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wstrzymywał oddech. Oszołomiony wpatrywał się w martwe ciało, gdy usłyszał  
obok swojego ucha znajomy głos.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo, panie Colbert. Bezpieczeństwo Johna jest w twoich rękach... - szepnął Sebastian, po czym odwrócił się do  
pozostałych żołnierzy. Cedric stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu i próbował uspokoić szalejące serce. Oddychał nerwowo i nierówno.  
Po chwili zorientował się, że członkowie jego grupy szykują się do powrotu. Zamrugał szybko, potrząsnął głową i nie patrząc na Morana  
dołączył do plutonu.

W drodze powrotnej zabrali ze sobą najbardziej rannych cywilów i ruszyli z powrotem do obozu Camp Bastion. W helikopterze wciąż  
rozważał słowa Sebastiana i jego postępowanie. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał przed nim takiego strachu, jednak wiedział jedno - dla  
Johna zrobi wszystko. _Oddam życie._ Nic nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia niż ukochany. _Kocham cię, John._ Sierżant siedział  
w helikopterze ze spuszczoną głową i próbował ukryć swoje drżące dłonie.

✲✲✲

Niebo robiło się pomarańczowe, mimo iż słońce nie zachodziło jeszcze. John właśnie wracał ze stołówki do namiotu szpitalnego, gdy z  
głośników rozległ się głos pułkownika McQueena, informujący o powrocie z akcji grupy 'A' i 'C'', oraz o dużej ilości rannych. Wszyscy mieli  
być gotowi na przyjęcie poszkodowanych i wziętych do niewoli zakładników.

John ile sił w nogach ruszył w kierunku szpitala, próbując omijać po drodze biegających mężczyzn. Wpadł do namiotu, rozkazał szykować  
sale operacyjne, sam umył ręce i przebrał. Pięć minut później usłyszał odgłos śmigieł. Ranni cywile i żołnierze zostali podzieleni między  
grupy lekarzy i specjalistów. Zrobiło się zamieszanie, pielęgniarki biegały wokół łóżek, próbując zapewnić cierpiącym jak najlepszą  
opiekę. W pewnym momencie John zauważył Cedrica, który wraz z innym żołnierzem wnosił rannego Philipa.

Jego rana nie była na tyle poważna, dlatego musiał poczekać na swoją kolej. John właśnie operował kobietę postrzeloną w brzuch, gdy  
przez małe okienko na korytarz zobaczył Colberta. Mężczyzna był blady, wyglądał na zagubionego. Obserwował otoczenie, a w dłoniach  
gniótł kawałek zakrwawionego materiału. Gdy jego zobaczył ukochanego, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

 _Coś jest nie tak._ John jeszcze nigdy nie widział przyjaciela w takim stanie. Cedric wyglądał tak źle, że John - pomimo protestów - zdjął  
rękawiczki i wybiegł na korytarz. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Colbert trząsł się cały. Chwycił sierżanta za łokieć i zaprowadził w puste  
miejsce, z dala od gapiów.

\- Cedric, jesteś ranny? - zapytał niespokojnie. Młody mężczyzna pokręcił głową w milczeniu i spojrzał w ziemię.  
\- Spójrz na mnie... - lekarz powiedział spokojnie i uniósł brodę Cedrica. Sierżant nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, był blady i miał łzy  
w oczach. Z bezradności rzucił się w objęcia Johna, który otoczył go ramionami i zaczął głaskać po głowie. Cedric zaczął trząść się jeszcze  
bardziej. Ukrył twarz w szyi lekarza i szlochał.

John zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel przechodzi załamanie nerwowe. _Musiało stać się coś złego._ Lekarz pocałował lewą skroń  
sierżanta, ten odwrócił głowę i połączył ich usta w zdesperowanym pocałunku. Po chwili odsunął się i zaczął płakać na ramieniu ukochanego.  
John chwycił mokrą od łez twarz Cedrica i zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Cedric, słuchaj mnie uważnie... - zaczął stanowczym tonem.  
\- ...idź to łazienki, wykąp się, jeżeli chcesz, zjedz coś. Zaczekaj na mnie w moim pokoju. Zrozumiałeś? - zapytał, wpatrując się w brązowe oczy.  
Młody żołnierz kiwnął niewyraźnie głową po paru chwilach. Jego oczy, schowane za zaparowanymi okularami, były pełne łez. Ledwo widział  
ukochanego, lecz stanowczy ton, zmusił go do wykonania polecenia. Niechętnie wyszedł z ciepłego objęcia Johna i skierował się prosto pod  
prysznic. Idąc przez obóz, tylko cudem nie zderzył się z żadnym żołnierzem, jego umysł wędrował z dala od ciała. Nie słyszał niczego, wpatrywał  
się w ziemię i szedł niczym zaprogramowany w obranym kierunku.

W łazience rozebrał się, rzucił spocone ubrania do kąta, po czym wszedł do jednej z kabin. Odkręcił kurek i się załamał. Osunął się na ziemię,  
schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął płakać. Gorąca woda spływała po jego ciele, na zewnątrz kręcili się pozostali żołnierze, lecz nie słyszał nic.  
Jego umysł był pusty, siedział i powalał, by słone łzy spływały mu po twarzy.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził pod prysznicem, lecz gdy w końcu wrócił do rzeczywistości, jego skóra była czerwona i pomarszczona od gorącej  
wody. Wstał, przepasał się ręcznikiem i wrócił do namiotu swojej grupy. Założył czyste ubranie, jednak nie położył się do łóżka, jak pozostali  
żołnierze. Wyszedł z namiotu i ruszył prosto do pokoju Johna. Nie dbał o to, czy ktoś go widział, po prostu chciał zobaczyć ukochanego,  
poczuć jego zapach i wtulić się w silne ramiona.

Wszedł do pokoju. Było pusto, ciemno i przyjemnie chłodno. Bez zastanowienia zdjął buty i rzucił się na łóżko Johna. Otoczył go przyjemny  
i znany zapach. Cedric przystawił poduszkę pod nos i zaczął wdychać zapach szamponu ukochanego. W jego oczach mimowolnie pojawiły  
się łzy, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Czuł się źle, nie chciał być sam. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doskwierała mu myśl, że jest niepotrzebny i  
bezużyteczny. Zamknął oczy i czekał na powrót Johna.

Obudziło go głaskanie po głowie, otworzył oczy, lecz nie mógł nic zobaczyć, przez wszechobecną ciemność. Poczuł jednak znajomy zapach.  
\- Cedric, jak się czujesz? - zapytał delikatny głos. Sierżant wtulił twarz w ciepłą dłoń, nadal jednak nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
John nie zmuszał go do odpowiedzi, położył się obok Cedrica i objął go ramionami, po czym pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- Zostań dzisiaj ze mną - powiedział lekarz i poczuł, jak młody mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej wtula się w jego objęcia.

   


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spokojniejszy rodział... Bez obaw, postaram się, by kolejne były ciekawsze:D

✲✲✲

John obudził się z samego rana, pierwsze promyki słońca zaczęły wpadać do pokoju przez małe okienko tuż nad łóżkiem. Na zewnątrz  
panował ruch i chociaż nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, lekarz wiedział, że ten dzień będzie bardzo pracowity. Potarł oczy ręką i westchnął.  
W tym momencie poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Cedrica, śpiącego na jego ramieniu. John uśmiechnął się  
mimowolnie i objął przyjaciela. Oczy młodego sierżanta były opuchnięte od płaczu, pomimo całej nocy snu. Blondyn pogłaskał policzek  
sierżanta. _Co się stało, Cedric? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim stanie..._

John powoli nachylił się nad ustami śpiącego Colberta i pocałował go delikatnie. Spędził w łóżku jeszcze kilka minut, po czym wstał powoli  
i zmienił ubranie. Cedric leżał spokojnie wśród szorstkiej pościeli. Jego twarz nie wyrażała takiego strachu jak kilka godzin wcześniej, jego  
oddech był spokojny i powolny. Wtulił się w poduszkę Johna i spał nadal. Lekarz podszedł do łóżka, okrył przyjaciela kocem i niczym kochająca  
matka, złożył na jego głowie pocałunek. _Śpij, jako lekarz daję ci dzisiaj wolne._

John podszedł do drzwi, najciszej jak mógł i przed wyjściem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Cedrica. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło wywołać u niego takie  
załamanie nerwowe. Chciał mu pomóc, lecz jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zapewnić mu spokój tego dnia. Ruszył prosto do pokoju pułkownika  
Jonesa i zapukał. Nie był pewny, czy dowódca będzie o tej godzinie w swoim biurze, lecz ku jego uldze, usłyszał za drzwiami znajomy głos.

\- Proszę wejść.  
John pociągnął za klamkę i spojrzał na pułkownika.  
\- John? Jest bardzo wcześnie rano, a ty już jesteś na nogach?  
\- Sir... czy mógłbym zapytać, co się stało wczoraj podczas akcji w Sangin?

Pułkownik zmarszczył brwi i wskazał na krzesło przed sobą. John zajął miejsce i czekał na odpowiedź dowódcy.  
\- Nie za bardzo rozumiem. Akcja jak akcja. Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Bo... zauważyłem, że niektórzy żołnierze po powrocie zaczęli zachowywać się bardzo dziwnie. Myślałem, że coś się tam stało...  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, słyszałem jedynie, że Moran znowu szalał, ale to nic nowego.  
\- Taa - John zamyślił się i spojrzał na ziemię. Odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Sir, czy mogę zaproponować coś, jako lekarz?  
\- Oczywiście, John. Zawsze liczę się z twoim zdaniem.  
\- Byłoby najlepiej, gdyby obie grupy dostały dzisiaj wolne - John wspomniał o wszystkich żołnierzach z grupy 'A' i 'C', lecz myślał głównie  
o Cedricu, któremu bardzo przydałby się odpoczynek.  
\- Jeżeli to jest twoje zalecenie, zgadzam się na wszystko - powiedział pułkownik i mrugnął w stronę lekarza.

✲✲✲

Wracał do swojego pokoju, miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel wciąż tam będzie. Właśnie przechodził obok namiotów, gdy zobaczył Billa,  
niosącego swoje rzeczy. Na widok Johna uśmiechnął się i przystanął.  
\- Dzień dobry, sir!  
Lekarz uniósł jedną brew i kącik ust.  
\- Witaj, Bill. Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na torby na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Ach... dostaliśmy jakieś nowe wytyczne od McQueena i kazał przenieść sierżantów do osobnych pokoi.  
\- Co? Nic o tym nie słyszałem...  
\- Byłeś ostatnio zajęty i pułkownik nie chciał cię odciągać od pracy. Zresztą to nic takiego...  
\- Będziesz miał własny pokój - John powiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Ale nie będę sam... - Bill zrobił kwaśną minę, lekarz poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Daj mi znać, jak się ulokujesz. Wpadnę i pogadamy.

John minął przyjaciela i ruszył szybkim krokiem do swojego pokoju. W momencie, gdy był już przy drzwiach, kątem oka dostrzegł Morana,  
który beształ jakiegoś żołnierza. Blondyn szybko pociągnął za klamkę i zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z majorem.  
Przeczuwał, że powodem, dla którego Cedric zachowywał się w ten sposób, był właśnie Sebastian.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, zobaczył Cedrica, który właśnie obudził się i siedział rozespany na łóżku. Lekarz podszedł do niego, popchał z powrotem  
zdziwionego sierżanta na materac i przykrył go kocem.  
\- Dzisiaj masz dzień wolny. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz spędzić go w moim pokoju, chociaż ja muszę iść do szpitala... - John nie dał Cedrickowi  
dojść do słowa. Zakrył mu usta dłonią i kontynuował.  
\- ...w tej szafce masz wodę i jakieś słodycze. Oczywiście nie zamykam cię tu jak więźnia, ale... po prostu martwię się o ciebie - dodał  
miękkim tonem.

\- John... - Colbert odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Jego głos był zachrypnięty i cichy. Leżał na materacu i trzymał dłoń Johna, która głaskała  
go po twarzy. Chwycił ją i pocałował wnętrze.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, wiedział, że jego ukochany nie odpowie. Jednak miał nadzieję, że czas to zmieni.  
Z całego serca pragnął usłyszeć te dwa słowa, jednak nie chciał naciskać. Zamknął oczy i wtulił się w ciepłą dłoń Johna. Lekarz pochylił się  
i połączył ich usta. Po paru chwilach delikatnych pocałunków bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając sierżanta zanurzonego myślach.

♥♥♥

\- Mężczyzna z raną postrzałową w okolicach kości biodrowej. Podaliśmy mu już leki, ale wygląda na to, że rana będzie goić się bardzo długo.  
John przeglądał wstępne wyniki i słuchał stojącej obok pielęgniarki. Starszy Afgańczyk leżący na łóżku był nieprzytomny. Był jedną z osób  
przetransportowaną z zaatakowanej wioski. John - uważany przez wielu jako najlepszy lekarz w obozie - miał się nim zająć. W momencie,  
gdy sprawdzał kroplówkę, poczuł znajomy zapach za sobą. Mina pielęgniarki mówiła sama za siebie, była przerażona, zbladła i ucichła.  
Lekarz nie odwrócił się, tylko czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Wysoki mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i stanął tuż za jego plecami.  
\- Podobno dałeś moim chłopakom wolne - szepnął Sebastian.

John spojrzał wymownie na pielęgniarkę, która kiwnęła głową i zostawiła ich samych. Lekarz odwrócił się, minął Morana i stanął po przeciwnej  
stronie łóżka, po czym odłożył wyniki na stolik obok i skrzyżował ramiona. _I co? Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby mnie zastraszyć?_  
\- Zgadza się, zauważyłem, że są zestresowani. Jako lekarz skorzystałem z takiego prawa i zwolniłem ich z dzisiejszych obowiązków. Jeżeli  
zamierza mnie pan zbesztać... proszę bardzo, ale i tak nie zmienię zdania - powiedział wyzywająco John i wpatrywał się w Morana.

Sebastian zamrugał zdezorientowany.  
\- Zbesztać? Oczywiście, że nie. John... bardzo liczę się z twoim zdaniem i jeżeli tak zadecydowałeś, to ja nie mam nic do dodania. Nigdy  
nie pomyślałem nawet, żeby podważać twoje decyzje. Ja po prostu... przyszedłem, bo chciałem cię zobaczyć. Od jakiegoś czasu unikasz  
mnie coraz częściej i nawet nie wiem dlaczego.  
\- Majorze. Ja pracuję. Jeżeli takie ma pan odczucia, to niestety, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić.  
\- Rozumiem cię, John... Z tego, co wiem, to wieczorem jesteś wolny. Może moglibyśmy się spotkać i ...porozmawiać? Poza tym moja rana  
na dłoni chyba źle się goi.

John westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami. Nie wiedział, ile razy powtarzał majorowi, że w tym obozie są też inni lekarze, którzy mogą  
mu pomóc.  
\- Naprawdę jestem bardzo zajęty, ale doktor Harper jest specjalistą od takich urazów i z chęcią panu pomoże.  
\- Ale to ty jesteś...  
\- Nie, majorze! Nie jestem pana prywatnym lekarzem - John nie krył swojego oburzenia i irytacji. Chciał, by Sebastian raz na zawsze  
zapamiętał, że jest dla niego tylko jednym z pacjentów i nie traktuje go jako kogoś specjalnego.

\- W tym obozie jest wiele bardziej potrzebujących osób, którymi muszę się zająć. Jeżeli naprawdę uwzględnia pan moje zdanie i decyzje,  
to proszę, niech pan wreszcie da mi pracować w spokoju - dodał blondyn i wyszedł z namiotu, zostawiając za sobą zmartwionego Morana.  
Musiał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, oczyścić umysł. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zareagował z taką złością. Podejrzewał jednak, że miało  
to związek z Cedrickiem. Był przekonany, że to właśnie z powodu Morana, jego przyjaciel przeżył załamanie.

Stanął przed namiotem i zaczął oddychać głęboko przez nos, by się uspokoić. Nic mu to jednak nie pomogło, już dawno nie czuł się tak  
źle, emocje kotłowały się w nim, chciał zniknąć, być z dala od wszystkich irytujących ludzi. Z dala od Morana. Chociaż wiedział, że to  
nieprofesjonalne i że łamie przepisy, ruszył do swojego pokoju. Musiał odpocząć chociaż przez krótką chwilę, zamknąć się w ciemnym  
pokoju i przykryć głowę poduszką.

Po otworzeniu drzwi stanął jak wryty. Całkowicie zapomniał o Cedricku, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, drzemał na łóżku. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk  
otwieranych drzwi, otworzył oczy i spojrzał zdezorientowany na Johna. Lekarz wszedł do środka. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nagle  
poczuł przypływ adrenaliny i podniecenia. Chciał mieć sierżanta, całować go i trzymać w ramionach. Chciał odegnać wszystkie złe myśli  
i uczucia, przez które jego przyjaciel czuł się ostatnio tak źle.

Cedric podniósł się powoli z łóżka i nie spuszczał wzroku z Johna, który stał oparty o zamknięte drzwi i oddychał głośno.  
\- John? - zapytał cicho i niepewnie.  
Lekarzowi puściły wszystkie hamulce, ruszył na Colberta i zmiażdżył ich usta. Młody mężczyzna momentalnie odpowiedział na pocałunek  
i objął Johna w talii, przyciskając go blisko do swojego ciała. Oboje zaczęli dyszeć sobie do ust. Nie panowali nad swoim pożądaniem. Ich  
języki ocierały się o siebie, ręce zdzierały ubrania.  
\- Chcesz tego... - wysapał John wprost w otwarte i mokre wargi przyjaciela. W odpowiedzi Cedric polizał szczękę lekarza i popchnął go na  
łóżko. Zaskoczony blondyn zadrżał, a sierżant widząc to, położył się obok niego i zaczął uspokajająco dziobać go w usta.  
\- Nie mamy tutaj żadnej maści... Będzie bolało, jeśli pójdziemy na całość... - mruknął Johnowi w ucho. Ten jęknął i przygniótł młodego  
mężczyznę swoim ciałem.  
\- Cedric... Cedric... - szeptał w kółko i zaczął ocierać się o nagiego już Colberta.

Po raz pierwszy ich nagie ciała przylgnęły do siebie. Pot mieszał się, jęki przenikały przez ściany. Sierżant pociągał nosem, by pozbyć się  
napływających do niego łez. Pragnął Johna, chciał czuć się kochany, pokazać jak bardzo pragnie ukochanego, przekazać mu całą swoją  
miłość. Chciał, by ta chwila była wyjątkowa. Niechętnie oderwał się od Johna, delikatnie zepchnął go z siebie i odwrócił plecami.

Leżąc na lewym boku, podniósł prawą nogę do góry.  
\- Chodź, John. Chcę cię poczuć chociaż trochę - powiedział między szlochami.  
Lekarz przełknął głośno ślinę. Po raz pierwszy miał w łóżku całkowicie nagiego mężczyznę. Mężczyznę, który go pożądał... i kochał. Serce  
Johna biło jak oszalałe. Pot spływał po czole. Obserwował w ciszy piękne ciało Cedrica, od smukłej szyi, umięśnionych pleców, spiętych  
pośladków, aż po uniesioną i trzęsącą się ze strachu i podniecenia nogę. Spojrzał na twarz Colberta. Chociaż widział go jedynie z profilu,  
doskonale dostrzegał wypieki na jego policzkach. _Nawet jego uszy są czerwone._ Johnowi zrobiło się ciepło w środku, gdy zobaczył załzawione  
oczy i ciężki oddech przyjaciela.

\- John... - szepnął Cedric błagalnym już tonem.  
Bez marnowania więcej czasu, lekarz przylgnął do pleców mężczyzny. Sierżant poczuł gorący oddech na swojej szyi i zadrżał. Wypuścił  
nerwowe powietrze, zamknął oczy i opuścił głowę na poduszkę. John włożył twardego penisa pomiędzy uda Cedrica. Ten złączył nogi i  
zacisnął je mocno. Lekarz położył dłoń na talii przyjaciela i powoli zaczął się poruszać. To uczucie było dla niego całkowicie nowe, jeszcze  
nigdy nie czuł takiego pożądania. Gorące i lepkie od precum uda Cedrica zachęcały go do coraz szybszych ruchów. W końcu stracił nad  
sobą panowanie. Słyszał głośne oddechy Colberta, które nakręcały go jeszcze bardziej. Młody mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na  
niego zamglonymi oczami. Miał rozchylone usta, które prosiły się o pocałunki.

John nachylił się nad sapiącym mężczyzną i pocałował go namiętnie, w tym samym momencie jego dłoń powędrowała do mokrego  
i twardego jak skała penisa Cedrica. Przy pierwszym kontakcie, sierżant jęknął głęboko w usta Johna. Sięgnął do tyłu i ścisnął jeden  
z pośladków blondyna. John zatracił się w ruchach. Uda Colberta były mokre od potu i precum lekarza. Wślizgujący się między nie penis  
wywoływał sprośne dźwięki, które rozchodziły się po pokoju.

\- Jestem blisko, kochanie... - wyszeptał sierżant, który momentalnie sięgnął po kolejne pocałunki. Dłoń Johna masowała go mocno  
i rytmicznie. Penis drażnił jego mosznę i wrażliwe miejsca wewnątrz ud. W końcu poczuł, jak lekarz zastyga w miejscu, wciąga powietrze  
i tryska. Cedric zrobił to samo dwie sekundy później. Jego ciało zaczęło trząść się niekontrolowanie. Chwycił dolną wargę Johna między  
zęby i trzymał go w niewygodnej pozycji, aż wszystkie skurcze ustały.

Lekarz położył swoją dłoń na samym środku klatki piersiowej Cedrica i oparł spocone czoło na jego plecach. Mężczyźni sapali i próbowali  
dojść do siebie. Młody sierżant chwycił rękę ukochanego i przystawił ją do ust. Poczuł swoją spermę na palcach blondyna, lecz nie  
przeszkadzało mu to. Pocałował wnętrze dłoni.  
\- Kocham cię - były to ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział, bo momentalnie zapadł w sen.

  


	29. Chapter 29

♥♥♥

 _Leżymy w łóżku między białą pościelą. Twoje spocone ciało ociera się o mnie, jęczysz, błagasz o mój dotyk. Wyciągasz ręce przed_  
_siebie i próbujesz mnie przyciągnąć, ale ja się opieram. Chcę jeszcze trochę poprzyglądać się tobie. Twoim pół zamkniętym oczom,_  
_zmierzwionym włosom. Chcę cieszyć się widokiem potu na twojej skórze. Patrzę na usta, są mokre i rozchylone. Sapiesz i wymawiasz_  
_moje imię w kółko i w kółko. Pragniesz mnie, lecz nie tak bardzo, jak ja ciebie. Umieram z tęsknoty za tobą, więc nie czekając dłużej,_  
_łączę nasze ciała._

 _Leżysz pode mną nagi i mokry od potu. Twoje usta szukają moich, twoje dłonie próbują objąć moje szerokie ramiona. Zaczynasz ssać_  
_mój język, ja oddaję pocałunek i błagam o więcej. Chcę cię pożreć, bo jesteś mój. Chcę oznaczyć twoje ciało, każdy jego centymetr._  
_Moje dłonie przeczesują twoje miękkie blond włosy, pociągam lekko za nie, odchylam twoją głowę do tyłu. Jesteś mój. Całuję twoją_  
_szyję i szczękę. Jęczysz. Sprawiasz, że mój umysł wariuje, mam ochotę wbić zęby w twoją opaloną skórę, jednak nie robię tego. Nigdy_  
_nie sprawię ci bólu. Chce cię pieścić, traktować jak księcia. Jesteś nim. Zawsze nim będziesz._

 _Kocham cię tak mocno, że to boli. Jesteśmy tylko my, ty i ja pośród wielkiej pustki. Nie potrzeba nam więcej. Nasze ciała i umysły są_  
_połączone. W powietrzu unosi się zapach potu, nasze jęki mieszają się ze sobą. Z każdą sekundą pragnę cię jeszcze bardziej, choć wydaje_  
_mi się to niemożliwe. Dotykam cię każdą częścią ciała i ciągle mi mało. Chcę każdej twojej cząstki, każdej komórki i kropli krwi. Jesteś mój._

 _Otaczasz nogami moją talię i przyciągasz bliżej. Nasze penisy leżą zmiażdżone pomiędzy nami. To bolesne, ale nie chcę przestać. Więcej!_  
_Daj mi więcej! Kocham cię, John. Tylko ciebie. Nie mogę wytrzymać, chwytam twoje ręce i przytrzymuje je nad głową. Wyrywasz się, ale_  
_wiem, że to tylko gra. Chcesz wywołać u mnie jeszcze większe pożądanie. To niemożliwe. Pragnę cię tak bardzo, że nic nie widzę i nie słyszę._  
_Pośród twoich - NIE! - widzę uśmiech i błysk w błękitnych oczach. Wariuję z pożądania. Umieram z miłości. Mam cię w ramionach i nigdy_  
_nie wypuszczę._

 _Nie mogę wytrzymać. Sięgam jedną ręką do mojego penisa i przykładam do twojego wejścia. Jesteś już rozciągnięty i mokry. Nie będzie_  
_bolało, nie pozwoliłbym na to. To będzie czysta rozkosz. Powoli zaczynam wchodzić. Zamykasz oczy i odchylasz głowę do tyłu. Cały czas_  
_trzymam twoje ręce, więc nie możesz mi się wyrwać. Twoje oddech są coraz głośniejsze. Marszczysz brwi, a ja się zatrzymuję. Nie zrobię_  
_ani jednego ruchu, dopóki mi nie pozwolisz. Wiem, że to dyskomfort i może trochę piec. W porządku? - pytam. Ty kiwasz głową i uśmiechasz_  
_się do mnie uwodzicielsko. Trzęsę się z wysiłku, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, nie mógłbym. Czekam._

 _W końcu całujesz mnie. To pozwolenie. Mogę wejść głębiej. Moje serce próbuje wyskoczyć z gardła, czuję szum krwi w moich uszach._  
_Po chwili jestem już w tobie cały. Odpoczywamy. Pragnę się ruszyć, lecz wiem, że to za wcześnie. Całujemy się, twoje rozciągnięte ciało_  
_leży pod moim. Jesteś cały mój. Mój John, moje serce, moje kochanie. Nie wytrzymuję, powoli wychodzę z ciebie i wracam. Czujesz_  
_każdy centymetr, jęczysz. Powtarzam ten ruch kilka razy, aż w końcu stękasz z rozkoszy._

 _Katuję cię powolnym rytmem, chociaż wiem, że chcesz szybciej. Nie mogę się oprzeć, chce widzieć twoje pragnienie. Patrzę na twoją_  
_twarz, kiedy wchodzę w ciebie, najwolniej jak mogę. Wijesz się, błagasz o więcej, mocniej i szybciej. Gryziesz moje usta i wzmacniasz_  
_uścisk w nogach. Nie mogę dłużej... Zwiększam tempo, wbijam się w ciebie jak szalony. Zaczynasz płakać z rozkoszy tak jak ja. Puszczam_  
_twoje dłonie i obejmujesz mnie mocno. Wbijasz paznokcie w plecy. Syczę z bólu, ale nie przestaję. Nasze usta spotykają się ponownie._

 _Jestem już bardzo blisko. Mięśnie w udach zaczynają odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Moje łzy mieszają się z twoimi. Otaczam rękami twoje_  
_ramiona i chowam głowę między szyją a obojczykiem. Kocham się z tobą tak mocno, że boję się, że zaczniesz krwawić. Czuję, jak twoje_  
_wnętrze płonie z rozkoszy i bólu. Twoje - ACH! - za każdym razem, gdy uderzam w czuły punkt, sprawia, że szaleję ze szczęścia._

 _Przygotowuję się na orgazm. Czuję, że jest już bardzo blisko, jeszcze tylko trzy, dwa pchnięcia. Dochodzisz między naszymi brzuchami,_  
_ja chwilę później. To jest tak intensywne, że prawie tracę przytomność. Mój umysł blaknie, nie wiem, gdzie jestem, co się dzieje. Trwa_  
_to chwilę, zanim zorientuje się, że właśnie doszedłem głęboko w tobie. Leżysz i łapiesz oddech, twoje mięśnie są rozluźnione. Nie_  
_patrzysz na mnie, ale wiem, jestem teraz w twoim umyśle. Tak jak ty w moim, John. Mój ukochany. Należę do ciebie. Moje serce i ciało_  
_jest całkowicie twoje. Już na zawsze. Kocham cię._

Sebastian stał pod prysznicem i próbował uregulować swój oddech. Woda spływała po jego ciele, trzymał w dłoniach zmiękczonego  
penisa. Oparł czoło o ścianę i uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Nie był pewny, czy ktoś go słyszał, lecz w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.  
Nigdy nie czuł się zażenowany lub nieśmiały, jeżeli chodziło o seks.

Powoli zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica. Zauważył, że dwóch żołnierzy przyglądało mu się w lustrze, milczeli, ich twarze przybrały  
różowy kolor. Kiedy spotkali oczy Sebastiana, szybko odwrócili wzrok. Major z uśmiechem podszedł do swoich rzeczy - leżących na jednej  
z umywalek - i zaczął się ubierać. Założył bokserki i spodnie, po czym wyprostował się i przeczesał mokre włosy.

\- Co się tak gapicie? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie i jeden z nich kiwnął do drugiego głową.  
\- Sir... Jest pan w bardzo dobrym humorze. To znaczy, że chyba nie słyszał pan o doktorze Watsonie.  
Sebastian spiął się, spoważniał i zbliżył niebezpiecznie do żołnierza.  
\- Nie wiem o czym? - zapytał, pochylony nad panikującym mężczyzną.  
\- To, że... pan... pan Watson... wyjeżdża jutro na tygodniową misję...  
\- Co? O czym ty kurwa gadasz? - zapytał zszokowany Moran i odchylił się do tyłu.  
\- Pułkownik McQueen i Jones wysyłają go do Shindand, a później jeszcze do innych miasteczek.

Sebastian nie czekał dłużej. Jak burza wyszedł z łazienki i pół nagi ruszył do biura Jonesa. _Popierdoliło go! Co on sobie myśli?! Wysyłać_  
_niedoświadczoną grupę tak daleko i do tego w pojedynkę? Czy on jest poważny?_ Moran pędził przed siebie, nie zważając na nikogo.  
Był wściekły, bo nie dość, że nikt go nie poinformował o planach dowództwa, to jeszcze miał stracić na tydzień ukochanego. Nie mógł  
na to pozwolić.

John od powrotu z ich pierwszej wspólnej misji zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Zwodził go i ignorował. Pogorszyło się jeszcze bardziej,  
gdy kilka dni temu wrócili z misji w Sangin. Jego ukochany dosłownie pluł jadem w jego stronę. Sebastian próbował wmówić sobie, że John  
zachowywał się tak z powodu przepracowania i stresu. Jednak jego niechęć była skierowana jedynie do majora, co niezwykle go irytowało.

Ta obojętność - a wręcz wstręt - w stosunku do Sebastiana spowodowała, że Moran stał się jeszcze bardziej natarczywy. Lubił wyzwania,  
co więcej, kochał Johna i nie chciał, by ten czuł do niego wrogość. Nachodził doktora, kiedy tylko mógł, starał się zbliżyć do niego, przerwać  
tę barierę, która dzieliła go od ukochanego. Z każdym dniem jego desperacja rosła. Chciał dotknąć Johna, poczuć jego ciepło, jednak lekarz  
zamykał się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Sebastian czuł się zraniony, lecz obiecał sobie, że prędzej czy później zdobędzie Johna.

Rozmyślając tak nad wydarzeniami z ostatnich tygodnie, Sebastian zorientował się, że stoi pod drzwiami do pokoju pułkownika. Już miał  
pociągnąć za klamkę - po co pukać, skoro i tak się wejdzie - gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. Głos osoby, której nienawidził najbardziej. Colberta.  
\- Kiedy wracasz? - zapytał Jones.  
\- Sprawy się skomplikowały... Już sam nie wiem co mam robić. Wydaje mi się, że cokolwiek postanowię, będzie źle...  
\- Dostałeś list?  
\- Tak, i właśnie dlatego mam mętlik w głowie. Zranię albo jednego, albo drugiego... ale muszę wrócić. Taki był plan od samego początku.  
Jednak... boże! Nie mogę mu tego zrobić. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy! Znienawidzi mnie, a ja kocham go z całego serca...  
\- Cedric... Oboje wiemy, że on jest najlepszą osobą, jaką znamy. Nie martw się tak. Jestem przekonany, że zrozumie. Owszem na początku  
na pewno będzie zły...  
\- Raczej wściekły - przerwał Colbert.  
\- ... no dobra, może i będzie wściekły, ale on wie, jaki ty jesteś naprawdę. Lubi cię i wybaczy.

Sebastian usłyszał, głośnie westchnięcie Cedrica. Był przekonany, że mężczyzna chwycił się za głowę. Już nie raz widział go w takim stanie  
i wiedział, jak w takich chwilach zachowywał się jego podwładny. W tej całej sytuacji zaskoczyła go tylko jedna rzecz. _Dlaczego oni rozmawiają_  
_ze sobą jak... przyjaciele? Przecież Jones jest kilka stopni wyższy rangą! Coś mi tu nie gra._ Bez ostrzeżenia Sebastian pociągnął za klamkę.  
Stanął w drzwiach wyprostowany i obserwował reakcje mężczyzn. Obaj wyglądali na zaskoczonym. Cedric momentalnie wstał i odchrząknął.

\- Przepraszam, sir. Już muszę iść - powiedział w stronę pułkownika.  
_A więc teraz SIR? Hmm... Niezły z ciebie aktorzyna, panie Colbert..._ Sebastian obserwował, jak Cedric zasalutował i wyszedł szybkim krokiem  
z biura. Major odwrócił się do Jonesa i zmierzył go wzrokiem. _Co tu jest grane?_ Po chwili ciszy podszedł do krzesła i usiadł.

\- Słyszałem, że John wyjeżdża na misje - zaczął spokojnym tonem. Pułkownik westchnął i niechętnie zajął swoje miejsce.  
\- Tak. Jutro wyjeżdża ze swoją grupą do Shindand. Będą nadzorować wydawanie wody w wiosce, później ruszą dalej.  
\- Moja grupa będzie gotowa.  
\- Nawet nie ma o tym mowy... - wydusił Jones i spojrzał na majora spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- Dlaczego?! Dlaczego kurwa nie mogę jechać!? Chcesz ryzykować zdrowie i życie Johna, żeby zrobić mi na złość?! - krzyknął Sebastian i  
wzniósł ręce do góry.  
\- Nie robię tego z twojego powodu... - pułkownik spróbował zachować spokój.  
\- To dlaczego?! Chcę jechać z nimi, chcę chronić Johna!  
\- Nie pojedziesz i koniec kropka. Tak zadecydowałem ja i pułkownik McQueen. John i jego grupa muszą się usamodzielnić, zgrać. Muszą  
zdobyć doświadczenie. Nie możemy wiecznie się nad nimi rozczulać. Jeżeli będą potrzebować pomocy, to natychmiast im jej dostarczymy.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Oni będą ponad trzy godziny drogi od nas. Jak chcesz im pomóc na czas?!  
\- To jest zadecydowane, Sebastian. Nie zmienię zdania. Postanowione, a jeżeli usłyszę od ciebie jeszcze choćby jedno słowo sprzeciwu, to  
wyślę cię na misję, ale w przeciwną stronę i nie na tydzień, tylko cały miesiąc!

Sebastian nie wytrzymał. Uderzył pięściami w blat i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Pułkownik obserwował furię Morana, potarł  
twarz i westchnął ciężko. Miał tyle problemów i wydawało się, że w przyszłości będzie ich jeszcze więcej. Wiedział, że Sebastian nie będzie  
jego jedynym problemem, miał jednak nadzieję, że pozostali żołnierze nie będą równie zawzięci w swojej złości co major.

✲✲✲

Nazajutrz Cedric obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy. Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął spod materaca list od młodszego brata. Pierwszy od miesięcy.  
Po raz kolejny czytał słowa, które znał już niemal na pamięć. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. _Co ja mam robić?_ Kilka kropel z jego oczu spadło  
na wymiętą kartkę. Colbert schował ją pod łóżko i spojrzał na zegarek. Była 7:30. _Jeszcze ponad godzina..._

Młody sierżant wstał z łóżka, przebrał się i poszedł szukać ukochanego. John miał dzisiaj wyjechać na tygodniową misję. Na samą myśl o tym,  
wnętrzności Cedrica skręcały się z bólu. Chciał jechać z blondynem, dbać o niego i upewnić się, że wróci cały i zdrowy. Nie mógł znieść myśli,  
że gdyby coś się stało, nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. _John..._

John i jego grupa przygotowywali się do wyjazdu, dlatego lekarz nie miał wiele czasu dla Colberta. Jedynie przed samym wyjazdem  
udało im się ukryć z dala od wścibskich oczu. John stał w objęciach Cedrica, który delikatnie głaskał go po włosach. _Najdroższy..._  
W pewnym momencie lekarz podniósł głowę i połączył ich usta. Sierżant bez zastanowienia oddał pocałunek. Żaden z nich nie walczył  
o przewagę, cieszyli się sobą. Ich wargi i języki ocierały się o siebie. Cedric nie chciał wypuścić ukochanego z uścisku.

\- Wróć do mnie - szepnął tuż do ucha lekarza. John zadrżał i uśmiechnął się w szyję sierżanta.  
\- Wrócę.  
\- Obiecujesz? Bo jeżeli nie, to złamię wszystkie przepisy i ukryję się w bagażniku, żeby cię pilnować.  
Lekarz zachichotał. Zawsze bawiła go ta nadmierna opiekuńczość ze strony młodszego mężczyzny. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
\- Obiecuję - powiedział i ugryzł lekko nos Cedrica. Chciał odsunąć się, ale ramiona wokół niego wzmocniły uścisk.

 _Kocham cię, John. Kocham. Proszę, wróć do mnie, najszybciej jak możesz._ Po paru chwilach ich usta złączyły się po raz ostatni i John ruszył  
w kierunku samochodów. Zauważył Sebastiana, stojącego obok jednego z nich. Na widok majora, John odwrócił się do Cedrica i wywrócił  
oczami. Colbert zaśmiał się mimowolnie i obserwował ukochanego, jak rozmawiał z majorem. _John... mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz._

 


	30. Chapter 30

✲✲✲

\- Tu alfa zero trzy. Sprawdziliśmy wszystko i jest czysto. Mieszkańcy nic nie wiedzą, a wokół brak śladów talibów, odbiór.  
\- Zrozumiałem. Rozejrzyjcie się jeszcze i wracajcie. Wasza misja dobiega końca, bez odbioru.  
Pułkownik McQueen odłożył słuchawkę radiostacji i spojrzał do tyłu z uśmiechem. Na podwyższeniu, kilka metrów za nim stał Jones  
a tuż obok niego Cedric, który z ulgą na twarzy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie McQueena i Johna.

Jego ukochany wracał z ponad tygodniowej misji do obozu, czekała go jeszcze tylko długa droga. Colbert poczuł, jak kamień spadł mu  
z serca, gdy usłyszał głos Johna. Tęsknił za nim, każdego dnia modlił się o jego szybki powrót i bezpieczeństwo. Chciał znowu poczuć  
jego zapach, skórę pod palcami, chciał ochronić go od niebezpieczeństwa na zewnątrz. W momencie, gdy McQueen odwrócił się w ich  
stronę z uśmiechem, Cedric wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- No widzisz, Cedric. Dzisiaj wieczorem powinni być już w obozie - powiedział Jones i poklepał młodszego mężczyznę po plecach.  
\- Całe szczęście - sierżant nie krył zadowolenia.  
\- Jakieś nowe wieści? - zapytał pułkownik, zmieniając temat. Odwrócił się plecami do wielkiego ekranu na ścianie, oparł o poręcz  
oddzielającą schody i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
\- Nie. Nic nie dostałem od ostatniego razu. Trochę się martwię, chciałbym po prostu pojechać i sprawdzić co się dzieje, ale sam wiesz,  
że nie mogę tego zrobić. Przynajmniej, dopóki nie zobaczę Johna. Cały czas się waham czy powiedzieć mu całą prawdę.  
\- Zrobisz, co uważasz za słuszne. Nie pomogę ci w podjęciu decyzji, wybacz.

Między mężczyznami zapadła cisza. Cedric wpatrywał się w pracujących na komputerach ludzi. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, więc czuł  
się na tyle swobodnie, by zwracać się do pułkownika na 'ty'. Starszy mężczyzna widząc zamyślenie na jego twarzy, odchrząknął i spojrzał  
na zegarek.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to dzisiaj przyjechał transport z paczkami i pocztą. Idź, sprawdź. Może akurat będzie coś do ciebie.  
Sierżant kiwnął głową. To była jedyna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić, by nie zwariować. Tęsknił za ukochanym w każdym momencie, jedynie listy,  
które żołnierze dostawali od rodziny i znajomych, utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach.  
\- Chyba tak zrobię... ale gdyby coś się działo...  
\- Dam ci znać - wtrącił pułkownik z uśmiechem i obserwował młodszego mężczyznę, wychodzącego z pokoju dowodzenia.

♥♥♥

Cedric nie spodziewał się, że dostanie jakąkolwiek wiadomość z Anglii czy Irlandii. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy jeden z jego kolegów, wręczył  
mu szarą kopertę, zaadresowaną pod jego nazwiskiem. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, ruszył w miejsce, gdzie on i John spotykali się ukradkiem  
i gdzie nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Ukrył się za kontenerami, usiadł na gorącym piasku i z drżącymi palcami otworzył kopertę.

**Drogi bracie.**   
**Z matką jest bardzo źle. Pogorszyło się jej od ostatniego razu, gdy do ciebie napisałem. Jest chora i majaczy, pyta o ciebie, czym ściąga**   
**na siebie gniew ojczyma. Jest wściekły na nią i ciebie, oczywiście jest szczęśliwy, kiedy może wyładować na mnie swoją złość. (...)**

**(...) Nie wiem co mam robić. Boję się. Każdego dnia wychodzę z domu i zastanawiam się, czy wrócić. Nie wiem, co czeka mnie po przekroczeniu**   
**progu.** **Jednak zawsze wracam, nie mogę zostawić mamy w takim stanie. (...)**

**(...) Wczoraj uderzył mnie pięścią. Miałem ochotę mu oddać, ale zawsze w takich momentach przypominam sobie twoje rady, żeby nie**   
**prowokować go jeszcze bardziej i dać za wygraną. To nie w moim stylu, ale zaciskam zęby i płaczę w ciszy. (...)**

**(...) Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się napisać ten list, co więcej wysłać go do ciebie. Próbowałem kilka razy miesiąc temu, ale ojczym**   
**za każdym razem odbierał mi go i niszczył. Proszę, wróć już do domu...**

Cedric przeczytał słowa brata jeszcze kilka razy. Łzy spływał po jego opalonej twarzy, a w oczach pojawiła się żądza krwi. Zawsze kochał  
swoją rodzinę z całego serca i nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktoś sprawia im ból i co gorsza, on nic nie może teraz na to poradzić. Zacisnął  
obie dłonie na kartce i zgniótł ją ze wściekłości. Musiał wrócić do domu, miejsca gdzie się wychował, ale nie był od niemal sześciu lat.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedział i rozmyślał nad listem. Było już późno, słońce zachodziło, a na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy,  
gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy warkot silników. Dochodził zza obozu, co oznaczało tylko jedno. John wrócił z misji.

Colbert momentalnie wstał z chłodnego już piasku, schował list i popędził w stronę bramy. Niestety, gdy dotarł na miejsce, wokół  
zgromadzili się pozostali żołnierze, czekający na grupę Johna. Wśród nich był również i Moran. _To nie ma sensu, nie dam rady z nim_  
 _porozmawiać w tej sytuacji._ Cedric odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem do pokoju ukochanego, wiedział, że tylko tam będą mogli być sami  
i porozmawiać w spokoju.

Młody mężczyzna bez problemu znalazł klucz i zamkną się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Musiał czekać na ukochanego niemal godzinę,  
lecz w momencie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, całe zniecierpliwienie i stres odeszły. Cedric rzucił się na Johna, który nie zdążył nawet  
wejść do środka. Objął ramionami i trzymał w miejscu, jakby bał się, że to sen.

\- Cedric? Chryste, nie strasz mnie tak... - powiedział John i schował twarz w szyi sierżanta.  
\- Czekałeś tu na mnie? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Cedric nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową.  
\- Przepraszam. Byłbym wcześniej... ale Moran mnie dorwał i nie chciał zostawić w spokoju, dlatego...

Colbert nie dał dokończyć ukochanemu, pochylił się, złapał jego twarz w dłonie i połączył usta w natarczywym pocałunku. Ostatnią rzeczą,  
o jakiej teraz marzył, było słuchanie o majorze. _Nienawidzę, gdy o nim mówisz. Myśl tylko o mnie, John._ Cedric oderwał się od blondyna.  
\- Chcę się z tobą kochać - powiedział delikatnym tonem. W tym momencie twarz lekarza zrobiła coś dziwnego. Najpierw pojawiła się na niej  
dezorientacja, później szok i zdziwienie.  
\- Cedric...

John został podniesiony z podłogi, młody mężczyzna dosłownie rzucił go na łóżko i zaczął rozbierać. Blondyn próbował złapać oddech  
pomiędzy namiętnymi i głębokimi pocałunkami. Pomagał Cedricowi pozbywać się ubrań, pragnął go, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało  
u sierżanta taki nastrój. Szybko pozbył się koszulki i spodni, Colbert obdarzał pocałunkiem każdy centymetr nagiego ciała.

Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni byli nadzy, ich ciała tarły się o siebie, oddechy mieszały ze sobą. Lekarz odchylił głowę do tyłu, co zachęciło Colberta  
do zaatakowania wrażliwej skóry pod brodą. Przyssał się i z całą pewnością zostawiłby ślad, gdyby dłonie Johna nie odepchnęły go w ostatnim  
momencie. Cedric spojrzał na zszokowanego blondyna, który sapał z pragnienia.

\- Cedric... Ja jeszcze nigdy...  
\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Nic nie musisz robić, ja zajmę się wszystkim - powiedział Colbert i cmoknął lekarza w usta. Całkowicie nagi i twardy  
wstał z łóżka w poszukiwaniu jakiejś maści czy kremu. John zorientował się, o co chodzi i wskazał palcem na szafę.  
\- Tam.

Młody mężczyzna podszedł do wąskich, metalowych drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę. W środku znalazł małe pudełko a w nim różne rzeczy. Wśród  
nich wazelinę i prezerwatywy. Spojrzał pytająco na Johna, który wywrócił oczami i upadł na poduszkę.  
\- To sprawka Harry’ego. Co chwila wysyła mi takie rzeczy, chociaż mówię jej, żeby tego nie robiła.  
Cedric uśmiechnął się i wrócił do łóżka. Usiadł na biodrach lekarza, oparł dłonie obok jego głowy i zbliżył usta tak, że niemal dotykały lewego  
ucha ukochanego. John zadrżał, gdy poczuł gorące powietrze.

\- Twoja siostra jest bardzo domyślna... - szepnął uwodząco.  
\- W każdej paczce znajduję liścik z dopiskiem 'na wszelki wypadek' - odpowiedział lekarz i zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Chyba muszę jej podziękować - Cedric nie czekał dłużej, chwycił między zęby płatek ucha i zamruczał. John wygiął się i syknął.

Ich penisy zaczęły ocierać się, sierżant zassał usta ukochanego i wplątał palce w jego włosy. John chciał więcej, zacisnął dłonie na pośladkach  
młodszego mężczyzny i jeszcze bardziej przycisnął do siebie. Ich jęki i sapnięcia mieszały się, zapach potu wypełniał pokój. W pewnym momencie  
Cedric oderwał się i przygniótł biodrami uda lekarza. Wiedział, że gdyby ich pieszczoty trwały dłużej, nie wytrzymałby chwili dłużej. Spojrzał  
na Johna zamglonym wzrokiem, w jego oczach dostrzegł nieprawdopodobne pożądanie. Bez namysłu nabrał wazeliny na palce i zbliżył do  
swojego wejścia, lecz dłoń blondyna zatrzymała go w połowie drogi.

\- ...pozwól mi to zrobić - powiedział, lecz Colbert wyczuł w jego głosie niepewność.  
\- Kochanie, nie zmuszaj się...  
\- Nie robię tego. Jestem lekarzem, wiem jak to zrobić, więc pozwól mi, proszę.  
Cedric spojrzał podejrzanie na ukochanego. Bynajmniej nie martwił się o to, czy John zrobi mu krzywdę, po prostu nie chciał, by blondyn  
zmuszał się do robienia takich rzeczy. Bał się, że obrzydzi go to i zrezygnuje w połowie. Jednak po chwili oddał mu wazelinę i pocałował  
w czoło. John, który wciąż miał na udach ciężar sierżanta, wyprostował się, nabrał mazi i włożył dłoń pomiędzy uda drugiego mężczyzny.

Cedric zadrżał, gdy poczuł palce blondyna przy swoim wejściu. Zamknął oczy, oparł dłonie na ramionach Johna i oddychał przez nos. Lekarz  
powolnymi i delikatnymi ruchami drażnił zaciśnięty otwór i dokładnie obserwował reakcje Colberta. Mężczyzna sapał cicho, a gdy poczuł  
pierwszy palec, który wszedł do środka, nie mógł się opanować i jęknął głęboko.

Serce Johna zaczęło bić nieprawdopodobnie szybko. Po paru chwilach dodał drugi palec a później trzeci. Cedric jęczał w kółko, całował  
Johna i sam zaczął nadziewać się na jego palce. W momencie, gdy otworzył oczy, jego tęczówki były niemal całkowicie zasłonięte przez  
źrenice. Lekarz raz za razem drażnił palcem czuły punkt mężczyzny, wywołując u niego niekontrolowane drżenie i łzy.

\- Już... Już, kochanie. Chce cię teraz, błagam - Colbert szeptał wprost do ust Johna. Ten wyciągnął palce i poczuł ręce Cedrica na swojej  
piersi, które popchały go na materac. Młodszy mężczyzna przesunął się nieco do przodu i sięgnął za siebie. Przystawił czubek penisa  
ukochanego do swojego wejścia i powoli zaczął pochłaniać go do środka. Lekarz zamknął oczy i cieszył się uczuciem ciepła, które otaczało  
go z każdej strony. Słyszał głośne oddechy Cedrica, czuł gorącą krew pod jego skórą. W końcu był już cały pochowany w 'przyjacielu'.

Sierżant odetchnął ciężko i jego oczy spotkały Johna, który sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy, by wytrzeć spływające po policzkach łzy.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął, co wywołało śmiech u Cedrica. Młody mężczyzna przykrył rękę lekarza swoją.  
\- To ze szczęścia - odpowiedział cicho i pocałował wnętrze spoconej dłoni.

Obaj zostali w tej pozycji przez jakiś czas, aż Colbert zdecydował się poruszyć. Najpierw zaczął od powolnego unoszenia się i opadania  
na penisa Johna. Później wykonywał okręgi, siedząc na jego biodrach. Lekarz starał się nie ruszać, głaskał jedynie pierś Colberta i szczypał  
jego sutki. Ich usta spotykały się co jakiś czas, by upewnić o akceptacji i pożądaniu.

Po pewnym czasie, gdy sierżant był już wystarczająco rozciągnięty wokół Johna, odchylił się do tyłu, położył dłonie obok kostek blondyna  
i powolnymi i zmysłowymi ruchami zaczął go ujeżdżać. Chciał dać ukochanemu jak najlepszy widok na swoje ciało, więc odgiął głowę, czuł  
na sobie wzrok Johna. Blondyn z dokładnością przyglądał się umięśnionej talii, udom i niezwykle smukłej szyi Cedrica. Jego mokry i twardy  
penis odbijał się od brzucha, pozostawiał wokół mokre paski precum. Mężczyzna jęczał głośno i nie panował nad swoimi reakcjami.

\- Och, John! Tak bardzo cię kocham... - szepnął Colbert, z jego oczu płynęły łzy, które kapały z brody na spoconą pierś.  
Lekarz nie odpowiedział, jego usta były całkowicie suche, był zbyt pochłonięty widokiem przed nim. Cedric poruszał się coraz szybciej,  
jego ruchy były głębokie i zdecydowane. Jak szalony nadziewał się na penisa Johna, który pieścił go rękami.

Jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak dobrze. Czuł ukochanego z każdej strony, co więcej Johnowi również sprawiało to przyjemność, a to było  
dla niego najważniejsze. Mógłby mu oddać wszystko, zdrowie, życie. Szczęście Johna było dla niego najwyższą wartością.  
\- Cedric... Cedric, jestem blisko - powiedział lekarz przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Ja też - sapał sierżant. Złączył swoje dłonie z rękami blondyna i przyspieszył ruchy. Chciał dojść tylko dzięki przyjemności płynącej z dolnej  
części ciała. Główka penisa Johna uderzała dokładnie w jego czuły punkt.  
\- John! O mój boże, John! - nie panował nad swoim głosem, odchylił głowę do tyłu i wywrócił oczami z ekstazy. Blondyn zaparł się piętami  
o materac i zaczął uderzać w mężczyznę.

Cedric poczuł spermę ukochanego, która wypełniła jego wnętrze. Była gorąca, penis blondyna pulsował i wciąż tryskał w głąb białą cieczą.  
Młody mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i wystrzelił lepkim płynem tuż pod brodę lekarza. Sperma zabrudziła cały brzuch, ramiona i część twarzy  
porucznika, który sapał ciężko i złapał twarz Cedrica w swoje dłonie.

Ich usta połączyły się tej nocy po raz kolejny. Całowali się, aż ich zmęczone ciała odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Cedric padł na Johna i przygniótł  
go do materaca. Leżeli zdyszani, lecz szczęśliwi i usatysfakcjonowani.  
\- Kocham cię, John. Tak bardzo cię kocham...  
John jak zwykle nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął głaskać młodszego mężczyznę po włosach. Po paru minutach, gdy oboje zasypiali, Colbert  
odezwał się ponownie.

\- Mój brat prosi, żebym wrócił do domu... - szepnął. Ciało lekarza zastygło w bezruchu.  
\- I... i co postanowiłeś? - zapytał po chwili.  
\- Muszę wrócić. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś mu się stało.  
John zamruczał w odpowiedzi, Cedric nie chciał, by jego ukochany źle go zrozumiał, więc szybko podniósł się i oparł na przedramieniu.  
\- Ale wrócę, obiecuję - powiedział i spojrzał lekarzowi prosto w oczy. Ten uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął przyjaciela do swojej piersi.  
\- Wiem.

✲✲✲

Dziwne dźwięki obudziły Johna w środku nocy. Zwykle nie budził się, nawet jeśli słyszał wystrzały - były one zbyt częste, żeby się nie  
przyzwyczaić. Jednak tym razem, coś było nie tak. Oprócz niego w pokoju była druga osoba, Cedric. Młodszy mężczyzna leżał za Johnem,  
obejmował go szczelnie ramieniem i coś mamrotał. Lekarz nie był pewny, czy jego przyjaciel po prostu mówi przez sen, czy może jest  
świadomy, dlatego postanowił się przysłuchać.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Błagam, wybacz mi...  
John nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał zduszone słowa Cedrica, jednak był pewny, że wypowiadając je, mężczyzna płakał.  
Lekarz leżał jakiś czas i zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić.  
\- Kocham cię.  
Te słowa powtarzały się w kółko, aż młody mężczyzna opadł z sił i zasnął za plecami Johna. Blondyn zagryzł zęby i zmrużył mocno oczy.  
Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale bał się poznać prawdę. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna był szczęśliwy, czuł się kochany i potrzebny.  
Nie chciał wiedzieć, co miał na myśli jego przyjaciel, gdy powtarzał 'wybacz'.

✲✲✲

Chociaż była czwarta nad ranem, Sebastian stał pod jednym z drewnianych pokoi i palił papierosa. Od kilku godzin drzwi Johna nie  
otworzyły się, chociaż blondyn z całą pewnością był w środku. Nie sam. Najgorsze obawy Morana zdawały się sprawdzać. Zaraz po  
powrocie z misji chciał porozmawiać z ukochanym, ale temu udało się uciec po chwili rozmowy. Co prawda major próbował śledzić  
go i znów spróbować namówić do rozmowy, lecz John zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś wciągnął go siłą.

Od tego czasu Moran ani razu nie ruszył się z tego miejsca. Czekał cierpliwie na rozwój wydarzeń. Nie zraził go nawet chłód nocy, czy  
pułkownik, który zniecierpliwiony starał się go przekonać do powrotu do pokoju. Coś tej nocy mówiło Sebastianowi, żeby został  
i pilnował ukochanego. Zdążył wypalić już trzecią paczkę papierosów, gdy obok niego pojawił się Mat.

\- Jesteś nie do zdarcia, Moran - powiedział cicho i skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Jest czwarta rano, a ty nadal tu stoisz. Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Na co czekasz?  
Sebastian nie odpowiedział od razu, zaciągnął się kilka razy. Jego wzrok nie opuszczał drzwi do pokoju Johna.  
\- Colbert nie wrócił do namiotu. Chłopaki powiedzieli, że nie pojawił się w nim od rana...  
\- Chyba nie myślisz...  
\- Ja to wiem - Moran przerwał mu sucho.  
\- Skąd niby o tym wiesz?  
\- A gdzie pan Colbert mógł sobie pójść i siedzieć do tej pory?

Zapanowała cisza. Mat patrzył niespokojnie na Sebastiana, który palił jednego papierosa za drugim. Nagle spośród ciszy rozległo się ciche  
skrzypnięcie drzwi. Z pokoju Johna wyszedł zaspany Cedric, tuż za nim półnagi blondyn. Mężczyźni rozmawiali jeszcze krótką chwilę przed  
pokojem, po czym sierżant nachylił się i skradł lekarzowi pocałunek. Ten uśmiechnął się i obserwował mężczyznę, wracającego do namiotu.

Mat pobladł, jego serce przyspieszyło. Bał się spojrzeć na Sebastiana, w końcu jednak podniósł głowę. Przeraziło go to, co zobaczył. Major  
stał w bezruchu, jego wzrok wędrował gdzieś w oddali. Był dziwnie cichy i spokojny.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał szeptem.  
Sebastian nie odpowiedział, stał jeszcze przez moment, po czym powoli mrugnął. Zaciągnął się, rzucił niedopałek i powoli wypuścił dym  
przez nos. Odwrócił się z poważną miną i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.

   


	31. Chapter 31

✲✲✲

Ból fizyczny po postrzale w ramię i policzek są niczym, w porównaniu z tymi, które zostaną w psychice. Tym bardziej dla ośmioletniego  
chłopca. Dziecko zostało przywiezione z pobliskiej wioski, jej mieszkańcy zostali zaatakowani przez talibów, ograbieni i pobici. Grupa,  
która była akurat w pobliżu, zdołała przyjechać z pomocą, lecz nie obyło się bez wymiany ognia. Wiele osób - cywilów - zostało rannych  
i przetransportowanych do obozu Camp Bastion.

John, który pracował niemal bez przerwy, zajmował się bezpośrednio lub asystował przy każdej ofierze. Właśnie skończył zakładać szwy  
na twarzy chłopca, uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał po głowie. Wydał pielęgniarce polecenia, po czym wyszedł z oddzielonej sali i  
wpadł prosto w ramiona czekającego i szczęśliwego Cedrica.

\- Cedric? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał zszokowany John, zaczął rozglądać się wokół, by sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie widzi.  
\- Od rana jesteś w namiocie... - odpowiedział wyższy mężczyzna z nosem schowanym między blond włosami lekarza.  
\- To jest moja praca, a poza tym już kończę. Poczekaj jeszcze kilkanaście minut - John zachichotał i szybko cmoknął Colberta w usta.  
\- Nie mogę tutaj...  
\- Nie, nie możesz - przewał lekarz i wyrwał się z uścisku. Sierżant niechętnie wyprostował się i westchnął.  
\- Dobrze, ale będę na ciebie czekał w pokoju.

John odprowadził wzrokiem Cedrica, który przed samym odejściem zdołał ukraść mu pocałunek. Lekarz pokręcił głową. Już dawno nie  
czuł się tak jak teraz, oboje zachowywali się jak zakochani nastolatkowie. Spędzali ze sobą niemal każdą wolną chwilę i chociaż Cedric  
wiele razy wspominał o powrocie do domu - z powodu problemów rodzinnych - John czuł, że wszystko się ułoży.

Nie rozmyślał o przyszłości, nie snuł planów. Po raz pierwszy był w takiej sytuacji i nie wiedział dokładnie, jak ma się zachowywać i co  
robić. Postanowił żyć z dnia na dzień i przyglądać się rozwojowi ich 'związku'. Nie zmieniło się praktycznie nic, nadal wolał kobiety,  
w przyszłości chciał mieć dzieci i prawdziwą rodzinę, jednak było mu dobrze z Cedrickiem, więc skupiał się tylko na nim.

Wszystko zaczęło się powoli układać. Po powrocie z misji Moran nie nachodził go, tylko czasami ich wzrok spotykał się na stołówce, czy  
łazience albo polu treningowym. Sebastian wyglądał, jakby żył w swoim świecie, zaraz po zbiórkach i posiłkach zamykał się w swoim  
pokoju i nie wychodził z niego, jeśli nie musiał. Ciągle był czymś zajęty a jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał był pułkownik i Mat.  
John cieszył się z takiego rozwoju spraw, teraz mógł bez obaw i stresu poruszać się po całym obozie, nie czując się obserwowanym.

Lekarz skończył swoją zmianę. Wszyscy pacjenci byli już opatrzeni i leżeli pod obserwacją pielęgniarek. Blondyn odwiesił fartuch i z  
uśmiechem ruszył do swojego pokoju, w którym czekał na niego Colbert.

✲✲✲

Młody sierżant szedł właśnie do pokoju ukochanego i trzymał w dłoniach listy, które dostawał coraz częściej, gdy nagle ktoś podbiegł do  
niego i złapał go za ramię. Cedric podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył mężczyznę, którego często widywał w towarzystwie  
Sebastiana. Colbert momentalnie rozejrzał się wokół za jego przeciwnikiem, lecz nie było go w pobliżu.

\- Spokojnie. Moran siedzi w swoim pokoju - powiedział mężczyzna.  
Cedric przystanął w miejscu i omiótł wzrokiem swojego rozmówcę. Mat miał na sobie pełne umundurowanie i broń. Sierżant zdziwił się,  
bo nie słyszał, by jakaś grupa miała jechać w najbliższym czasie na patrol lub misję.  
\- Słuchaj, Colbert... - zaczął Mat i rozejrzał się niespokojnie.  
\- ... kilka dni temu, Moran widział was, ciebie i Johna, jak całowaliście się pod pokojem. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym bardziej i miał oczy  
wokół głowy, bo on coś kombinuje. Nie mówię ci tego, bo cię lubię czy coś, po prostu... znasz Sebastiana. Kto wie, co mu przyjdzie do głowy?  
Kiedy odchodził do swojego pokoju, miał bardzo spokojną i zamyśloną minę, był przerażający...

Cedric słuchał słów żołnierza w ciszy. Był blady, a jego serce przestało bić, czuł zimny pot na plecach. Momentalnie odwrócił się w stronę  
namiotu szpitalnego, jednak zaciśnięta ręka na nadgarstku zatrzymała go w miejscu.  
\- Puść... muszę iść do Johna! - powiedział spanikowany. Z jego czoła lał się pot i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Mat zatrzymywał go w miejscu.  
\- Po co? Dlaczego chcesz go martwić? To dotyczy tylko ciebie i Morana.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia o niczym - mruknął Cedric i ponownie próbował się wyrwać, lecz i tym razem uścisk był zbyt mocny.

\- Puść mnie! Muszę ochronić Johna!  
\- Co? Niby przed kim? - zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.  
\- A kto ma świra na jego punkcie i może zrobić mu krzywdę?! Moran! Muszę ochronić Johna przed tym świrem!  
\- Lepiej martw się o siebie, lekarzowi nic nie grozi - powiedział spokojnie Mat i puścił nadgarstek sierżanta.  
\- Nic nie grozi? Czy ty wiesz, czym zagroził mi Moran, jeśli zbliżę się do Johna? Powiedział, że go zgwałci na moich oczach!

Żołnierz stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w sierżanta z niedowierzaniem. W końcu parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Oszalałeś? Moran? Ha ha ha. Niezły jest...  
\- Tu nie ma nic do śmiechu! On jest nienormalny, wszystkich terroryzuje i ma za nic...  
\- Colbert, uspokój się. Znam go i mogę cię zapewnić, że John jest całkowicie bezpieczny.  
\- A niby skąd ta pewność, co? - zapytał Cedric i potarł spocone ze stresu czoło.  
\- Moran ma totalnego fioła na punkcie naszego doktora i wiele razy mówił mi, że go zdobędzie. Jednak darzy go zbyt wielkim szacunkiem  
i nigdy nie odważy się, podnieść na niego ręki. Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale wydaje mi się, że on go kocha... na swój chory sposób.  
Jeszcze nie widziałem Morana w takim stanie, co dobrze o tym świadczy... Nie martw się, John jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Jednak nie mogę  
powiedzieć tego samego o tobie...

Mat zbliżył się do nieco uspokojonego Cedrica, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i szepnął do ucha.  
\- Nie trać czujności. Sebastian całą swoją złość skieruje na ciebie.  
Colbert spojrzał żołnierzowi w oczy i zobaczył w nich szczerość i troskę. Po raz pierwszy uwierzył w jego słowa o bezpieczeństwu Johna  
i złości Morana. Wiedział, że to on będzie głównym celem ataku. Kiwnął zdeterminowany głową i ciągnął powietrze.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał, wskazując na ubiór Mata.  
\- A tak... McQueen wysyła naszą grupę na patrol do zaatakowanego wczoraj miasta. To dlatego właśnie, że wyjeżdżam, postanowiłem cię  
ostrzec. Inaczej gdyby Moran dowiedział się o tym, że rozmawiałem z tobą o Johnie, mógłby się to dla mnie źle skończyć. Chcę się stąd szybko  
ulotnić, już wolę walczyć z talibami, niż narazić się na jego złość... Potrafi być wtedy nie do opanowania.

Mężczyźni rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Cedric ruszył w stronę pokojów oficerskich. Schował list do kieszeni i zapukał do jednych  
z drewnianych drzwi. Gdy się otworzyły, dosłownie wepchał lokatora do środka i zniknął w ciemnym wnętrzu.

✲✲✲

Sebastian czekał niecierpliwie na jakąkolwiek wiadomość. Świadomość, że stracił ponad cztery dni, wywoływała u niego furię. Chciał jak  
najszybciej dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej i zacząć działać. Chodził nerwowo po swoim ciemnym pokoju i co kilka sekund sprawdzał aktywność  
na Skype. W końcu nadeszła najbardziej oczekiwana wiadomość. Usiadł przed laptopem i odebrał połączenie.

\- Nareszcie! - krzyknął trochę ze złości i trochę z ulgą.  
\- Przecież obiecałem, że się odezwę, jak uda mi się coś znaleźć - po drugiej stronie odezwał się znajomy głos.  
\- Mów mi, co masz - Sebastian pośpieszał mężczyznę.  
\- Poczekaj... jest tego trochę, dlatego wyślę wszystko, co mam w folderze na skrzynkę pocztową.  
\- Postarałeś się, co? - stwierdził z uśmiechem Major, krzyżował ramiona i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła.  
\- Nie było mi trudno, dowiedzieć się tych wszystkich rzeczy, ale jest ich tak dużo i są tak interesujące, że musiałem spędzić nad nimi trochę  
czasu. Jestem przekonany, że spodoba ci się to, co przeczytasz.

\- Dzięki, Brandon. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.  
\- Owszem, jesteś. A tak poza tym... jak sprawuje się mój prezent dla ciebie?  
\- Właśnie mam go w rękach - powiedział Sebastian i obrócił nóż między palcami.  
\- ... Co prawda nie miałem okazji go użyć, ale mam nadzieję, że to się niebawem zmieni... - dodał z widocznym entuzjazmem.  
\- Rozumiem... A twój... John? Co u niego?

Mina Morana spoważniała. John był delikatnym tematem do rozmowy, każde nieuważne słowo mogło wywołać u majora atak złości.  
Brandon już miał zmienić temat, gdy Sebastian odezwał się spokojnym tonem.  
\- Robię to dla niego. Kocham go z całego serca, chcę, żeby był mój. Z każdym dniem pragnę go coraz bardziej, ale on... Muszę pozbyć się  
problemu. Muszę pozbyć się Colberta, tylko dzięki temu będę miał wolną drogę do serca Johna...  
\- Musisz uważać, Sebastian. Jeden błąd a wylecisz z wojska i twój John będzie już poza twoim zasięgiem.

Major otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Przewrócił oczami i podszedł do drzwi. Ktoś z niesamowitą siłą i determinacją  
wepchnął go do środka i przygniótł do przeciwległej ściany. _Colbert?_ Oczy młodego sierżanta świeciły się od złości, jego przedramię zaczęło  
dusić majora, który dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się, co się dzieje i zaczął się bronić.

\- Co jest kurwa?! - warknął, próbując złapać oddech. Silne ramię Cedrica miażdżyło jego tchawicę.  
\- Już mi wszystko jedno. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że kocham Johna, on też coś do mnie czuje. Tamtej nocy kochaliśmy się do nieprzytomności.  
Nasze ciała i umysły były połączone w jedność. Dzisiaj to powtórzymy.

Sebastianowi udało się uwolnić od potężnego uścisku Colberta, odepchnął mężczyznę i wyprowadził cios wprost w jego szczękę. Cedric  
zrobił kilka kroków w tył i trzymał się za zaczerwienioną twarz. Moran oddychał głęboko i powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie, przed  
szarżą na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Wiem, że coś kombinujesz. Wiem też, że nie skrzywdzisz Johna, dlatego jestem gotów otwarcie o niego walczyć.  
Moran uniósł kącik ust, na jego twarzy pojawiło się niepokojące opanowanie i spokój.  
\- Chcesz mnie zabić? Proszę bardzo, możesz próbować. Ale pamiętaj, ja też jestem żołnierzem i kocham Johna, a człowiek dla miłości jest  
w stanie wzbić się na wyżyny i dokonać niemożliwego.

Major podszedł powoli do stolika z laptopem. Uśmiechnął się i włożył ręce do kieszeni.  
\- Nie doceniasz mnie, Colbert. Gdybym miał zamiar cię zabić, już dawno bezdomne psy pożarłby twoje wątłe i chude ciało. Jesteś jak  
każdy inny kutas, próbujący zbliżyć się do Johna. Twoim zdaniem musiałbym zamordować każdego fagasa, który podrywa go, żebym  
miał szansę zdobyć jego serce? Jest wiele innych sposób, dzięki którym mogę pozbyć się ciebie, chociaż nie ukrywam, że chętnie  
zobaczyłbym, jak to ostrze rozrywa każdy kawałek twojej skóry - mówiąc to, Sebastian chwycił za leżący na stole nóż i spojrzał Cedricowi  
prosto w oczy.

\- Żeby zdobyć jego serce, najpierw trzeba zdobyć jego zaufanie, a obawiam się, że ty straciłeś na to szansę.  
\- A tobie ufa w pełni... - powiedział Moran tonem pełnym sarkazmu.  
\- Nie ma powodu, by nie.  
\- Hmm... W porządku. W takim razie idź do niego, ciesz się każdą spędzoną chwilą. Korzystaj, dopóki możesz...  
Cedric spojrzał niepewnie na Sebastiana, po czym poprawił swoją koszulę i w ciszy opuścił pokój majora.

Moran zacisnął pięści i z hukiem usiadł na krześle. Świadomość, że Colbert poszedł do Johna i będą spędzać czas na całowaniu się i dotykaniu  
sprawiała, że wpadał w szał. Najchętniej wbiłby nóż wprost w szyję sierżanta, żeby mieć pewność, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć na  
jego Johna. Jego ukochanego.

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na ekran. Brandon przez ten cały czas przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Teraz siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami  
i obserwował Sebastiana spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- Widzę, że nie tylko ty masz fioła na punkcie tego lekarzyny...  
\- Och, zamknij się, Brandon. Po prostu wyślij mi już ten folder.  
\- Masz go w skrzynce pocztowej.  
Chwilę później Sebastian otworzył plik, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

✲✲✲

Silny uścisk w jego włosach i obrzydliwy, wepchnięty na siłę język do ust. To sprawiało, że Cedric prawie zwymiotował na miejscu. Wielki  
i wiecznie spocony żołnierz chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w jakim stanie była jego ofiara. Pociągnął, podchodzącego w jego stronę  
Colberta i popchał na najbliższą ścianę. Chociaż sierżant próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, ból z opuchniętej szczęki powodował, że kręciło mu  
się w głowie i nie miał siły na walkę. Próbował odepchnąć mężczyznę, lecz nic to nie dało.

\- No już, już, skarbeczku. Co się dzisiaj tak wyrywasz?  
\- Ty obleśny sukinsynie. Puszczaj - Cedric użył całej swojej siły, by się wyrwać, ale znów poczuł gorący język w swoich ustach. Mężczyzna  
pociągnął go za włosy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Po chwili jego zęby były już na szyi sierżanta, który jęczał i odpychał żołnierza.  
\- Cedric? ... Co ty robisz?

Młody mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego serce wyskakuje mu z piersi. Odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył Johna, wpatrującego się z niedowierzaniem  
na niego i drugiego mężczyznę. Cedric próbował złapać oddech, ale wydawało mu się, że tonie.  
\- Szukałem cię wszędzie, a ty... - głos lekarza był coraz cichszy.  
Żołnierz, który trzymał Colberta w ramionach, momentalnie uciekł, zostawiając zszokowanych mężczyzn.

\- John, to nie tak... - sierżant wyciągnął dłoń w stronę blondyna i zrobił krok w jego stronę, lecz ten cofnął się z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.  
Cedric zadrżał na ten widok, a jego serce przestało bić.  
\- Kochanie... - szepnął.  
\- Ach! Tu jesteście! Tak myślałem, że was tu znajdę.  
Obok nich, pojawił się zadowolony Sebastian. Wyrósł jakby z ziemi, oboje spojrzeli na niego z nienawiścią w oczach. _Co on tutaj robi?_  
Cedric próbował się uspokoić i złapać oddech. Najgorszy scenariusz zdawał się sprawdzać. Nie miał pojęcia czego chciał Moran, ale i  
bez jego obecności, sytuacja zdawała się fatalna.

\- John? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha... - odezwał się Moran z widoczną troską.  
Lekarz spoglądał to na niego to na przyjaciela. Chciał stąd uciec, a jednocześnie zostać i dowiedzieć się, co jest grane.  
\- Czy to jego wina? - zapytał major i wskazał palcem na Cedrica.  
\- Co mu zrobiłeś, sierżancie Colbert? A może powinienem powiedzieć, KAPITANIE Colbert?

  


	32. Chapter 32

✲✲✲

\- Poprosiłem mojego znajomego, żeby poszperał trochę w twojej przeszłości. Znalazł dużo, ciekawych rzeczy i muszę powiedzieć,  
że nawet na mnie zrobiły one wrażenie. Brawo, Colbert... Udało ci się nas wszystkich oszukać.  
Moran spojrzał na Cedrica tryumfalnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna był blady i chociaż patrzył na niego z nienawiścią, ewidentnie bał się  
odwrócić w stronę Johna. Ukochany Sebastiana nie poruszył się ani o centymetr, stał jak sparaliżowany i czekał na jakąkolwiek  
odpowiedź Colberta.

\- To nie jest twoja sprawa... - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Jak to nie moja sprawa? Oszukałeś nie tylko Johna i mnie, ale i cały obóz!  
\- John, kochanie. Proszę, chodź ze mną.  
Cedric wyciągnął dłoń w stronę milczącego lekarza, lecz ten odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Colbert obserwował Johna,  
myślał, że serce już nigdy nie zacznie bić mu w piersi. Czuł swoje zimne palce, które zaciśnięte były mocno w pięści. Chciał podbiec  
do blondyna, rzucić się na ziemię i błagać o wybaczenie, jednak jedyne co mógł zrobić, to stać w miejscu niczym posąg.

\- Idziesz? - krzyknął wściekły John, nie odwracając się w stronę Cedrica i Sebastiana.  
Mężczyźni obdarzyli się spojrzeniem pełnym wrogości, każdy z nich chciał pokazać swoją przewagę, chociaż w wypadku Cedrica było to  
niemożliwe. Moran patrzył, jak jego przeciwnik pośpiesznym krokiem dołącza do Johna i idzie za nim kilka metrów ze spuszczoną głową.  
Wkrótce, gdy zniknęli z jego pola widzenia, uśmiechnął się i z zadowoloną miną udał się do biura dowodzenia.

Tymczasem John i Cedric zatrzymali się w pokoju lekarza, który po wejściu tak mocno trzasnął drzwiami, że jego przyjaciel podskoczył  
z przerażenia. Blondyn stanął w ciemnym pokoju, nie patrzył na Colberta i po chwili oparł ręce na biodrach.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytał, próbując zachować spokój.  
Mężczyzna milczał, lecz po krótkiej ciszy wciągnął nerwowo powietrze.

\- John... Tak bardzo mi przykro. Od dawna chciałem ci powiedzieć...  
\- Chrzanić to! - krzyknął lekarz i po raz pierwszy od przybycia, spojrzał na bladego i spoconego Colberta.  
\- Nie pieprz mi tutaj, że chciałeś mi powiedzieć! Gdybyś chciał, to byś to zrobił! Chcę się dowiedzieć, co jest grane! Wytłumacz mi, co  
się właściwie przed chwilą stało?! Dlaczego obściskiwałeś tego żołnierza i co ma na myśli Moran, mówiąc do ciebie 'kapitanie'?

Cedric po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie potrafił dobrać słów. Nie chciał zranić Johna ani go oszukiwać, jednak wiedział, że musi, gra się  
skończyła i już czas powiedzieć prawdę. Usiadł na łóżku, zakrył oczy dłońmi i przełknął głośno ślinę. Lekarz obserwował przyjaciela spod  
zmrużonych oczu i skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami.

\- To wszystko jest takie... skomplikowane. Nie wiem, od czego zacząć...  
\- Najlepiej od początku - wtrącił John, jego głos był szorstki i gruby.  
\- Jestem tutaj tak jakby inspektorem. Moim zadaniem jest sprawdzać, jak działają obozy takie jak ten, czy nie ma korupcji, narkotyków i  
innych rzeczy, które pod żadnym pozorem nie mogą pojawić się w wojsku. Działam na zlecenie rządu, jest to tajne, dlatego nie mogłem  
ci o tym powiedzieć. Jedyną osobą świadomą tej całej sytuacji jest pułkownik Jones i McQueen. Tak naprawdę, to dzięki temu pierwszemu  
tutaj jestem. To on pomógł mi zajść tak daleko.

Cedric westchnął i podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć reakcję Johna na jego słowa. Lekarz wciąż intensywnie się mu przyglądał i nawet nie  
mrugnął okiem. Colbert potrafił przeczytać pytania, które nasuwały się ukochanemu, więc opuścił wzrok i kontynuował.  
\- Kiedy przyjechałem do Anglii i zacząłem studiować, poznałem Jonesa. Traktował mnie jak ojciec, którego zawsze chciałem mieć. To on  
zaproponował mi, żebym wstąpił do wojska. Był dla mnie niesamowitym wsparciem, zawdzięczam mu niemal wszystko, co osiągnąłem.  
Po skończeniu studiów mianowano mnie na oficera*, a później dzięki znajomościom Jonesa piąłem się po szczeblach kariery. Szybko  
awansowałem, chociaż pułkownik powtarzał, że zawdzięczam to tylko sobie samemu. Rok temu dostałem propozycję, by zostać właśnie  
tego typu oficerem. Myślałem nad tym i dyskutowałem z Jonesem przez wiele tygodni, aż w końcu się zgodziłem.

John wciąż obserwował Cedrica spod zmrużonych oczu. Jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła, usiadł na krześle naprzeciw łóżka.  
\- Co dalej?  
\- Rozpocząłem szkolenie w tajnym rządowym ośrodku i czekałem na swoją szansę. W końcu niecałe pół roku temu dostałem swoje  
pierwsze zadanie. Miałem sprawdzić, jak toczy się życie w obozie, czy wszystko odbywa się zgodnie z regulaminem i tak dalej. Rząd  
stworzył dla mnie nową teczkę, stałem się starszym sierżantem Colbertem, zmienili kilka rzeczy w moim życiorysie i po kilku tygodniach  
byłem gotowy, by tutaj przyjechać.

\- Czyli przez cały ten czas obserwowałeś nas i kłamałeś na swój temat?  
\- Kochanie, ja... przepraszam. Musiałem...  
\- Przestań! - John podniósł głos i rękę.  
\- Nie mam ochoty teraz tego słuchać. Powiedz mi tylko, co robiłeś przez te wszystkie miesiące, które... jesteśmy razem.  
\- Pisałem raporty, część z nich przesyłałem od razu, część muszę przekazać osobiście po powrocie.  
\- A więc z twoją rodziną też kłamałeś? Tak naprawdę to nie wracasz do nich, tylko do Londynu...  
\- Nie! John, to nie tak!

Cedric próbował uspokoić swoje nerwy, westchnął ciężko i schował twarz w rękach.  
\- Moja matka i brat... Już od dawna planowałem przywieźć ich do Anglii. Zabrać od ojczyma i ofiarować życie, na jakie zasłużyli.  
Codziennie martwiłem się o nich i odliczałem dni do wyjazdu. Miałem wrócić do Londynu tydzień temu...  
\- W takim razie co nadal tutaj robisz?

Kapitan Colbert spojrzał na ukochanego. W jego oczach malowało się cierpienie i ból. John mimowolnie zadrżał.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - zapytał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.  
\- John, zakochałem się w tobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Z każdym dniem uświadamiałem sobie, jak bardzo cię pragnę, a po pewnym  
czasie wiedziałem, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Każda chwila, którą spędzamy osobno, jest dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Na dodatek Moran...  
Od samego początku chciałem powiedzieć ci prawdę, ale było mi coraz trudniej się przełamać. Staliśmy się sobie bliscy, a ja bałem się,  
że jeśli dowiesz się prawdy, zostawisz mnie...

John wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do małego okna, wychodzącego na pole treningowe. Na zewnątrz zdążyło zrobić się ciemno.  
Żołnierze krzątali się wokół, całkowicie nieświadomi, co działo się w obozie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.  
\- Kochasz mnie? - zapytał, kapitan podniósł szybko głowę z zaskoczoną miną.  
\- Oczywiście! Kochanie, jak w ogóle możesz w to wątpić?  
\- W takim razie, powiedz mi... dlaczego mnie zdradzałeś?

Cedric znów zaczął się pocić. Samo wspomnienie o wymuszonym seksie w objęciach obleśnego żołnierza sprawiało, że miał ochotę  
zwymiotować. Opuścił wzrok na podłogę i tarł nerwowo o siebie rękami.  
\- Zmusił mnie...  
\- Do jasnej cholery! - krzyknął lekarz i odwrócił się w stronę Colberta.  
\- Jesteś kapitanem! Działasz na zlecenie rządu! Chcesz mi wmówić, że nie mogłeś się mu sprzeciwić?! - John próbował zachować spokój,  
lecz nie mógł się opanować, gdy usłyszał tłumaczenie przyjaciela. Ten siedział w ciszy i wypuszczał drżące powietrze.

\- Nie mogłem się ujawnić. Godziłem się na to, bo groził, że cię skrzywdzi.  
Porucznik nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał, miał ochotę podejść do Cedrica i uderzyć go w twarz, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Czyli to moja wina? To moja wina, że pieprzyłeś się z jakimś facetem, żeby mnie chronić?!  
\- John! Uspokój się! To nie jest twoja wina! Zrobiłem to, bo cię kocham! To była moja własna decyzja, ty nie mogłeś z tym nic zrobić...  
\- Jestem żołnierzem i dorosłym mężczyzną! Przykro mi, że masz aż tak mała wiarę we mnie i sądzisz, że nie dałbym rady się obronić...  
\- Kochanie, to nie tak.  
\- Mam dość na dzisiaj - przerwał mu zmęczony lekarz.  
\- Proszę, wyjdź i zostaw mnie samego... - dodał i odwrócił się znów w stronę okna. Po dwóch minutach usłyszał ciche zamknięcie drzwi.

✲✲✲

Niechętnym i powolnym krokiem młody żołnierz kierował się wprost do budynku dowodzenia. Chociaż było późno w nocy, Cedric  
był przekonany, że uda mu się porozmawiać z pułkownikiem. Zapukał cicho do pokoju i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Och, Cedric! Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Jones, który właśnie przeglądał jakieś dokumenty.  
\- Wracam do Londynu...  
Starszy mężczyzna z zaskoczenia odchylił się do tyłu i odłożył, trzymane w rękach karki.

\- Co tak nagle? Co się stało?  
\- Nic, po prostu uznałem, że to jest najwyższa pora.  
\- Chodzi o Johna, prawda? Wciąż cię unika?  
Cedric podszedł do biurka i usiadł naprzeciw pułkownika. W jego oczach widać było desperację i smutek.  
\- Od czterech dni nie odezwał się do mnie słowem. Ciągle ucieka i nie chce rozmawiać... Postanowiłem wrócić do Anglii i rozwiązać  
wszystkie sprawy.  
\- A co potem? Przyjmiesz kolejne zadanie, czy chcesz zająć się rodziną?  
Colbert spojrzał na Jonesa pełen zdeterminowania.  
\- Wrócę. Na pewno, wrócę. Kocham Johna i nie odpuszczę, dopóki mi nie wybaczy. Będę go błagał nawet na kolanach, ale nie poddam się.

✲✲✲

John czuł się oszukany i zraniony, lecz najgorsze było to, że wiedział, dlaczego się tak czuł. Zaczął lubić Cedrica. Właśnie w 'takim' sensie  
i to przerażało go najbardziej. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek może być tak przygnębiony z powodu zdrady i kłamstw. Unikał Cedrica,  
nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo bał się swojej własnej reakcji.

Minęło kilka dni od ich poważnej rozmowy, w ciągu których Colbert wiele razy próbował naprawić stosunki między nimi i wyjaśnić sytuację.  
Jednak widząc upór Johna, zrezygnował i już od dwóch dni nie pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Rankiem ósmego dnia, dowiedział się,  
że jego przyjaciel wraca do Anglii. Uznał, że to najwyższy czas, by porozmawiać. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Cedric i John rozmawiali  
w pokoju blondyna.

\- To jest najlepsze rozwiązanie dla nas obu, Cedric.  
\- John, obiecuję. Pozałatwiam wszystkie sprawy i wrócę do ciebie, jak najszybciej będę...  
\- Przestań, proszę - powiedział lekarz spokojnym i cichym tonem.  
\- Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to się nie uda. Ja nie jestem gejem, chcę mieć normalną rodzinę, dzieci.  
\- John...  
\- Nie przerywaj mi, Cedric. Pozwól mi dokończyć... Na samym początku powiedziałeś mi, że nie będziesz mnie do niczego zmuszał i tak  
było. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, miłą, wrażliwą i niesamowicie delikatną. Czuję się okropnie, bo wykorzystywałem cię, chociaż nieświadomie.  
Byłem samotny, a ty pojawiłeś się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, zapewniłeś mi miłość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ale, Cedric... oboje  
wiemy, że to nigdy by się nam nie udało. Nawet ty w gołębi serca jesteś tego świadomy. Dlatego, proszę... Wróć do Anglii i zapomnij o mnie.  
Zacznij żyć na nowo, tak jak ja zacznę po twoim wyjeździe...

Cedric miał dość, podszedł urażony do drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się w stronę ukochanego.  
\- John, kiedy wrócę z Anglii, każdego dnia będę udowadniał ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Jak bardzo cię kocham. Nie zostawię tak tego,  
nie pozwolę ci odejść i zapomnieć o tym, co nas łączyło i co razem przeszliśmy. Kocham cię i nigdy się nie poddam!

☠☠☠

Nadszedł dzień wylotu Colberta. Liczna grupa żołnierzy spotkała się na małym lotnisku w obozie, by pożegnać kolegę. Wśród nich był  
Sebastian, który nie krył swojego zadowolenia. Podszedł do Cedrica, poklepał go po plecach i z fałszywym uśmieszkiem, wrzucił jego  
torbę na tył helikoptera. Niestety nigdzie nie było śladu Johna, co wywołało łzy w oczach młodego mężczyzny. Już miał wsiadać do czekającej  
maszyny, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł ukochanego, przyglądającego się mu z oddali.

\- Kocham cię! - Cedric powiedział bezgłośnie. Był pewny, że John przeczyta z ruchu warg, co chciał mu przekazać.  
\- Wrócę - dodał, lecz nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wsiadł do helikoptera i chwilę później leciał już w stronę głównego lotniska w Afganistanie.  
\- Szkoda, że już nas pan opuszcza, sir - powiedział pilot.  
\- Bez obaw, May. Wrócę, zanim się obejrzysz. Nie pozwolę, żeby Moran nudził się beze mnie - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, chociaż w głębi  
serca chciało mu się płakać. Był rozchwiany emocjonalnie i nie wiedział, jak zdoła sobie poradzić bez Johna. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić  
do Afganistanu i znów starać się zdobyć serce ukochanego.

Po przylocie na lotnisko okazało się, że z powodu złych warunków atmosferycznych panujących za granicami państwa, lot powrotny do  
Anglii został przełożony na następny dzień.  
\- Co zrobimy, sir? - zapytał pilot helikoptera.  
\- Możesz wracać do bazy, ja tu zostanę.  
Cedric nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na powrót. Włożył każdą cząsteczkę siły, by uwolnić się od myślenia o Johnie i Moranie. Za każdym  
razem, gdy w jego umyśle pojawił się ukochany, Colbert miał ochotę schować dłoń w rękach i płakać do utraty sił. Powrót do bazy był  
całkowicie wykluczony.

\- W takim razie, zaczekam z panem. Teraz i tak w obozie nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. A tak przynajmniej możemy poznać się lepiej.  
Pilot helikoptera usiadł obok Cedrica w niewielkiej poczekalni i wręczył mu termos z kawą. Reszta dnia minęła im na rozmowie i chociaż  
Colbert starał się unikać tematu Johna, w głowie, wciąż analizował ich dyskusję.

Następnego dnia, zbudziło go lekkie szturchanie w ramię. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nachylającego się nad nim pilota, który miał dziwnie  
zadowolony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Sir, ale ma pan szczęście.  
\- Co? - zapytał Cedric i wyprostował się, po czym zaczął masować obolałą głowę.  
\- Samolot, który ma pana zabrać do Anglii, wylądował na innym lotnisku. Muszę pana tam przetransportować...  
Colbert wywrócił oczami. Czekała go jeszcze jedna podróż, chociaż pragnął być już w drodze do Anglii.  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi. To jest niedaleko, helikopterem zajmie nam niecałe dwadzieścia minut.  
\- Taa... Chyba muszę ci podziękować, że zostałeś.

Kilka minut później oboje lecieli w stronę małego prywatnego lotniska, na którym czekał samolot do Europy. Kapitan i pilot właśnie  
zajęci byli rozmową, gdy w radiu, odbierającym sygnał z Camp Bastion, odezwał się znajomy głos McQueena.  
\- Grupa 'B', kiedy będziecie na miejscu?  
\- Za jakieś piętnaście minut. Droga jest niebezpieczna i musimy wypatrywać świeżo przekopanej ziemi, by nie trafić na miny.  
\- W porządku. Pośpieszcie się...

Cedric i pilot popatrzyli na siebie. Doskonale wiedzieli, co się stało. Jedna z grup musiała zostać zaatakowana, w czasie patrolu, bądź  
misji. W takich sytuacjach najważniejsza była pomoc z obozu.  
\- Przełącz na inne fale - rozkazał Colbert. Po chwili odezwał się Moran.  
\- Co jest, kurwa?! Gdzie jest wsparcie?  
\- Uspokój się, grupa 'B' i 'G' już do was jadą - wśród szmerów usłyszeli Jonesa.  
\- Myślisz, że to wystarczy?! Popierdoliło cię?! Tu jest cała armia talibów! Przyślij wszystkie oddziały!  
\- Już są w drodze, ale najbliżej są 'B' i...  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!... (wybuch)... Kurwa! Niech się pośpieszą, bo inaczej nikt nie wróci! (strzały) Cholera! Nigdzie nie widzę  
Johna i jego grupy!  
\- Skontaktuj się z nim - krzyknął Jones.  
\- Nie mogę! (wybuch)... Straciłem z nimi łączność pół godziny temu!

Tego było za wiele. Cedric słuchał Morana ze zgrozą. Spojrzał na pilota, który równie jak on, był blady i ledwo trzymał stery.  
\- Gdzie oni są?  
\- Nie wiem, ale McQueen mówił coś ostatnio o Gereshk. Podobno jest tak jakiś przywódca Al-Kaidy. Jones planował atak.  
\- Leć tam! - krzyknął Colbert.  
\- Co? Nie ma mowy! Pan powinien być już dawno w samolocie do Anglii!  
\- Nie kłóć się ze mną! John jest w niebezpieczeństwie!  
\- Nic pan mu nie pomoże!

Tym razem Cedric nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł spokojnie siedzieć i słuchać radiostacji, gdy jego ukochany walczył o życie kilkadziesiąt  
kilometrów dalej. Sięgnął do torby, wyciągnął z niej pistolet i skierował prosto w głowę zszokowanego pilota.  
\- Leć do Gereshk - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i odbezpieczył spust.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Osoby po ukończeniu studiów awansują od razu na oficerów. Tak jest przynajmniej w Polsce, nie wiem jak w innych krajach, ale zakładam, że tak samo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tekst napisany pogrubioną czcionką, to akcja, która działa się kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

✲✲✲

Czerwone i żółte liście na drzewach kolorowały szare na co dzień ulice Londynu. Jesień była w pełni, niebieskie niebo wprawiało  
wszystkich w znakomity nastrój. No, może nie dokładnie. Dla Sebastiana był to tylko jeden z kolejnych dni, które musiał spędzić  
w ojczystym kraju, co więcej w towarzystwie znienawidzonych przez siebie ludzi.

Siedział w jednym z wojskowych pokoi, chociaż wielkie okna wpuszczały do pomieszczenia wystarczającą ilość światła, wewnątrz  
było ciemno i ponuro. Smutnej atmosfery dodawały ciężkie, ciemnobrązowe krzesła i wielki dębowy stół. Poza majorem w pokoju  
towarzyszyły mu dwie osoby w obozu Camp Bastion, pułkownik Jones i prawnik, nadzorujący spotkanie.

Sebastian stukał palcami o blat i wzdychał ciężko. Rozglądając się wokół, dostrzegł pułkownika, który siedział w ciszy i próbował  
wyglądać na niezestresowanego, chociaż pocił się i co chwila przełykał ślinę. Moran wywrócił oczami, nie wiedział, czego ma się bać.  
Nie po raz pierwszy - i pewnie nie ostatni - będzie musiał spowiadać się dowódcom z wcześniejszych jego poczynań.

W chwili, gdy sięgnął, by poluzować krawat u swojego munduru, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka weszło kilka wysoko  
postawionych osób. Wśród nich dobrze znany Sebastianowi, marszałek polny i generał dywizji. Pułkownik momentalnie wstał ze  
swojego miejsca i zasalutował. Major niechętnie zrobił to samo i obserwował, jak mężczyźni zajęli miejsce za stołem. Otworzyli teczki  
i wyjęli z nich jakieś dokumenty, po czym srogim wzrokiem spojrzeli na Morana.

Sebastian i Jones usiedli na miejscach.  
\- Widzę, pułkowniku, że nie poczynił pan żadnych postępów, jeżeli chodzi o zachowanie pana majora - powiedział suchym tonem marszałek.  
\- Robię co w mojej mocy, sir - Jones brzmiał spokojnie. W tym momencie oczy wszystkich spoczęły na Sebastianie.  
\- Znowu się spotykamy, majorze.  
\- Nie, żebym o to prosił, sir...

Pułkownik spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, zrobił się czerwony i odwrócił wzrok. Dowódcy znali Morana na tyle, by wdać się z nim  
w dyskusję, więc przemilczeli z kwaśnymi minami, bezpośredniość majora.  
\- Jak panowie wiedzą, wojna w Afganistanie wiąże się z dużą liczbą poszkodowanych i niekiedy zabitych. Jednak rzadko zdarza się, żeby  
w ciągu jednej akcji Anglia straciła tak wielu żołnierzy. To niepokojące i w pewnym sensie irytujące, dlatego kazałem się nam tu spotkać...

Sebastian nie mógł znieść takiego oficjalnego początku rozmowy. Nudził się, gdy chodziło o poruszanie kwestii, które wydarzyły się w  
przeszłości, wolał walczyć i czuć na sobie zapach prochu. Powstrzymywał się przed okazywaniem zirytowania i błądził myślami. Chciał  
wrócić już do Afganistanu, do Johna. W ciągu tych wszystkich miesięcy jego uczucie do blondyna pogłębiało się z dnia na dzień, aż do  
tego stopnia, że przesiadywał pod drzwiami jego pokoju nieraz przez całą noc.

Rozmyślając o ukochanym, nie zauważył, kiedy generał zwracał się bezpośrednio w jego stronę. Dopiero gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna  
mówi do niego, oprzytomniał i skupił się na rozmowie.  
\- Komisja wojskowa zebrała się, żeby wyjaśnić kilka spornych kwestii i wysłuchać pana wersji. Nie jesteśmy tu tym razem, by pana oceniać  
czy potępić, jak to było w przeszłości. Rozumie pan, majorze?  
\- Oczywiście - Sebastian rozsiadł się w fotelu i czekał na kontynuację przesłuchania.  
\- Tak więc... - zaczął marszałek i wyciągnął z teczki niebieską kartkę, po czym zaczął ją przeglądać.  
\- ... piątego września tego roku, w mieście Gereshk w prowincji Helmand doszło do bitwy, w której zginęło dwudziestu trzech żołnierzy,  
w tym dziesięciu z pana grupy. Trzy razy tyle zostało rannych. Mimo iż to nie pana pluton został zaatakowany jako pierwszy, odniósł pan  
największe straty. Chciałbym, żeby opowiedział pan, co się wydarzyło tego dnia i dlaczego stracił pan aż tylu ludzi. Wolałbym, żeby zaczął  
pan od samego początku, nie pomijając najmniejszych faktów.

Marszałek odchylił się w fotelu i obserwował Sebastiana, który nie był zbyt chętny do tłumaczeń. Dwie osoby z boku, czekały przygotowane,  
do dokumentowania spotkania, ich palce leżały na klawiaturze laptopów. Wszyscy w ciszy obserwowali Morana. W końcu major westchnął  
i zaczął opowiadać o zdarzeniach z tamtego dnia.

\- O godzinie siódmej, grupa 'E' dowodzona przez porucznika Watsona, opuściła obóz i skierowała się do wsi położonej za Gereshk. Pułkownik  
McQueen rozkazał, by sprawdzić, czy doniesienia o człowieku, którego poszukiwaliśmy od miesięcy, są prawdą. Abdullah Nadżibullah miał  
ukrywać się w tamtych rejonach...

 

**\- John, uważaj na siebie. Tamten rejon nie jest tak często sprawdzany przez naszych ludzi, nie mamy pewności, jakie świństwo ukrywa**   
**się za zakrętem - powiedział Sebastian, gdy nachylał się nad lekarzem. Blondyn wywrócił oczami i włożył zapasy amunicji do samochodu.**   
**\- Jestem pewny, że gdyby coś się zaczęło dziać, zaraz ruszy nam pan z pomocą, majorze...**

**John nie był w najlepszym humorze. Od kilku dni chodził jakby nieobecny, był oschły i unikał niemal wszystkich. Dzień wcześniej, po wyjeździe**   
**Colberta, zniknął w pokoju i nie wychodził z niego, aż do wieczora, gdy miał dyżur w szpitalu. Sebastian wiele razy próbował z nim rozmawiać,**   
**lecz bez rezultatów. _Przeklęty Colbert._ To on był osobą odpowiedzialną za nastrój jego ukochanego. Major pocieszał się jedynie myślą, że**   
**ten oszust już nigdy nie zbliży się do Johna. Moran obiecał sobie, że zdobędzie serce blondyna za wszelką cenę.**

**Dwie godziny po wyjeździe grupy 'E' do obozu zaczęły napływać niepokojące informacje, które postawiły wszystkich w pogotowiu.**   
**Do pokoju Sebastiana zapukał zdyszany Jones.**   
**\- Zbieraj się, chyba mamy problem - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Moran nie czekał długo, pognał za pułkownikiem. Przeczuwał,**   
**że stało się coś złego. Serce się mu ścisnęło na myśl, że John może być w niebezpieczeństwie.**

 

\- Okazało się, że porucznik Watson i jego pluton zostali zaatakowani niecałe pół kilometra od Gereshk. Sygnał z radiostacji był bardzo  
niewyraźny, ciągle coś przerywało i nie mogliśmy do końca zrozumieć, co się stało. W końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że moja grupa ruszy na  
pomoc jako pierwsza. Zebrałem moich żołnierzy w ciągu pięciu minut i wyjechaliśmy z obozu.  
\- Która to była godzina? - zapytał generał, który notował coś w bordowej księdze.  
\- Dziesiąta pięćdziesiąt - powiedział Sebastian ironicznym tonem. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, bo nie zawracał sobie tym głowy.  
Najważniejszym w tamtym momencie był dla niego John i tylko o nim myślał.  
\- Proszę mówić dalej, majorze...  
\- Po drodze próbowałem skontaktować się porucznikiem, ale nie umiałem...

 

**\- Kurwa mać! - krzyknął Moran i rzucił słuchawką o przednią szybę. Kierowca aż podskoczył przerażony.**   
**\- Dodaj gazu, musimy jak najszybciej dojechać na miejsce!**   
**Sześć samochodów gnało przez pustynię, nie zważając na nic. Żołnierze siedzieli w milczeniu i próbowali nie irytować dowódcy jeszcze**   
**bardziej. Bali się go, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli. Był wtedy przerażający i zabójczo niebezpieczny. W momencie, gdy ich oczom ukazał**   
**się zarys miasta, usłyszeli znajomy i kojący głos porucznika Watsona.**

**\- John! Do jasnej cholery! W końcu!**   
**\- Majorze! (strzały)**   
**\- Nie martw się, już do was jedziemy! Podaj mi waszą dokładną lokalizację!**   
**Niestety głośnie wybuchy i strzały przeszkodziły Johnowi w przekazaniu informacji. Jeden z granatów wybuchł tuż przy nim, przerywając**   
**połączenie. W tym samym momencie Sebastian zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że jeden z nich ukruszył się. Chwycił karabin i spojrzał przed**   
**siebie ze wściekłością.**

 

\- Cztery minuty później udało się nam dotrzeć niemal do samego miasta. Kazałem moim ludziom wysiąść i rozdzielić się na grupy, po czym  
ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Cały czas próbowałem skontaktować się z Johnem... znaczy porucznikiem Watsonem, jednak nic to nie dało.  
Połączyliśmy się z bazą i poprosiłem o wsparcie. Pułkownik Jones powiedział, że dwie grupy są już w drodze i na razie musimy szukać  
porucznika na własną rękę...

 

**Pułkownik McQueen, jakby przeczuwając, co się święci, wysłał na pomoc pozostałe grupy. Jedne z nich wyruszały szybciej, jedne później.**   
**Każdy żołnierz wiedział, po co jedzie i dlaczego. Helikoptery i samoloty wyleciały z obozu niecałe pół godziny po wysłaniu wiadomości**   
**o niebezpieczeństwie. Jednak część żołnierzy musiała zostać, by bronić Camp Bastion przed możliwym atakiem.**

**Sebastian błądził uliczkami w poszukiwaniu ukochanego. Nie zważał na swoje bezpieczeństwo, nie dbał też o pozostałych żołnierzy.**   
**Chciał po prostu znaleźć Johna i sprowadzić go bezpiecznie do obozu. Na samą myśl, że jego najdroższy jest w niebezpieczeństwie,**   
**a on nie wie gdzie go szukać, jego wnętrzności skręcały się z furii.**

**W pewnym momencie poczuł parzący ból w lewej stopie. Dziura w bucie wskazywała na to, że dostał. Sebastian podniósł głowę i zaczął**   
**szukać swojej ofiary. Tuż nad nim, w jednym z okien schował się talib, który widząc, że został zlokalizowany, zaczął bombardować Morana**   
**i jego ludzi gradem kul. Major zacisnął zęby, podbiegł do drzwi, wyważył je nogą i ruszył schodami na piętro. Niczego nieświadomy mężczyzna**   
**wciąż zajęty był atakiem, gdy nagle jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Sebastian chwycił taliba za ubrania, wystawił go za okno i zwolnił uścisk.**   
**Mężczyzna zaczął spadać, krzycząc wniebogłosy. W końcu jego mózg rozlał się na suchej, piaszczystej ziemi.**

**Moran poczuł ulgę i satysfakcję, lecz momentalnie przypomniał sobie, po co tu był. Ruszył w dół i chwilę później, znów szukał Johna.**   
**Nie wiedział, ile minęło dokładnie czasu, gdy w końcu zobaczył znajomą twarz Murraya. Żołnierz w plutonu Johna bronił się zaciekle**   
**w jednym z wykopanych dołów. Na widok Morana uśmiechnął się, a na jego twarzy było widać wielką ulgę. Sebastian podbiegł do niego**   
**i schował się za kopcem z kamieni.**

**\- Całe szczęście, majorze! - krzyknął Bill, kiedy strzelał w kierunku talibów, ukrytych po drugiej stronie ulicy.**   
**\- Gdzie jest John?! - zapytał Moran, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas.**   
**\- Nie wiem! Zniknął na samym początku! Ostatni raz widziałem go gdzieś w północnej części miasta!**

 

\- Musiałem poszukać porucznika. Rozkazałem moim ludziom zostać i sam poszedłem we wskazanym kierunku. Zabrałem ze sobą jedynie  
Fletchera z radiostacją.  
\- A co z pozostałymi ludźmi z pana grupy? - zapytał generał.  
\- Byli rozproszeni po mieście, straciłem ich z oczu...

 

**Kurz w powietrzu utrudniał widoczność. Moran nie widział przeciwników, domyślał się jedynie, gdzie są, kiedy kule przelatywały nad ich**   
**głowami. W pewnym momencie żołnierz, który niósł radiostację, padł na ziemię. Sebastian schylił się, lecz momentalnie zorientował się,**   
**że mężczyzna nie żyje. Kula przeszła przez jego oko i wyszła z tyłu głowy. Nie czekając długo, major zabrał magazynki z kieszeni Fletchera**   
**i ruszył przed siebie.**

**Widział krew wypływającą ze swojego buta, jednak adrenalina robiła swoje. Był jak w transie, chciał znaleźć Johna. Tylko to się dla niego**   
**liczyło. Znalazł bezpieczne miejsce i znów próbował się z nim skontaktować. Jednak tym razem radiostacja Johna w ogóle nie odpowiadała.**   
**Sebastian kopnął zdrową nogą w sprzęt. Gdyby mógł, zostawiłby to cholerstwo, lecz nie było takiej opcji. Nic nie mogło dostać się w ręce**   
**talibów. Tym bardziej nowoczesna technologia, więc niechętnie zarzucił metalowe pudło na plecy i ruszył do przodu.**

**Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Sebastian nie zliczył, jak wielu talibów udało mu się zabić. Dziesiątki, może setki... Wokół i w oddali**   
**unosiły się odgłosy wybuchów i krzyków. Obszedł miasto wzdłuż i wszerz, lecz nigdzie nie znalazł nawet śladu Johna. W końcu tuż przy**   
**obrzeżach miasta dostrzegł sylwetkę ukochanego. John strzelał w jakimś kierunku, lecz siedział na ziemi i krzywił się z bólu.**

**Moran bez zastanowienia podbiegł do niego.**   
**\- Majorze? - zapytał blondyn. Jego głos był słaby, oczy zamglone i półprzymknięte.**   
**Sebastian ukląkł obok, skierował broń w kierunku, z którego padały strzały i już chwilę później zapanował spokój. Odrzucił karabin i**   
**chwycił Johna w ramiona. Lekarz momentalnie opadł z sił, z boku jego głowy wypływała krew a kostka u nogi była wykręcona w dziwny**   
**sposób. Major od razu zorientował się, że jego ukochany musiał spaść z wysoka. John stracił przytomność.**

**Załzawiony Sebastian spojrzał na spoconą i zakurzoną twarz, po czym na krótko połączył ich usta. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, kolejni**   
**talibowie zajęli miejsca swoich zabitych braci i zaczęli bombardować majora i porucznika kulami. Moran podniósł Johna i zaczął uciekać**   
**w kierunku góry, która otaczała miasto z jednej strony.**

**Rana w nodze zaczęła się odzywać. Moran próbował nieść Johna i jednocześnie ich osłaniać, jednak wiedział, że potrzebuje cudu, by**   
**dotrzeć do reszty żołnierzy. Nie spodziewał się, że cud przyjdzie w najmniej oczekiwanej formie. Tuż za zakrętem wpadł na nich Cedric.**   
**Sebastian nie wierzył własnym oczom. Stał jak wryty i przyglądał się równie zaskoczonemu Colbertowi. Ocucił ich wybuch granatu.**

**\- Co ty tutaj kurwa robisz?! - krzyknął major przez zaciśnięte zęby.**   
**\- Czy to nie oczywiste?! - zapytał Cedric i zbliżył się do ledwo przytomnego Johna. Lekarz słaniał się na nogach, jego głowa wisiała**   
**bezwładnie, a krew z czoła kapała na ubranie.**   
**\- Chodźmy! Inaczej wystrzelają nas jak kaczki!**

**Sebastian nie chciał myśleć teraz o niechcianej obecności, martwił się o Johna i chciał zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.**   
**\- W tej górze jest wydrążony tunel, na dodatek nikt go nie strzeże! Wydostaniemy się poza miasto i schowamy za murami!**   
**\- To tak się tu dostałeś?! - zapytał Moran. On i Colbert co chwila odwracali się i strzelali za siebie. Talibowie śledzili każdy ich ruch.**   
**\- Szybko, tędy!**

**Trzech mężczyzn szło powoli w kierunku góry. Ich powolne tempo ściągało coraz więcej wrogów, którzy nie szczędzili im kul. Sebastianowi**   
**kręciło się w głowie, ból i świadomość, że mogą nie wyjść z tego cało, sprawiała, że zaczęły rządzić nim emocje. Zaczął się bać. Nie o siebie,**   
**lecz o Johna, który po raz kolejny stracił przytomność i wisiał na ramieniu majora.**

**Cedric ubezpieczał tyły i co chwila odwracał się, by sprawdzić co z blondynem. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie przyśpieszą, przewaga talibów będzie**   
**za duża i wszyscy zginą. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiego tunelu wydrążonego w skale i prowadzącego poza miasto. Tunel był ciemny i wąski.**   
**Ich przeprawa stanie się jeszcze wolniejsza. Było tylko jedno wyjście.**

**Cedric spojrzał na Sebastiana i później na Johna. Obiecał, że odda życie za ukochanego i teraz był zdeterminowany, by to zrobić. Moran**   
**widział po jego minie, co zamierza. Nie było słów, tylko mowa ciała. W oczach Colberta pojawiły się łzy, które momentalnie spłynęły**   
**po twarzy. Ostatni raz spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Johna i kiwnął głową.**

**Sebastian ruszył przed siebie, z blondynem na rękach. Po chwili, gdy zniknął w głębi ciemnego tunelu, Cedric odwrócił się, zacisnął ręce**   
**na karabinie i zagrodził przejście. Jeżeli ma zginąć, broniąc Johna, zrobi to z godnością. Stał i czekał na talibów. Chciał dać Sebastianowi**   
**wystarczającą ilość czasu, by wydostać się z miasta i schronić za jego murami. _John, najdroższy... żegnaj._**

 

\- Szedł pan tunelem z porucznikiem Watsonem.  
\- Tak. Byłem tylko ja i John. Co chwila odwracałem się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nas nie śledzi, ale byliśmy sami.  
\- I co się stało potem?  
\- Po kilkunastu minutach udało się nam wyjść z tunelu. Znalazłem odpowiednie miejsce i czekałem na pomoc. Porucznik miał skręconą  
kostkę a ja dziurę w stopie, więc nie mogliśmy iść dalej. Jakieś dwie godziny później wszystkie odgłosy w mieście ustały i zostaliśmy  
odnalezieni przez jeden z helikopterów.

Dowódcy słuchali słów Morana ze szczególną dokładnością. Chcieli znać każdy szczegół, pytali o każdą minutę akcji. Wszystko zdawało się  
potwierdzać w zeznaniach innych żołnierzy. Pod koniec dnia przesłuchanie dobiegało końca.

\- A więc poza panem i porucznikiem nie było nikogo...?  
\- Do czego pan znowu zmierza, sir? - zapytał zirytowany Sebastian. Miał już dość tego dnia i ciągłych pytań.  
\- Po prostu chcę się upewnić.  
\- Czy coś się stało? - odezwał się Jones po raz pierwszy.  
\- No cóż... Wynikły pewne sprawy związane z panem kapitanem Colbertem. W chwili, gdy trwała akcja, był jeszcze w Afganistanie, bo  
samolot, którym miał wracać, przyleciał dzień później. Niestety nie zameldował się po powrocie i nie mamy pewności, co się stało.

Sebastian ani razu nie wspomniał słowem o Cedricu. Omijał wzmianki na jego temat i zastępował je innymi.  
\- Może zdezerterował... - wtrącił z uśmiechem Moran.  
\- Może... - powiedział cicho generał i spojrzał na majora spod zmarszczonych brwi.  
\- W każdym razie, po prostu chciałem się upewnić. No cóż. W tej chwili to wszystko.

Dowódcy wstali zza stołu i jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali ze sobą. Sebastian spojrzał przez okno i znów zanurzył się w swoich myślach.  
 _Już niedługo wrócę do ciebie, kochanie. Znów będziemy razem... Chyba powinienem panu podziękować, panie Colbert. Nie sądziłem,_  
 _że jest pan w stanie naprawdę to zrobić... Jednak o twojej odwadze nikt się nie dowie. Ja na pewno nie pisnę słówka..._

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienia. Byłam chora i nie miałam sił pisać...XD  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i kudoski! Jesteście wspaniali! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie towarzyszyć mi w kolejnej serii!


End file.
